¿Destino o libre albeldrío?
by Isakura Tendo
Summary: ¿Camino escrito o hacemos el camino? Jusenkyo, boda no realizada, un año estancados, Akane obtiene una beca y se va, Ranma se da cuenta de lo importante que es esa chica, deberán pasar de la adolescencia a la juventud y afianzar su relación porque les espera un gran reto que ni siquiera imaginaban enfrentar. CAP 8-3 Ya lo saben sus padres ¿cómo saldrán de esa situación?
1. Prólogo

Hola bienvenida! O bienvenido! Debo admitir que he reeditado este prólogo como unas tres veces (me siento avergonzada por eso) , sin embargo es necesario actualizarlo de nuevo… ¿Por qué? Porque empezó todo como un pequeño songfic, un día de regreso a casa escuchando en el celular mi soundtrack permanente (es decir mis canciones de todo tipo) escuché una que otra canción y decía – oh, esa queda para Akane- , -oh, esa queda para Ranma- y entonces empecé a maquinar una historia que es la que estás a punto de empezar, el primer capítulo concretamente, pero luego pensé en desarrollar más la historia y esa es mi idea ¿Qué pasó con Ranma y Akane después de la boda fallida? Ésta es mi versión… los personajes de Rumiko me parecen muy humanos y como humanos crecemos, mantenemos nuestra esencia pero también cambiamos… así que trataré de definir su camino en este sentido.

Déjame contarte que para mi esta pareja es muy especial, creo que tienen unos enredos psicológicos impresionantes y un orgullo y tenacidad tan similares que cuando uno cede el otro parece no hacerlo, le tengo respeto a los personajes y espero poder darle forma desde su manera de ser de cada quien, y si tienes comentarios son bienvenidos ;)

Esta historia estará delineada por canciones, espero haber elegido las canciones correctas, ahora bien, ¿de qué se trata esto? La historia se desarrolla un tiempo después de jusenkyo y la boda fallida entre Ranma y Akane (final del manga), su arranque se da con un evento particular: Akane recibe una oferta nada despreciable en cuestión educativa, lo que la hace moverse de lugar (ni es tan lejos, pero moverse implica cambios), Ranma se da cuenta entonces de lo importante que se ha convertido en esa chica y entonces ¿se decidirá a hacer algo por fin? ¿Doblegaran su orgullo? ¿cómo llevarán a cabo ese cambio entre adolescencia y juventud, como maduran? También te adelanto que esta historia tendrá sus tintes de aventura, que también se enfocará a la pareja… es algo complejo de explicar pero te invito a leer, dame chance, soy lenta porque ellos son lentos! Jaja es mi versión de lo que pudo haber pasado entre ellos después, integrando también en la historia otras cuestiones que dan forma a la personalidad y relaciones entre los personajes. Toma en cuenta que los personajes ya tienen 18 años y por tanto, aunque en esencia conservan su personalidad, quizás encuentres algunos cambios.

Por cierto, el ciclo escolar japonés empieza el 1° de abril y termina en marzo, se divide en tres cuatrimestres, el arranque de la historia es justo en el segundo cuatrimestre del ciclo escolar.

Sin más preámbulo te invito a descubrir conmigo la relación de Akane y Ranma, agradezco tu tiempo y espero te guste la historia! Matta ne!

P. D. Si alguien vio Inuyasha se dará cuenta de algo en el transcurso de esta historia…

P. D. 2 . Por cierto, en cada actualización cambiaré la imagen de la historia para hacerla un poco adhoc, espero encontrarlas jeje sino pues ni hablar, ahora si ya J

Notas:

[ ] Se usa para lugar

(N/A) Nota Autora

- - Diálogos

* * Acciones como suspiros

Cursivas se usan para la letra de la canción.

* * *

Los siguientes párrafos entre comillas son fragmento del cuento "La Atlántida" del libro "leyendas mexicanas de antes y después de la conquista" de Carlos Franco Sodja, ¿Qué tiene que ver con Ranma y Akane? Muchísimo, a final de cuentas ésta es su historia de amor, una historia que madura con las circunstancias a donde la vida los lleva, verán como a lo largo de la historia estos elementos son cruciales así que tomenlos en cuenta ;)

"La leyenda de la Atlántida es Universal y todos los pueblos del mundo aceptan como hecho, la existencia hace milenios y milenios, de este maravilloso continente…

El Océano Atlántico se conecta con la Atlántida… Atl, que significa agua en lengua náhuatl, también se identifica con ese nombre fabuloso Atl-Atlántida… se dice que la raza atlante desapareció para siempre tragada en forma inmisericorde por las aguas… sin embargo, relatos y leyendas aventuradas hacen suponer que algunas de las razas y pueblos que llegaron a Mesoamérica –especialmente la maya- fueron originarios del continente perdido…

La Atlántida fue un Continente inmenso que se sumergió en las aguas… estaban asentadas varias naciones que hablaban distintas lenguas y tenían varias costumbres y culturas…

Cuentan los viejos más viejos que los viejos, que allá en los tiempos remotos, cuando el mundo y el mar tenían otra forma, floreció una formidable cultura que se localizaba en el Continente de Lemuria… Entonces ocurrió el más formidable cataclismo del que se tenga memoria…"

Este texto se encontraba escrito en una gran piedra circular, parecían las letras delineadas muy hábilmente, no parecía tosco sino con forma, era un lenguaje distinto al conocido en el mundo pero entendible por un grupo de ancianos que se reunían alrededor de la piedra a la que llamaban "neluayotl".

Viejo 1 – Está por cumplirse el ciclo, hemos de buscar a los seres que han de representar la energía positiva de la tierra para dar el equilibrio –

Viejo 2 – Están dispersos por la tierra ¿cómo los encontraremos? –

Vieja 1 – "deje" "deje" "deje" – decía mientras caminaba alrededor de la piedra, al momento de cada paso salían flores de virtuosa belleza color lilas –

Viejo 3 – cada uno llevara consigo una de estas flores, cada flor elegirá a la persona adecuada, ya conocen las reglas de las "almas entregadas", son pocas en el mundo, pero siempre existe el caso y de ser así hay que respetar el libre albedrío.

Vieja 2 – Hay almas en cuerpos jóvenes, otras en adultos, otras en niños… debemos empezar la búsqueda ahora mismo…

* * *

Tres años después…

Akane y Ranma regresaban del colegio, ya iban a mitad del primer trimestre y los profesores empezaban a indagar sobre su futuro, la universidad y la vida…

Ranma - ¿me ayudas con la tarea?-

Akane- siempre es lo mismo contigo… deberías poner atención a clases-

Ranma – pero si te tengo a ti – se sonrojó – digo, bueno, tú me explicas y … - en ese momento pasaba el maestro happossai con ropa interior dejando ropa íntima en el camino –

Ranma – viejo pervertido venga para acá! –gritaba el chico al perseguirlo, Akane vio la escena y sonrió "nunca cambiará" subió a su recámara y encontró en la mesa un sobre con el sello de la Universidad de Tokio…

* * *

Bien esto es sólo el preámbulo :)


	2. Cap 1 Te dejé ir

_No son de mi propiedad los personajes, pertenecen a Rumiko, sólo lo hago por diversión, no recibo ningún beneficio económico sólo espero recibir sus reviews jeje._

_El ciclo escolar japonés empieza el 1° de abril y termina en marzo, se divide en tres cuatrimestres, el arranque de la historia en este punto es a finales de octubre, durante el segundo cuatrimestre, que es de septiembre a diciembre_

Notas:

[ ] Se usa para lugar, fecha o ambas

(N/A) Nota Autora

- - Diálogos

* * Acciones como suspiros

Cursivas se usan para la letra de la canción.

* * *

_OTRA COMO TÚ_

_No puede haber… _

_Donde la encontraría…_

_Otra mujer… igual que tú…_

[Finales Octubre/ Dojo Tendo]

Mil veces le había dicho lo torpe y fea que era, aunque en realidad pensaba que era muy linda, sobre todo esa sonrisa natural y transparente, esa mirada necia e inquisidora que sólo le otorgaba a él. Muchas veces su mente lo había traicionado en sueños… se había imaginado como era tocar sus labios, acariciar su cabello, tocar sus cálidas manos sin hacerlo a propósito "sin querer adrede" como él mismo se había dado cuenta que ocurría a menudo, eran momentos de silencio y de miradas entre ellos que rápidamente terminaban con la interrupción de algún familiar o amigo impertinente… no había ninguna otra chica que pudiera hacerlo perder la cabeza de ese modo, ni la bella amazona con cuerpo de diosa lo hacía temblar de la misma manera en que Akane Tendo lo hacía cuando le sonreía de esa manera tan suya, ni la bien formada gimnasta con risa loca y mucho menos su amiga de la infancia lo podían sacar de quicio y embelesar al mismo tiempo, Akane se había convertido sin desearlo en la dueña de sus sentimientos más profundos y sinceros, pero tan profundos que no resaltaban por ser sinceros a la vista…

Ahí se encontraba Ranma entrenando como hace dos meses, diario y hasta el anochecer se concentraba en el dojo tendo, entrenando con fuerza, con coraje… esta vez lo había estropeado… de verdad lo había hecho… la había dejado ir…

_No puede haber (desgracia semejante)_

_Desgracia semejante_

_Encontrar otra mujer… (desgracia semejante) igual que tú…_

FLASH BACK

2 meses antes…

[Julio / Casa Tendo]

Se encontraban de vacaciones de verano, próximos a entrar al segundo cuatrimestre del último año de preparatoria, no había cambiado mucho la situación a los ojos de los demás después de la boda fallida, pero Ranma creía que se habían acercado un poco, aunque no se notara…

Un día de verano, días antes de entrar a la escuela, a la hora de la comida…

Kasumi – Akane, te pasa algo? Te he notado muy seria desde en la mañana-

Akane- no… bueno…la verdad – mientras decía esto tenía una mirada un poco triste, eso perturbaba a Ranma… demasiado, no podía ver a ninguna chica llorar pero ver a Akane con esa mirada era peor que soportar luchar con cualquier adversario, ante esto no sabía más que responder como sólo él sabía…

Ranma- que te pasa? – a lo que volteó Akane mirándolo fijamente - Yo no he hecho nada!

Akane- idiota, quién está diciéndote algo así?

Ranma- entonces no me veas como si fuera culpable, no andes de llorona conmigo

Akane- y quién está llorando?

Ranma- claro, como podría llorar una chica tan poco femenina como tú?

Akane- y a ti que te importa si lo hago?

Ranma- dije que me importara acaso?

Akane en tono serio – no te preocupes, de ahora en adelante serás libre y no te importaré más nada… con permiso - y se levantó muy molesta, aunque Ranma notó que más que molesta se había ido un tanto seria y decepcionada… pero porque?... que era eso de ser libre? Quería romper el compromiso con él? Bien sabía que a veces lo había llegado a decir, pero desde jusenkyo y la boda fallida nunca habían mencionado terminar… ¿porqué ese cambio? ¿se había hartado de esperar o de él? Pasó el día sin que la peliazul le hablara, algo ocurría, a pesar de los años aún se molestaba con él y lo mandaba a volar… ¿Qué ocurría ahora? Nabiki parecía saber algo pero Ranma estaba quebrado y esa chica no hablaría de a gratis, había intentado hablar con Kasumi pero había ido a visitar al Dr. Tofú, y ni a su padre ni al tío Soun les iba a preguntar algo, de hacerlo seguro dirían que si le importa, que la quiere y empezarían a organizar la boda… no… por eso, ahí se encontraba él, recargado en un árbol del jardín viendo hacia la ventana de Akane… algo pasaba y no podía dejarlo así… tenía que subir a verla…

TOC TOC se escuchaba en la ventana… Akane abrió la ventana, ya se encontraba en pijama, era tarde y aunque no conciliaba el sueño, ya se había acostado, lo miró, esos ojos color chocolate que lo hipnotizaban sin quererlo, ese imán invisible que lo atraía por más que quería escapar… escapar… huir… ¿eso quería ella? ¿huir? Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por la voz de la chica.

Akane- que quieres? – haciéndole un ademán para que ingresara a la habitación, hacía frío…

Ranma – ahora porque estás molesta? – no quería señalar directamente lo que lo había hecho subir, no sólo era que estuviera molesta, si fuera sólo eso, bastaba con pedir perdón aunque no supiera el porqué, ella se enojaría porque se disculparía sin saber porque, lo mandaría por los cielos y todo se arreglaría… pero esta vez no era así… sus palabras "no te preocupes, de ahora en adelante serás libre y no te importaré más nada" eran las palabras que realmente le preocupaban al chico de trenza…

_Con iguales emociones, con las expresiones que en otra sonrisa no vería yo_

_Con esa mirada terca, algo indiferente cuando me salía de la situación_

_Con la misma fantasía, la capacidad de aguantar el ritmo despiadado… de mi mal humor_

Akane – y a ti ¿porque te importaría? – con una sonrisa tímida, y una expresión nostálgica al mismo tiempo, suplicante de escuchar palabras afectivas, materia en la que él no era ni lo más remotamente experto…

Ranma algo titubeante – bueno si es algo que hice sólo dímelo y ya, sino entonces¡ ni disculpas te pido!, no sé ni para que – cruzando sus brazos y ya en forma más burlona le dice - eres la prometida más necia, fea, torpe y tonta que tengo – si, ésa era su forma de decir, aún eres mi prometida, y bajo todas esas palabras están las de cariño que quieres escuchar, están ahí, ya me conoces, deberías saberlo, soy inútil en decir las palabras correctas pero me importas y quiero seguir siendo tu prometido…-

Akane lo miró de una manera dulce pero terca, como solía hacer cuando quería sacarle la verdad y no podía, cuando veía que se resistía ante todo de demostrar un poco de cariño hacia ella, entonces ella lo miraba de manera inquisidora y él se volteaba de manera indiferente, era su actuar…

Akane- pues no te preocupes, te lo dije en hace rato, a partir de mañana serás totalmente libre… -

Ranma- que quieres decir con eso?

Akane le extiende un sobre, estaba sellado con un signo… si, era de la Universidad de Tokyo.. pero apenas cursaban el tercer año, ¿como podía recibir algo así? ¿cuando fueron los exámenes de ingreso? o más bien... ¿que tenía que ver terminar con que fuera ella a estudiar la universidad? Ranma abrió la carta, Akane por ser alumna sobresaliente (seguramente no habían tomado en cuenta sus notas de clases de cocina, se decía así mismo) había sido convocada a cursar el 2do y 3er cuatrimestre del tercer año de preparatoria en una escuela anexa de la Universidad de Tokyo para que ingresara directamente, declinar a una oportunidad así era ilógico… tenía un futuro brillante según la misiva… pero ¿porque terminar? Porque ella decía eso? Estaría lejos si, pero eso implicaba terminar el compromiso? Jusenkyo… boda fallida… un año sin que avanzaran ni retrocedieran… Quería preguntárselo, quería verla a los ojos y decírselo pero… no se atrevió, le regresó la carta y salió por la ventana, saltó un rato entre tejados hasta que se cansó y caminó un rato más por el parque…

FIN FLASH BACK

_Otra no puede haber, si no existe me la inventaré_

_Parece claro que… aún estoy envenenado de ti_

_Es la cosa más evidente_

La despedida fue tan falta de palabras y tan llena de sentimientos encontrados y direccionados, que golpeaban en las venas de cada uno, se sentía en la sangre, se sentía a flor de piel, la electricidad que emanaban cuando se encontraban sus miradas… ella se iba pero su mirada lo encontró, Akane se encontraba en la puerta, con mochila en mano y un padre llorando a un lado y Ranma se situaba parado a unos pasos con los brazos cruzados atrás de la nuca, un leve suspiro salió de su cuerpo, Nodoka lo notó y lo miró con gentileza y dulzura, le dijo "no se va por siempre", nadie había dicho nada de un compromiso roto… nadie parecía sospechar que esa despedida era realmente una despedida… ¿o acaso Akane se iba porque quería romper el compromiso pero no quería decirlo para no hacer un escándalo en casa? … ¿Qué se suponía que él debía decir o hacer?... si ella lo quería así… se cerró la puerta y Ranma preparo una mochila para pasar el fin de semana fuera, dijo que iba a entrenar, Nabiki se atrevió a decirle que no se le veía tan mala pinta desde que el maestro Happossai lo había hecho débil… él hizo caso omiso, tomó sus cosas y salió… sabía que no podría evitar la situación todo el tiempo, pero retardaría lo más que pudiera el momento de las preguntas… porque si era de preguntarse, él tenía muchas más…

En la escuela no había sido más fácil, preguntas de todo tipo, que si Akane ya estaba comprometida con alguien más, que si habían peleado y había escapado, que si ella lo dejó por otro… otras se enfocaban a él por supuesto, Shampoo, Kodachi y Ukyo no perdieron oportunidad para saber quien "ocuparía el puesto de Akane", él evitó hablar, contestaba de manera general o cruzaba los brazos detrás de su nuca y decía que estaba mejor así, sin la chica que todo el tiempo lo fastidiaba… aunque de regreso a casa, se sentía más solo que nunca caminando sobre la viga, extrañaba esos pliegues del uniforme que se movían cuando caminaba su prometida o exprometida? Sus gestos infantiles cuando se molestaba con él, cuando fruncía el seño cuando se ponía celosa… incluso pensó en extrañar uno de sus bocadillos mortales y sonrío para si mismo…sin duda otra no puede haber como ella…

_Y me faltan cada noche todas tus manías aunque más enormes eran sin las mías_

_Y me faltan tus miradas porque sé que están allí, donde yo las puse apasionadas_

_Justo sobre ti_

Seguía entrenando en el dojo tendo recordando como hace dos meses la había dejado irse… ni una carta había recibido, todos creían que se habían molestado por algo y por eso se habían distanciado, pero nada que en un momento u otro no se arreglara… ¿sería así? se daba cuenta de la falta que le hacía la peliazul, pero era tan orgulloso que no lo admitía… ya era noche, la familia se había acostumbrado a que entrenara hasta tarde, evitaba a Shampoo, Kodachi y Ukyo, se escondía y le pagaba a Nabiki por esa "protección", no quería ser molestado, y aunque en la escuela decía que le despreocupaba lo que fuera de Akane Tendo, en el fondo extrañaba sus tantas manías de ella: cuando llegaban a casa ella primero se quitaba el zapato derecho y luego el izquierdo, siempre en el mismo orden; cuando entrenaba empezaba con ejercicios de relajación, ella no se había dado cuenta que él de vez en vez la miraba; al terminar las clases sacaba todos sus cuadernos y libros, los ordenaba, primero cuadernos luego libros y los metía de nuevo a su portafolio, muchas veces al chico le exasperaba que dedicara su tiempo a eso, ella contestaba que si quería se adelantara y él terminaba por esperarla fuera de la puerta del salón; se mordía el labio cuando quería decir algo pero no estaba segura de hacerlo; jugaba con un mechón de su cabello cuando se concentraba.. cuando hacía un examen… tantas manías que él en secreto adoraba… y extrañaba… pero sobre todo, extrañaba su mirada que podría mostrar recelo, enojo, tristeza, alegría… esa mirada que expresaba todo, incluso llegó a pensar que expresaba el cariño que sentía por él, ¿o Ranma lo había malinterpretado? *suspiro*

_Parece claro otra no puede haber, si no existe me la inventaré_

_Parece claro que aún estoy envenenado de ti…_

_Es la cosa más preocupante…_

_Evidentemente preocupante_

_No otra mujer… no creo…_

Dos meses, ya era casi noviembre y él en el mismo sitio cenando y la silueta de la chica que extrañaba no se encontraba… la voz de Kasumi lo hizo despertar de su letargo…

Kasumi – hoy habló por teléfono Akane – les decía a todos – se encuentra muy bien, dice que tiene mucha tarea pero que está muy contenta

Nabiki – yo también lo estaría, estando fuera de este lugar de locos jajaja –

Kasumi – Nabiki… - Ranma no dijo nada, sólo esperaba, ¿habría preguntado por él? –

Ranma con indiferencia – pues aquí también estamos mejor… -

Kasumi miró con dulzura a Ranma- te manda saludos - Ranma se levantó, ni siquiera contestó, sólo sonrió… saludos? … cuando iba subiendo las escaleras Nabiki le dio alcance

Nabiki – pero si la mala pinta es poco para ti cuñadito –

Ranma- que quieres Nabiki? –

Nabiki le daba un papel – aquí están los horarios de Akane, no sé qué demonios ha pasado entre ustedes dos pero… si esta vez eres inteligente harás algo –

Ranma no toma el papel y pasa derecho – y yo para que querría eso? Además, ya me dejaste en bancarrota-

Nabiki – digamos que es tu regalo de cumpleaños… - sube escalones más y se lo entrega en sus manos – el pasado fin de semana fui a verla y si tú tienes mala pinta… bueno… creo que han sido tan tontos… en fin, es la última vez que los ayudo, no sean testarudos…-

Ranma incrédulo – ¿ayudar? Nabiki… ¿cuando nos has ayudado? –

Nabiki – bueno cuando Ukyo y su salsa… ¿no fue mi idea que se hicieran pasar por esposos?

Ranma – y con la paga de Ukyo nos espiaste por la ventana-

Nabiki hizo un ademán con su mano – ay bueno… pequeñeces… cuando fuiste mi prometido, sabía que en realidad querías a Akane y te devolví –

Ranma –lo dices como si fuera un juguete… y también esa vez me diste muchos problemas! – recordando todo el embrollo que había pasado –

Nabiki – se los hubieran ahorrado si no fueran tan orgullosos… bueno bueno… es tu asunto, tú sabrás – y se baja corriendo... Ranma toma el papel, decía el nombre de la escuela, la dirección y los horarios… dos años junto a ella, dos años que vivieron tantas cosas, que adoró sus manías, su carácter, su belleza… y nunca se lo había dicho… y dos meses, dos meses a lo lejos de ella… que le parecieron más eternos que esos dos años…

Al otro día por la mañana en vez de tomar su camino usual a la escuela Furinkan en su último año, tomó el camino hacia Tokyo… no iba a ser fácil hablar con ella, ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que le diría pero… sabía una cosa…

Ranma – Akane Tendo… sin duda no hay otra como tú…-

* * *

_Bueno la verdad tuve que editar este capítulo porque no sabía sobre el ciclo escolar japonés, apenas investigué jaja y pues ya le modifiqué un poco esto, espero los viejos lectores no se saquen de onda y los nuevos aprendan algo más de Japón con esto jeje... ¿qué sigue en la historia? bueno el siguiente capítulo reflejara lo que pasa del otro lado de la moneda con Akane :) _

_Bienvenidos comentarios y críticas :)_


	3. Cap 2 Ya no quedan días de verano

_No son de mi propiedad los personajes, pertenecen a Rumiko, sólo lo hago por diversión, no recibo ningún beneficio económico sólo espero recibir sus reviews jeje._

Hola que tal! Pues si regresé con la continuación, la verdad es que está empezando a gustarme la historia, un poco dramas creo, pero bueno, cada quién usa su imaginación como mejor le sale jajaja, bueno aquí traigo la continuación pero antes de que llegue Ranma a hablar con Akane (si, lo sé, no me maten) veamos que siente Akane y consideré que la canción "días de verano" de Amaral, quedaba para esta ocasión, espero les guste este capítulo, veremos como se siente Akane después de esos más de dos meses fuera de Nerima y recordará algunos momentos al lado de Ranma, ella también lo extraña por supuesto… será que ¿por fin doblegaran su orgullo estos dos? Trabajando en el siguiente capítulo y por fa! Dejen sus comentarios, buenos o malos me encantaría leerlos ;) saludos!

Notas:

[ ] Se usa para lugar, fecha o ambas

(N/A) Nota Autora

- - Diálogos

* * Acciones como suspiros

Cursivas se usan para la letra de la canción.

* * *

_No quedan días de verano…__para pedirte perdón,__  
__para borrar del pasado… el daño que te hice yo._

[Ciudad de Tokio]

Más de dos meses lejos de Nerima se decía a sí misma con un suspiro… aunque la distancia era relativa porque realmente estaba a poco tiempo de su lugar natal… sin embargo, se sentía diferente y lejana, ahora mismo usaba un uniforme distinto al que acostumbraba hace un año, Akane Tendo tenía el mismo corte pero no era la misma e intuía que no lo era desde Jusenkyo y la boda fallida…

Se encontraba sentada en la cama que ahora la veía soñar, ocupaba un cuarto en un edificio que albergaba a estudiantes universitarios y los de último año de preparatoria como ella… a un lado de la cama tenía un taburete, encima de éste había una lámpara y una foto… esa foto… ese marco con esa foto, él se la regaló en la navidad pasada… ¿cómo sería esta navidad? Un suspiro salió de manera natural… y susurró suavemente el nombre de ese chico… Ranma… podía recordar la mirada que puso la noche que ella le abrió la ventana de su recámara cuando le mostró la misiva de la Universidad de Tokio…

FLASH BACK

En su habitación en la casa Tendo, Ranma había tocado la puerta, ella le abrió y lo miró… observó esos ojos azules profundos y enigmáticos, tan difíciles de entender como a él mismo, se quedaron segundos así y ella interrumpió al silencio diciendo "que quieres?", él pasó y llegaron al momento en que ella le dijo que no se preocupara, que sería totalmente libre…

Ranma – que quieres decir con eso?

Akane le extiende un sobre, Ranma saca la carta y empezó a leer, ni siquiera la miró a los ojos, le regresó el sobre y salió por la ventana… Akane cerró la ventana y se sentó en su cama…

FIN FLASH BACK

Lamentaba no hablar pero ¿de qué serviría? Nunca avanzaban… había pasado casi un año de la boda fallida y seguían igual… además… si no lo hacía ella, lo haría él… pero era tan cobarde que ella prefería facilitarle las cosas… los últimos días de vacaciones de verano fueron un tormento para ella, la verdad es que no esperaba le llegara una oportunidad escolar tan buena, no podía desaprovecharla... y no tendría que haber terminado nada entre ella y Ranma sin embargo así había pasado...

_Sin besos de despedida__… __y sin palabras bonitas,__  
__porque te miro a los ojos… y no me sale la voz._

Desde esa noche que salió Ranma huyendo como siempre… ambos se evitaban, no hubo más peleas ni discusiones absurdas, la familia lo notó pero seguramente lo atribuían a su partida… su partida… ese día… ella se encontraba en la puerta, con mochila en mano y su padre llorando a un lado, y entonces Akane encontró la mirada de Ranma, esos ojos azules que la desarmaban por completo, tragó saliva, no podría hablar, ni aunque quisiera le saldría siquiera un hilo de voz, se dio vuelta, tomó su mochila, vio a sus hermanas y les sonrió… alcanzó a escuchar a tía Nodoka "no se va por siempre"… sintió que no podría dar un paso pero respiró profundo y salió de la casa Tendo… en su mente seguían esos ojos… esa mirada que parecía pedirle algún tipo de explicación que era muy tarde pedir por parte de él y dar por parte de ella…

Después de la boda fallida las cosas habían cambiado… él se mostraba un poco más atento y preocupado, y ella a veces era más gentil… a veces creía que hasta habían avanzado, hubo algunos momentos en que sin querer su mano rozaba con la suya y él no la quitaba o viceversa… días que platicaban tranquilamente… momentos maravillosos hasta que alguno de sus familiares mal interpretaba la situación, o eso se decía ella, y terminaban planeando el siguiente intento de boda, lo que orillaba a los jóvenes a negar cualquier afecto entre ellos o bien, esos momentos eran interrumpidos por alguna o varias o todas sus prometidas y la escena se terminaba con un Ranma egocéntrico, descarado y grosero escupiendo palabras que con el tiempo, además de parecer costumbre, parecían más reales: fea, tonta, torpe, sin chiste…

_Si pienso en ti… siento que esta vida no es justa,__  
__Si pienso en ti y en la luz__… __de esa mirada tuya._

Se levantó de la cama y dejó su libro encima del taburete, tomó la foto y la contrajo hacia su cuerpo… ese viaje…

FLASH BACK

[Escena: Película "La isla de las doncellas"]

Ranma y Akane cayendo…

Ranma- no puedo Akane… tendré que hacerlo volar

Akane- Ranma no, si lo destruyes jamás podrás…

Ranma – Akane… que no acabas de decir que te gusto tal como soy?

Akane – es cierto

Ranma – pues entonces así me voy a quedar!

FIN FLASH BACK

Idiota… él había sido bastante idiota, aunque ella también… siempre terminaba igual… después de ese viaje siguieron actuando normal, como si nada hubiera pasado… todo lo que vivían parecía no quedarse en sus memorias, al menos no en las de Ranma… hacía un recuento de tantas cosas que borraban las palabras de su prometido con sus insultos… prometido o exprometido? Lo conoció a los 16 años, cuando ella tenía un amor infantil y platónico, cuando no le interesaban los hombres…y cómo hacerlo si luchaban con ella a diario para tener derecho a pedirle una cita tal como Kuno lo había designado… Ranma llegó a su vida sin que ella lo pidiera, peor aún… sin que ella lo quisiera… pero así de manera impositiva llegó, sin pedir permiso y sin las formas adecuadas… se preguntaba si hubiera sido diferente de no ser obligados a ser prometidos… tal vez ella lo hubiera conocido corriendo por las mañanas, le hubiera sonreído y… el hubiera no existe… que injusta era la vida, y más injusto no olvidar esa luz en la mirada de Ranma, esa luz que ella había encontrado en más de una ocasión cuando la miraba… ¿o lo había mal interpretado?

_No quedan días de verano… el viento se los llevó__  
__y un cielo de nubes negras… cubría el último adiós._

¿Cómo llegaron a esto? ¿Cómo se enredaron tanto los hilos del orgullo para llegar a esto? ¿Por qué olvidar los buenos momentos? Peor aún… ¿Por qué negarlos? ¿Por qué negar esos momentos que daban vida a los sentimientos? El viento se llevó cada uno de esos momentos… no… ella los guardaba en su corazón, pero parecía que a Ranma si se le olvidaban… nunca hablaban de ellos, es como si hubieran pasado en un mundo alterno o en sueños… pero ella sabía que habían sido reales… uno de esos momentos cruzaba por su mente en ese momento

FLASH BACK

[Escena: Capítulo "Ranma es un don juan?"]

Caen Ranma y Akane a raíz de la pelea entre Ukyo y Shampoo…

Akane- Ranma… Ranma

Ranma empieza despertar con la bandita ya suelta de su nariz – Akane estás bien?

Akane con lágrimas- Ranma

Ranma – también eres linda cuando lloras

Akane lo abraza y Ranma corresponde al abrazo

Ranma- no sé si será por la bandita pero mi corazón late muy rápido

FIN FLASH BACK

También a ella le latía el corazón muy rápido… y no sólo esa vez, habían sido tantas veces, pero tenía tanto miedo de hacer el rídiculo, de que él fuera tan engreído para burlarse de sus sentimientos… miedo… orgullo… todo eso frenó lo que sea que pudiera haberse formado entre ellos… y después de Jusenkyo y de la boda fallida pensó que esos pasos, esos avances, esos roces, esas sonrisas en complicidad eran algo… pero siempre terminaba todo de la misma manera y parecía que él no cambiaría jamás… finalmente parecía que Ranma soportaba que "fuera su novia" porque su padre le había prometido el dojo… quizás no sería mala idea que se lo quedara… total, ella tenía un futuro brillante según la Universidad de Tokio… ¿entonces porque se sentía tan triste con su decisión?

_Y fue sentir de repente tu ausencia… como un eclipse de sol,__  
__porque no vas a mi vera._

De repente sintió un dolor atroz de añoranza… se rió… no esperaba extrañar las locuras de Nerima, creyó que el día que tuviera una vida normal como la que llevaba ahora se sentiría feliz pero le faltaba todo: la exquisita comida de Kasumi, los intentos de soborno de Nabiki, los juegos de shogui de su padre con el tío Genma, las declaraciones de Kuno, su mascota p-chan, las locas prometidas… pero sobre todo ese chico de trenza… sus peleas pero también sus detalles… un suspiro salió expresando todo lo que sentía en ese momento ¿era amor? Ella creía que sí, pero ni el amor podía superarlo todo como se decía en los cuentos de hadas… tenía 18 años, ya no era una chica de 16… dos años habían forjado más su carácter y esos mismos dos años se habían enredado más los hilos entre ella y Ranma, era una madeja extraordinaria pero al mismo tiempo difícil de separar… ahora lo entendía… la distancia no le iba a ser más fácil las cosas… su ausencia dolía…

Salió de su habitación, cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras, en la recepción había un teléfono, se había hecho amiga de la recepcionista así que sin problema pudo ocuparlo…

- Si, diga… Familia Tendo – contestó Kasumi con la misma dulzura y calidez de siempre, no es que no le agradara escuchar a su hermana pero tenía la leve esperanza de que Ranma hubiera contestado…-

Akane- hola Kasumi, soy Akane… que tal están?

Kasumi – Akane! Que gusto oírte… muy bien, ya sabes, aquí todo normal – todo normal? No había un Ranma entristecido como ella? parecía que no, que coraje y que tristeza… y ella que marcó creyendo… pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su hermana - y a ti que tal te va? Como van los estudios?

Akane – estoy bien, estoy muy contenta – si él no daba indicios de sentir tristeza, ella tampoco lo haría – tengo mucha tarea eso si! Pero estoy excelente –

Kasumi – me da mucho gusto oír eso Akane… Nabiki dice que próximamente te hará compañía, ya sabes, a ti se te facilitó la estancia por la beca que obtuviste pero Nabiki lo tiene que hacer con sus ahorros y para eso dice que hará varios negocios por aquí, claro, esperemos que esta vez apruebe el examen–

Akane pensó en qué clase de estafas haría su hermana para obtener ese dinero, era muy hábil para eso y muy tenaz, creía que este año si sería aceptada en la Universidad, cuando algo se proponía Nabiki lo lograba – seguro que si Kasumi, bueno pues debo irme… envío mis saludos a todos

Kasumi – y a Ranma?

Akane se sorprendió por la pregunta de su hermana y sólo atinó a decir – dale mis saludos también – y colgó… no esperó la respuesta…

_Si pienso en ti… siento que esta vida no es justa,__  
__si pienso en ti… y en la luz de esa mirada tuya._

Creyó que lo mejor era salir a tomar un paseo, se recriminó por haber hablado… si se sinceraba con ella misma, realmente quería escuchar la voz de Ranma, creyó que tal vez la buena suerte le sonreiría como aquella vez que usó el teléfono del consultorio del Dr. Tofú, esa vez que se había lastimado, esa vez quería que Ranma contestara y así fue… recordó que el chico de ojos azules no la había visitado hasta que Kasumi lo envió con ropa limpia… si bien su familia era entrometida, también sabía que no todos lo hacían con mala intención… Kasumi era muy dulce y a su manera siempre trataba de darles su espacio a Ranma y a ella, a diferencia de Nabiki que todo veía como redituable, y que se la pasaba acosándolos para poder tomar la foto perfecta del casi beso o cuando habían ido al cine y lo publicó en el diario escolar para que al día siguiente fueran perseguidos por las prometidas, y por Kuno y Ryoga… para saber que había pasado en esa cita… ¿cita? En un principio prometía para ser una cita… un suspiro salió de ella… se rió al recordar como comenzó la situación del cine…

Habían pasado unos meses de la boda fallida, el rumor del evento malogrado seguía en boca de todos en Furinkan y con el tiempo se había hecho molesto para ambos jóvenes, que se empeñaban en evitar la conversación y darle largas a las interrogantes de sus amigos, se acercaban los exámenes y como era costumbre, Ranma pedía ayuda de último momento a Akane saliendo de la escuela…

Ranma iba caminado junto a Akane, no sobre la viga como de costumbre..

Akane- que quieres? – ella sabía que acompañarla literalmente a su lado, no era su costumbre habitual –

Ranma- bueno… ya sabes que la historia no se me da mucho y… -

Akane – sabes? si no te la pasaras durmiendo en las clases, se te daría mucho mejor-

Ranma- es que es muy aburridoo! Además, es más interesante cuando tú me la explicas – con ese comentario tan inocente hizo ruborizar a Akane…

Akane – tonterías… -

Ranma se puso enfrente de ella y le sonrió – si me ayudas a estudiar te invito al cine –

Akane- y yo porque querría ir al cine contigo? – ahora que lo pensaba, Ranma también era de vez en cuando amable y ella lo echaba a perder…

Ranma – no es una cita o algo así… - bufaba el chico - es en compensación porque me ayudes a estudiar… pero si no quieres… - Akane sonrió y dijo – si quiero… -

FIN FLASH BACK

Así empezó la situación, ella le ayudó a recordar cada una de las lecciones de historia que perdía por dormir en clases y el sábado, cada quién salió por su lado, no era que lo hubieran convenido así pero ir al cine era algo que se podía malinterpretar en casa, el viernes habían decidido la hora en que se verían en el cine, eso no implicaba salir juntos… lo que no esperaba Akane era encontrarse a una amiga de la escuela elemental que había sido transferida a Okinawa, una chica llamada Kagome, la misma que ahora era su compañera en la escuela, que ironía de la vida… recuerda que esa vez al encontrarse en la calle se abrazaron y por un momento olvidó que esperaba a Ranma para ir al cine, el chico apareció minutos después y se sorprendió de ver a esa chica desconocida, Akane amablemente la invitó a ver la película con ellos, Kagome se rehusó, creyó que sería mal tercio, intuyó que eran pareja, y entonces la bocota de Ranma echó todo a perder… ¿o no?

FLASH BACK

(N/A: Quién haya visto Inuyasha notara algo en este capítulo jiji)

Ranma – ni que fuera una cita o algo así! Quien estaría dispuesto a salir con una chica tan fea como Akane? Nadie en su sano juicio- Kagome reía y reía bastante… eso era lo que menos esperaban Ranma y Akane…

Kagome- claro claro… - decía mientras hacía un ademán con su mano derecha dándole el avión a Ranma- vamos por un helado Akane… -y le tomó la mano - al parecer a tu novio no le importara que te robe un rato… - y viendo al chico de trenza prosiguió – pero si gustas puedes venir con nosotras, ya que no eché a perder ninguna cita… porque no nos acompañas el resto de la tarde? – Akane recuerda que sintió desilusión al no concretar la salida al cine con Ranma pero finalmente el chico las siguió y estuvo con ellas por la tarde, Kagome no había hecho comentarios sobre su relación, no indagó en nada, más bien se pusieron al corriente e invitaba a Ranma en temas comunes, como lo pesado que era estudiar historia o la dificultad de las matemáticas, finalmente la había pasado bastante bien...

FIN FLASH BACK

Akane pensó que tal vez lo que les había hecho falta era estar lejos de toda esa bola de locos e impertinentes… con personas más cuerdas como Kagome…_  
_

_Desde esos días de verano… vivo en el reino de la soledad.__  
__Y nunca vas a saber cómo me siento… nadie va a adivinar cómo te recuerdo.__  
_

Era tarde, lo mejor era irse a dormir, aunque no lograba conciliar el sueño… eso le pasaba seguido, tenía que relajarse, dio unas vueltas en la cama y no supo cuanto tiempo pasó pero por fin quedó dormida… y soñaba… estaba ahí ella, sentada en una banca en un parque extraño, parecía muy grande, sólo había flores de cerezo alrededor y el pasto parecía tener un color lila con rosado, algo imposible, pero no le prestó atención porque además había relojes por todos lados, como si mágicamente colgaran del cielo… escuchaba las manecillas –tic tac, tic tac-… el sonido era molesto, se levantó y empezó a caminar por un sendero color blanco y cristalino, alrededor veía lo que parecían fotografías viejas en movimiento de algunos de sus momentos más preciados… estaba Akane niña con su madre, Akane niña entrenando con su padre, Akane de 10 años con su hermana Nabiki en el parque, Akane con el Dr. Tofú cuando le vendaba una muñeca torcida, Akane probando galletas de su hermana Kasumi… Akane en la obra de teatro "Romeo y Julieta" con Ranma a punto de besarla… Ranma como gato dándole su primer beso a Akane… Ranma diciéndole que es linda cuando sonríe… Ranma consiguiendo el shampoo adecuado para que Akane recupere la memoria… Ranma en la pista de patinaje diciendo que Akane era su prometida… Ranma abrazando a Akane cuando ella estornudó… Ranma protegiendo a Akane en el devastador remolino que produjo su ataque a Happosai cuando era débil…Ranma diciéndole que eran como Hikoboshi y Orihime en el festival de las hojas de la unión… Ranma abrazandola y diciéndole que la amaba en Jusenkyo… al final del camino lo ve… es él… quiere abrazarlo, quiere decirle que se siente realmente sola, que le hace falta su compañía, su sonrisa, su mirada, sus comentarios tontos… pero al llegar a él se desvanece esa figura de trenza…

_Si pienso en ti… siento que esta vida no es justa,__  
__si pienso en ti… y esa mirada tuya._

[Preparatoria Nori]

Le había tocado servicio con su compañera Kagome, de hecho sentía por primera vez que tenía una buena amiga, no era que Yuka y Sayuri no lo fueran pero sentía que podía sincerarse con Kagome, ella no juzgaba ni indagaba, sólo le sonreía y le decía sus puntos de vista de la manera más gentil posible, parecía como si la entendiera…

Kagome – te he notado bastante triste Akane… tiene que ver con ese chico… Ranma?

Akane – no, bueno, es que es todo… ya sabes… extraño todo – Kagome no indagaba si seguían siendo novios, nunca presionaba, sólo sonreía y dejaba que todo fluyera… clases de matemáticas, historia, geografía, uff descanso, fueron a comer juntas, luego literatura, inglés, química… por fin, terminaba ese tortuoso lunes, que en los ratos de descanso le hacían recordar una y otra vez su sueño… cuando iban saliendo del colegio Akane le preguntó a Kagome si creía que los sueños significaran algo

Kagome – todo sueño significa algo Akane… es nuestra esencia y nuestro subconsciente… y también es nuestra mente la que le da el significado… aunque también he de decirte que si sueñas con alguien, es porque ese alguien en sueños te está llamando – sonriendo

Akane- jaja esas son tonterías… -

_No quedan días de verano._

Iban saliendo de la escuela, Akane conversaba con Kagome y ella de repente se quedó callada y le dijo – bueno Akane, creo que te veré mañana… sabes? También los sueños pueden ser premonitorios – sonrió y se fue, Akane quedó sorprendida pero al dirigir su mirada al portón de la escuela tragó saliva… ahí se encontraba Ranma… ella dio unos pasos y él otros tantos hasta que estuvieron de frente…

Ranma – ¿puedo hablar contigo?

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, apenas lo voy agarrando la onda a esto de manejar y subir capítulos así que bueno, perdonenme si se me va algo jeje, como ven ocupo de todo: manga, ánime, ovas, peliculas jeje, el compendio completo, en el próximo prometo que ahora si se van a ver y tratando de respetar a los personajes no será todo "miel" pero será lindo, ya verán, espero contar con ustedes y sus comentarios, gracias! hasta la próxima!


	4. Cap 3 Menos q palabras, más q lo mismo

_No son de mi propiedad los personajes, pertenecen a Rumiko, sólo lo hago por diversión, no recibo ningún beneficio económico sólo espero recibir sus reviews jeje._

Hola, si ya llegaste a este capítulo agradezco tu tiempo de inversión, espero no te sientas defraudada o defraudado, soy un poco lenta en la historia porque estos chicos han tardado mil años en avanzar jajaja y trato de desenredar los hilos de orgullo y necedad que tienen, espero hacerlo de la manera correcta, sus comentarios me hacen releer y pensar en la historia, así que bienvenidos sean todos, los buenos y malos, creo que es genial la crítica de cualquier forma.

Ah claro! Olvidaba, todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko, yo sólo lo hago por diversión, por pasión y porque adoro esta pareja no recibo ningún tipo de paga más que los comentarios y las lecturas a mi historia. Ahora contestaré reviews ;)

_Leslietendo_

En primer lugar, debo agradecerte por ser la primera que comentó mi historia, ojalá no te haya defraudado el segundo capítulo y que este tercero también sea de tu agrado, ahora si esperemos Ranma no se nos eche para atrás!

_Mechitas123_

Jaja no sé si tu ohhhhh fue de sorpresa y alegría o sorpresa y decepción… en cualquier caso, espero que disfrutes la historia

_Johana_

Muchas gracias por tu comentario, pues si hay un poco de romance pero no te prometo la escena cursi de película gringa jajaja porque estos chicos son lentos y su orgullo es complicado de tratar, aunque la ventaja y esa fue mi intención de mandar a Akane lejos, es que estando a distancia de sus familiares puedan sincerarse más ;) además el personaje de "Kagome" (si, deliberadamente usé ese nombre) será importante para darles un empujoncito ;) ojalá disfrutes el capítulo saludos!

_Alix_

Gracias por tu comentario, me hizo releer la historia de nuevo, si, tienes razón, es nostálgica pero cuando estás lejos de todo lo que conoces te vuelves así, además en esta historia ya tiene 18 años y quise de cierta manera plantear el hecho de que Akane si es fuerte y tiene decisión y su decisión fue irse y de paso "terminar" aunque no de manera explícita porque bien a bien no dijo "Ranma ya no quiero ser tu prometida" verdad? Es ese juego de palabras de "te la dejo caer" y si la captas bien y si respondes bien y sino… pues ni modo, y eso le pasó, por jugar con fuego se quemó… lo que quería expresar en el 2do capítulo era que la situación de estar lejos te vuelve sensible y en ese sentido sensible y extrañando a Ranma tenemos como resultado una Akane nostálgica pero no por eso menos fuerte y orgullosa, espero este capítulo no te defraude y si es así bueno ni hablar, en gustos se rompen géneros ;)

_Elena79_

Yo también espero que Ranma no la riegue jajaja, la verdad trato de seguir un poco más el ranma del manga, que si bien también es un bocón e idiota, también es un poco más sensible y da más su brazo a torcer en ciertas situaciones (como cuando es "prometido de Nabiki"), aunque claro, sigue siendo orgulloso y tímido… espero no te desilusione este capítulo… la verdad si sentí uno que otro manotazo jajaja saludos!

_Jesisaotome_

Gracias por tu comentario, quise que también se viera lo que siente Akane estando lejos, intercalando los momentos del capítulo pasado, momentos del ánime o manga que me encantaron (y me faltaron más) y algo que fuera después de la boda fallida, es así que se me ocurrió el evento del cine como algo que pudo haber pasado pero como siempre al final no se consolidó, esos ir y venir de los personajes, este capítulo me ha costado trabajo y lo he releído para estar convencida de lo que escribí, disculpa la demora pero quería que quedara lo mejor posible, espero sigas la historia (oh, si… seguirá un poco más) y la disfrutes ;)

_Barby_

Disculpame jajaja aunque no sé si dices que mala por como soy con los personajes (que creeme, ellos solitos se enredan, son taaan… torpes y orgullosos, que solitos llegan a enredarse) jaja o porque hasta el siguiente capitulo es cuando hablaran, creéme, tengo una buena razón para ello! ojalá disfrutes de esta historia! Agradezco muchísimo que la leas y tu comentario ;)

Hola! Pues que bueno que sea de tu agrado esta historia ;) gracias por tu comentario! Que bueno que te parezca emocionante ojalá éste capitulo te parezca bonito como a mi me lo pareció… que le dirá Ranma? Bueno, puedo adelantarte que no será miel sobre hojuelas pero tampoco se pasará de idiota… digo, estos dos son difíciles… de verdad que al menos a mi me ha costado, espero respetar su personalidad, veo de nuevo los capítulos, releo los mangas jaja para decir… que haría o diría? En fin, espero te guste la historia! saludos

Ahora si… aaahhh! Por cierto, si quieren escuchar las canciones en las que me baso cada capítulo, les dejo los links:

Y para este capítulo usaré la canción de "Secretos" de Alejandro Lerner, en lo personal considero que es una canción muy dulce y muy acorde a nuestros protagonistas, ya leerán porque...

Notas:

[ ] Se usa para lugar, fecha o ambas

(N/A) Nota Autora

- - Diálogos

* * Acciones como suspiros

" " pensamientos directos de los personajes.

Cursivas se usan para la letra de la canción.

* * *

**Hay algo que quiero decirte...**

Ranma – ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Akane dijo que si con la cabeza, hasta las palabras se le habían ido, el vuelco que sintió en el corazón al verlo la hizo perder la poca calma que había logrado en el día, ¿Ranma ahí? No era una ilusión de su mente, Kagome lo había visto y por eso se había retirado… en casa pasaría algo? Entonces de repente pensó en que algo habría pasado y no quisieron llamarla y mandaron a Ranma, no, no, no… no lo mandarían a él, no era bueno hablando ¿porqué lo enviarían? Pero si no fuera importante… era día de escuela, bueno a Ranma nunca le había interesado mucho faltar… tenía ideas cruzadas en la cabeza, en el fondo quería creer que estaba ahí por ella pero temía desilusionarse si no era así… mientras caminaban sin rumbo fijo…

_Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo_

_yo sé que puede ser el miedo a que me digas que no_

_pero hay algo en tu forma de mirar que me lo dice todo sin hablar_

_hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo_

Akane inhaló y exhaló profundamente y con más tranquilidad rompió el hielo – y de que quieres hablar conmigo?

Ranma empezó a sentirse presionado, ya estaba ahí, no iba a huir ¿o si? Esa alternativa no se veía tan mal después de todo… de que quería hablar? Sintió una sensación de miedo, como aquella vez que Akane estaba en el bosque con Shinnosuke, cuando probó su comida que había quedado sabrosa…

FLASH BACK

Ranma - algo raro está pasando aquí – con el plato en la mano

Akane- hay algo más… la verdad es… Ranma… la verdad es que Shinnosuke y yo-

Ranma- oh no… no digas más Akane… por favor sólo ven conmigo a casa y todo estará bien…

Akane- no puedo Ranma, en estos momentos tengo que estar con él… - cuando escuchó eso salió corriendo, no quería escuchar que ella prefería a alguien más…

FIN FLASH BACK

Tenía ese mismo sentimiento, ese miedo que en cualquier momento lo impulsaría a correr mientras Akane volteara o estuviera desprevenida… no quería escuchar "ya no quiero nada contigo" ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué haría? Ya estaba ahí… lentamente volteó a verla y encontró esos ojos chocolate, esa mirada que de cierta manera lo hizo sentir tranquilo… y sin querer, o Akane lo guió tal vez, habían llegado a un parque cercano… siguieron por un camino cualquiera caminando…

_No encuentro la manera de empezar contigo_

_Te busco por un camino que nunca he recorrido_

_Y sé que en esa forma de mirar_

_Hay algo que me pides sin hablar_

A Ranma no se le ocurrió otra forma, eso siempre hacían cuando peleaban, llegado a un punto alguien cedía, así que él como si nada pensaba decir algo así "estoy listo para reconciliarme contigo", si, debía ser natural, así como si nada, ¿pero porque estaba tan nervioso? Había practicado camino a ver a Akane… ¡claro! como esa vez que había sido prometido de Nabiki y practicó para pedirle perdón a la chica de sus sueños y volver a ser su prometido (N/A: aquí me basé en el manga, que es mil veces más hermoso que en el ánime, pueden verlo en el no. 177… es taaaan bonitooo ) también practicó su disculpa pero no había salido como pensaba… pero esta vez ni siquiera pediría perdón o si? aqui iba...

Ranma cruzó sus brazos y de manera indiferente dijo – ¿porque no volvemos a como estaban las cosas antes?

Akane- Ranma… quieres decir… - mirándolo a los ojos de manera dulce –

Ranma – quiero decir… - ¿que quería decir? Evitaba la mirada de Akane porque lo ponía más nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentir más tranquilo, como si en el interior ella le dijera "está bien, no pasa nada, tranquilo, habla"… pero su timidez y torpeza le impedían hablar con naturalidad, ella siempre lo había puesto nervioso… nunca lo había aceptado y reconocido, era un secreto que él solamente sabía… recordó cuando estuvo a punto de besarla en el dojo… (N/A: CAPITULO 20 ÁNIME) no sólo estaba indeciso porque el reto de Akane por el beso parecía sólo ser por eso… por retarlo… estaba nervioso porque le costaba mucho acercarse a ella sin perderse a sí mismo, sin perder la cabeza y la calma…

Ranma – quiero decir que… estoy listo para reconciliarme contigo –

Akane- Ranma… bueno yo… -

_Te quiero aunque me guardes en silencio_

_Te quiero aunque me digas que no es cierto_

_Te quiero aunque no hablemos nunca de este amor_

Akane no se hubiera imaginado que Ranma apareciera para decirle como si nada que se reconciliaran, tenía dos opciones, la primera era sólo decir que si, y seguir "como antes" pero sabía que no se sentiría como antes, no después de dos años, no después de Jusenkyo, no después de la boda fallida… ¿las cosas como antes? No podían quedarse estancados por siempre y además… ella no quería que estuviera con ella sólo porque era la costumbre… así que tenía la otra opción…

Ranma por su parte sentía que esos segundos eran horas… que no le quedaba claro a esa chica que aún le importaba? ¿porqué se molestaría en buscarla entonces? Eso le podía exasperar y adorar de ella! El trabajo que le costó tomar el valor de ir a verla, de decirle lo que le acaba de decir y ella solamente se quedaba callada… otra vez esas ganas inmensas de huir surgían en su interior… la quería… ¡como un demonio! Y no quería que ese viaje fuera en vano… la quería aunque no lo dijera… no podía, no era bueno con las palabras… maldita sea… ¿porque era tan torpe? Pensó en tantas frases que podría decir en ese momento "estaría feliz de que estuvieras conmigo" "soy más feliz estando a tu lado" "de ahora en adelante seré más agradable" un suspiro salió de sí mientras pensaba "maldita sea, nada amable que usar" (N/A: para esta parte me basé en la parte en que regresan a casa después de salvar a Shinnosuke, si no lo han leído lo amaran! Manga. Cap, 278), llegaron a una banca frente a un lago, Akane se sentó, Ranma hizo en seguida lo mismo, la chica lo miró y comenzó a hablar..

Akane – Ranma yo…

_Pero hay algo en tu forma de mirar_

_Que me lo dice todo sin hablar_

_Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo_

Ranma le sonrió tiernamente– es que no quieres? – se atrevió a decir, sabía que esa pregunta era directa y clara, un si o un no harían gran diferencia…

Akae- quiero que seas libre – fue su contestación

Ranma sintió que eso fue peor que un no rotundo y directo, ahora además de hacer el rídiculo se sentía frustrado… ¿ahora que había hecho? ¿dejó pasar mucho tiempo sin buscarla? ¿tendrá a alguien más? O simplemente… él no le importaba…

Ranma – libre… ¿quieres que sea libre?

Akane- quiero que los dos lo seamos –

Ranma – entiendo… bueno lamento haberte molestado – se levantó, en menos de 5 segundos disponía a correr a toda velocidad… se sentía tan idiota, y pensar que le hizo caso a la tonta de Nabiki…

Akane vio como en segundos se levantó Ranma ¿Por qué tenía que apresurar todo? Aún no terminaba y él ya iba a huir… escapar… de nuevo… como siempre

Akane – ¿es lo que tú decides?... – le soltó, como si él hubiera dicho que no quería nada con ella, ¿quién la entiende? ¿no que quería ser libre? Él decidió buscarla! Que estaba ciega o que? Estaba a punto de gritarle lo tonta que era por no ver lo evidente!

Ranma –¿ que dices? – ¿que decía? Akane estaba molestándose… cómo que que decía? Que si él decidía huir como siempre… lo que no se daba cuenta ninguno de los dos es que nadie decía las cosas claramente y que obviamente nadie tenía el poder de escuchar los pensamientos del otro…

Akane – ¿es lo que quieres?

Ranma un poco molesto – es lo que quieres tú ¿no?

Akane- Ranma Saotome – parándose de la banca y poniéndose frente a él – cuando será el día que aprendas a escuchar a una persona?

Ranma contestando como en una pelea habitual – ¡el día que sepas explicarte! ¡Que no seas tan altanera!

Akane- ¿altanera? Eres un… - pero se contuvo, no salió ningún insulto más de su boca… volvió a sentarse y dijo en voz baja – tonto

_No encuentro la manera de empezar contigo_

_Te miro y te sonrío como un juego sin motivo_

_Te siento tan difícil de alcanzar_

_Aunque me esté acercando sin pensar_

_Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo_

Ranma no se esperaba eso, incluso pensó que iniciaría una batalla campal en la que él terminaría pidiendo perdón o saliendo por el cielo cortesía de aerolíneas Akane…

Akane – siempre es lo mismo con nosotros.. ¿no te das cuenta? – le decía esa chica con una mirada un tanto triste

Ranma – ¿a que te refieres? - ¿lo mismo? Si, ya había captado Akane, él quería lo mismo, quería estar con ella, la quería aunque no lo admitiera, aunque no hablara… y sentía que esa era su forma de ser… así se expresaban, cuando cruzaban miradas él en el fondo sabía que ella también sentía algo por él… ¿ o no?

Akane – bueno… a esto… discutir por todo pelear… todo el tiempo – Ranma se sienta a su lado…

Ranma – pero así somos… digo… si no, no seríamos tú y yo… es lo que nos hace ser lo que somos –

Akane sonríe pero Ranma nota que es una sonrisa forzada, Akane pone sus brazos encima de sus piernas y recarga su cabeza, mira al frente y ya no lo ve a él, parece una mirada perdida, pero no, cuando Ranma ve hacia donde ella observa se da cuenta que Akane veía a la pareja que estaba del otro lado del lago, esos chicos estaban tomados de la mano, el chico se acercó a la chica, la besó y después de eso se abrazaron… Akane pensó que ella también quería un abrazo, un beso, tomarse de las manos… quería a Ranma aunque no lo dijera… y si se lo decía? Cambiaría algo? Con lo ególatra que era… pero fue a buscarla ¿no? Pero ¿porque? ¿Porque? ¿La quería o sólo por cumplir el pacto entre sus padres sobre el manejo del dojo?… quería preguntárselo… aunque sabía que eso también podría provocaría que se sintiera presionado y huyera… bueno ya estaban ahí lo mejor era preguntárselo…

_Te quiero aunque me guardes en silencio_

_Te quiero aunque me digas que no es cierto_

_Te quiero aunque no hablemos nunca de este amor_

_Pero hay algo en tu forma de mirar_

_Que me lo dice todo sin hablar_

Ranma al ver la escena que Akane observaba se le subieron los colores al rostro ¿eso es lo que ella quiere? Tampoco es que él fuera de piedra, el suave contacto con su piel no le era indiferente… las veces que la rescataba, cuando la tenía entre sus brazos, las veces que la llevó en su espalda… los roces disimulados… sin duda el contacto no le era ni indiferente ni molesto… al contrario…

Justo cuando Akane se había armado de valor para hablar, Ranma con mucho más valor y tratando de controlar y superar toda su timidez y vergüenza movió su mano izquierda y tomó la mano derecha de Akane y la miró a los ojos, a Akane ya no le salieron las palabras, su mirada se fijo en Ranma, BABUM BABUM BABUM latían sus corazones al unísono, su respiración se entrecortaba, sólo con el roce de sus manos, y no es que no se hubieran tocado antes pero esta vez Ranma dio el paso de manera consciente, no fue "sin querer adrede", y no sólo eso, ella lo permitió… no se separaron, nadie los interrumpía…

_Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo_

_Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo_

Ranma pensó en las palabras de Akane, libre dijo verdad? Y armándose de valor y mirándola a los ojos le dijo – Akane, siempre has sido libre de elegir… y yo también siempre lo he sido – sonrió sinceramente

Akane- Ranma… - ¿siempre lo había sido? Quería decir que ¿siempre estuvo con ella porque así lo quiso? –

Ranma estaba sonrojado, no sabía de donde había sacado la fuerza para decirle eso, claramente se refería a que siempre estuvo con ella porque así lo quiso, no porque hubiera sido obligado… lo habría entendido? Le soltó la mano y se sentó a su lado pero más cerca de ella, pasó su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Akane y la contrajo hacia sí en un tierno abrazo, Akane se recargó en él y estuvieron así por unos minutos…

_Te quiero aunque me guardes en silencio_

_Te quiero aunque me digas que no es cierto_

_Te quiero aunque no hablemos nunca de este amor_

Akane se sintió un poco confundida… eso quería decir que si le importaba ¿o no? La estaba abrazando, no era una ilusión… y recordó lo que hace unas semanas su nueva amiga Kagome le había dicho en el descanso de la escuela…

FLASH BACK

Se encontraban en una banca cerca de una fuente en la preparatoria, Akane tenía la mirada en el horizonte, Kagome se acercó y le dijo – sabes Akane… yo conocí a alguien… hace tiempo – ahora la mirada de Kagome parecía triste y nostálgica – la vez que te encontré en Nerima… Ranma me recordó a ese chico…

Akane- ¿a Ranma?

Kagome – sólo puedo darte un consejo… para llegar a ellos hay que ceder un poco más y no confrontarlos… son el tipo de personas que viven a la defensiva y se sienten agraviados si los confrontas… es cuestión de paciencia y tiempo…-

Akane – ¿porque me dices eso? Él y yo ya hemos… - iba a decir terminado cuando Kagome se levantó, dijo que tenía algo que hacer que había olvidado y al retirarse lo último que le dijo fue – si yo tuviera la oportunidad de estar con esa persona no desperdiciaría la oportunidad –

FIN FLASH BACK

_Pero hay algo en tu forma de mirar_

_Que me lo dice todo sin hablar_

_Hay algo que te quiero decir y no me animo_

Akane con su mano izquierda llega hasta su propio hombro derecho y toma la mano de Ranma, éste se queda petrificado ante tal acción, pero al sentir la calidez de los dedos de esa chica no fue difícil corresponder al gesto, entrelazaron sus manos… ella también quería estar con él entonces… salió un suspiro de parte del chico de trenza, Akane logró sentirlo porque estaba recargada en él, sonrió…

Akane- ¿crees que puedas venir el sábado?

Ranma – el…¿ sábado? –

Akane – si… es que hay una buena película que quisiera ver –

Ranma- ¿película? – ¿lo estaba invitando al cine? ¿O se lo imaginaba? Eso quería decir que estaban bien ¿ o no?

Akane- si… deberíamos terminar aquella cita que Kagome interrumpió – soltó la mano de Ranma, se giró a su izquierda y se recargó en el torso de Ranma con cariño, era tan encantador sentirlo así de cerca… Ranma volvió a quedar petrificado, por un momento dejó de respirar y el color rojo parecía reflejarse de su camisa roja, tomó aire y con su mano izquierda le acarició el cabello… tal vez no era bueno con las palabras pero sabía que decir en ese momento…

Ranma – claro… aquí estaré el próximo sábado…

* * *

Fin de capítulo jajaja aaaw que bonito.. bueno disculpen pero si no me echo flores solita pues… quien sabe quién más lo haga jajaja, a mi me gustó, espero lo hayan disfrutado ustedes, si ya sé, tal vez mucho squerían que le dijera "te amo" "te quiero" o se besaran apasionadamente, pero todo es con calma muchachos… estos dos son huesos difíciles de roer, espero que les haya gustado y sigue la historia… no crean que termina aquí… porque es muy fácil, y no tanto como vimos… aceptar sus sentimientos entre ellos… pero… frente a los demás será igual de fácil? No lo creo… en el siguiente capítulo veremos algo de eso… espero aún contar con ustedes! Saludos! Matta ne!

P. D. Mi parte favorita fue cuando Ranma pensaba en decirle algo lindo y no se atrevió… *suspiro* en fin, lo que realmente quería decir es que tardaré un poco en actualizar pues ya entraré a trabajar (estaba de vacaciones jaja) pero seguiré trabajando en el próximo capítulo, en el que Kagome también tendrá participación importante


	5. Cap 4 Sospechas y frustraciones

Hola, gracias por dedicarle tiempo a mi historia, te agradezco leas y/o comentes, espero que estés disfrutandola, ya verán como se va dando forma a todo y todo tendrá su sentido sólo denle tiempo al tiempo y tiempo a mi jajaja, bueno antes que otra cosa…

**_No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Rumiko, yo sólo los ocupo para hacer una historia q no tiene fines de lucro y que solo espera sea bien recibida por ustedes._**

**Ahora cambiará un poco la dinámica de las canciones, no todos los capitulos los puedo cuadrar a la letra completa pero notarán como una parte del capítulo se enfocará a alguna parte de la canción en particular ;) Dando respuesta a reviews**

Kyoga: Gracias por seguir la historia, espero te siga gustando )

Lucille: que bueno que te parezca fiel a los personajes, eso intento!

KohanaSaotome : ya hemos intercambiado puntos de vista, espero este capítulo te guste J

Kykio4: gracias x ese review tan lindo, espero te siga agradando la historia ;)

Notas:

[ ] Se usa para lugar

(N/A) Nota Autora

- - Diálogos

* * acciones concretas como un suspiro

"" pensamientos concretos o declaraciones de algún personaje en otro momento por ejemplo: Akane le había contestado "estás loca"…

Cursivas se usan para la letra de la canción.

* * *

**Sospechas y frustraciones**

**"Tener conciencia de casi todo y control de casi nada**

**es una de las principales causas de los miedos,**

**incertidumbres y frustraciones que angustian al ser humano"**

**José Luis Rodríguez Jiménez**

**Y siento celos al pensar que un día, alguien, que no te ha visto todavía,**

**verá tus ojos por primera vez.**

**José Ángel Buesa.**

* * *

[Casa Tendo / 3er miércoles de noviembre]

Miércoles por la tarde y Nabiki se encontraba sentada haciendo cuentas, mientras Soun y Genma jugaban shogui. Nodoka se situaba en la cocina ayudándole a Kasumi con lo que sería la cena, la mayor de las Tendo preguntó amablemente - ¿alguien podría llamarle a Ranma por favor? La cena ya está lista – a tal comentario el maestro Happossai saltó de emoción con una prenda íntima en manos exclamando – ¡yo le diré! – poco después se escuchaba a un Ranma chica persiguiendo a Happossai acusándolo de viejo pervertido, Nabiki observaba la escena con detenimiento y sonrió– ¿pasa algo Nabiki? – preguntó Kasumi.

Nabiki – ¿no has notado que Ranma ha estado de mucho mejor humor las últimas semanas? Hace unos dos meses ni siquiera tenía ánimo de perseguir al maestro…

Kasumi – si, eso es cierto –

Nabiki – y además Ranma hace unos días estaba enfermo del estómago… -

Kasumi - ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

Nabiki – aquí hay gato encerrado– Kasumi sabía a lo que se refería pero ya no comentó nada al respecto, y es que ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que el joven Saotome misteriosamente desaparecía los fines de semana de la casa Tendo, su excusa de "entrenar en las montañas" poco a poco perdía eficacia, muchas veces se había visto acorralado por su padre, de quien escapaba fácilmente; por el maestro happossai, quién tenía la teoría de que seguía sus pasos finalmente, y se sentía orgulloso de que su pupilo robara ropa interior aunque se sentía defraudado por no invitarlo al festín, a lo que contestaba un Ranma furioso "está usted completamente loco"; por Soun, advirtiéndole que más le valía no tener citas con otras chicas que no fueran Akane; Nodoka, creía que era un entrenamiento especial que lo harían más varonil para su futura nuera; Kasumi sólo sonreía cuando veía salir a ese chico por la puerta, y Nabiki, la persona más perspicaz en la familia intuía que el cambio de humor de su "cuñadito", como le llamaba para molestarlo, se originó poco después de que ella le pasara los horarios de Akane, sería que ¿el joven Saotome por fin se le había declarado a su hermana? Por más que lo confrontaba, el chico siempre le daba la vuelta "muy bien Ranma… si no es a las buenas, será a las malas que me he de enterar… ¿Por qué siempre son tan testarudos tú y Akane? *suspiro* ella tampoco me ha soltado nada… tu protección termina el día de mañana" se decía la chica más calculadora de esa casa.

_Ya lo sabia lo sospechaba desde el primer día  
Pero temía que en tus brazos yo me quedaría  
Y sabía que de pronto todo cambiaría  
Y otra vida empezaría _

Y no sólo la familia Tendo y Saotome habían observado un cambio en Ranma, Ukyo se había percatado de que Ran-chan tenía otro semblante, uno que ella no le conocía, ya no parecía ausente como al inicio del cuatrimestre… cuando le preguntaba al chico si algo ocurría, éste siempre lograba zafarse con algún comentario general y huía; incluso sus amigos, Daisuke y Hiroshi notaron que cada viernes Ranma salía lo más pronto posible de la escuela ¿A dónde iría con tanta prisa? Cuando preguntaban por Akane él contestaba de la misma forma que siempre: evasiva y general, como si no le importara, nadie se imaginaba que cada viernes Ranma corría para llegar, generalmente justo a tiempo, al portón de la escuela de su prometida, esa misma chica que intuyó desde la primera vez que la vio, sería culpable de que él, Ranma Saotome, el que nunca ha perdido una batalla, cayera rendido ante su sonrisa. Akane salía más tarde porque tomaba un taller de cocina, mismo que Ranma pedía al cielo realmente le sirviera en sus dotes culinarios, porque la semana pasada que se le había ocurrido cocinar, el chico de trenza pasó más de tres días con el estómago deshecho.

Y por fin había llegado el último viernes de noviembre, el tan esperado viernes para Akane, era el día que representaba el inicio de algo que no pensó podría vivir, pasar el tiempo al lado de Ranma sin interrupciones de prometidas, pretendientes, familia o situación extraña que se atravesara, "al fin eran libres" pensaba. Akane sonreía en su clase de cocina tratando de prestar atención a cada instrucción de la profesora, sin embargo, la traicionaba la emoción y el nerviosismo de volverlo a ver; la chica que estaba a su lado, Kagome Higurashi, sonrió amablemente y le indicó que lo que tenía en manos era sal, no azúcar, y que estaban haciendo un pastel, no una gelatina, por lo que la grenetina que había vertido en el recipiente no era útil, la amiga de Akane tenía cara de resignación pero se le veía divertida al mismo tiempo, ella sabía que el motivo de la torpeza de su amiga, además de no contar con grandes habilidades manuales, era un chico, que seguramente se encontraba tomando el tren en esos momentos, lo que ninguna se imaginó es lo que había ocurrido a unos kilómetros en un restaurante de okonomiyaki situado en Nerima el día anterior.

[Ucchan / Jueves ]

Ukyo – Que casualidad, ahora si sabes dónde se mete Ranma por las tardes ¿no? - decía mientras les servía a sus invitadas, Nabiki, Shampoo y Kodachi, un okonomiyaki a cada quien.

Nabiki – yo nunca dije que no sabía, sólo dije que él quería privacidad y su espacio –

Shampoo – tú querer cuidar airen para chica violenta, pero ¡no te lo permitiré! ¿dónde lo escondes? ¡habla! – decía la chica de cabellos morados mientras amenazaba a la hermana de Akane con una de sus chúi.

Nabiki- chicas, chicas… no hay porque recurrir a la violencia, además, vengo en son de paz – decía de lo más tranquila – por las tardes Ranma siempre está en el dojo entrenando, sólo que él quería privacidad, ¿era mucho pedirles? He aquí las pruebas – y sacó su celular – pueden revisar el álbum, tienen fecha y hora – las fotos digitales no mentían, eran del chico en cuestión practicando en el dojo, tenían fecha y hora, todas concordaban en que su entrenamiento era por la tarde todos los días – por cierto, cada foto cuesta 300 yenes –

Kodachi tomó el celular – yo quiero todas j ojo j ojo -

Ukyo – espera… ¿sólo por eso nos has reunido? – Nabiki extendió su mano con el vaso vacío indicando la "sed" que tenía, Ukyo de mala gana le sirvió, entonces fue cuando la chica castaña comenzó a hablar – Las he reunido aquí porque puedo venderles cierta información acerca de mi cuñadito – el ceño fruncido de las tres chicas le indicaron que estaban dispuestas a debatir ese concepto de "cuñadito", Nabiki hizo un ademán con las manos – una pequeña broma, una no puede decir nada, bueno ya hablando en serio, a ustedes les interesa dónde se escapa Ranma cada fin de semana, y yo puedo investigarlo…

Ukyo – pensé que ya tenías la información cotejada Nabiki… no es tu estilo -

Kodachi – jo jo jo jo… yo no necesito de tus servicios plebeya… tenemos un ninja que podrá investigarnos eso jo jo jo jo – Shampoo ríe y con la mano derecha avienta una de sus chúi hacia el techo del restaurante, cayendo un Sasuke inconsciente-

Shampoo – ¿a eso tú llamarle ninja? … apuesto a que airen fácilmente escaparía de él -

Nabiki pone sus manos sobre la mesa, como diciendo "a ver chicas presten atención" – muy bien, cuentas claras, saben que soy una profesional y tengo mis métodos… estoy casi segura que Ranma visita a Akane cada fin de semana, pero si les interesa que lo confirme pues…– ante tal declaración las tres chicas se pararon inmediatamente exaltadas –

Kodachi – jo jo jo, eso es imposible mi Ranma querido no querría a alguien tan vulgar como esa Akane

Shampoo – ¡tú mentir! Airen no estar interesada en ella, me lo ha dicho muchas veces –

Ukyo - ¿en donde se encuentra Akane? – no quería reconocerlo pero esa posibilidad le inquietaba, ¿Ran chan visitando a Akane? Sintió una opresión en el pecho, ahora que pensaba tenía oportunidad, una oportunidad real, ahora que esa chica estaba lejos le decían que él visitaba a Akane…-

Nabiki – en la ciudad de Tokio… pero esa información es reservada, no querrán hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua ¿cierto? … bueno chicas, yo puedo cotejar la información, tal vez sólo sea mi imaginación –decía de forma indagadora – o tal vez no, yo no puedo arriesgarme a darles información incierta pero… la verdad es que a mi no me interesa si va a ver a Akane o no, es su asunto, sin embargo creo que a ustedes les sentaría muy bien saberlo… ¿Qué dicen? ¿es un trato?-

_Es que ya lo sabía que robarías mis noches y mis días  
Me lo temía que ni queriendo yo te olvidaría  
Y sabía que todo empieza y todo se ilumina  
Cuando tus ojos me miran _

Ajeno a lo que Nabiki tramaba, tal como había previsto Kagome, Ranma Saotome había tomado el tren. En el transcurso del viaje se asombró al darse cuenta de que se le estaba haciendo un hábito pasar el fin de semana con Akane, y que estaba mucho menos nervioso que el primer viernes… Akane se mostraba un poco más dulce, tal vez el Dr. Tofú tenía razón después de todo cuando le dijo lo linda que podía ser. Cuando llegó a la estación esperada, salió inmediatamente para seguir hacia el norte por tres cuadras, giró a la derecha y caminó dos calles más, ahí se encontraba el Instituto donde ahora estudiaba Akane Tendo, faltaban unos minutos, así que como hacia usualmente, la esperaría recargado en uno de los árboles que adornaban la entrada de la preparatoria, con sus manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza.

¿Quién lo habría pensado? ¿Cuándo fue que él, Ranma Saotome, espíritu errante, acostumbrado a viajes incesantes y a una vida ambulante al lado de su padre… había quedado prendado de esa chica fuerte, testaruda pero tierna? ¿En que momento, él, un Saotome, invencible, se empezó a rendir ante esa chica? Si era honesto consigo mismo, cuando conoció a Akane ella se mostró amable, claro, aún no sabía que "la Ranma" con quién después perdería era "un él", y no habían tenido el incidente en el baño, sin mencionar que su gran bocota aún no arruinaba lo que tendría que haber sido una disculpa de su parte, sacudió la cabeza, que importaba el pasado, él estaba ahí y de lo único que estaba seguro es que ella también quería que él estuviera ahí, eso era suficiente ¿o no?

Oyó la campana tocar, y minutos después sus ojos azules encontraron esa sonrisa de Akane, la misma que hace dos años lo hizo caer; su falda a cuadros y su saco azul marino que tenía como uniforme escolar la hacían ver bonita… no, era ella la que después de dos años se había vuelto hermosa, a sus 18 años sus facciones se habían definido hacia una mujer bella, ya no era la misma muchachita que había conocido el día que llegó de China; además su mirada tenía un brillo especial y, si alguna vez la había insultado por su cuerpo, ahora mismo podría decir que se había equivocado rotundamente, cualquier ropa le sentaba perfecto a sus curvas… sin duda, no había nadie como ella, cuando se lo proponía podía ser tan linda, tenaz o necia, eso era lo que le encantaba de ella, esa mezcla tan perfecta entre lo dulce y amargo, lo frágil y fuerte… pero su orgullo y timidez aún le impedían pronunciar en voz alta sus pensamientos.

Incluso parecían una pareja ordinaria, y si bien, esta dinámica de pasar momentos juntos representaba pasos agigantados en su relación, aún eran un poco torpes al tomar las riendas de sus sentimientos. La clase de cocina había sido un fracaso ese día, pero tanto Kagome como Akane no parecían afligidas, la primera por que encontraba divertida la situación de Akane, le extrañaba que siendo tan buena en matemáticas y química no podía poner en orden sus ideas cuando se trataba de cocinar, y aunque a Akane le frustrara no conseguir cocinar, se sentía contenta con el próximo encuentro con su prometido.

Iban a paso lento y desde cierta distancia Akane ya había vislumbrado la figura de Ranma, tenía puesto una camisa china azul de manga larga y también la bufanda que ella le había regalado la navidad anterior, ya era noviembre, se preguntaba que podría regalarle en esta próxima navidad. La joven Tendo podía notar como el aspecto de ese joven había cambiado en dos años, lucía mucho más varonil y guapo, las horas que había entrenando en su vida daban como resultado unos músculos bien formados, una espalda ancha y esos brazos fuertes que sabía la protegerían ante todo… sus miradas se encontraron y sonrieron tímida pero expresivamente.

_Y cada día que pasa sube la marea y me arrastra  
Justo al borde de tu boca donde los sueños trasnochan  
Y no me dejes solo que contigo estoy mejor  
Quédate un ratito que ya pronto sale el sol  
Y recojo los recuerdos y me guardo la ilusión  
Despacio sin apuro que traigo el corazón desnudo _

Kagome se divertía con la situación, y le satisfacía ver como avanzaban esos chicos, poco a poco y como tortugas, pero lo hacían, se había convertido en una amiga común de la pareja, era una chica bastante cordial y discreta, ella era la que hospedaba a Ranma en su casa, vivía cerca del colegio en un templo, así que gracias a su hospitalidad, Ranma podía pasar el fin de semana completo en la ciudad de Tokio.

Akane – hola Ranma – decía mientras sonreía un poco nerviosa, cada viernes era más normal verlo ahí pero no podía evitar sentirse un tanto incómoda, como si en cualquier momento fuera a despertarse de un sueño.

Ranma – Akane – contestó al saludo y se refirió a su acompañante– ¿Que tal Kagome? – la chica de cabello más largo sonrió y regresó el saludo, les empezaba a tener realmente aprecio a esos dos, le recordaban cierto evento del pasado– y bien chicos ¿A qué hora nos veremos mañana? Sigue en pie el plan ¿no es cierto? O es que ¿quieren pasar el día a solas?-

Ranma – no Kagome, ¿como crees? Akane es capaz de aventarme por la Torre de Tokio si se me ocurre decir o hacer algo inapropiado – decía de manera muy natural

Akane – ¿en que estás pensando pervertido?

Ranma – ¿como que? En eso… bueno yo… lo primero que te digo, ¡que no mal entiendas las cosas! – decía de manera defensiva

Akane – pues ¡tú que no te sabes explicar! ¿Como que inapropiado?

Ranma – si serás torpe… sólo fue de forma figurada… mira quién es la pervertida –

Akane – ¿qué estas diciendo? Yo nunca… digo… ¡estás mal de la cabeza si piensas que yo alguna vez…-

Kagome moría de la risa cuando pasaba eso, a veces se aguantaba, a veces estallaba en una carcajada, sin duda esos dos seguirían discutiendo por el resto de sus días… sonrió y esta vez, como muchas otras, fue diplomática y se puso entre ambos chicos separándolos – a ver a ver… o ustedes avanzan o me van pagando por ser su réferi… chicos no siempre estaré con ustedes, así que deben empezar a aprender a controlarse – Ranma y Akane desviaron la mirada ante tal comentario totalmente ruborizados, es que aún era tan extraño ser "pareja", Kagome juntó las manos de los chicos y se despidió diciéndole a Akane – y no lo quiero tan tarde en casa ¿eh? – los jóvenes de ahora 18 años la vieron alejarse y se acercaron entrelazando sus manos, aún era vergonzoso para ambos, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo era más fácil de hacerlo de manera natural.

_ Y ya lo sabía que por tus ojos yo me perdería _

_Y seria lo más hermoso que me pasaría y una vida  
Una vida no me bastaría pero quien me lo diría _

Empezaron a caminar un poco ruborizados aún por la pelea frente a Kagome…

Ranma – fue tu culpa…

Akane – pero empezaste tú… pervertido- dijo en voz baja, no quería iniciar otra discusión, se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron, que situación tan extraña y normal al mismo tiempo, hace un año si alguien se hubiera atrevido siquiera a sugerir tal escena, cualquiera de ellos hubiera negado rotundamente que tomaría la mano del otro, que caminarían plácidamente mientras disfrutaban de su compañía, y sobre todo, que lo harían voluntariamente.

Su caminata tranquila se vio interrumpida por la exclamación de una varonil voz que los seguía – ¡Akane! ¡Akane! – gritaba un muchacho fornido, moreno, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, era atlético y bien parecido, un poco menos alto que Ranma, usaba lentes de media luna y llevaba en su mano derecha dos libros pequeños y en la mano izquierda una botella de agua; la pareja se detuvo, Ranma sintió inmediatamente lo que sabía eran celos, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido? Seguramente había una bola de pervertidos asediando a Akane día con día ¿cómo diablos no se le había ocurrido? Y él desapareció durante dos meses ¡que ingenuo creer que sólo él podía ver la maravillosa sonrisa de la chica! Mientras Akane se preguntaba ¿cómo debería presentar a Ranma, como su prometido, lo tomaría a mal, lo negaría, huiría? Pero justo cuando esos pensamientos atravesaban las mentes de los chicos, el muchacho de ojos verdes se detuvo de manera abrupta frente a ellos salpicando de agua a un Ranma convertido ya en mujer, quién soltó inmediatamente a Akane "estúpida maldición" se decía, de esa manera ¿cómo iba a imponerse ante ese desconocido? ¿cómo iba a demostrar que él era el… bueno el… si el único hombre en la vida de Akane? Porque lo era ¿o no? Tenía ganas de matar al recién llegado, mismo que estaba totalmente avergonzado ante una jovencita muy guapa pero muy rara en vestimenta a su parecer. Akane le dijo a Ranma que había sido un accidente, tratando de tranquilizarlo, lo conocía y sabía que bastaba menos que eso para que se enfureciera.

Akane – ¿Qué pasa Keichi? ¿por qué la prisa? – le preguntó al joven, tratando de centrar la conversación fuera del agua.

Keichi – De verdad discúlpame Akane, no era mi intención – volteó a ver a Ranma y juntó sus manos haciendo una reverencia – discúlpeme señorita, lo lamento mucho – al parecer no se había dado cuenta de lo que había provocado el accidente, no había visto al Ranma chico. ¿Señorita? ¿Qué le pasaba a ese idiota? Ranma se había contenido en propinarle un buen golpe por la humillación, esas palabras rebasaban su orgullo e indignación, otra vez la maldición presente en su vida.

Ranma – ¡pues que no te fijas por donde vas idiota! –

Akane volteó a verlo – ¡Ranma! ¡Fue un accidente! No pasa nada – y le sonrió, lo que terminó por frustrar a Ranma, quien no volvió a tomar la mano de Akane, ésta pensó que era algo infantil de su parte y volvió su atención al chico de ojos verdes –

Akane- decías Keichi…-

Keichi – ah si… bueno la prisa es que es viernes, y lamento interrumpir la salida con tu amiga, muy guapa por cierto – estas palabras herían el orgullo del joven Saotome, quien prefirió ya no contestar, optó por cruzar sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y escuchar cada palabra de esa conversación, de ese chico antipático…– lo que pasa – continuaba Keichi – es que la profesora Mizuki me pidió que te diera los libretos de la obra, para que estudies las escenas que acordamos, te estuve buscando por toda la escuela, que bueno que te encontré, el lunes debemos empezar a ensayar –

Akane – ah, es cierto, perdón, lo había olvidado y…-

_Es que ya lo sabía que cuidarías al aire que respiras  
Me lo temía que ni en sueños me abandonarías  
Y sabía que todo empieza y todo se ilumina  
Cuando tus ojos me miran _

Un momento ¿escenas? ¿libretos? ¿obra? ¿Akane en una obra con ese idiota y él convertido en mujer en esos momentos? Ahora si que la suerte se había ido de su lado, o al menos eso creía Ranma, pero ¡claro! Akane no solamente se había alejado de Nerima, ahora llevaba otra vida que hasta parecía normal, no había reparado en eso Ranma hasta en ese momento, se sintió un tanto distante de esa nueva vida… apartado… ya no iban a la misma preparatoria, y no caminaban juntos de vuelta a casa… ya no escuchaba lo que Akane decía ni lo que el chico contestaba, su cabeza daba vueltas con la idea de que su prometida actuaría en una obra en una escuela en la que él no asistía, con un chico que desconocía… tal vez ese chico descubriría el encanto de la mirada de Akane… tal vez ese chico no fuera tan tímido como él, tal vez ese chico se atrevería a hacer lo que Ranma no había podido hacer por su cobardía… ¡no! ¡tenía que saberlo! Instintivamente tomó el libreto de Akane y empezó a leerlo, Akane lo miró extrañada y a Keichi se le ocurrió ingenuamente preguntar – oye ¿no te gustaría participar? Podrías ir a una audición, aún hay cupo, ya sabes lo que dicen no hay papeles pequeños… –

Akane interrumpió – no asiste a nuestra escuela –

Keichi – ah ya veo, entonces eres amiga de Akane de su escuela anterior, de Nerima ¿no es cierto? ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ranma no ponía atención, dijo un "aja" o sonidos de "mju", estaba concentrado leyendo el libreto, el título de la obra se le hacía conocido, tal vez en clase de literatura lo había escuchado "La bella durmiente", pasaba las hojas leyendo y buscando, leyendo y buscando, una palabra en particular…

Keichi notó el desprecio total de la pelirroja, seguro él no era su tipo pensó, ni hablar – bueno Akane el lunes iniciamos, no lo olvi…-

Ranma- ¡aqui está! – Gritó sin pensarlo y dirigiéndose a Akane le dijo - ¿cómo es posible que no me hayas dicho nada? ¡claro! ¡la escena final! ¿y con este idiota? tan mal gusto – refiriéndose a Keichi, quién como Akane no entendía absolutamente nada – al menos espero uses la cinta! O es que…-

Akane entonces entendió a que se refería y como había malinterpretado Ranma las cosas, no sabía si reír o estar furiosa por atar cabos donde no existían ni hilos, y sin dejar terminar a Ranma hablar le contestó - ¡si serás idiota! ¿Acaso escuchaste lo que dije hace unos momentos? ¡Yo no participaré en la obra! ¡Tarado! - ¿tarado? Keichi creyó que esa amistad era un poco rara y prefirió despedirse e irse, además nunca había visto a Akane tan molesta y no quería averiguar más al respecto-

Ranma – que… ¿Qué no participaras dices? entonces la escena del be… –

Akane un poco más calmada le aclaró – hace rato acabo de decir que tal como le había prometido a Keichi, le ayudaré en su papel de príncipe dándole algunas clases de karate para que se pueda mover mejor en el escenario, si serás idiota, no participaré en la escena final del beso, ni del baile ¡ni de nada! Sólo voy a darle unas lecciones de karate –

Ranma – aaah! Pero entonces si te vas a ver con él ¿no?

Akane – ¿y eso que tiene? Ranma… acaso tú… ¿estás celoso?-

Ranma se vio descubierto… ¡Claro que estaba celoso! Él seguía en la misma escuela, con los mismos compañeros y ella, ella, ella tenía una nueva vida y lejos de él, y con chicos persiguiéndola y con esa mirada que enamoraba a cualquiera, y con esa sonrisa que desarmaba… - claro que no lo estoy – fue su contestación - ¿cómo voy a ponerme celoso de una chica tan fea como tú? Sólo estando loco… - pero Akane lo interrumpió-

Akane – si me invitaron a audicionar pero no acepté –

Ranma - ¿eh? – pero si a ella le gustaban ese tipo de historias cursis, él lo sabía, aunque Akane fuera una chica ruda, valiente y fuerte… estaba casi seguro que le agradaban ese tipo de historias… ¿porqué rehusaría participar?

Akane puso los ojos en blanco – idiota –

Ranma cruzó los brazos - ¡oye! ¿a quién le dices idiota?

Akane - ¡a ti! – miró a Ranma, esa chica ahora más baja que ella, la miró directamente a los ojos, y de manera dura y clara respondió – a ti por mentiroso- y sonriendo, movió un extremo de la bufanda amarilla que traía Ranma con su mano echándosela a la cara, Ranma bufó pero no hizo comentarios al respecto, por lo menos a veces sabía cuando debía callar, ya habían avanzado un poco y si él hablaba seguro terminaría por decir algo estúpido.

_Y cada día que pasa se reduce la distancia  
Que separan nuestras bocas y la sangre se alborota  
Y no me dejes solo que contigo estoy mejor  
Quédate un ratito que ya pronto sale el sol  
Y recojo los recuerdos y me guardo la ilusión  
Despacio sin apuro que traigo el corazón desnudo _

Siguieron caminado pero ya no se tomaron de la mano, Ranma estaba bastante molesto, se le notaba en su expresión en la cara, Akane se percató de ello y se preguntaba ¿porqué estaría molesto? Si ella ya le había dicho que no iba a actuar en la obra, y si así fuera sólo era una obra, sólo actuaría… él lo sabía, como actuaron en Romeo y Julieta… ¿o es por eso que estaba molesto? ¿Qué derecho tenía él de opinar sobre el tema? Porque si de reclamar y desconfiar se trataba, ella tenía muchísimo más de que preocuparse, a kilómetros de Nerima, imaginaba lo que podrían hacer Ukyo, Shampoo o Kodachi, tan solo de imaginarlo se le erizaba la piel… y él tan… tan tranquilo como si nada… tan guapo y tan irresistible ¿y si ya había ocurrido algo entre él y alguna de ellas? Él no se lo diría, nadie se lo diría… tal vez Nabiki, o Kasumi… no, un momento, ahora ella estaba pensando en cosas que no venían al caso, no por el momento, sacudió su cabeza, ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? Akane tomó la mano de la chica pelirroja suavemente y la jaló por un camino distinto al que iban.

Ranma – ¿y ahora que? ¿Olvidaste que debías ver a alguno de tus amigos "nuevos"? – Haciendo énfasis en la palabra "nuevos" – ¿Qué ella no se daba cuenta? Se había sentido humillado por ese tal Keichi, decirle chica enfrente de Akane y además la trataba con esa familiaridad de quien convive a diario, algo que él ya no hacía, algo que él extrañaba ¿Qué no era obvio? Akane ya estaba molestándose, ¿ahora que le pasaba? Todo iba bien hasta que había llegado Keichi, parece que la impertinencia no sólo existía en Nerima… paciencia dijo Kagome ¡pero Ranma era tan irritante! Cuando se lo proponía podía desesperar hasta al mismísimo Buda, Akane no contestó e hizo caso omiso a lo que Ranma había pronunciado "¿Olvidaste que debías ver a alguno de tus amigos nuevos?", siguió caminando y dijo – si quieres puedes ir así, pero creo que te sentirás más cómodo con agua caliente, vamos a donde me hospedo – lo dijo seria, si se le ocurría decir una estupidez a Ranma, ella sabía muy bien que por mucha paciencia que tuviera estallaría esta vez.

El chico de trenza no sabía si temer más cuando Akane parecía serena o cuando la veía emanar energía al estar molesta, aún no sabía como reaccionar ante estas situaciones, por un lado tenía ganas de expresar lo que sentía ¡ella era la culpable! ella tenía la culpa por haberse ido, era ella quién tenía otra vida, por ella se sentía estúpidamente frustrado al convertirse en mujer en esa situación, sin mencionar que temía que Akane se sintiera avergonzada por tenerlo como "pareja" o peor aún, que encontrara a alguien "normal" en ese mundo tan normal, se sentía en desventaja en ese mundo "normal" en el que ella vivía… pero por otro lado, sabía que si decía algo seguramente terminaría arruinando las cosas dado su historial con esa estúpida bocota que se cargaba *suspiro*, puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y siguió a Akane por detrás, después de unos pasos dijo – oye Akane… si actuaras en la obra… ¿usarías la cinta? – Su inseguridad afloró con esa pregunta y Akane no sabía si molestarse o reírse, ¿Cuándo le había dado motivos a Ranma para pensar que estaría interesada en besar a alguien que no fuera él? Besar… besarlo… de pensarlo se le erizaba la piel y su corazón latía más rápido, afortunadamente su prometido no podía ver como se extendía un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas porque iba detrás de ella…

Akane- por supuesto que usaría cinta bobo… a menos que – lo dijo sin pensar, de hecho había pensado en voz alta, a menos que ¡fuera él! Se calló justo a tiempo, no quería presionar y tampoco quería besarlo, bueno si quería pero no así… ¿bueno cómo entonces? Su mente se confundió, ahora ¿cómo saldría de la situación? Todo eso pensaba en segundos, mismos que fueron suficientes para que la chica pelirroja se adelantara y se pusiera frente a ella..

Ranma – a menos que… ¿Qué Akane?... – después de unos segundos, Ranma comenzó a molestarla con su dedo índice y presionando la mejilla de la chica peliazul – ¿Qué akane? A menos que que … Akane… - definitivamente había terminado el encanto para Akane y había llegado a su límite – Ranma… - la vio a los ojos - ¡eres un total idiota! - Y le aventó un bote de basura que se encontraba en la acera, acto seguido se adelantó apresurando el paso, Ranma se dio cuenta que había echado a perder el momento… lo lamentaba, nadie nunca le dijo como tratar a las chicas y tampoco sabía que eran tan difíciles de tratar, él estaba bromeando ¡vamos! Resopló y fue tras Akane, se quitó su bufanda y al darle alcance a la chica molesta se la dio – toma, está haciendo frio, no te vayas a resfriar… - esas cosas desconcertaban a Akane, eran esos "detalles" que le gustaban de él *suspiro* pero aún seguía molesta, aceptó la bufanda y se la puso, trató de serenarse pero su enojo y orgullo podían más.

Ranma – sigues teniendo fuerza… - decía mientras con su mano derecha se sobaba la cabeza.

Akane – y tú sigues teniendo la sensibilidad de una piedra…-

Ranma – vamos… era broma… ¿no me digas que te lo tomaste en serio?

Akane - ¿tomarme en serio que? - entonces Ranma le sacó la lengua y corrió retándola a seguirlo lo más rápidamente posible que pudiera, Akane cruzó sus brazos, no podía creer que para él las cosas siempre fueran así… Ranma se detuvo y le gritó – ¡lenta!

Akane no pudo evitar sonreír, indudablemente era un idiota pero era un idiota que cada fin de semana iba a verla, eso tenía que significar algo – ¡ya verás! – le contestó y corrió tras de él. Ranma conocía bien el camino porque cada fin de semana la pasaba a dejar al edificio donde se hospedaba antes de ir a casa de Kagome.

Mientras corrían como niños pequeños él podía recordarlo: el primer viernes pasearon por las calles en silencio, fue un poco incómodo pero placentero, y el sábado fueron al cine, ella se había recargado en él durante la función, lo que produjo que Ranma tuviera un cuasi-infarto que logró controlar, y el domingo él se fue por la mañana; ella también recordó, segundo viernes fueron a tomar un té con Kagome, el sábado a la biblioteca porque Ranma aún necesitaba ayuda con las matemáticas, y el domingo a una muestra de artes marciales que había en la Ciudad; y el tercer viernes, hace tan solo apenas 8 días habían ido al parque a comer las gelatinas que Akane había preparado, por lo que el sábado fueron al hospital y el domingo habían estado en casa de Kagome, invitados por su mamá, para conocer a esos dos nuevos amigos que al parecer le habían sentado muy bien a su hija, así recordando, y corriendo como niños llegaron a donde Akane se hospedaba.

_Y no me dejes solo que sin ti no sé que hacer  
Quédate a un ladito donde yo te pueda ver  
Que mis manos no se pierdan cuando vaya a amanecer  
Que mientras yo más te descubro más  
Me acerco al paraíso estoy seguro _

Ranma - ¡te gané! Jajaja nunca podrás vencerme Akane – decía en forma altiva mientras tomaba una posición de victoria, con el pecho inflado y con sus manos en las caderas, Akane llegó respirando agitada, tenía mucho que no se divertía así, tanto que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de pelear con el engreído y vanidoso que tenía en frente, además el ambiente se había relajado ¿para que echarlo a perder? "presumido" dijo en voz baja, tomó aire y le dijo – pues bien, pasemos Ranma - Era la primera vez que él cruzaba el umbral del edificio, la edificación lucía un poco vieja, se integraba por varios pisos y secciones, parecía haber sido construido poco a poco y por partes, pasaron primero por una sala de lectura, luego un pasillo largo y llegaron a la recepción, todo estaba lleno de estudiantes, lo que para Ranma era igual a que no sólo había una bola de pervertidos asediando a Akane en la escuela sino ahí mismo…

Akane – buenas tardes – dijo en la recepción, la chica que atendía la saludó cortésmente – buenas tardes Akane, veo que traes una amiga contigo – Ranma pasó y dijo "buenas tardes" – ¡recuerda que está prohibido traer chicos! – alcanzó a escuchar la pelirroja –

Ranma – oye Akane… está prohibido que entre aquí –

Akane – si pero… nadie se dará cuenta –

Ranma – y ¿cuando use el agua caliente? –

Akane –saldrás por la ventana –

Ranma - ¿quee?

Akane – vamos, estoy en el segundo piso… además para no perder costumbre - ¿para no perder costumbre? Es que… ¿ella quería que supiera donde estaba su recámara? ¿Quería que la visitara? No, no, eso ya lo estaba imaginando él, si seguramente era su mente quién le hacía una mala jugada. Tenía razón Akane, su recámara se encontraba subiendo las escaleras al fondo a la derecha, era un cuarto esquinado, abrió la puerta y pasaron ambas chicas-

Akane – bien, el baño se encuentra allí – señalando un pequeño cuarto anexo – ahí puedes sacar agua caliente – Ranma veía alrededor, en ese espacio vivía Akane, era muy diferente a su recámara en Nerima, vio su cama y el taburete a un lado con la foto y el marco que él le regaló la navidad pasada, una ventana cuyo tamaño apenas le permitiría pasar siendo hombre y una pequeña mesa de estudio vieja donde habían varios libros y cuadernos apilados, pasó directo al baño para tomar agua caliente; por su parte, Akane sacó sus libros del portafolio y los puso en la mesa de estudio, los iba acomodando como era su manía, y así la encontró Ranma ya convertido en hombre y se sonrió, no importaba lo lejos que estuviera, era la misma Akane que él conocía. La chica de cabello corto volteó y se ruborizaron ambos al momento, ella por encontrar su mirada fija en ella y él por haber sido sorprendido observándola

Ranma – ¿y se supone que voy a caber por esa ventana? – señalando con su mano la única ventana existente en el cuarto de Akane.

Akane sonrió – ¿Al gran Ranma se le complica salir por ese espacio? –

Ranma – soy bastante ágil – dijo acercándose a ella – me pregunto si tú también lo eres – y con su dedo índice le picoteó el hombro izquierdo.

Akane - ¿me estás retando Saotome? – y se puso en guardia –

Ranma – nah… yo no te veo nada en forma– strike uno, "si será idiota" pensaba ella -

Akane - ¿Qué estás diciendo? Te daré una paliza… ¿quién crees que es la líder del club de karate?- strike dos, ahí estaba ella recalcándole lo ajeno que ahora él era en su vida, ya había cosas que él no sabía de ella.

Ranma se pone en guardia – te recuerdo que traes uniforme –

Akane – ¿y eso alguna vez me ha detenido? –

Ranma - bien, pero no estés de llorona si pierdes o si veo algo inapropiado -

Akane - ¿a quién le llamas llorona? pervertido – strike tres… pervertido, llorona… ¿viejos hábitos? – ambos empezaron a "pelear", Ranma notó que Akane había mejorado bastante, y Akane por su parte se daba cuenta que ya le daba batalla al chico de enfrente, patada derecha de Akane y evasión de Ranma haciéndose a un lado, parecía una pequeña danza entre combatientes enamorados, ninguno peleaba en serio aunque decían hacerlo, puñetazo izquierdo de Ranma, Akane se agacha, el espacio además era reducido y no permitía mucha libertad de movimiento, Akane saltó y le dio una patada "voladora" ¿dónde demonios había aprendido a hacer eso? Se preguntó Ranma tirado.

Ranma – esta vez es en serio Tendo –

Akane - ya te estabas tardando – Akane intentó darle una patada que él detuvo con las manos, la atrajo hacia él y quedaron frente a frente por unos segundos, Ranma sonrió y con un dedo oprimió suavemente la frente de su prometida – boba, nunca bajes la guardia – pero al momento Akane se sujeto de su camisa y ambos perdieron el equilibrio, Ranma logró poner su brazo derecho debajo para que la caída de Akane no fuera tan fuerte, y con su brazo izquierdo se detuvo para no caer encima de ella, se vislumbraba una escena bastante comprometedora, ella debajo y él encima aprisionando a la chica en el suelo, se vieron fijamente, estaban a reducidos centímetros de distancia.

Akane – Ra… Ranma –

Ranma – A… kane -

_Y cada día que pasa se reduce la distancia _

_Que separan nuestras bocas _

Esa pequeña distancia, estaban tan cerca que escucharon la respiración uno del otro, ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, ninguno se decidía a acercarse más ni a quitarse, habían caído solos en la trampa y ahora no sabían como actuar, sus instintos les decían que se dejaran llevar pero su inexperiencia y timidez les impedían hacer lo que en el fondo querían: besarse. Sentían su latir acelerado BABUM BABUM, Akane miró esos ojos azules, esa boca que pedía ser tocada por la suya, cayó un mechón del cabello de Ranma gracias a la gravedad y ella tiernamente con su mano derecha lo acomodó detrás de la oreja de su prometido, esto hizo que el chico fuera dejando su cuerpo caer, su brazo era fuerte pero era una posición incómoda, además los ojos de Akane le pedían lo mismo que su instinto al oler tan de cerca el suave aroma de la chica… quería hacerlo, quería besarla, no había nadie, no habría interrupciones, él quería hacerlo, empezó a inclinarse un poco para acercarse, estaban a milímetros, podían sentir su palpitar al máximo BABUM BABUM BABUM, Akane cerró los ojos, ella también lo quería, quería besarlo, apenas sintió el leve roce de sus labios cuando se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, sobresaltada preguntó quién era, Ranma por su parte se incorporó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo, mientras se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta una voz familiar, muy familiar – Akane… soy yo Nabiki-

¿Nabiki? Se vieron ambos con sorpresa y miedo ¿qué demonios hacía Nabiki ahí? ¿por qué llegaría? ¡Y justo en ese momento! Si el universo de verdad hacía complot contra algún ser humano, seguramente ellos tenían algo que deber en su vida pasada… de la frustración pasaron al temor ¿Qué harían? Ninguno daba crédito a lo que oían, Nabiki al otro lado de la puerta, la chica castaña simplemente sonrió y volvió a tocar "Akane ¿estás ahí?", bien sabía por la recepcionista que en ese cuarto no estaba sola su hermana, había pasado con ella una amiga "pelirroja", ¡claro! ¡ella lo sabía! ¡Ranma iba cada ocho días a ver a Akane! ¡Por fin hacía algo valiente su cuñadito! Ella nunca se equivocaba, lo sabía, pero no quería que los chicos se dieran cuenta de que ella lo sabía, o al menos no en ese momento, se hizo la desentendida preguntando si Akane estaba bien, mientras el chico de trenza y su prometida sólo se veían, ¿Qué iban a hacer? Nabiki, la chica más calculadora e interesada de los Tendo estaba ahí, la mujer que podía vender su alma al diablo estaba ahí, la que podía chantajearlos y decirle a todo mundo que estaban solos en el cuarto de Akane ¡estaba ahí! Ranma se atrevió a preguntar en voz baja – Akane ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Akane se levantó y le dijo en voz baja – vete a casa de Kagome… *suspiro* mañana nos vemos a las 9:00 am en su casa –

Ranma – pe… pero…-

Akane sacó del cajón una blusa y un pantalón – anda vamos – le dijo a Ranma - ¡ya voy Nabiki! Es que me estoy cambiando el uniforme, dame un momento – contestó en dirección a la puerta, Ranma se había quedado parado estático, Akane lo vio enfadada – vamos… sal por la ventana… - Ranma suspiró y abrió la ventana, pero antes de salir volteó a ver a Akane, que imprudente era Nabiki… pensó que estando lejos de los locos de Nerima serían las cosas más fáciles pero al parecer el destino no lo quería así, le sonrió a la chica de cabello corto y le dijo en voz baja – a las 9:00 entonces – Akane afirmó con la cabeza y le hacía ademanes de que saliera, en cuanto salió por la ventana, se quitó el uniforme rápidamente y se puso la ropa que tenía en la cama, después le abrió la puerta a su hermana.

_Y no me dejes solo que contigo estoy mejor  
Quédate un ratito que ya pronto sale el sol  
Y recojo los recuerdos y me guardo la ilusión  
Despacio sin apuro que traigo el corazón desnudo _

Efectivamente le costó salir por ese pequeño espacio, sin embargo era preferible eso a ser descubiertos por Nabiki… ¡Nabiki! Él lo sabía, no podía fiarse de ella, ya muchos días le había dado la vuelta con el asunto de su desaparición los fines de semana, él lo sabía, no podía estar tranquilo cuando se trataba de Nabiki Tendo y sin embargo, no lo vio venir, lo había tomado por sorpresa, había bajado la guardia, que tonto había sido aunque "mejor así" se decía, se autoconvencía de que el escenario vivido minutos antes había sido mejor a que Nabiki lo siguiera y tomara fotos comprometedoras de ellos que luego seguramente no tardaría en vender al mejor postor *suspiro* "si claro, mejor así y que no se entere" pero ¿porqué en ese momento? ¡Maldita sea! De tan solo recordar sentir los labios de su prometida tocando los suyos ¡Eso no contaba como un beso! Se sentía frustrado por segunda vez en ese día, sigilosamente pasó por los jardines del edificio hasta llegar a una construcción anexa, no parecía haber otra opción más que ingresar por la puerta.

Akane ya no tuvo tiempo de informarle como salir de ese laberinto, eso podía colmarle aún más la paciencia, ahora sentía lo que el pobre de Ryoga sentía cada día, fue lo único que le causó gracia ese día porque al parecer nada le había salido bien, primero el estúpido Keichi con su estúpida interrupción y su estúpido accidente con el agua, lo que trajo a su estúpida maldición *suspiro* y luego la tonta de Nabiki interrumpiendo ese momento, seguía caminado entre los tantos estudiantes que ahí se encontraban, parecía un universo alternativo ¿dónde se encontraban las cosas extrañas de Nerima? Al parecer aún en ese mundo "normal" las cosas no serían más fáciles, se había equivocado al creer que eran "libres", o la mala suerte los perseguía o definitivamente se estaba dando cuenta en ese momento, de que uno no puede huir simplemente de las cosas y ya, era un mal hábito aprendido de su padre y era la forma que conocía de vivir pero… tal vez no era el camino correcto.

Akane notó que la mirada de Nabiki recorría el cuarto con minuciosidad ¿sabría algo? Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca le había preguntado a Ranma que decía en casa cada fin de semana, sentía que habían vivido en un universo paralelo y "libres" de las excentricidades de Nerima, pero parecía que no era cierto, al menos la mirada indagadora de su hermana le decía cuanto se había equivocado. ¡Ajá! La tenía acorralada y si no fuera por su autocontrol, Nabiki Tendo podría haberle dicho a Akane con gran sarcasmo "que bonita nueva bufanda traes… ¿no es esa de Ranma?" pero se contuvo, ella no tendría que hacer ese comentario, al menos no por ahora, el momento indicado para que Akane se diera cuenta de su pequeño error no tardaría en llegar.

Nabiki – Kasumi vino conmigo, pero se detuvo a unas calles de aquí, quiso comprar unos libros que el Dr. Tofú ha buscado en Nerima sin éxito, le dije que la esperaríamos en la entrada –

Akane aún nerviosa – ah claro… y bueno, que bien que me visiten pero hubieran avisado… a veces estoy en la biblioteca o salgo con amigas, de hecho mañana yo-

Nabiki - ¿ya tienes compromiso para mañana? Mm que lástima… y tan entusiasmada que estaba Kasumi con ir a conocer la ciudad – La castaña bien sabía que no iban a quedarse, tres eran muchas para la recámara de Akane y un hotel uff era carísimo, pero disfrutaba ver a su hermanita buscar las palabras adecuadas para salir libre de algún compromiso con ellas-

Akane – bueno si es el caso… supongo que podría cancelar con Kagome… pero…- ¿Qué podía decir? Ahí estaban sus hermanas y ella tratando de zafarse del compromiso, Nabiki empezó a reir – jajaja que ingenua eres Akane, sólo venimos a pasar la tarde del día de hoy – Akane respiró aliviada, perfecto, ya Ranma se había ido, ella esperaba que habría encontrado el modo de salir de ese edificio confuso, ella saldría con sus hermanas y voilá! Mañana sería otro día.

_Y no me dejes solo que sin ti no sé que hacer  
Quédate a un ladito donde yo te pueda ver  
Que mis manos no se pierdan cuando vaya amanecer  
Que mientras yo más te descubro más  
Me acerco al paraíso estoy seguro_

Ranma finalmente divisó el largo pasillo que recorrió con Akane al entrar, ¡vaya! Al fin encontraba la salida, no evitó sonreír al imaginar que Ryoga sentía eso cada vez que llegaba a un lugar de manera correcta, esa sonrisa no fue desapercibida para varias chicas del lugar, en particular una de ellas que le sonrió muy coquetamente, él se ruborizó y pasó de largo, menos mal que Akane no había visto dicha escena o le hubiera ido muy mal, aunque él nunca entendía porque debía pagar los platos rotos si él no hacía nada ¿o si? Recordó la vez que Shampoo llegó y lo besó, él no hizo nada y Akane terminó golpeándolo ¡claro! Ahora se daba cuenta, él no hizo nada para evitar ese beso, por eso Akane estaba molesta, ahora se preguntaba ¿Qué tanto había dejado de hacer para que Akane se molestara? Y todavía más importante ¿Qué había hecho o no hecho para que Akane se fuera de su lado? ¿Por qué había decidido dejar Nerima? Dejarlo a él, era una pregunta que aún no lograba esclarecer del todo.

Kasumi se encontraba en la salida tal como Nabiki lo había dicho, tenía en sus manos dos libros "se pondrá feliz el Dr. Tofú cuando se los entregue, sin duda Tokio es el mejor lugar para encontrar este tipo de ediciones" pensaba, de repente vislumbró una figura conocida, un chico alto de trenza, con camisa china azul y muy despistado en sus propios pensamientos venía casi de frente hacia ella, "Ranma" se dijo la chica, esbozó una gran sonrisa, pensó en hablarle pero creyó que lo mejor sería dejar que pasara de largo sin que la notara, por algo guardaba en secreto que visitaba a su hermana menor los fines de semana, le daba tanto gusto por ellos, tal vez finalmente el rompecabezas empezaba a acomodarse para ellos, "lo sabía" pensaba la mayor de las tres hijas de Soun Tendo "sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para ellos", se sentía muy contenta por su hermana, de pronto recordó la vez que compitieron por separado Ranma y Akane por el premio a China, suspiró, su papá había enredado la situación entre ellos, todo iba tan bien.

FLASH BACK

(capitulo 95 ánime: La competencia en el manantial)

Ranma sentado frente al estanque de la casa Tendo mirando a Akane que está parada

Ranma - ¿una competencia del manantial?

Akane agachandose para ponerse en cunclillas junto a él - ¿quieres ir? además el premio para la pareja ganadora consistirá en un... -cuando Souninterrumpe y se pone entre los dos llorando diciendo - Ranma hijo mio! vayan tienen mi bendición y diviertanse mucho - al mismo tiempo que Genma convertido en oso sale con un letrero que dice "vayan", es cuando se imaginan a Akane y Ranma solos

Soun - oh Ranma cuidala mucho

Ranma - yo porque?

Soun - haz lo que te digo

Ranma- claro, si... seguro

Akane -no le digas nada papá... de todos modos no pienso ir a ningún lugar con él

RAnma- y yo tampoco aceptaría ir con una chic aque itene cara de plato

Termina la escena cuando Akane lo tira al estanque, cuando Soun se preguntaba que pasó Kasumi comentó que todo iba bien hasta que se entrometieron...

FIN FLASH BACK

Kasumi sonrió, tal vez por eso se guardaban el secreto, seguramente era para que funcionara, luego vio los libros en sus manos y sonrió, "algunas cosas tienen mejor sabor en secreto" se decía mientras veía a sus dos hermanas llegar hasta donde ella se encontraba, inmediatamente abrazó efusivamente a Akane.

Kasumi - estoy muy contenta por ti Akane – tanto Nabiki como Akane se extrañaron pero no le dieron importancia al comentario, seguramente lo decía por la oportunidad escolar, claro, eso debía ser.

Mientras las hermanas iban por un postre, Ranma Saotome estaba a unas cuadras del Templo Higurashi y entonces empezó a llover ¡Maldita sea! Claro, era noviembre, llovía usualmente por esas fechas pero ¿cómo iba a llegar así a casa de Kagome? Golpeó el primer poste que se le atravesó y bajó su mirada, se veía en ese cuerpo extraño y tan normal al mismo tiempo, ¿se había acostumbrado? Podría decir que si y no, si bien a veces había aprovechado su maldición a su beneficio siempre argumentaba que era lo menos que podía hacer después de sufrirla.

¿Qué haría? No podía regresar a Nerima y tampoco podía regresar con Akane, siguió caminando totalmente decepcionado de cómo había resultado esa tarde, se sentía tan frustrado por tercera vez en ese día, una cuadra y vislumbraba las escaleras que daban a la entrada del templo ¿cómo iba a explicarle a Kagome esto? Sin duda era una de las personas más sensatas que conocía pero aun así le resultaba vergonzoso, tan sumido iba en sus pensamientos que no vio llegar a un Kuno muy emocionado por encontrar a su hermosa diosa de cabellos de fuego, en cuanto sintió unas manos masculinas encima de él, rápidamente y con toda la frustración y coraje que ese día había experimentado mandó a volar al susodicho - ¡no estoy de humor para tus tonterías! – gritaba mientras Kuno Tatewaki salía volando, a lo lejos dos seres del tamaño de Happosai observaban la escena, uno tenía barba y cabello pronunciado de color grisáceo, vestía ropas holgadas color escarlata y la otra era una anciana con cabello corto de color blanquecino, su vestido era estilo griego color beige, el primero le dijo a la vieja - ¿seguro que es él?

Vieja – es ella… pero si es él… no hay duda

Viejo – tiene un problema con el agua.

Vieja – esas cosas no están escritas… sólo suceden…

Ranma llegó hecho un fideo por la lluvia, el agua le había dado alcance antes de tener donde cubrirse, en ese momento el día se coronaba como uno de los peores que había pasado, respiró profundo y tocó la puerta de la familia Higurashi, aún llovía pero de manera leve, el abuelo de Kagome abrió la puerta, Ranma preguntó por Kagome Higurashi.

[Casa Higurashi]

Abuelo – Kagome, una chica llamada Ranma te habla, la invité a pasar pero se rehusó, dice que si puedes salir –

Kagome pensó que su abuelo se había equivocado ¿chica? Salió y vio a una muchacha pelirroja más baja que ella, nunca la había visto aunque le parecía muy familiar.

Ranma – Hola Kagome… verás… yo… soy Ranma –

Kagome - ¿Ranma? Pero… ¿cómo… tú…? ¿Ranma? ¿Ranma Saotome? – la chica pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, en ese mundo normal de Akane él sin duda era la excepción

Ranma – Si me regalas agua caliente volveré a la normalidad… es una larga historia – Kagome aún estaba sorprendida pero le sonrió de manera amable – pasa, tú no te preocupes… si de cosas raras hablamos tendría que contarte todo lo que he vivido… no no, bueno no quise decir que fueras raro ¿eh? – se inclinó para pedir disculpas – es sólo que –

Ranma – muchas gracias Kagome – y se inclinó, rara vez hacía esto Ranma, él nunca había sido formado con mucha educación pero esa chica en verdad parecía ser una buena persona y una buena amiga, y lo poco que había aprendido de los Tendo se debía a Kasumi, quién siempre agradecía por los buenos gestos de otras personas de esa manera. Kagome le hizo un ademán con la mano para que entrara a casa mientras le decía – Mañana ¿a que hora nos veremos con Akane?

Ranma – a las 9:00 am aquí mismo

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? En primer lugar debo aclarar que cambié el nombre del fanfic porque será un plan a largo plazo, claro si es que reciben bien la idea y ya no quedaba el nombre… bueno hablando del capítulo no saben como me divertí escribiendo este capítulo, vaya que no fue el día de Ranma y que tal el beso ¿eh? Claro que no podía ser tan fácil y menos con una hermana como Nabiki y con chicos tan torpes y lentos (y lo digo con todo cariño jajaja) como Ranma y Akane, bueno en este capítulo quise transmitir la frustración de Ranma en varios sentidos – y no sólo con el beso – respecto a su "otro yo" por decirlo así, creo que es algo vital de las inseguridades del chico, es de esas personas que se muestran "orgullosos y seguros" pero que mueren de celos pensando que la chica que tienen puede dejarlo por alguien más "normal", también quise mostrar que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas entre ambos pero que ya más o menos ceden en algunos campos o al menos piensan un poco antes de actuar, tal vez porque aún no hay presión de gente conocida (entiéndase prometidas, familia, pretendientes, etcétera, etcétera)… ¿Qué más? ¿Qué más? Ah! Claro! Nabiki y sus negocios, no la pierdan de vista, pero así como el ying yang también tenemos a la dulce Kasumi para hacer la contraparte ¿no? lo que trataré a lo largo de la historia es desarrollar a los personajes en relación a Akane y Ranma, pero entender también porque actúan como actúan, así que no pierdan de vista los detalles… por cierto hablando de detalles, no pierdan de vista a esos dos viejos, a los que ya han leído esta historia les comento que he actualizado el prólogo, la intención era hacer una historia corta y luego desarrollar otra pero ya me animé a llevar a cabo mi malvado plan, así que habrá aventura y por eso estos viejosson importantes, les invito a leer de nuevo el prólogo (los otros capítulos no cambian)

Ah! la intención de tenerlos alejados de los locos de Nerima fue que pudieran relacionarse mejor pero aceptémoslo, no pueden escapar de su realidad a menos que se vinieran a vivir a México y aun así creo que Ryoga inexplicablemente llegaría aquí y Nabiki tendría los medios para chantajearlos jajaja así que quise hacer ese nexo en el capítulo, entre la "nube rosa" que creían vivir y en la realidad que les aguarda, porque estamos –al menos en la historia – en noviembre, se acercan las vacaciones y eso implica navidad y familia y estar juntos… ¿cómo van a enfrentar todo eso? Si todavía no enfrentan nisiquiera el problema de que Akane se fue, porque claro! Se fue a estudiar pero… ¿Por qué tomó esa decisión? ¿realmente estaba harta de la situación con Ranma? Yo creo que no, en el segundo capítulo había una akane muy nostálgica lo admito pero también influyó el tiempo, la distancia y el que Ranma no lo hubiera buscado, son esas cosas que se "malentienden" entre ellos y llegan a un problema que les cuesta trabajo resolver, y eso es algo que deberán hacer antes de entrar a materia con los viejos que les dije… ok ya adelanté algo, bueno aún queda camino por recorrer con estos chicos, en fin, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo, sé que a alguien le prometí que Ryoga podría aparecer pero creo que me guardé ese as para otro capítulo, y que les puedo adelantar del siguiente mmm Habrá romance (en términos de estos chicos claro está) habrá dudas, algo de intriga y todo lo que se supone normal entre estos chicos, por cierto, hablando de Kagome, esta chica realmente es una buena amiga de ambos, no quiere nada con Ranma –aclaro- por lo que no ve a Akane como rival, no se me espanten ni nada.

Por cierto kohana Saotome, sé que no te gusta mucho la aparición de Ranko o Ranma chica jaja pero aquí lo consideré vital porque es parte del chico, que permanezca o no la maldición a lo largo de la historia ya es otro asunto jeje, pero de arranque es una de las cosas por las que Ranma se siente inseguro en este mundo "tan normal" según como lo percibe él.

En fin, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, espero sus comentarios y opiniones J


	6. Cap 5 Recuerdos y Sueños

Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo :) espero les guste, agradezco a todos lo que se toman el tiempo de leer y más a los que se toman el tiempo de poner algún comentario al respecto (Zem, Kohana, Lulupia, Kykio4), perdonen si ven lenta la historia pero me gusta desarrollar a los personajes y no sólo a los protagonistas, el punto es que maduren y no vivan estancados por siempre en el mismo punto, y para eso tienen que pasar ciertas situaciones.

Bueno como siempre les digo, pongan atención a los detalles, porque éstos son los que irán dando forma a la historia de trasfondo, espero lo disfruten, la canción elegida para este capítulo se llama "Estar contigo" y es de Alex Ubago, Lena y alguien más que no recuerdo jaja lo siento, en fin… ahí vamos… J espero sus lindos y atentos comentarios como siempre ¡saludos!

**_Oh, lo olvidaba, los personajes no me pertenecen, a excepción de los que vaya creando, todos los demás son propiedad de Rumiko, yo sólo los ocupo para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro._**

Notas:

[ ] Se usa para lugar

(N/A) Nota Autora

- - Diálogos

* * acciones concretas como un suspiro

"" pensamientos concretos o declaraciones de algún personaje en otro momento por ejemplo: Akane le había contestado "estás loca"…

Cursivas se usan para la letra de la canción.

* * *

**SUEÑOS Y RECUERDOS**

**La vida es una serie de colisiones con el futuro; no es una suma de lo que hemos sido, sino de lo que anhelamos ser**

José Ortega y Gasset

_(1883-1955) Filósofo y ensayista español_

* * *

[Viernes por la noche / Templo Higurashi]

Ya había pasado un rato desde que había dejado de llover, Ranma convertido en hombre, se encontraba sentado cerca del árbol sagrado que el templo tenía, sus ojos enfocaban lo mojado del piso, pero sus pensamientos distaban del suelo. Se había arreglado con Akane ¿cierto? Incluso hoy había estado a punto de besarla, de realmente besarla… ¿Por qué entonces sentía que algunas cosas aún estaban a la deriva? Ni siquiera sabía como reaccionar o que decir, a veces huir parecía la mejor opción, era lo más fácil, pero él no quería ser como su padre que toda la vida evadía los problemas.

Alzó la mirada y la fijó al horizonte, suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, encontró en sus adentros la figura de su prometida en sus brazos en Jusenkyo: esa mirada color chocolate estaba escondida; esa fragancia suave que se percibía no reflejaba la pérdida de calidez en el cuerpo que tenía en brazos; esa sonrisa que lo había hecho caer no se vislumbraba en aquel rostro pálido que tenía frente a sí mismo; ese día ella le salvó la vida dos veces: la primera ante Saffron y la segunda cuando la chica abrió los ojos y pronunció su nombre suavemente "Ranma".

Ese día nunca lo olvidaría, sus recurrentes pesadillas se lo decían y es que ¿cómo hacerlo? Exceptuando el neko-ken, derivado de un trauma de su infancia, él jamás había sentido ni remotamente ese miedo que se hizo presente en Jusenkyo, ningún contrincante le había hecho sentir miedo en una pelea, ni cercanamente Nabiki con sus intrigas y negocios, ni el miedo de sentirse "alejado" cuando tuvo que dejar la casa Tendo para mudarse con su mamá, ni tampoco el tonto miedo que hoy había sentido al sentirse ajeno a la vida normal que llevaba Akane, y mucho menos cuando temió no poder convertirse de nuevo en hombre por culpa de Herb tuvo esa sensación.

¡Nada! ¡Nada se comparaba con el miedo que ese día experimentó en cada parte de su ser! Al ver a Akane en sus brazos sin reaccionar, de golpe se había arrepentido del tiempo desperdiciado, de lo inútil que había sido al no saber expresar sus sentimientos, y sin tapujos ni reparos le gritó "te amo" al creerla perdida… un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, se juró ese día jamás permitirse perderla, se juró nunca hacerle más daño, se juró que ella nunca correría un peligro igual. El miedo que había recorrido su cuerpo ese día, había dejado huella en su alma, y aunque él no lo supiera en ese momento, su alma realmente llevaba una marca y no precisamente por el miedo.

Ranma – Nunca Akane… - miró al cielo y apreció una luna en cuarto menguante - nunca permitiré que te pase nada, yo siempre te protegeré – decía mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la casa de su amiga Kagome, con los puños bien cerrados y apretados.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? Te dije que era él – le decía una vieja del tamaño de Cologne, con un atuendo estilo griego color beige a un hombrecillo que estaba a su lado, ambos se encontraban a escasos pasos del chico de trenza, a quien observaban con detenimiento.

Viejo – Ella querrás decir… - la vieja exasperada tomó su gran bastón y le dio un golpe a la cabeza del hombre anciano – deja de fastidiar tonto – el tipo se sobó la sien, le dirigió una mirada severa y le dijo – no tienes que ser tan agresiva… -

Vieja- y tú no tienes que ser tan aguafiestas, bueno manos a la obra… -

_Estar contigo  
es como tocar el cielo con las manos  
como el primer día en verano  
como en un cuento  
estar contigo... _

[Cuarto de Akane / Viernes por la noche]

Akane estaba sentada repasando algunas lecciones de la semana, apenas le daba tiempo de estudiar, de participar en el club de karate y de ver a Ranma los fines de semana… se detuvo ante este pensamiento "ver a Ranma los fines de semana", era algo que ya parecía dar por hecho y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, dejó el bolígrafo a un lado, giró la silla en la que estaba sentada, y un rubor inundó sus mejillas al recordar la escena que varias horas atrás había ocurrido en el piso de su habitación, tocó sus labios con sus manos y suspiró, había sentido los labios de Ranma tan brevemente y estuvieron a punto de besarse, realmente besarse, podía sentir su palpitar acelerarse de solo pensarlo pero Nabiki tenía que llegar en ese momento ¿porqué parecía que el universo se ponía en su contra?

*Achu* estornudó y al cubrirse la boca se dio cuenta de algo, su bufanda, la bufanda de Ranma aún la traía consigo, no se la había quitado desde que la pelirroja se la había puesto y sus hermanas la vieron con ella ¿porqué ninguna le habría dicho nada? ¿les habría pasado desapercibido? Si, seguramente fue eso, de lo contrario algo le hubieran comentado, no se dieron cuenta, o al menos eso quería creer. Akane suspiró de nuevo y se volteó a la mesa de estudio, más le valía concentrarse si quería tener el día siguiente libre de preocupaciones, se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa y al querer tomar su bolígrafo tiró el marcatextos que tenía a un lado, se agachó a recogerlo y vislumbró una pequeña cajita, sonrió y la tomó en sus manos, la abrió y sacó un pequeño papel, con sumo cuidado lo desdobló porque parecía frágil.

Con sus ojos volvió a leer el contenido de esa carta, cuando llegó al final susurró las palabras escritas para sí misma "nunca dejes que nadie imponga tu destino, porque tu camino lo eliges tú; nunca dejes de moverte, persigue tus sueños; nunca le temas al amor, pero aléjate si te hace daño; nunca dudes de tus decisiones, pero haz una pausa si es necesario; mi niña, eres fuerte y lo seguirás siendo siempre, pero no dejes que tu fortaleza empañe la delicadeza y ternura de tu alma… te quiere tu mamá", sonrió mientras tocaba con su dedo la firma de **Hikari Tendo**, esa carta había sido el mejor regalo que había recibido en su cumpleaños número 18, su mamá le había dejado esa carta antes de morir para cuando Akane cumpliera esa edad, nadie más que su padre lo sabía, tal vez sus hermanas también habían recibido algo similar pero nunca les preguntó, sonrió y volteó hacia la pequeña ventana en lo alto "que luna tan bonita se podía observar esa noche" pensó.

_Estar contigo  
develando uno por uno tus secretos  
descubriendo todo lo que llevas dentro  
lo dejo todo  
por un momento  
estar contigo._

[Sábado por la mañana]

En un vagón del tren rumbo a la estación de Hammatsucho se encontraban tres chicos preparatorianos: Ranma más próximo a la puerta, llevaba puesta su camisa china color azul de manga larga y sus pantalones característicos; Akane le seguía, lucía un blusón de manga larga color rosa pastel, que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y le llegaba a media pierna, cubriendo unas mallas color beige que combinaban con unas pequeñas botas color arena, y Kagome al otro extremo, tenía un pantalón de mezclilla y un suéter color lila. La chica de cabello negro había notado cierta tensión entre los chicos, y dudaba que tuviera que ver con la sorpresiva confesión de Ranma, respecto a su maldición obtenida entrenando en los estanques de Jusenkyo; carraspeó un poco la garganta y dirigiéndose de forma amable a los chicos preguntó – y bien… ¿cómo les fue ayer? – ante esta pregunta Akane y Ranma se miraron pero no respondieron… ¿Qué palabra podría definir un día complejo en tantos sentidos?

Akane – digamos que – desviando la mirada hacia Kagome – han habido días mejores –

Kagome - ¡ah! Ya veo…pero ya quiten esas caras largas o la que se enojará seré yo jajajaja – decía animada la chica, eso mejoró el ambiente pero no lo suficiente para que cedieran a tomarse de las manos Ranma y Akane, como un día anterior. Ninguno estaba molesto, más bien les costaba reaccionar, el "casi beso" había sido un accidente y ambos sentían que tomarse de las manos hoy encendería una mecha que ninguno sabría sobrellevar. Sumado a esto, Ranma no se sentía del todo tranquilo, habían escapado una vez de Nabiki pero ¿quién le aseguraba que no estaba por ahí merodeando? Akane pensaba lo mismo, se sorprendió porque el día anterior, cuando comían, Nabiki soltó la pregunta "¿No extrañas a Ranma? Ni saludos te envía el muy ingrato", a lo que Akane contestó "claro, como a todos", y la castaña se dio por vencida fácilmente cuando su hermana mayor, Kasumi, sonrió y dijo "Deja en paz a Akane, son sus asuntos", Kasumi no era generalmente agresiva y no era normal en Nabiki no replicar, Akane tenía una sensación de que algo se había perdido y no sabía que era exactamente.

[U – chan / sábado por la mañana ]

A unos kilómetros, Ukyo como cada sábado, empezó junto a Konatsu a alistar todo para abrir el local, los fines de semana usualmente recibían muchos clientes, lo que era motivo de alegría, sin embargo, Konatsu había notado desde el día anterior a Ukyo ensimismada en sus pensamientos, hacía las cosas mecánicamente y se distraía fácilmente, le había preguntado si pasaba algo pero ella sólo sonreía y decía que no con la cabeza. Ese sábado no quería ser de nuevo interrogada por Konatsu, así que lo envió por algunos ingredientes faltantes, cuando el chico se fue, Uyko suspiró con melancolía y caminó hacia la barra recordando las palabras de Nabiki Tendo "estoy casi segura que Ranma visita a Akane cada fin de semana", dejó caer pesadamente su espátula, arma y utensilio de cocina al mismo tiempo, y se sentó, ¿Sería cierto? ¿Ranma iría a ver a Akane?

¿Por qué? Ella lo conoció siendo niños, ella se enamoró primero de él, ella podía darle todo lo que él quisiera: era fuerte, sensible, bonita, buena cocinera, dulce… se levantó y con fuerza dejó caer sus palmas sobre la barra ¡No! Tal vez Nabiki sólo exageraba, tal vez sólo quería hacer negocios, no sería la primera vez que estuviera aprovechándose de los demás… pero en el fondo le preocupaba el asunto y vinculó las palabras de la chica castaña con el cambio de ánimo en Ranma en las últimas semanas, y luego recordó meses muchos meses atrás tal vez un indicio de que aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, quizás Ranma siempre había elegido a Akane…

FLASH BACK [Capítulo ¿Ranma es un don juan?]

Ranma – También eres linda cuando lloras… no sé si sea por la bandita pero mi corazón late muy rápido -

Ukyo - ¿piensan quedarse ahí toda la vida o que?

FIN FLASH BACK

Ya se le había caído la bandita y él diciendo esas cursilerías a Akane abrazados, tal vez sólo se dejó llevar por el momento el chico de trenza, si, quizás eso había sido, además Ran-chan siempre molestaba a Akane y nunca decía nada amable de ella, suspiró y se detuvo ante ese pensamiento, Ukyo hizo memoria y recordó que después de lo sucedido en China, evento que no conocía a detalle, había notado que Ranma a pesar de usar las mismas expresiones contra Akane, era más atento con ella, y por su parte Akane de vez en cuando en clases hasta le sonreía al chico, incluso una vez los vio almorzar juntos y podría jurar que cuando llegó ella, vio claramente como la mano de Ranma rozaba la de Akane, hasta recordó la nota en el periódico escolar sobre una supuesta cita de los chicos en el cine editada por Nabiki Tendo, ambos lo habían negado, tal vez otro engaño de Nabiki, eso debía ser.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, no, Ranma no habría elegido a Akane ¿por qué lo haría? a pesar de intentar de convencerse de eso, empezaba a creer que algo de cierto tenían las palabras de Nabiki, entonces tomó su espátula y la vio con determinación, si así fuera, Ukyo no era de las chicas que se dejaban vencer, no iba a dejarle la jugada ganada a esa joven Tendo así de fácil, claro que no, ella no se rendiría de una forma tan sencilla: la promesa de Genma Saotome ante su padre era igual de válida que la realizada ante el padre de Akane Tendo, por lo tanto Ukyo era prometida de ese chico de trenza, lo quisiera o no, y ella estaba dispuesta a reclamar dicho derecho ante Akane y ante cualquiera, de eso estaba completamente segura.

_Yo siento que tu compañía  
es el mejor regalo que me de dio la vida  
la fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante  
de todo lo que tengo  
es lo mas importante _

[Calles de la ciudad de Tokio, medio día]

Kagome caminaba por delante y los chicos atrás, aún no se tomaban de las manos pero iban caminando muy juntos.

Kagome - ¡Que delicioso almuerzo tuvimos! –

Ranma – Tu mamá si que sabe cocinar – y dirigiéndose a Akane que estaba a su derecha, dijo burlonamente – deberías aprender Akane –

Akane – pues es lo que me propongo ¿lo olvidas? Estoy tomando un taller –

Ranma – que no ha ayudado mucho… ¿verdad Kagome? menos mal que no se te ocurrió cocinar a ti el día de hoy –

Akane lo miró con el ceño fruncido – Y si así hubiera sido ¿Qué? –

Ranma – creo que estaríamos de camino al hospital y no a la torre de Tokio – Kagome movió la cabeza, ese chico no sabía nada sobre herir susceptibilidades, Akane se adelantó y caminó con Kagome en silencio mientras decía en voz baja "grandísimo tonto", Ranma sonrió para si mismo, al menos no lo había golpeado ¿porqué todo lo tenía que tomar tan en serio Akane?

Ranma – Era broma Akane… ¿Akane? – lo último lo dijo de manera un poco suplicante que hizo sonreír a la chica de cabello corto – tenía tanta hambre que aún si fuera uno de tus platillos tóxicos me lo hubiera comido– dijo el chico de trenza, Kagome se rió por lo bajo, "los hombres si que tienen la capacidad de echar a perder una disculpa" pensó, Akane volteó a verlo molesta y le aventó el mapa de la ciudad que traía en la mano.

Ranma – en el blanco como siempre – se quejaba mientras recibía el golpe, Kagome sonrió ante dicha acción y Akane siguió caminando, después de unos minutos de manera despreocupada dijo la peliazul – creo que estamos por llegar – Ranma se dio cuenta de lo torpe que había sido su disculpa de la comida, lo estaba intentado de verdad, eso de ser amable, y al parecer Akane también hacía su esfuerzo, al menos ya no habían caído en una batalla campal, que le aventara un mapa no era gran cosa, eso debería considerarse un avance.

_Estar contigo  
es como un sueño  
del que no quiero despertar  
cierro los ojos y no estas _

Ranma miró la avenida que recorrían, tenía locales de todo tipo: una pastelería, una tienda de recuerdos, un local de comida, una boutique con vestidos de novia… sin pensarlo se quedó ahí un momento con sus manos en los bolsillos viendo los atuendos blancos que se encontraban en el mostrador, la figura de su prometida vestida de novia se le vino a la mente, recordó el incidente con el **nannichuan**, y lo que él le había dicho momentos antes...

FLASH BACK

Ranma irrumpiendo en la habitación de Akane – ¡Oye Akane! – al verla con el vestido se queda impactado.

Akane – Ranma

Ranma – este… mmm –

Akane – Tal vez debí elegir el vestido japonés… -

Ranma – No… no…Creo que en los dos te… ves… bonita –

Akane - ¿En serio? Gracias – quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que Ranma se atrevió a hablar –Eh… Akane… -

Akane - ¿si?

Ranma - ¿Por qué de repente… decidiste que si te querías casar conmigo?

Akane – Bueno me di cuenta que… Ranma ¡Tú me amas!-

Ranma - ¿eh? ¿De… de que estás hablando?

Akane - ¿No recuerdas cuando llorabas en Jusendou?

Ranma - ¡Yo no dije eso!

Akane - ¡Claro que si lo hiciste!

Ranma – Bueno… ¿y si no quiero?

FIN FLASH BACK

- Ranma… ¡Ranma! – Escuchó el chico separándose así de sus recuerdos – ya voy, ya voy – contestó mientras caminaba para darle alcance a las dos chicas que ya habían adelantado varios pasos, Akane se quedó a su lado y le sonrió – ¿Qué tanto estabas viendo? –

Ranma - na… nada… nada importante – desvió la mirada, aunque Akane pudo notar como un leve sonrojo se extendía en sus mejillas.

Ranma– oye… yo lamento lo de la comi – Akane no lo dejo terminar, ella sonrió y sin pensarlo tomó su mano mientras decía – lamento lo del mapa – Ranma se puso aún más rojo y sonrió mientras tomaba la cálida y suave mano de la chica que iba justo a su lado, ya ninguno de los dos pensaba en Nabiki; Ranma la miró y pensó que por supuesto que era bonita en vestido de novia, con uniforme o con la ropa que se pusiera.

_Vivir contigo es mi deseo  
es todo lo que quiero hacer  
y a tu lado puedo ser  
solo yo mismo (solo yo misma)  
solo yo mismo (solo yo mismo) _

[Restaurante lujoso, Nerima, por la tarde]

Nabiki – Te dije que la encontrarías ¿no es así? Así que el pago es el pago Kuno baby – señalaba la chica castaña, mientras sorbía poco a poco su frappé, llevaba un pantalón azul y una blusa de manga larga color blanca un poco escotada, estaba cruzada de piernas viendo a su interlocutor de frente.

Kuno – Pero fueron segundos Nabiki, mi diosa de cabellos de fuego no pudo ofrecerme su amor – decía el chico de ahora 19 años, vestía con pantalón de vestir y una camisa blanca, había dejado atrás su traje típico de la escuela Furinkan, porque la Universidad requería cierta formalidad, según los estándares a los que él estaba acostumbrado – además, ¿no crees que es un abuso? Es muy temprano para tus postres -

Nabiki tomó un pedazo del pay que tenía frente a ella – no seas tacaño, el postre es perfecto a cualquier hora – sacó su celular y se lo mostró sonriendo – además te traje esto, cada una te cuesta 400 yenes – Kuno miraba embobado las fotografías de Akane con su nuevo uniforme escolar, por algunos segundos observó detenidamente una foto y a la chica que tenía enfrente suyo como no queriendo creer algo que apenas había descubierto.

Nabiki - ¿ahora que? Si no es su mejor ángulo te lo dejo a 300 yenes –

Kuno – Nabiki – le enseñó la pantalla del celular – Akane se parece a ti en esta foto – ante tal comentario Nabiki soltó una carcajada – que imaginación tienes Kuno, seguramente las neuronas han sido afectadas por la Universidad – por algunos segundos guardó silencio mientras comía su postre ¿ella parecida a Akane? Si claro, eran hermanas pero de eso a parecerse… no, ella nunca había sido tan ingenua ni dulce como sus hermanas, ella era pragmática y de objetivos claros, y por esa razón estaba en ese lugar con ese chico, que aunque no le gustara admitir, tenía cierto encanto en el exceso de seguridad que mostraba siempre.

[Acuario Torre Tokio, por la tarde]

Habían logrado entrar al acuario de la Torre después de un tiempo de espera, podían visualizar gran cantidad de peces que en su vida se imaginarían haber conocido, según la guía de la entrada, eran más de 800 especies. Los tres chicos caminaban juntos, Ranma y Akane tomados de la mano; conforme avanzaban encontraron ranitas albinas, un pez que parecía murciélago, un pez de color rojo intenso que le recordó a Kagome la cabellera del chico-chica de trenza que vio el día anterior, había cosas que ni parecían peces, se encontraban ahí esos animales en diversos colores, formas y texturas. Ranma empezaba a aburrirse, no le veía lo divertido en observar un montón de cosas raras, si de eso se trataba habría que darse una vuelta en Nerima, pensó; por su parte, Akane estaba maravillada con la diversidad de especies que encontraban conforme iban caminado y Kagome de vez en vez se quedaba pensativa o reía viendo a esos seres, creía encontrar similitudes entre éstos y algunos espíritus y demonios que alguna vez había conocido.

Kagome – increíble… no pensé que existieran todos estos peces –

Ranma – no es gran cosa –

Akane – cierto… hay cosas más raras – decía en son de burla, Ranma soltó su mano y cruzó los brazos – al menos es algo que adquirí, no de nacimiento – contestó el chico.

Akane – oye ¿Qué tratas de decir con eso? –

Ranma – que tú – cuando se disponía a pronunciar la sarta de tonterías que generalmente le decía se detuvo, tanto porque vio a Kagome mover sus manos de manera negativa y su cabeza de un lado a otro, como porque comprendió que debía detenerse o empezaría una típica pelea a grandes rasgos donde no podrían controlar su temperamento – que tú… no abuses de tu suerte Akane – metió ambas manos a sus bolsillos y siguió caminado delante de las chicas.

Akane lo miró, conocía bastante bien el temperamento del chico, se esforzaba y lo agradecía porque si él hubiera empezado a pelear, ella le habría contestado y empezarían una de esas peleas interminables y sin sentido, y además ella lo había ocasionado, se sintió un poco avergonzada, pero tampoco era para tanto, era una broma, como él bromeaba ¿no? Ahora que lo pensaba, no se había percatado de que aunque parecía no importarle ni afectarle nada al chico, realmente había cosas que si lo hacían y su maldición parecía ser una de esas cosas.

Akane se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo, Ranma volteó a verla y dijo - ¿ahora que? – Akane sonrió y movió la cabeza – no nada… bueno… yo… lo siento… era broma – Ranma le devolvió la sonrisa y fue él quién tomó su mano de nuevo mientras contestaba – al menos yo no te aventé un mapa –

Akane – no tientes a tu suerte tampoco Ranma – y siguieron caminando, seguidos por su amiga Kagome que dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, nunca los había visto pelear como alguna vez Akane le platicó, pero podía imaginárselo, Akane en repetidas veces en la escuela había mostrado su temperamento y carácter, y si así era el de Ranma, no quería verlo.

_Estar contigo  
es que cada día sea diferente  
siempre hay algo que consigue sorprenderme  
es como un juego que me divierte  
estar contigo _

[Nerima, consultorio Dr. Tofú]

El Dr. Tofú terminaba de vendarle la pierna a una niña pequeña, que estaba acompañada de su madre; miró a la chiquilla y le dijo - y por favor, ten más cuidado en quiénes eliges para compañeros de fútbol Sora – la niña hizo una mueca de fastidio, siempre le decían lo mismo, pero ella era amante del fútbol soccer – si doctor – contestó – es que las niñas son muy lentas y lloronas… prefiero jugar con niños – el Doctor sonrió y le acarició la cabeza – te pareces mucho a una pacientita que tenía por aquí, no digo que jugar fútbol esté mal, sólo recuerda que ellos tienen más fuerza que tú por ser niños –

Cuando terminó de "regañar" a su paciente escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta, acompañado de una voz dulce del otro lado – Dr. Tofú ¿se encuentra ocupado? – decía Kasumi, quien traía consigo los libros que había comprado en la ciudad, inmediatamente la señora le dio gracias al médico y se llevó a Sora de ahí mientras saludaba a Kasumi cuando salía, la hija mayor de Soun Tendo iba vestida con una blusa color amarillo paja de tres cuartos y una falda blanca que cubría hasta las rodillas, sonrió al ver que Tofú se había desocupado y entró sin reparos, en el instante en que el Dr. Tofú la vio perdió totalmente el control, Kasumi sonrió y le mostró los libros que había comprado.

[Una cafetería, Torre Tokio]

Al terminar de comer, mientras las chicas charlaban de la muestra exótica de peces que habían visto, el chico de trenza vio la cuenta con pesar y pensó que debía conseguir un trabajo o ganar dinero de alguna forma, a menos que quisiera estar endeudado de por vida con Nabiki, Akane notó esa cara preocupada y cuando se disponía a hablar estornudó *achu*, Ranma la miró y le preguntó si se sentía bien, ella dijo que estaba bien y sonrieron, el cuadro le pareció demasiado romántico a Kagome, quién no pudo evitar un suspiro intenso y decir – aaaww que bonitooo – cuando escucharon esas palabras los jóvenes que estaban delante de ella se sonrojaron y evitaron cruzar miradas, Kagome entonces se rio, y un poco arrepentida de lo que sus palabras habían causado, se levantó y dijo sin verlos directamente – voy por unas cosas que necesita mamá, ¿les parece si nos vemos a las 9 en la entrada de la torre? Disfruten el resto del día – y sin esperar respuesta se fue, Ranma le preguntó a Akane si no quería un postre y ella dijo que si siempre y cuando ella lo pagara

Ranma – claro que no Akane… déjame hacer al menos algo bien- decía un poco apenado, él era demasiado orgulloso, eso lo sabía la chica de cabello corto, quien le sonrió y contestó - bueno, al menos come un postre conmigo –

Ranma - ¿Estás loca? De ninguna manera – Akane sabía que lo decía porque sólo se animaba a comer helado siendo mujer, movió la cabeza y le dijo al chico – deja de ser tan infantil, ve a tu alrededor ¿los chicos te parecen menos varoniles por comer postre? – "Interesante" pensó Ranma mientras veía a su alrededor, Akane lo consideraba varonil, eso sin duda aumentó su ego, una sonrisa se vislumbró en el rostro del chico y contestó - ¿Qué te parece un helado flotante? ¿No se te antoja? – Akane sonrió y asentó con la cabeza, era orgulloso, necio, testarudo pero… tenía una sonrisa espléndida y unos ojos que la miraban como nadie más lo hacía.

_Siento que tu compañía  
es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida  
la fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante  
de todo lo que tengo  
es todo lo que es importante _

¿Esa gran construcción es la Torre de Tokio? Preguntó un joven desorientado a una pareja de ancianos que pasaba por la calle, tenía una característica pañoleta color amarilla con manchas negras atada en la cabeza, una gran mochila y un paraguas color rojo; uno de los ancianos contestó que se encontraba justo en la entrada de la Torre de Tokio, y le recomendó entrar a los miradores para situarse en la ciudad, le desearon buen día y siguieron su camino. Ryoga Hibiki, de ahora 18 años creyó que sería una buena idea, siendo p-chan había escuchado a Akane decir el nombre de su nueva escuela, si él lograba visualizar el edificio, podría acampar y verla el lunes ¡claro! Era un buen plan, así que se dispuso a entrar.

[Cafetería / Torre Tokio]

Akane comía un gran helado flotante, a Ranma se le hacía agua la boca pero prefería aguantarse las ganas, convertirse en chica no era opción, no fuera a pasar por ahí alguno de sus "conocidos" de Akane y pensaran que esa linda chica había salido con una "amiga", eso no, si se iba a encontrar a alguien ese alguien debía encontrarlo en su verdadera forma, aunque eso también lo incomodaba un poco, presentarse como su novio nunca había sido algo gentil, siempre salían a relucir frases como "no nos consultaron" "nos comprometieron nuestros padres" "no es que quiera" suspiró al pensar en la posible respuesta que daría si alguien preguntaba quién era él.

Akane lo miró dulcemente y tomó un poco de nieve y la llevó, con su pequeña cuchara, a los labios de su prometido, Ranma se había distraído ensimismado en sus pensamientos, al sentir lo frio en sus labios sonrió, abrió la boca y probó la nieve, si que estaba deliciosa, Akane abrió los ojos como platos ¿había aceptado Ranma Saotome helado de parte de ella? ¿y como hombre? Mientras él saboreaba el bocado, una pareja que pasaba a un lado los hizo sonrojar con su comentario "mira, que lindos, ella dándole en la boca ¿te gustaría que hiciera eso?" Ranma clavó su mirada al piso y Akane tomó un pedazo más de nieve observando lo interesante del techo, por un momento guardaron silencio hasta que Ranma se atrevió a hablar – o… oye Akane –

Akane - ¿si? –

Ranma - ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esa patada voladora que me propinaste ayer? - La verdad había dudado en tocar el tema porque eso acarrearía el tema del casi beso, pero tenía mucha curiosidad, Akane nunca le había ganado, ni siquiera igualado y el día anterior se dio cuenta que la chica había mejorado en mucho su técnica y había hecho movimientos que él desconocía –

Akane – ah, eso – contestó un poco decepcionada – bueno, hay una chica en el club de karate, de hecho ella es la líder no yo jajaja – decía sin preocupación – su nombre es Maki, ella es la que me ha enseñado eso y muchas otras cosas, así que la próxima vez no te será tan fácil derrotarme Ranma – el chico la miró y sonrió – eso es pan comido Akane – le contestó, él sabía que nunca pelearía en serio con esa chica, y en el fondo temía que ella se volviera más fuerte que él porque su misión era protegerla, al menos eso se había prometido, aunque al mismo tiempo, la pasión que Akane mostraba por las artes marciales era uno de los rasgos por las que estaba enamorado de esa mujer, de eso no tenía duda.

Ranma – aún no eres capaz de ganarme – dijo soberbio, Akane frunció el ceño y segundos después sonrió, algo que Ranma no esperaba ¿Por qué respondía la chica con una sonrisa ante tal afirmación? Usualmente le diría "presumido" "tonto" o lo retaría, pero ella sólo lo miró y le dijo – oh cállate - volvió a tomar su cucharilla y le ofreció de nueva cuenta helado al chico de trenza, éste se sorprendió pero aceptó, y ambos, indiferentes a la mirada de los demás comensales, se sonrieron mutuamente.

_Estar contigo  
es como un sueño  
del que no quiero despertar  
cierro los ojos y no estas _

Ryoga llegó a una de las tiendas comerciales de la torre de Tokio "¿no que era tan fácil llegar al mirador?" Se preguntaba el chico, creyó que podría darse el tiempo de comprar un regalo para Akane… Akane, la última vez que la vio almorzaba con Ranma en la escuela, él lo sabía, en el fondo lo sabía, el corazón de esa chica pertenecía al idiota de Saotome y el idiota de Saotome en verdad amaba a Akane, él se dio cuenta de la expresión de terror que Ranma puso cuando vio a Akane desaparecer por salvarlo (N/A: Cap. 400 Manga), ni siquiera se movió cuando Saffron lo volvió a atacar, fue Ryoga quien lo salvó y luego lo abofeteó para que reaccionara, pero el chico de trenza parecía estar en shock, aún lo estaba en casa del guía.

FLASH BACK

Ranma sujetaba la "ropa de Akane" aún en shock.

Ryoga – Ranma… sé que no es la mejor forma de consolarte… pero tienes que reaccionar. Akane no querría verte así –

Mousse - ¡Ryoga! Debes estar bromeando, tú estabas tan enamorado de Akane como…

Ryoga – Si valoras tu vida Mousse ¡cállate! ¡No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que estoy sufriendo! ¿¡Acaso no crees que quiero llorar!? Si estuviera solo lo haría, pero… ¡Debo ser fuerte! Ranma aún no reacciona…

FIN FLASH BACK

Y lo demás es historia, nadie tenía que contarle a Ryoga lo que había ocurrido en China, él fue testigo principal de como el chico de trenza había quedado en shock ante la situación y como parecía regresarle el color cuando el guía turístico le mostró a la "pequeña Akane", sin mencionar que también fue testigo de la declaración de amor de Ranma, jamás creyó que alguna vez lo vería revelar sus sentimientos ante Akane y sin embargo, sus oídos no lo engañaron, claramente escuchó de boca de Ranma decir "¡Déjame decirte que te amo Akane!"

Ryoga caminó y se sintió tonto ¿cómo iba a darle un regalo a Akane si ella ya vivía en esa ciudad? Que estupidez, y lo peor de todo ¿cómo debía salir de ese lugar? Estuvo vagando por un rato entre los pasillos y una chica se acercó a él, le dijo – oye, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿necesitas ayuda? – por una extraña razón ese joven se le hacía familiar a Kagome, tal vez lo confundía con alguien más pero parecía tener problemas, lo suponía porque lo vio dar muchas vueltas en el mismo pasillo con una expresión desconsoladora - ¿sabes donde está la salida? - le preguntó el chico un poco apenado, Kagome sonrió y lo acompañó hasta la salida, estaba realmente a unos pasos ¿cómo no pudo verla? Ryoga agradeció su buena suerte y siguió caminando y preguntando por el mirador, mientras pensaba que tal vez tendría una oportunidad con Akane ahora que Ranma no se interponía en su camino, ella había decidido ir a esa ciudad y Ranma no hizo nada para impedirlo, ser la mascota de Akane tenía sus ventajas para conocer esos detalles.

[Casa Tatewaki / Antes del atardecer]

Kuno había entrado a su antigua casa, ahora vivía en los suburbios en un lujoso departamento cerca de la Universidad, iba acompañado por Nabiki, quien observaba todos los guijarros y objetos que veía a su paso, poniéndoles un valor de manera automática.

Nabiki – podrías sacar mucho dinero de estas antigüedades –

Kuno – ya tengo suficiente dinero, lo que quiero es que lo administres, no que te metas con mi legado familiar –

Nabiki – que aburrido eres Kuno … ¿no hay nadie en casa? – se sorprendió al no ver en ningún lado a Sasuke.

Kuno – no lo sé, no avisé que venía de visita – seguían caminando, Kuno adelante y Nabiki por detrás observando todo a su alrededor, sonrió de manera pícara y de un momento a otro se puso enfrente de Tatewaki – insisto, que aburrido eres –

Kuno - ¿estás coqueteando conmigo Nabiki Tendo? Sé que soy irresistible, ven a mis brazos querida Nabiki – decía mientras extendía sus brazos, Nabiki sonrió y se apartó – caes tan fácilmente como todos – Kuno frunció el ceño y se disponía a debatir cuando escuchó la voz de su hermana - ¡hermano! ¿Por qué traes a esta plebeya?

Kuno – Ella trabajará para mi Kodachi… y también me da gusto verte – dijo de forma sarcástica.

Kodachi miró a Nabiki de manera poco amigable – jo j ojo jo jo ¿serás nuestra sirvienta o que? Ni siquiera me has confirmado tu absurda teoría de mi querido Ranma –

Nabiki sonrió, cruzó los brazos y contestó – bueno… no quisiste pagar… no tengo por que decirte lo que sé… además tu hermano es mucho más accesible que tú, y pagará muy bien por los servicios que brindaré, yo administraré los recursos de esta casa – Kodachi puso una expresión de molestia y asombro - ¿Estás loca? Claro que no, eso no lo voy a permitir –

Kuno – Kodachi… es cierto, ahora que estoy lejos alguien tiene que hacerlo, le pagaré a Nabiki para que se encargue.-

Kodachi - ¿quién te has creído? Pero esto lo sabrá papá – y se marchó iracunda, Nabiki sonrió con satisfacción, una de sus mejores diversiones era alterar así a la gente.

_Vivir contigo es mi deseo  
es todo lo que quiero hacer  
y a tu lado puedo ser  
solo yo mismo (solo yo misma)  
solo yo mismo (solo yo mismo)... _

[Mirador 250 metros de altura, Torre de Tokio]

Ranma y Akane se encontraban en el mirador, era un lugar bastante amplio, RAnma se recargó en el barandal frente a sí mientras Akane se quedó junto a él, podían observar un atardecer hermoso desde ese lugar, Akane no creyó tener mejor suerte que ese día y Ranma jamás se había sentido tan tranquilo en tanto tiempo, estaba ella ahí, estaba a salvo, estaba hermosa, estaba para él.

Ranma – mira el Monte Tsukuba, cuando tenía diez años mi padre y yo llegamos a Ibaraki, y por azares del destino, dígase mi padre, llegué hasta al Nyotai – san, en medio de la noche –

(N/A: Según internet el Monte Tsukuba es más visitado que el Monte Fuji, pero no es tan alto, cuenta con dos picos: el Nantai – san, monte del cuerpo masculino, con 870 m de alto, y el Nyotai – san, monte del cuerpo femenino, con 877 m de alto)

Akane – ¿de verdad? ¿A los 10 años? ¿parte de un entrenamiento? – preguntó recordando las locas ideas de su tío cuando a artes marciales se refería.

Ranma – no, la verdad es que – contestó mientras ponía su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza un poco apenado, un tic que a Akane le parecía encantador pero que nunca había dicho – fue casualidad -

Akane – cuéntame ¿qué pasó? – recordó que habían existido pocos momentos en los que podían compartir sobre su vida antes de conocerse, Ranma no era muy abierto y las circunstancias familiares tampoco lo habían permitido, realmente quería conocer esa parte de él.

Ranma – bueno, mi papá creyó que sería buena idea entrenar en el Monte Fuji pero –

Akane – Siempre hace frío en ese lugar… -

Ranma – Exacto… así que fuimos rumbo a Ibaraki –

Akane - ¿y luego? – las personas que estaban en el mirador pasaban y los veían como indicándoles que o "miraban" o "platicaban", así que ambos sonrieron y se apartaron un poco del mirador, ya estando en un lugar un poco más privado Ranma continuó – Acampamos y una noche, mientras dormíamos, escuché un ruido y me levanté – realmente se había despertado por que había tenido ganas de ir al baño, pero ese dato prefirió omitirlo ante Akane y continuó – entonces vi una niña linda de cabello largo y negro, parecía más o menos de mi edad, iba vestida completamente de blanco, cuando me miró me preguntó si la podía ayudar -

Akane – así que una niña linda ¿eh? – lo decía con tono molesto, ella lo sabía, eran celos ¿cómo podía sentirse celosa de una niña que Ranma conoció hace años? Si, tal vez porque quizás algún otro día se presentaría como Ukyo reclamando a Ranma como marido, miró al chico de trenza y le dijo - ¿otra prometida tuya? –

Ranma – no te pongas celosa – y le tocó la frente con su dedo índice, haciéndole burla – creo que era un espíritu o algo así -

Akane - ¿celosa yo? ¡Ja! Ni que fuera gran cosa… niña linda y fantasma… me faltaba eso en la lista de tus prometidas –

Ranma – creo que ya no seguiré con el relato –

Akane - ¿por qué? Ranma ¿Qué hiciste?–

Ranma – tenía 10 años ¡no pasó nada! - ¿nada? Él se había sonrojado y eso era ¿nada? Ahora debía saberlo, ella debía saber que pasó, respiró hondo y le dijo al chico – continúa por favor, no seas infantil –

Ranma – para que te cuento si ya te enojaste –

Akane – ¡no estoy enojada! –

Ranma - ¡si lo estás! – Akane iba a contestar pero tomó aire, sonrió y dijo – vamos, cuéntame -

Ranma – bien, te lo contaré pero promete que no te enojaras más – Akane lo miró desconfiada ¿qué podría molestarla más? - Akane asintió con la cabeza, Ranma sonrió dudoso y contestó – lo único que quería la chica era subir por el monte para encontrar a su abuelo, pero le daba miedo, así que la acompañé –

Akane - ¿y no le dijiste al tío Genma? Eras muy pequeño –

Ranma – por favor Akane, desde que tengo memoria mi papá ha sido igual de confiable – bufó- además, un día anterior ya había subido yo solo, no era gran cosa – decía orgulloso – caminamos un buen rato, ella no parecía asustada pero hacía preguntas raras –

Akane - ¿preguntas raras?

Ranma – si, por ejemplo ¿Qué era la Segunda Guerra Mundial? ¿Por qué le llamábamos Tierra al planeta si estaba casi cubierta por agua? ¿Por qué podíamos elegir? Cosas así – Akane se sorprendió también, esas preguntas de una niña de diez años no eran normales.

Ranma – Cuando llegamos a Nyoti – san encontró a su abuelo, era un hombre extranjero supongo, se parecía un poco a Picolette –

Akane - ¿también comía así de rápido? –

Ranma – No, me refiero a su físico… -

Akane -¿cómo se llamaba la niña?

Ranma– no le pregunté – a Akane le resbaló una gota, sin duda Ranma de niño, era muy inocente, sonrió y le preguntó al chico – y luego ¿Qué pasó?

Ranma – Había una luz, parecía una entrada, no sé si al otro mundo, te digo que parecían fantasmas –

Akane – ¿Al menos dijo gracias la niña? –

Ranma algo nervioso – mmm bueno algo así –

Akane - ¿Cómo que algo asi?

Ranma cruzó los brazos detrás de su nuca y contestó – al despedirse me dijo "si yo existiera en este mundo, te habría elegido a ti" y luego se fue con su abuelo y desapareció-

Akane contestó con desdén – y tío Genma hubiera estado encantado con tener a una nuera "extranjera" y "linda" -

Ranma contestó de forma burlona – tendría una prometida linda si, eso es cierto - Akane frunció el ceño y lo miró de reojo - ¿ah si que estás diciendo que no tienes una prometida linda?

Ranma sonrió – yo tengo una prometida bonita… es más que linda – dijo sonrojado.

_Para siempre niña para siempre estar contigo_

_Estar contigo (estar contigo)  
es como un sueño (es como un sueño)  
del que no quiero despertar  
cierro los ojos y no estás. _

Akane se sonrojó ante tal comentario y sonrió, ambos se quedaron viendo por un momento, él la miraba embobado, los ojos color café de Akane parecían hipnotizarlo y lo hacían acercarse poco a poco a ella, por su parte Akane sonrió y se acercó un poco más al chico, quien bajo sus brazos y con una de sus manos rozó el flequillo azul de Akane.

Akane – gracias –

Ranma – eres muy bonita - el chico apenas articuló esas palabras, de manera torpe se acercó y plantó sus labios en los de ella, fue un beso torpe y de poca duración, su inexperiencia no ayudaba al instinto, además de estar en un lugar público, al separarse ambos se vieron sorprendidos, parecía que sus cuerpos habían actuado en automático, no había sido desagradable, al contrario, Akane sonrió y Ranma correspondió la sonrisa, hasta que sintió unas pequeñas patitas encima de su rostro que eran ataques de un pequeño cerdito muy molesto.

Akane – ¡p-chan! - decía con gusto, Ranma lo sujetó de la pequeña pañoleta y lo vio con una mirada fulminante, y de manera irónica le dijo – que gusto verte p-chan - ¿cómo era posible que ese chico llegara a donde Akane estuviera? Parecía que después de todo no podían evadir su realidad… un momento… ¿Ryoga que había visto exactamente? Del enfado pasó al temor en un segundo el chico de trenza.

_Vivir contigo es mi deseo (es mi deseo)  
es todo lo que quiero hacer (que quiero hacer)  
y a tu lado puedo ser  
solo yo mismo (solo yo misma)  
solo yo mismo (solo yo mismo)_

[Restaurante Café Gato / Sábado en la noche]

Shampoo estaba limpiando el local con ayuda de Mousse, apenas habían pasado unos minutos de que habían cerrado el local cuando una voz femenina y rasposa se escuchó – Cologne, sé que estás aquí, necesitamos hablar contigo –

Shampoo – Café estar cerrado para clientes, mañana regresar – decía la chica pero su bisabuela preguntó - ¿quién es y que quieres? – ante dicha pregunta, se escuchó la respuesta de un hombre – Somos kauitl (N/A: kauitl es una palabra en náhuatl que significa tiempo).

Cologne abrió los ojos de manera exagerada y vio a Shampoo y al joven de lentes, enamorado de su nieta, les dijo que abrieran y que la dejaran sola, los jóvenes remilgaron ante la orden pero obedecieron.

Cologne – Bien ¿en que dicen que les puedo ayudar? – veía a esos dos seres frente a sí, ella intuía de que se trataba pues hacía unos cientos de años unas personas parecidas a los que estaban frente a ella la habían buscado cuando joven–

Vieja – Cologne, han pasado muchos años desde que fuiste comisionada pero seguramente recordarás perfectamente la ocasión –

Cologne - Mmmm y ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Uno no pelea consigo mismo frecuentemente –

Viejo – Cómo has de recordar, nos es prohibido darte más información respecto a las misiones… lo único que podemos hacer es solicitar tu apoyo –

Cologne pensó si se trataba de Shampoo, tal vez si, quizás sólo debía entrenarla un poco más pero no quería creer que su nieta estuviera inmiscuida, no en ese asunto - ¿Qué tipo de apoyo?

Vieja – oh, no, no, no te asustes… no tiene nada que ver con tu familia… más bien con tu negocio, necesitamos financiar un torneo de artes marciales y queremos que seas patrocinadora – A la vieja momia, como le decía Mousse, le resbaló una gota en la cabeza ¿tanto misterio para un torneo? Haberlo dicho antes y sin necesidad de hacer énfasis en la misión que llevó a cabo hace tantos años.

Cologne – Sin problema –

Viejo – perfecto, hemos buscado varias fuentes de financiación, así que te pediré de favor – mientras le extendía un sobre – que te presentes en esas fechas en Nagoya, ahí se darán los detalles del evento y la forma en la que queremos que participes –

Cologne – mmm – dijo algo contrariada

Vieja – querida no te alteres, te prometo que no tiene nada que ver con tu nieta, pero también podrá participar en el torneo si así lo desea, esto es algo que tiene que ver con la persona designada y no te podemos dar más detalles, además… si fuera tu nieta, créeme que no estaría aquí diciéndotelo tan tranquila, nosotros no tenemos intermediarios y eso lo sabes bien –

Cologne – si está bien, ya entendí el punto – decía de forma seria - ¿algo más?

Viejo – no es necesario la descortesía, nos retiramos – y ambos viejos salieron caminando de lo más tranquilo, mientras la abuela los veía alejarse le vinieron a la mente recuerdos no tan gratos, pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la voz de su bisnieta – Abuelita ¿estás bien? –

Cologne –si, si claro –

Shampoo - ¿Qué querían esas personas?

Cologne – asuntos de negocios, no te preocupes –

* * *

TAN TAN… ¿qué tal? Espero les haya gustado porque lo releí tantas veces que perdí la cuenta jajaja ahí va mi pergamino, prepárense:

1. Quería mostrar lo que también sienten y piensan personajes secundarios, y en este sentido, introducir a Ukyo y Ryoga en la historia, son a los que más les tengo cariño después de Akane y Ranma, creo que son los más honestos y menos tramposos ;), y además creo que son los más cercanos a Ranma y a Akane.

2. Las hermanas de Akane tienen su razón de ser de porque son como son, una tan dulce y la otra tan fría jaja pero poco a poco se detallará ese asunto, aquí lo primero que quise transmitir es su participación en la historia.

3. La carta de la mamá de Akane… bueno, ésta también tendrá su razón de ser en algún momento de la historia.

4. Los momentos Ranma y Akane, pues espero haber dado en el blanco, quería mostrar que ya "ceden" un poco más pero que siguen siendo los mismos: Akane de celosa, Ranma de bocafloja, jaja, pero al mismo tiempo ya un poco más conscientes y comprometidos con la situación de ser pareja, sin decirlo con palabras e manera literal pero demostrándolo.

5. El beso… ok, fue un beso corto y torpe porque… creo que el primer beso es así en realidad jajaja, ya después es otra cosa pero p-chan irrumpió en el momento así que se quedaron con el beso corto y torpe pero beso al fin!

6. Cologne y su misión... no fue fácil, después sabrán porque... espero no se pierdan entre las "mini-historias" porque realmente no son tan mini, tienen su razón de ser para tejer la trama, pero no les puedo adelantar más ;)

Creo que es todo, aaah no, me faltó algo importante: el recuerdo de Jusenkyo, bueno, quise transmitir los demonios de Ranma en esa situación, tanto el miedo que sintió al creer perdida a Akane como la determinación de que no quiere que algo así le vuelva a pasar, por eso mismo en el capítulo "cedió un poco más" ya que esas regresiones de la noche anterior eran frescas, falta la parte de como lo vivió Akane, pero eso será después.

Les agradezco que sigan y lean esta historia, les reitero que cualquier comentario y/u observación será bienvenida, ¿Qué sigue en el siguiente capítulo? Bueno digamos que **será el cumple de una de las hermanas Tendo por lo que Akane deberá ir a su casa el fin de semana, aparecerá Gosunkugui y hará un trato con alguien y Ranma conocerá parte de su historia gracias a su mamá, sin contar lo que sucederá con la escena que Ryoga vio… ¿Qué pasará? Los invito a seguir pendientes, ¡hasta la próxima entrega!**


	7. Cap 6-1 Enfrentamientos: Presión

¡Hola! Les traigo otro capítulo pero dividido en dos pues quedó un poco largo T_T lo siento. Sé que es mucho por leer pero creo que ¡valdrá la pena! Y no es porque yo lo escriba pero poco a poco se están deshilando las madejas entre estos dos n_n, no quiero robarles más tiempo sólo agradezco todos los comentarios (Kyoga HK, Lulupita, kykio4, KohanaSaotome, KatySaotome, Vicky), siempre trato de responderles pero a los invitados no puedo porque al no tener cuenta no es posible, así que si les gusta la retroalimentación y son invitados dejen un correito pa contestar ;) me gusta mucho compartir ideas y opiniones… ¡por cierto! Se aceptan sugerencias, viene navidad y necesito ideas para los regalos respectivos n_n

Bueno como siempre les digo, pongan atención a los detalles, porque éstos son los que irán dando forma a la historia de trasfondo, espero lo disfruten, la canción elegida para este capítulo (insisto, dividido en dos) se llama "Si tú me miras" y es de Alejandro Sanz. Espero sus lindos y atentos comentarios como siempre ¡saludos!

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, a excepción de los que vaya creando, todos los demás son propiedad de Rumiko, yo sólo los ocupo para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro._**

Notas:

[ ] Se usa para lugar

(N/A) Nota Autora

- - Diálogos

* * acciones concretas como un suspiro

"" pensamientos concretos o declaraciones de algún personaje en otro momento por ejemplo: Akane le había contestado "estás loca"…

* * *

**CAP. 6. Enfrentamientos inesperados. Parte 1: Batallas.**

**Cuando la lucha de un hombre comienza dentro de sí, ese hombre vale algo.**

Robert Browning (Poeta inglés)

[Última semana de noviembre, lunes por la tarde, casa Tendo]

Ranma se encontraba sentado en el tejado, se preguntaba si era su imaginación o había realmente un ambiente extraño a su alrededor: ese día Ukyo le había preguntado con insistencia a dónde iba a entrenar los fines de semana, menos mal que fue salvado por Daisuke cuando lo invitó a jugar fútbol; Kodachi lo perseguía con unas galletas a la hora del receso, agradeció la intromisión de Shampoo, aunque se sintió un poco mal por Gosunkugui al haber quedado entrometido entre la pelea de las chicas, Ranma aprovechó la situación y pudo escapar… y ahora que lo pensaba, desde el mediodía del domingo las cosas le parecían raras, cuando llegó a la casa Tendo, notó que la mirada inquisitiva de Nabiki y la sonrisa dulce de Kasumi parecían distintas, sin contar que no le preguntaron de donde venía, parecía haberse perdido de algo o quizás… sólo estaba paranoico, si, seguramente era eso *suspiro* y es que después de darse cuenta de que Ryoga lo había visto besar a Akane caminaba como si todo mundo lo supiera y en algún momento se lo fuera a decir.

Además ese estúpido de p-chan se quedó con Akane ¡ojalá se perdiera en ese laberinto donde ella vivía! Ranma sonrió ante tal suposición, no sería difícil que Ryoga se perdiera, lástima que ese plan ni siquiera pudo empezarlo el sábado, ¡que frustración! se sintió entre la espada y la pared por ese tonto cerdito negro, Ranma sólo quería ver que ese tonto no se aprovechara ahora que Akane estaba completamente sola y al final de cuentas el muy inocente animal había sido defendido y él había terminado peleando con Akane, ahora no sólo se sentía confundido sino idiota…

FLASH BACK

[Habitación Akane, sábado por la noche]

Ranma chica y Akane, quién sujetaba a p-chan, entraron a la habitación de la chica de cabello corto, Ranma tenía los brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca… se sentía confundido: molesto, porque Ryoga los había visto besarse; nervioso, por lo que fuera a hacer con esa información siendo humano; tonto, porque la había besado ¡y que! ¡eran prometidos!; cobarde, por no poder hacer frente a la situación y menos con Akane… demasiadas emociones y no sabía con cual lidiar primero.

Ranma – Ya tienes 18 años Akane, deberías de dejar de dormir con este cerdo tonto – dijo en tono molesto y viendo al animal en cuestión con ojos asesinos, ante esto, p-chan se recargo aún más en el cuerpo de Akane, lo que provocó que los inmediatos celos de Ranma salieran a relucir, el chico de trenza se lo quitó de las manos a Akane diciéndole en voz baja al animalito negro – no abuses cerdo estúpido –

Akane - ¡Ranma! ¡Devuélveme a p-chan! – Ranma sujetó al cerdito de la pañoleta y se lo acercó diciéndole – más te vale no pasarte de listo Ryoga – y se lo aventó a Akane, ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido ¿Por qué tenía que darle tanta importancia a su mascota? ¡que exageración! En vez de que se alegrara de que no estuviera sola, se ponía a discutir con el animalito. Ranma fue al baño y se echó agua caliente, entonces se le ocurrió: si ese edificio donde vivía Akane era un laberinto para él, para p-chan sería el infierno, sonrió de manera maliciosa y quiso llevar a cabo su pequeño plan, sin embargo, la reacción de Akane viró las cosas, la chica tomó a p-chan y lo subió con ambas manos, exclamando - ¡Está celoso de ti pequeño amiguito!

Ranma – ¡No estoy celoso! ¿Cómo estar celoso de una niña tan fea y sin chiste como tú? – Como bien había dicho Kagome, ella no siempre estaría ahí, y debían aprender a controlarse, pero la presión de aceptar algo ante p-chan, entiéndase Ryoga, era algo que no sabía cómo manejar Ranma, al menos no aún.

**_Qué fácil decir te quiero cuando estamos solos  
lo difícil es hacerlo cuando escuchan todos_**

Akane - ¡¿ah si?! ¿ah si que una niña sin chiste?

Ranma - ¡Sin chiste ni gracia! –

Akane – Entonces si no te agrado ¡no me hubieras besado! – lo peor que hubiera hecho Akane era sacar el tema a relucir, Ranma ya se sentía presionado con la presencia de p-chan.

Ranma – No fue gran cosa Akane, ni te ilusiones – dijo arrogante, Akane lo miró sorprendida, ella realmente se había sentido feliz los últimos fines de semana, no había podido seguirle la conversación a Kagome al regreso de la Torre de Tokio por la emoción de ese corto y torpe beso y ¿no había sido gran cosa para él?

Akane – ¿Y quién dijo que me estaba ilusionando? ¡Ni que fuera importante ser besada por un casi hombre como tú! – decía molesta.

Ranma – ¡Y un beso a una casi chica ni siquiera cuenta! – Con ese comentario p-chan saltó hacia su cara y empezó a darle pequeñas patadas – aaaahhh ¡todo es tu culpa! – le gritaba al animal mientras se lo quitaba de encima, Akane se lo arrebató y le dijo- ¡Eres un idiota! -

Ranma - ¡niña boba! –

Akane - ¡imbécil! ¡Vete de aquí! – Ranma comprendió que lo había estropeado todo ¿cómo decirle que hace tanto soñaba con tocar sus labios? ¿Cómo decírselo con ese cerdo presente? Vio a Akane, vio a p-chan, vio a Akane, vio a p-chan, vio a Akane, ella lo interrumpió – te estoy diciendo que te vayas Ranma – dijo de manera seria, no lo había golpeado ni mandado a volar, sólo dijo que se fuera ¿Qué era peor que eso? Él la vio por última vez y antes de salir por la ventana dijo – Dile a Kagome que tuve que partir a Nerima… -

Akane – sólo vete… - y así salto el chico de trenza por la ventana y conociendo ya la salida, se dirigió a ella para ir a la estación y tomar el tren que lo llevaría de regreso a Nerima

[FIN FLASH BACK]

Ranma veía el cielo, ¡ese beso! Tan breve, tan impulsivo, tan deseable… ¿Qué no fue gran cosa? Que mentiroso era *suspiro* ¡había sido la mejor cosa que pudo haber sentido en segundos! Se sentía tan aturdido que no sabía cómo pedir disculpas, aunque ella también había sido grosera ¿o no? bueno él tenía la culpa, él empezó, y lo peor es que no sabía cómo enfrentar la situación: para Akane, p-chan era solo un animalito inocente, ¡si claro! Para Ranma no sólo era un tipo aprovechado, también era testigo principal del paso que había dado con su prometida al besarla.

* * *

[Lunes por la tarde, Club de Artes Marciales en la Preparatoria Nori]

- ¡Jaaaaaaa! – Gritaba Akane mientras cortaba un pedazo de madera en dos con la fuerza de su pierna derecha, tenía puesto su atuendo de karate, se detuvo un momento a recuperar el aliento, la chica que estaba frente a ella era un poco más alta: muy delgada y de facciones muy finas, su tez era blanca y sus ojos color azul-grisáceos, tenía una cabellera larga de color negro, y también vestía con su traje de karate, era cinta negra igual que Akane, su nombre era Maki Zimmerman, la líder del club de artes marciales.

Maki - ¿te sientes mejor? –

Akane - ¿a qué te refieres? – contestó mientras se limpiaba el sudor con su mano derecha.

Maki – Estás molesta ¿o no? Te he dicho muchas veces que dejes de ser visceral Akane, concéntrate –

Akane - ¡¿quién es visceral?! – decía mientras le daba una patada, que fue fácilmente detenida por su oponente, ¿visceral? ¡claro! ¡tenía sentimientos! no podía evitarlo, estaba molesta, confundida, triste… ¡tenía ganas de mandar a todos al demonio! ¡había sido perfecto todo desde hace unas semanas! Todo había sido tan genial con Ranma, el beso había sido un impulso divino y ese tonto, diciendo que no era gran cosa ¿cómo se atreve? – Akane ¡Akane! – escuchó su nombre y volteó hacia enfrente – Ay Akane… hay tantas cosas que aún debes aprender a dominar – le dijo Maki y le sonrió, Akane cayó de rodillas, se sentía tan confundida y pensar que el fin de semana era cumpleaños de Kasumi, aunque no quisiera lo volvería a ver… ¿Qué había pasado con el Ranma atento y amable de los últimos fines de semana?

Akane – disculpa Maki, trataré de no ser tan débil –

Maki vio a Akane y giró la cabeza de un lado a otro, se acercó a ella y le ofreció su mano para que se levantara – Akane, no quise decir que tus sentimientos sean debilidad, al contrario, son tu mayor fortaleza, sólo… hay que saber canalizar la energía de forma adecuada – Akane la miró con curiosidad, Maki le sonrió y contestó ante esa curiosidad – Tienes madera de artista marcial, pero debes tener disciplina, utilizar las emociones a favor y no en contra –

Akane - ¿a qué te refieres? –

Maki cruzó los brazos – cuando me retaste para entrar al club me di cuenta del potencial que tienes, sin embargo, dejas que tus emociones sean quienes dirijan tus movimientos y debes focalizarlas para que te apoyen en tus movimientos, no que los controlen – Akane la miraba pero no entendía a lo que se refería.

Maki *suspiro* - cuando estás molesta llegas a tener más fuerza Akane, puedo mostrarte la tabla que rompiste la semana pasada y la de hoy y notarías la diferencia… lo que quiero decir es que ese poder está dentro de ti, que tus sentimientos deben ser el empuje no la mano que guía la marioneta ¿me explico? –

Akane – La verdad no sé como lograr lo que dices –

Maki – Con tiempo, disciplina, dedicación y confianza en ti misma… has progresado bastante desde que te conocí – sonrió la chica de cabello largo, esa Akane era sin duda más transparente, era una chica dulce pero dura, una mezcla extraña a su parecer, una personalidad que no pasaba desapercibida entre los chicos, pero Akane no prestaba el mínimo interés en nadie.

**_Si tú me miras, si tú me miras  
te enseñaré a decir te quiero, sin hablar  
mientras tengamos un secreto que ocultar._**

* * *

[Casa Tendo]

Nabiki se encontraba cerca del estanque de agua en el jardín revisando su nuevo celular, el mismo que Kuno le había regalado un día anterior, a petición de la chica claro está, con el objetivo de "estar en buena comunicación con él", y así poder informarle sobre cualquier detalle o eventualidad respecto a sus finanzas personales, sin embargo, también lo usaba para mandarle mensajes con un toque de coquetería al chico, le divertía tanto hacerlo desvariar.

Nabiki - ¡Vaya! La resolución de la cámara es genial – miró a su alrededor y se topó con la imagen del chico de trenza en el tejado ¿cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí Ranma? Da igual, sonrió y lo enfocó con su nuevo celular, justo en ese momento pasó Happosai con un bote de agua en sus manos gritando – Fotos de chica son más divertidas – acto seguido mojó a Ranma, el muchacho ya irritado y buscando desquitar su enojo, empezó a perseguir al maestro saltando en los techos gritándole "viejo descarado, vuelva aquí, deje de molestar a las personas" hasta que se cansó, y ya muy alejado de la casa Tendo bajó y camino de vuelta.

Ranma chica *suspiro* - Con eso no voy a ganar nada, viejo pervertido… - volteó a ver el cielo y la imagen de su prometida justo antes de besarla llegó a su memoria – Akane… lo siento mucho – pateó una piedra que estaba frente a él y vio como le caía al pobre Gosunkugui en la cabeza, haciendo que cayera en medio de la calle.

Ranma – lo que me faltaba, ese torpe – decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza y se acercaba al chico, lo zarandeó varias veces hasta que despertó - ¿estás bien Gosunkugui? – el chico con ojeras despertó y abrazando fuertemente un cuadernillo se alejó de ahí corriendo rápidamente…

* * *

[Templo Higurashi]

Akane se encontraba en la recámara de Kagome, le recordaba a la suya; buyo, el gato de Kagome, estaba jugando con p-chan, aunque parecía que a éste no le agradaba el juego.

Akane - ¡ah! ¡Tienes un gato! – y señaló al felino.

Kagome – si… ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es un poco dormilón y flojo pero…- Akane la interrumpió - ¿no lo ha visto Ranma? – Kagome se sorprendió con la pregunta e hizo memoria – bueno, ahora que lo dices pues no, no lo ha visto, Sota, mi hermano menor, se lo ha llevado los fines de semana porque a un amigo, que está un poco enfermo, le gustan mucho los animales ¿por qué? –

Akane – bueno, digamos que el agua es el menor problema de Ranma –

Kagome - ¿Qué quieres decir? –

Akane suspiró profundamente y le explicó la fobia que Ranma le tenía a los felinos y lo que podía pasar cuando veía a uno, al terminar Kagome pensó que todos tenían sus propias debilidades, y que las de Ranma eran Akane, los felinos y el agua, en ese orden.

Kagome – te preocupas mucho por él… bien, creo que esconderé a buyo cuando venga a quedarse en casa ¿te parece? – y le sonrió, pero Akane no correspondió el gesto, al contrario, bajó la cabeza, ella preocupándose por ese grandísimo tonto…

Kagome – Akane… ¿Pasó algo? … Pensé que se iría hasta el día de ayer, me sorprendió que no viniera a quedarse a casa el sábado–

Akane – Bueno… es sólo que… - se sonrojó, ¿cómo decirle que se habían besado y que había sido algo genial? Y como explicarle que esa noche pelearon por p-chan y que el grandísimo idiota de Ranma señaló como tontería ese beso… Kagome intuyó que el idiota de su amigo había hecho algo y seguro habían peleado.

Kagome - ¿sabes Akane? Lo mejor de una pelea es la reconciliación – y le sonrió ampliamente, buyo trató de atrapar a p-chan y éste corrió, de repente el cerdito se dio cuenta de que había salido de la habitación de Kagome y no encontraba el regreso, mala noticia, se había perdido de nuevo, las chicas vieron a buyo regresar pero no al cerdito negro.

Akane - ¡Oh vaya! ¿Qué le habrá pasado a p-chan? –

Kagome – Ya aparecerá, tal vez se entretuvo con algo ¿desde cuando es tu mascota? ¿Ranma te lo dio? –

Akane - ¡que va a dármelo! Si por eso peleamos ayer – contestó y luego se tapó la boca con ambas manos, se había arrepentido de haberlo dicho, Kagome no pudo evitar una carcajada – Ay no Akane, ¿por tu mascota se pelearon? –

Akane – bueno… fue el inicio –

Kagome se detuvo en seco - ¿el inicio?... vaya… - sonrió y trató de animarla – mira Akane, las peleas son normales, no debes angustiarte tanto por eso – decía mientras hacía un ademán con su mano derecha como señalando "no lo tomes tan en serio"

Akane – bueno… es que… -

Kagome – no te preocupes – le sonrió – a veces decimos cosas hirientes sin intención de lastimar realmente ¿no es así? por cierto – tratando de desviar la conversación - ¿Cómo te llevas con Maki? A mí me parece una chica muy solitaria, dicen que es un poco seca y fría –

Akane - ¿fría? ¿quién ha dicho eso? Ella es algo estricta y disciplinada pero… a mi me agrada, es buena persona -

* * *

[Martes, Preparatoria Furinkan]

No se había dejado chantajear por Nabiki porque quería obtener respuestas por sí misma, esta vez no lo dejaría huir, Ukyo usaría lo que creía tener a su favor: su personalidad, su amistad con Ranma, y ¡claro! Era de utilidad asistir a la misma escuela. Ese martes Ranma llegó tarde a la primera clase y lo castigaron dejándolo en el pasillo con dos cubetas de agua, ¡era la oportunidad! Ukyo le envió un papel a Sayuri, invitándola a probar sus nuevos okonomiyakis y esto hizo que la castigaran también, así que ahí estaban ambos en el pasillo.

Ranma - ¿y a ti porque te sacaron? – ¿ahora como escapar de Ukyo? El día anterior estuvo interrogándolo pero había sido salvado por Daisuke, hoy no había forma.

Ukyo – Nada importante… oye Ranma… - No podía soltarle "¿has visitado a Akane?" debía ser más inteligente.

Ranma – si ¿dime? – Incluso temió que Ukyo supiera que había besado a Akane, aunque ¿por qué tendría que temer? ¡No tenía nada de malo! Pero… pero…

Ukyo - ¿Cómo se encuentra Akane? –

Ranma alzando los hombros – Supongo que bien – ¿suponía? ¿le estaba dando vuelta al asunto o realmente él no sabía nada de ella? Ukyo dudó, en el fondo temía que si lo confrontaba directamente el chico dijera lo que ella no quería escuchar, Ranma pensó haberse zafado de esa, el día anterior su amiga había insistido en su destino de "entrenamiento" los fines de semana y hoy preguntaba por Akane ¿Qué podía decir?

Ukyo – ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no te acompaño en tu próximo viaje de entrenamiento? ¡Te haré comida deliciosa! – Decía entusiasmada la chica castaña, Ranma sonrió nervioso y contestó – Bueno, este fin de semana será cumpleaños de Kasumi y no saldré a entrenar- ¡Ajá! Si era cumpleaños de la dulce Kasumi, Ukyo podía hacer que la mayor de las Tendo la invitara fácilmente, Ranma volvió a respirar aliviado, ¡vaya que se había salvado! O eso creyó hasta que su amiga volvió a hablar.

Ukyo – y hablando de fiestas, creo que también es tiempo de que yo vaya haciendo los preparativos ¿no crees? –

Ranma - ¿los preparativos? ¿de qué? –

Ukyo – si no tienes nada con Akane pues es lógico que llevemos a cabo nuestra boda -Ranma se puso tan nervioso con esa aseveración que dejó caer las cubetas y se convirtió en chica, al escuchar el escándalo la profesora salió y Ranma aprovechó para salir corriendo del lugar, no tenía el ánimo para regresar a clases, así que se quedó pensativo en un árbol.

L**_a locura de quererte como un fugitivo_**

**_me ha llevado a la distancia donde me he escondido_**

Ranma escuchaba las palabras de Ukyo en su mente "si no tienes nada con Akane" *suspiro* entonces si él afirmaba tener algo con Akane ¿Ukyo lo aceptaría? ¿Lo dejaría en paz? Nunca había querido lastimar a su amiga pero tenía que reconocer que no podía seguir en el mismo juego por siempre… el mismo juego… nunca había sido capaz de reconocer ante Ukyo o Shampoo que realmente estaba enamorado de Akane, a Kodachi podría decírselo mil veces y no entendería… quizás tampoco las primeras dos, la boda se arruinó por la pelea del nanichuan pero también por ellas, seguro no estarían dispuestas a dejarlo estar libremente con Akane…

Akane… esa chica estaba molesta con él y la verdad tenía la razón, él tenía la culpa por bocón ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? *suspiro* Si él aceptaba sus sentimientos frente a todos ¿haría lo mismo Akane? Sin olvidar que no tardarían su papá y tío Soun en hacer los preparativos de la boda… boda... casarse… ¿era lo que él quería? ¿era lo que Akane quería? De repente pensar en el futuro le causaba incertidumbre y miedo…

**_Si tú me miras, si tú me miras  
cuanto más crezca la injusticia, ya verás  
que son más grandes nuestras ganas de luchar._**

* * *

[Almuerzo, Preparatoria Nori en la Ciudad de Tokio]

Akane almorzaba con Kagome en el receso, se encontraban en uno de los jardines de la escuela, cuando fueron interrumpidas por un joven apuesto llamado Keichi.

Keichi – mm ¿Akane? ¿te acuerdas de nuestro compromiso verdad? – Preguntaba el chico al acercarse - ¿puedo almorzar con ustedes? – decía mientras se sentaba al lado de ellas, Kagome sonrió ¡cómo le gustaba a Keichi perseguir imposibles! a principios de año trató de salir con Maki pero ésta era una chica muy reservada, casi no tenía amigos y nunca salió con él, ahora parecía intentar algo con Akane… el pobre no sabía que su corazón ya tenía dueño, aunque ese dueño hubiera sido tan estúpido para pelearse con ella el fin de semana, Akane por su parte, amigable como siempre, dijo – claro que no lo he olvidado Keichi, ayer no pude porque estuve en el club de artes marciales practicando pero lo prometido es deuda, hoy por la tarde te enseñaré algunas cosas básicas con las que podrás ser un excelente príncipe en la obra – Keichi asintió con la cabeza y dijo gracias.

De repente unos pétalos negros, así como una risa característica y conocida por Akane se escuchaba en el patio – jo jo jo jo … Lo admito Akane, no tienes tan mal gusto – dirigiendo su dedo índice a Keichi - ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos por las buenas y prometes dejar en paz a mi querido Ranma? Al fin que tienes perfecto sustituto – Kagome vio a la chica de coleta negra y se preguntaba quién era y porque mencionaba a Ranma, Keichi se preguntó lo mismo, Akane dejo su almuerzo a un lado, se levantó y miró a Kodachi ¿cómo la había encontrado? ¡Sasuke! Claro, ahí estaba detrás de la chica de ahora 17 años… pensar que la dejarían en paz como si nada era soñar.

Akane se puso en guardia– No tengo por que prometerte nada Kodachi – si el muy tonto de Ranma supiera que la loca hermana de Kuno estaba ahí acosándola, y él ni siquiera había hecho el intento de pedirle una disculpa o de llamarla ¡idiota! había pasado un día como si nada, eso la ponía aún más furiosa, y frente a ella se encontraba Kodachi retándola, era una oportunidad perfecta para descargar su molestia y practicar lo que Maki le había enseñado.

Kodachi – te ves muy confiada Akane Tendo – y empezó a atacarla con una serie de mazas pero Akane los esquivaba fácil y rápidamente, protegiendo al mismo tiempo a Kagome y Keichi, la primera tomó la mano de Keichi y lo hizo correr para no ser un estorbo para su amiga.

Akane - ¿eso es todo? –

Kodachi – vaya, vaya… si que has mejorado Akane… pero no creas que me vencerás – hizo una pirueta en el aire y lanzó su listón, Akane saltó y sonrió "que tontería" pensó, pero el listón extrañamente había regresado como boomerang y había sujetado a Akane por el cuello, Keichi y Kagome gritaron - ¡Akane! – Kagome era miembro del club de arquería, pensó que quizás si iba por un arco podría romper ese listón con una flecha, se disponía a correr pero una chica más alta la detuvo.

Kagome – Maki… -

Maki – déjala, ella puede sola, esa chica no es rival para Akane –

Kagome – Pe… pero… - gran parte de los estudiantes de la escuela apreciaban el combate, esas cosas no eran cotidianas en el lugar, y lo mejor de todo, los profesores se encontraban en plena junta así que podían disfrutar el espectáculo sin problemas. Akane tomó con su mano derecha el listón de la gimnasta con fuerza y lo tensó y con un movimiento rápido de mano izquierda lo cortó, tal cual tabla, tosió un poco por el esfuerzo y la presión sobre la garganta, momentos que aprovechó Kodachi para aventarle pequeños aros que tenían picos filosos a su alrededor.

Akane saltaba evadiendo los objetos y al verse libre de ellos, se acercó a gran velocidad a la gimnasta, propinándole patadas y puñetazos; Kodachi apenas se defendía, cuando se sintió acorralada usó un polvo negro que le provocó toser a Akane perdiendo a su enemiga de vista por un momento, en esos instantes recordó la lección de Maki del día anterior, "tranquilidad ante la tormenta, visualiza la energía" y entonces dio un salto, ahí en lo alto y fuera de la humareda se encontraba Kodachi en los aires dispuesta a utilizar otro de sus tramposos trucos.

Akane – esta vez no Kodachi – y le dio una certera patada que la hizo caer de inmediato, cuando el humo se dispersó los estudiantes estaban impactados, Akane estaba de pie entera y la chica gimnasta llorando en el suelo. Kodachi vio a Akane con rencor y amenazante dijo – Esto no se quedará así Akane Tendo, no dejaré que te quedes con mi Ranma – y se retiró con ayuda de Sasuke, los espectadores aplaudieron, Maki se dio paso entre la multitud y le dijo a Akane – bien hecho – Keichi era el más sorprendido de todos ¿Cómo podía tener tanta fuerza esa chica? y ¿Quién demonios era Ranma?

Continuará…

* * *

Tarara… ya casi está la segunda parte, creo que así era más digerible el asunto ¿no? era demasiado para un capítulo O.o creo, en fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado… pues si, nuestro querido Ranma abrió la bocota y empezó una pelea de verdad, y es que la presión no es algo que sepa manejar muy bien, no se enojen con él, no sabe cómo reaccionar pero también intuye que no puede estar así para siempre así que veremos que hace en la segunda parte del capítulo n_n ¿Qué tal Kodachi? Siempre he creído que Akane es muy fuerte, en el OVA del incienso incluso Ranma no podía con ella ¿no es así? Así que aunque Ranma aún no lo sepa, la chica se ha fortalecido mucho… ¿Qué será que pase con eso? Maki la ha sabido entrenar muy bien ¿no creen? Bueno, hasta la próxima n_n que será pronto, lo prometo…


	8. Cap 6-2 Enfrentamientos: Confesiones

¡Hola! Aquí está la segunda parte… que me quedó larga U_U jaja lo siento, pero ni modo que lo parta en dos de nuevo, bueno agradezco sus comentarios, me gusta mucho compartir ideas y opiniones… y les insisto… se aceptan sugerencias porque viene navidad y necesito ideas para los regalos respectivos n_n

Bueno como siempre les digo, pongan atención a los detalles, porque éstos son los que irán dando forma a la historia de trasfondo, espero lo disfruten, la canción sigue siendo "Si tú me miras". Espero sus atentos comentarios como siempre ¡saludos!

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, a excepción de los que vaya creando, todos los demás son propiedad de Rumiko, yo sólo los ocupo para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro._**

Notas:

[ ] Se usa para lugar

(N/A) Nota Autora

- - Diálogos

* * acciones concretas como un suspiro

"" pensamientos concretos o declaraciones de algún personaje en otro momento por ejemplo: Akane le había contestado "estás loca"…

* * *

**CAP. 6. Enfrentamientos inesperados. Parte 2: Confesiones.**

**Libertad es poder decir sí o no; lo hago o no lo hago, digan lo que digan mis jefes o los demás; esto me conviene y lo quiero, aquello no me conviene y por tanto no lo quiero. ****Libertad es decidir, pero también, no lo olvides, darte cuenta de que estás decidiendo. Lo más opuesto a dejarse llevar, como podrás comprender.**

**_Fernando Savater_**

**Deberíamos usar el pasado como trampolín y no como sofá.**

**Harold MacMillan****_Político inglés._**

**_… Palabras de un lenguaje nuevo que he construido_**

**_Para nosotros, para el amante perseguido  
Que tiene que esconder su voz._**

[Martes, Preparatoria Furinkan, hora de la salida]

Ranma (como hombre) en cuanto escuchó la campana preparó sus cosas y salió rápido, Daisuke y Hiroshi se vieron, el primero dijo al segundo "hoy no es viernes", su amigo levantó los hombros como indicando "y yo que sé". Lo que menos quería el chico de trenza era que su amiga, especialista en okonomiyakis, le insistiera con algún tema… él sabía que no podía huir siempre, pero en ese momento no tenía el ánimo de discutir respecto a su futuro con Akane si ni siquiera había podido hacer las pases con ella.

Tan ensimismado iba en sus pensamientos que no vio venir a una chinita sexy en su bicicleta, que como siempre, chocaba contra la cara del muchacho dándole un gran golpe.

Ranma – Sha… Shampoo – Lo que le faltaba ese día.

Shampoo – ¡Nihao Ranma! Hoy te preparé unos deliciosos Ramen – El chico se levantó y empezó a retroceder – no, de verdad, muchas gracias… a… acabo de comer –

Shampoo acercándose de forma coqueta - ¡Vamos! No ser tímido con futura esposa – Y ahí estaba otra chica insistente en casarse con él, no entendía como la amazona no desistía… tal vez porque él nunca la había detenido…

Ranma – De verdad gracias pero no Shampoo – dijo con determinación, respuesta que sorprendió e hizo enfadar a la chica – mmmm… tú estar raro Ranma… ¿tiene que ver algo con la chica salvaje? –

Ranma – No metas a Akane en esto, es sólo que… llevo mucha prisa ¿si? – y empezó a correr con la chica tras de él - ¡Ranma! ¡Ranma ven! – El chico giró en la esquina y vio el consultorio del Dr. Tofú, no dudó en esconderse ahí, desde que Nabiki se hacía cargo de cobrar los destrozos a la casa Tendo, las personas lo pensaban dos veces para meterse con ella o alguno de sus conocidos. Justo antes de llegar al consultorio, un coche lo salpicó de agua cuando pasó sobre lo que parecía una fuga, sin embargo la chica pelirroja no se detuvo, entró al consultorio sin preguntar y se sorprendió cuando vio a Nabiki ahí.

Ranma chica - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Nabiki – Es lo mismo que iba a preguntarte – decía mientras la chica pelirroja se asomaba por una ventana, con la esperanza de haber perdido a Shampoo, suspiró con alivio - ¿problemas? ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? – dijo la chica castaña.

Ranma – Si claro… si esa es tu especialidad Nabiki… ayudar a la gente – decía de forma sarcástica.

Nabiki – aunque no lo creas lo hago… eso no significa que tenga que ser gratis… es más te voy a proponer un trato ahora mismo… si no quieres que nadie sepa que has visitado a Akane estos fines de semana - ¿Qué dijo? Ranma apenas pudo tragar saliva ¿cómo era posible? ¿Cómo Nabiki… es decir… cómo? Y… ¿ella habrá visto lo que pasó en la torre? Esto se ponía aún más complicado… esa Nabiki, siempre estaba a un paso adelante que cualquiera.

Nabiki – Interpretaré tu silencio como un sí… quédate aquí y espera a que salga tía Nodoka y regresen a casa – salió del consultorio y empezó a caminar como si fuera a su casa, entonces "casualmente" encontró a Shampoo, quién no tardó en preguntar por el chico de trenza.

Nabiki – ah, claro… creo que lo vi pasar, con mucha prisa por cierto, creo que iba camino a la estación del tren… si, estoy casi segura de que iba hacia esa dirección – Shampoo ni siquiera contestó, tomó su bicicleta y pedaleó lo más rápido que pudo, Nabiki no pudo más que sonreír para sus adentros, como le gustaba jugar con la gente.

Mientras tanto en el consultorio del Dr. Tofú la mamá de Ranma salía con la sonrisa gentil que la caracterizaba.

Dr. Tofú – Ranma que sorpresa – y buscó a su alrededor – vaya ¿y Nabiki?

Ranma – Bueno ella… tuvo que adelantarse y yo me quedé esperando a mamá –

Nodoka – Que caballero y varonil es esa acción – decía orgullosa su madre, el Dr. Tofú se disculpó, dijo que iría por una tetera con agua caliente y en ese momento Ranma notó una mirada extraña de parte de su madre hacia él.

Ranma - ¿pasa algo? –

Nodoka – sólo envidiaba la suerte que tiene Akane – Ahora también su mamá le hablaba de Akane, ya se imaginaba el sermón… ¿cuándo empezarían con los preparativos de la boda? Que linda prometida tienes, sólo que termine su estancia en la ciudad empezaremos con los arreglos… se lo sabía de memoria… pero no escuchó nada de eso, sólo estaba ahí su madre sonriéndole de manera muy sincera.

Ranma - ¿te duele algo?

Nodoka – No, para nada ¿Por qué? –

Ranma – Estás aquí – la sra. Saotome rio y le dijo – no, mi visita no fue médica, esto tiene que ver con el cumpleaños de Kasumi, pero eso es otro asunto – en ese momento el Dr. Tofú regresó con el agua caliente y ambos, madre e hijo Saotome se despidieron cordialmente y salieron del consultorio juntos, camino a casa.

[Habitación Akane]

Akane se encontraba recostada en su cama leyendo una novela que le habían asignado en literatura. La trama del libro era sobre la travesía de un chico que exploraba tierras lejanas, y que sin pensar en los peligros que representaba su aventura, enfrentaba toda clase de calamidades con la esperanza de conseguir la flor dorada que permitiría a la mujer que amaba, la princesa de su reino, deshacerse de una terrible maldición que la acosaba cada noche de luna llena: se convertía en una criatura tan horrenda, que sus padres la recluían en la torre más lejana del palacio, lo que entristecía mucho a la chica que en el fondo era dulce y tierna. Akane cerró el libro y suspiró ¿de verdad Ranma creía que ella era tan terrible? Dijo Kagome que a veces se decían cosas hirientes sin pensarlo, tal vez… si, tal vez Ranma sólo era un tonto bocafloja… pero era un tonto que no hacía acto de presencia desde su discusión.

Akane no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y escuchar en sus adentros la voz de su prometido en Jusenkyo "perdón Akane, soy una molestia… y nunca te puedo decir lo que en realidad siento, así que logro herir tus sentimientos una y otra vez… Akane me puedes oír ¿verdad? ¡Déjame decirte que te amo Akane!"… ella se sentía muy débil esa vez, la deshidratación de su cuerpo la mantuvo despierta en momentos pero inmóvil… tenía recuerdos vagos de lo que había pasado desde que tocó el kinjakan para que Ranma pudiera escapar**. **Nunca había hablado del tema con él ni con nadie, a veces tenía pesadillas, sentía como se sofocaba, como su cuerpo perdía volumen y se hacía pequeña… entonces despertaba y le costaba conciliar el sueño…

Ese episodio en China había sido determinante en su camino… había arriesgado su vida, y por Ranma lo volvería a hacer sin duda … miró el libro que tenía en sus manos, tal vez ella se parecía un poco al protagonista, ella no había pensado en los peligros en Jusenkyo, sólo le interesaba que Ranma estuviera vivo, no le importó en ese momento ninguna de sus prometidas, no le importó ningún pelea previa, sólo quería que él estuviera a salvo… porque lo quería… porque lo amaba… aunque nunca hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente para admitirlo ante él ni ante nadie… suspiró… que estupidez, habían peleado por p-chan y el pobre cerdito ni siquiera se encontraba con ella, tal vez ella tampoco debería darle importancia al beso… sacudió la cabeza, tenía que hacer un ensayo de ese libro y apenas iba a la mitad, si no prestaba atención le iría mal, se acercaba el final del cuatrimestre y con ello muchas pruebas, tenía que concentrarse…

___**Cuando decidas aprenderlo no habrá silencio,  
No te hará falta usar la voz para romperlo  
Si tú me miras me hablarás.**_

[Nerima]

Nodoka le pidió a su hijo desviar el camino, llegaron a un parque pequeño, ella tomó asiento en una banca que tenía como vista juegos para niños (resbaladilla, columpios) y con su mano le pidió a su hijo sentarse con ella, Ranma lo hizo. O se lo imaginaba o su mamá actuaba un poco raro… la Sra. Saotome le sonrió dulcemente y empezó a hablar – Ranma… de verdad envidio a Akane –

Ranma - ¿Cómo dices? –

Nodoka – Sé que ella tiene a alguien que realmente la ama – Ante esta afirmación, Ranma desvió la mirada hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba su madre – yo que sé, si ha encontrado a alguien – pero su madre sonrió y le tocó el hombro – está bien Ranma, no tienes que decir nada… -el chico volteó a verla avergonzado, parecía que su madre sabía o intuía que algo había entre él y Akane, más allá del compromiso impuesto, su mamá prosiguió – Sé que no he sido la mejor madre –

Ranma – No, no digas eso… yo sé que – pero fue interrumpido por su progenitora – déjame hablar hijo, necesito que sepas algo y ojalá eso te ayude a tomar mejores decisiones en tu vida – Ranma guardó silencio, nunca había escuchado a su madre tan seria y decidida, no sin la katana.

Nodoka suspiró – el matrimonio entre tu padre y yo fue arreglado y yo no tuve la suerte de enamorarme de mi prometido, ni mi prometido de enamorarse de mi – Ranma iba a decir algo pero ante la mirada severa de Nodoka prefirió quedarse callado – la familia Saotome buscaba estabilidad y mi familia quería dejar un legado importante y los Saotome eran ejemplo de ello – Ranma alzó una ceja ¿los Saotome dejar un legado importante además de huir siempre de los problemas? Eso si que era gracioso.

Ranma - ¿estás segura que hablamos de los mismos Saotome? –

Nodoka – Algún día deberías preguntarle a tu padre de ese legado… él ha tenido fallas pero no fue siempre como lo conoces… Genma en algún momento también fue un muchachito indeciso que no sabía que hacer con su vida – decía mientras lo miraba fijamente – todos tenemos una historia Ranma y todos tenemos razones para ser lo que somos, lo que queremos ser, siempre tenemos la libertad de elegir nuestro camino partiendo de los eventos que hemos vivido… cuando yo tenía 14 años mi padre me informó que estaba comprometida con un joven de 19 llamado Genma Saotome, que era artista marcial en combate libre y que me casaría en tres meses… ¿tres meses y con un desconocido? Sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba… así que escapé de casa – Ranma estaba sorprendido, nunca se había preguntado sobre la historia de sus padres y nunca se había imaginado a su madre fugitiva.

Nodoka – Necesitaba ver quién era ese hombre, necesitaba al menos conocerlo antes de que fuera la boda… gracias a Naoko, una chica de la servidumbre - ¿servidumbre? Se imaginaba una casa parecida a la de Kuno, seguro su papá había perdido todo el legado de su mamá – supe donde estaba Genma, se encontraba entrenando en un templo en el bosque Aokigahara, salí en su búsqueda, quería creer que al verlo sería como un cuento de hadas y todo tendría sentido, pasé por algunas penurias pero llegué al lugar…-

(N/A: Aokigahara se dice que es un bosque encantado en el Monte Fuji)

FLASH BACK

(N/A: Tori es el arco que observamos en un templo japonés)

Nodoka adolescente vislumbró un tori, entonces se acercó y un monje le preguntó amablemente si necesitaba asilo, pues tenía su ropa gastada y parecía hambrienta, ella tímidamente contestó que no, cuando el monje supo el nombre de la chiquilla, Nodoka Ishida, supo que era la prometida del joven Saotome. El monje amablemente la hizo pasar y le dio comida, le preparó el baño y le dio ropas limpias, la chica cayó rendida por la noche. Al siguiente día, el monje fue a despertarla y ella preguntó por Genma, entonces el monje la llevó a un árbol de cerezos a lo alto del templo y…

FIN FLASH BACK

Nodoka – Ahí se encontraba Genma, al parecer el día anterior el monje le había avisado sobre mi llegada, entonces al verlo a los ojos me sentí desilusionada ¿porqué mi corazón no palpitaba? ¿por qué no sentía las mariposas en el estómago? ¿Por qué mis manos no temblaban de emoción? ¿Por qué no sentía nada? Tu padre sólo sonrió y ni siquiera eso tocó alguna fibra de mi alma – decía en tono seco – no tuve la suerte que tú y Akane han tenido –

Ranma - ¿y porqué te casaste? – obvio la última parte referente a él y a Akane.

Nodoka sonrió –mi padre dispuso de mi futuro y yo lo acepté… ¿por qué? Porque no conocía algo distinto, porque nunca se me ocurrió decir que no, porque era importante para mis padres, por las razones que quieras creer, pero yo elegí mi camino… ¿me sigues? – Ranma asintió con la cabeza pero realmente no comprendía del todo.

Nodoka – Y tu padre eligió el mismo camino, decidió casarse aunque su interés era seguir en un incesante viaje de entrenamiento, conociendo distintos y variados lugares – bajó la mirada un poco triste - ¿sabes? Cuando te tuve a ti pensé que mi elección no había sido errada – alzó el rostro y miró fijamente los ojos de Ranma – por ver estos tus ojos, tu sonrisa, escucharte decirme "mami"… pensé que después de todo había valido la pena – y le acarició el rostro al muchacho – pero volví a dejar que eligieran por mi, Genma insistió en que yo era un obstáculo para tu formación como artista marcial y yo le creí, había sido educada siguiendo las tradiciones y cumpliendo los deseos familiares y te dejé ir… debo aceptar que Genma no ha hecho tan mal trabajo después de todo, eres un joven de buen corazón pero un poco disperso e indeciso –

Ranma - ¿Qué… que quieres decir? –

Nodoka - No te hace menos hombre aceptar o demostrar lo que sientes ante las personas indicadas – Ranma empezó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos "aceptar lo que siente o demostrarlo" parecía tan fácil decirlo – Insisto… - dijo su mamá - envidio tu suerte y la de Akane… -y mirando al cielo remató – La vida te muestra los caminos pero tú eliges cual tomar, si te ves empujado a uno en particular y te gusta el camino, decide como quieres caminarlo… uno aprende con el tiempo y con sus decisiones, uno aprende de la vida de otros – y viéndolo tiernamente terminó - aprende de la mía y de la de tu padre – Ranma no sabía a ciencia cierta a que se refería su madre pero pensó inmediatamente en Akane… decidir, hablar, demostrar… necesitaba hacer las pases con ella porque esa chica si lo hacía sentir un mundo totalmente distinto del gris que plasmó su madre, Akane lo hacía sentir vivo, lo hacía sentir bien, más que bien… el beso fue más que importante, duró casi nada y se sintió en otra dimensión, sintió su corazón palpitar rápidamente, sintió sus manos sudar, sintió el sabor de esa chica que lo tenía completamente loco, ella y nadie más… nadie.

**_Si tú me miras me hablarás._**

[Martes por la noche, habitación de Akane]

Akane se encontraba en su mesa de estudio haciendo la tarea de álgebra, las matemáticas no le eran complicadas como a la mayoría de sus compañeros, sonrió recordando las múltiples veces que ayudó a Ranma con la tarea, pobre, seguro que estas cosas le seguirían costando trabajo… ¿pobre? Tonto, eso era… un tonto… ella también… dejó su cuaderno un momento y sacó de nuevo la carta de su madre y la carta de la Universidad de Tokyo que recibió con la oportunidad escolar, las contempló… y recordó…

FLASH BACK

(N/A: En Japón se celebra el día de la madre el segundo domingo de mayo)

[Segundo sábado de mayo, habitación de Akane en casa Tendo]

Akane se encontraba ayudándole a Ranma con la tarea de álgebra por la tarde, al chico se le dificultaban las matemáticas más que cualquier otra materia y esto se debía en gran parte, a su poca atención en las clases, Akane le había explicado ya dos veces el método y el chico se encontraba haciendo unos ejercicios mientras ella estaba parada a su lado viendo como los realizaba… se preguntaba que debía hacer con la oferta que la Universidad de Tokio le daba… dejar su casa, sus amigos, su vida… a Ranma… ella quería estar ahí en Nerima ¿por qué cambiarlo? Recordaba la carta de su mamá, cómo no hacerlo si al otro día sería el día de la madre e irían al panteón… esa carta le decía que debía ser libre de decidir, de seguir su camino, de hacer una pausa si era necesario…

¿Ranma la dejaría hacer una pausa? La boda fallida… aún estaba en boca de la escuela Furinkan y él no había querido aceptar lo que dijo en Jusenkyo ¿sería así toda su vida? De repente se imaginó a un Ranma de unos 40 años negando que la quería - ¡Es el colmo! – gritó Akane de golpe, el chico de trenza la miró y le dijo - ¿se puede saber por qué te enojas? ¡Aún ni siquiera termino los ejercicios! Pero si tanto te molesta estarme explicando – dijo mientras se levantaba – voy a decirle a Ukyo que me explique…

Akane – No… yo bueno… -

Ranma – Da igual quién me explique Akane… no me importa–

Akane - ¡A ti todo te da igual! –

Ranma - ¡Y tú de todo te enojas! –

Akane – Pues vete a estudiar a donde se te antoje… ¡A mi me quitas el tiempo! – Ranma se fue mientras azotaba la puerta y le gritaba - ¡Eres una boba! – Akane aventó el libro que tenía en su escritorio que chocó contra la puerta mientras gritaba - ¡idiota insensible!.

FIN FLASH BACK

Ese fue uno de los momentos que hicieron reflexionar a Akane sobre la relación que llevaba con Ranma y a la larga, una de las razones que la hicieron tomar la decisión de tomar la oportunidad en la ciudad de Tokio, suspiró y volvió a hacer su tarea de álgebra, no evitó pensar que Ranma sería "ayudado" muy amablemente por Ukyo, eso la molestaba más… tres días, tres días y el tonto de Ranma ni siquiera se había dignado a llamarle por teléfono… era un idiota… y ella por sentirse así…

[Media noche, casa Tendo]

Ranma no había podido dormir bien, así que se levantó y fue por un vaso de agua, se sorprendió porque vio a Nabiki en la sala con su celular en la mano, quiso pasar desapercibido a la cocina pero la chica guardó su celular y se dirigió a él - ¿No puedes dormir? ¿Mucha presión? –

Ranma – No sé de qué hablas –

Nabiki – Claro… tan obstinado como siempre… yo que tú si me preocuparía –

Ranma - ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –

Nabiki – No soy la única que sabe cuál ha sido tu destino estos últimos fines de semana –

Ranma - ¿Qué has dicho? – se acercó a ella amenazante – Nabiki qué demonios has dicho y a quién – a Ranma le preocupaba que alguien supiera que veía a Akane, no sólo por la vergüenza que eso aún le representaba, el miedo de aceptar las cosas, sino también, por otra razón muy importante: Akane estaba sola y podía ser atacada por Shampoo o Kodachi y él no estaba ahí para defenderla…

Nabiki – Ajá… entonces aceptas que has ido a ver a mi hermana… que bien escondidito te lo tenías cuñadito –

Ranma – Eso no tiene nada que ver… dime que demonios has dicho… a ti no te preocupa nada Nabiki pero Akane está sola ¿no te bastó con arruinar la boda? –

Nabiki sonrió – ay… pero si pensé que les había hecho un favor… creí que ninguno de los dos se quería casar… creo que me equivoqué ¿verdad? –

Ranma se puso rojo, se había puesto en evidencia sin querer – no… no es a lo que me refiero –

Nabiki – yo no tengo que decir nada Ranma, tú solo te delatas… conmigo y con el mundo, así que deberías empezar a pensar como enfrentar las cosas como un hombre… al menos si lo eres –

Ranma – Nabiki… - dijo molesto, una de las cosas que más podían hacerlo enojar era que dudaran de su hombría.

Nabiki – no te enojes, te lo digo en son de paz y no te estoy cobrando el consejo… sólo recuerda que el tiempo pasa y que no puedes vivir toda la vida varado en el mismo punto – se levantó, cerró su libreta que tenía y se dirigió a su recámara – por cierto, recuerda que me debes lo de hoy con Shampoo –

Ranma - ¿y eso cuánto me va a costar? –

Nabiki – no siempre se trata de dinero… - y se fue la chica, Ranma se quedó pensativo…

**_Yo me seguiré negando pase lo que pase  
A exponer mi corazón en este escaparate_**

[Miércoles, preparatoria Furinkan]

Un viejo apoyado en un árbol observaba a través de la ventana de un salón, a un muchacho de trenza algo ansioso, la vieja a su lado también observaba al mismo chico y se atrevió a decir – es cuestión de tiempo – el viejo señaló – yo no me confiaría… tal vez deberíamos decírselo a ella – su acompañante fémina le dio un golpe con su bastón - ¡debes dejar de ser tan agresiva! – protestó el señor, pero la mujer dijo – a tu edad aún no conoces a las mujeres y pretendes que el chico de 18 sepa actuar… no seas idiota, dale tiempo, aún tenemos tiempo… además, para esclarecer dudas está el torneo ¿no es así? –

Viejo – si pero me preocupa, hay mucho que aprender y aún no iniciamos el entrenamiento… y de mi edad, vieja tonta, hasta tú has perdido la cuenta de tu existencia-

Vieja – exacto… el tiempo puede parecer una eternidad o un minuto según lo que hagamos, por eso no te preocupes… por ejemplo hoy, apuesto que al muchacho el día se le hará eterno –

Viejo – insisto… no estoy seguro que debamos confiar en él –

Vieja – y yo insisto en que eres un desesperado… todo a su debido tiempo –

En el salón de clases

Ukyo había notado a Ranma distraído, más de lo normal, cuando quería acercarse sonreía y empezaba a hablar rápidamente de cosas sin importancia, sin duda la estaba evadiendo, tal vez soltarle lo de los preparativos de la boda no había sido buena técnica.

Ranma veía pasar lentamente el día, habría faltado sino fuera porque Miss Hinako lo encontró casi llegando a la escuela y no lo dejó escapar, de haberlo hecho hubiera quedado sin energía y era lo que menos necesitaba, había evitado a Ukyo, no tenía tiempo para lidiar con esas cuestiones, primero debía hablar con Akane, aclarar el estúpido mal entendido y luego… luego tendría que ir enfrentando las cosas en su justa medida, recordaba las palabras de Nabiki por la noche y las de Kasumi por la mañana.

FLASH BACK

Ranma se había levantado temprano, la noche anterior no había podido conciliar el sueño por estar pensando y esa mañana se había despertado muy pronto. Se encontraba entrenando en el dojo cuando Kasumi llegó con té y el desayuno, pensó que le dejaría ahí las cosas y se retiraría pero la mujer de casi 22 años se quedó ahí, así que él se sentó a su lado y empezó a tomar té.

Kasumi – Ayer durante la cena habló Akane por teléfono y preguntó por ti Ranma - Ranma escupió el té, Kasumi sonrió y dijo – te pareces al Dr. Tofú, le dije que estabas bien pero algo pensativo, ella no dijo nada –

Ranma – y ¿Por qué no me dijiste ayer? – por una parte pensó que Kasumi debía decírselo, así habría tenido oportunidad de hablar con Akane pero, por otro lado, respiró aliviado, que bueno que no lo había hecho, estaban todos en casa esa noche y de haberlo mencionado Kasumi, lo hubieran empezado a molestar.

Kasumi – Ranma, no le digas a nadie que desayunaste tempura– el chico se extrañó ante tal petición – a menos que tía Nodoka te lo pregunte, ella los hizo ayer con mucho cariño para todos – Ranma no entendía nada ¿Qué tenía que ver la llamada de Akane con su desayuno? Pero Kasumi sonrió y lo que dijo tuvo sentido al final para él – **Es importante decir las cosas correctas a las personas correctas, no siempre es necesario dar explicaciones de tus actos a toda la gente**… a veces las cosas en secreto saben más dulces – y sin más se levantó la próxima cumpleañera dejando a Ranma pensando…

FIN FLASH BACK

Ranma sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que aclarar que estaba con Akane porque quería estar con ella, pero no tenía que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos en esos momentos, su prioridad era hablar con Akane primero. Se escucharon las campanas de salida y Ranma salió rápidamente, Ukyo fue tras él, lo alcanzó caminando sobre la calle de forma apresurada y se acercó a él – ¿te encuentras bien Ranma? – le preguntó.

Ranma – Si claro… oye la tarea de ayer de aritmética me costó un poco de trabajo – tenía que deshacerse de ella, Ukyo tomó su espátula y le impidió el paso, ya se había hartado de que le diera vueltas – Ranma ¿Qué te pasa? ¿por qué te ves ansioso? –

Ranma – No… yo… bueno… es que… - interrumpió el viejo happossai brincando con ropa íntima, perseguido por un grupo de chicas molestas, Ranma corrió pero Ukyo le lanzó pequeñas espátulas que se clavaron en la pared sujetando la camisa de Ranma, mientras decía – ¡Ranma deja de huir! ¡Compórtate como hombre! – El chico se quedo parado y volteó, le preguntó a su amiga - ¿realmente quieres saber la verdad? – Ukyo en un momento dudó pero no dijo nada, bendita hora para hacer frente a uno de sus primeros miedos, pensó Ranma, respiró profundo y viendo a su amiga a los ojos dijo – Ukyo… yo… voy a ver a Akane –

Ukyo – pues te acompaño, tiene tiempo que no la veo – dijo tratando de salvar la situación.

Ranma – Verás… necesito hacer algo importante… a solas –

Ukyo - ¡ya era hora! Vas a terminar con ella formalmente para poder hacer los preparativos de nuestra boda… Ranma, haberme dicho eso – pero su oración fue interrumpida cuando Ranma se puso enfrente de ella y tocándole los hombros, más nervioso que sereno, pero más seguro que indeciso dijo – Ukyo perdóname, el motivo por el cual voy a ver a Akane es distinto… la verdad es que yo – lo dudó pero las palabras de Kasumi resonaban en su cabeza "decir las cosas correctas a las personas correctas" – Ukyo la verdad es que ella sigue siendo mi prometida –

Ukyo – Pero… pero… Ranma, la promesa de tu padre ante el mio es igual de válida que ante el sr. Tendo… tú… tú no tienes que estar con ella, tú puedes… -

Ranma – **Quiero estar con ella** Ukyo… - bajó la mirada y continuó – no quiero estar con nadie más que con Akane…– la chica castaña no podía articular palabras… se quedó muda, Ranma sonrió y dijo – discúlpame, me tengo que ir, debo hacer algo importante – y salió disparado a la estación del tren mientras Ukyo seguía sin poder creerlo, se dejo caer…

Ranma corría, debía verla, pedir disculpas y luego tratar de enfrentar todo lo que tenía que enfrentar, pero se topó con un chico de pañoleta en el camino…

Ranma – Ryoga… - no esperaba eso… aunque si que el chico lo atacara, como siempre lo hacía.

Ryoga– esta vez no vas a escapar Ranma… me las vas a pagar todas juntas – se abalanzaba contra el chico de trenza, Ranma esquivaba los golpes brincando hacia atrás.

Ryoga – nunca te lo voy a perdonar Ranma… primero besas a mi querida Akane y luego la insultas por ello… ¿cómo te atreves? – Ranma tenía que hacer frente a esa situación, mientras esquivaba los golpes y daba uno que otro puñetazo sin dirección, pensaba en que decir.

Ryoga – ¡No seas cobarde! ¡Di algo! – y con su dedo tocó el piso - ¡truco de la explosión! - Ranma saltó y le propinó un buen golpe con sus piernas a Ryoga, por lo que el chico desorientado quedó en el suelo por unos segundos.

Ranma – Escúchame Ryoga… no quería que te enteraras de esa manera pero… - Ryoga se sorprendió… Ranma no estaba negando nada, estaba hablando tranquilo y no lo estaba golpeando ni huyendo, algo raro pasaba, se levantó del suelo y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, esto puso nervioso al chico de ojos azules pero pensó en que debía dar el paso de una vez por todas si quería avanzar y prosiguió – pero yo pretendo estar bien con Akane ¿entiendes? Y eso no lo vas a impedir ni tú ni nadie –

Ryoga – Claro Saotome… tan bien que la hieres siempre, eres un idiota – dijo bastante molesto – no sabes lo que tienes, eres de lo peor –

Ranma – ¿yo de lo peor? lo dice el chico que se convierte en mascota para pasar tiempo a su lado – eso hizo enfurecer a Ryoga y volvió a atacarlo, Ranma le dio un buen golpe sobre el estómago que dejó al chico tirado – no te metas Ryoga… es lo único que te digo –

Ryoga - ¿me estás amenazando?

Ranma – tómalo como quieras… sólo recuerda que más te vale no pasarte de listo porque Akane es mi prometida – y se alejó de ahí corriendo, esperando alcanzar el tren.

[Dos horas después en la preparatoria Nori, Ciudad de Tokio.]

Ranma tenía en sus manos el papel que Nabiki le había dado con los horarios de Akane, era miércoles, eso significaba que ese día Akane acompañaba a Kagome en sus prácticas de tiro al arco, entonces sin consultar entró a la escuela y preguntó por el lugar, le indicaron donde era y corrió hasta que la vio, ahí estaba ella, ahí se encontraba Akane con su hermosa sonrisa y su mirada angelical, sonrió para sí mismo, prometerse no perderla después de Jusenkyo y hacerla enfadar por tonterías, si que era torpe… parecía que ya había acabado la práctica, se acercó lentamente, temía que Akane empezara a gritarle o no quisiera verlo, Kagome fue quien lo vislumbró a lo lejos y lo saludó de manera efusiva, entonces Akane volteó y lo vio, sintió una mezcla de emoción, sorpresa y gusto, él se acercó lentamente con sus manos detrás de su espalda, la chica le sonrió y Kagome no podía evitar suspirar ante la situación.

Ranma – Akane yo… - una de sus manos la pasó al frente, en ella tenía un lirio blanco y se lo dio a la chica frente a él – de verdad lo siento – Akane sonrió y asintió con la cabeza – yo también – No se habían percatado de los varios estudiantes a su alrededor, una chica decía lo tierno del detalle, otra más suspiró, los chicos en cambio se dieron cuenta de que Akane Tendo no estaba disponible al verla abrazar al chico de trenza, quien quedó rígido en el acto pero que correspondió como auténtico robot y muerto de pena… la escena fue observada por Maki a lo lejos quién sonrió y se dijo a sí misma – Espero que no debas renunciar a lo que tienes Akane… ojalá funcione… ojalá abuelo – decía mientras veía el cielo. Al mismo tiempo, la vieja le decía en son de victoria al viejo – te lo dije, es cuestión de tiempo…** no dudes jamás de un corazón sincero, por muy confundido que esté**-

Cuando los chicos notaron la atención especial de los compañeros de Akane no evitaron sonrojarse, Ranma sonrió y tomó a Akane en sus brazos y salió huyendo del lugar – Ranma, él es Ranma – dijo Kagome cuando se acercó Keichi preguntando sobre el alboroto – creo que hoy se anuló tu clase de Karate Keichi – terminó diciendo la chica de cabello negro.

**_Si tú me miras, si tú miras_**

**_Nos amaremos en la justa oscuridad_**

**_En la trastienda que me ha visto suplicar_**

Después de saltar por las calles de la ciudad, Ranma se detuvo en seco con su prometida en brazos – oye ¿no te cansas de esto? – Akane sonrió – puedes bajarme- dijo pero Ranma hizo caso omiso y le preguntó - ¿y a donde se supone que huimos? – ¡claro! Nunca habían tenido que salir huyendo como lo hacían en Nerima, la chica sonrió y dijo - ¿te acuerdas dónde queda el parque donde hablamos aquí por primera vez? – Ranma asintió con la cabeza y dijo de forma burlona – claro que si, ni que fuera Ryoga – Akane le sacó la lengua de modo infantil y él hizo lo mismo, llegaron al parque y caminaron de la mano en silencio unos momentos…

Akane – gracias por la flor –

Ranma – no… no es nada – encontraron una banca disponible y se sentaron, él la atrajo contra sí abrazándola como lo hizo por primera vez en ese jardín – Akane … -

Akane - ¿si? –

Ranma – a veces digo las cosas sin pensar y… no siempre es cierto lo que digo –

Akane – lo sé… eres un bobo –

Ranma – y tú… eres una enojona – Akane lo miró directo a los ojos con el ceño fruncido, él sonrió y dijo – así te ves fea –

Akane - ¿vamos a empezar? – Ranma negó con la cabeza y acarició un mechón de cabello que sobresalía en la frente de Akane, lo que hizo sonreír a la chica.

**_Palabras de un lenguaje nuevo que he construido_**

**_Para nosotros, para el amante perseguido que tiene que esconder su voz_**

Ranma – así te ves linda – se acercó a ella, haber probado una vez sus labios no bastaban, ella se puso nerviosa, quería volver a besarlo pero si el primer beso fue un impulso, el segundo parecía ser consensuado, para su sorpresa Ranma se detuvo para soltar - ¿y p-chan? – bien sabía que ya no lo tenía, por eso se atrevió a preguntar pero la chica dudo en contestar - ¿vamos a lo mismo? –

Ranma – no me gusta que se quede contigo… eso es todo… nunca me ha agradado… ¿contenta? –

Akane – Ranma – eso era lo más cercano que el chico podía aceptar que le causaba celos y le pareció tierno… al verla distraída y con las ansias que le producían ver sus labios, Ranma sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó y le robó un beso corto y sorpresivo, eso hizo estremecer el cuerpo de Akane, quién sonrió y le tomó la mano – Ranma… -

Ranma - ¿si? – pensó que tal vez le reclamaría el beso robado.

Akane - ¿qué vamos a hacer? –

Ranma - ¿eh? –

Akane – El sábado… con todos… - dijo apretando fuertemente su mano.

Ranma suspiró – sobre eso… bueno… -

[Mientras en Nerima]

Ukyo estaba en un parque sentada, pasó tiempo desde que Ranma le había afirmado que él solamente quería estar con Akane, parecía decidido… ella ya lo sabía en el fondo… entonces ¿por qué aun así le lastimaba la noticia? En eso pensaba cuando la voz de un chico familiar la sacó de su letargo – así que supongo que ya lo sabes ¿no? – le preguntó Ryoga Hibiki.

Ukyo - ¿saber que Ryoga? – el chico se sentó a su lado y le sonrió – que no tenemos oportunidad alguna.

**_Cuando decidas aprenderlo no habrá silencio_**

**_No te hará falta usar la voz para romperlo_**

[Sábado por la mañana, casa Tendo]

Ranma - ¡Estás demente! Yo no pienso usar un estúpido vestido Nabiki –

Nabiki – Te recuerdo que aceptaste las condiciones –

Ranma - ¿Estás loca? ¿Yo cuando aceptaría algo así?-

Nabiki – Interpreté tu silencio como un sí ¿lo olvidas? Shampoo te perseguía, tú en el consultorio del Dr. Tofú… ¿ya recuerdas? – Maldita Nabiki, lo agarró en curva, no era posible, ¿pero cómo creía que iba a ponerse un estúpido vestido e ir a la celebración de Kasumi como mujer?

Nabiki – Además creo que te conviene… a ambos – le decía mientras veía a Ranma directamente a los ojos.

Ranma – ¿A qué te refieres? –

Nabiki – Si vas como chica, Akane y tú podrán actuar más tranquilos ¿no crees?… no me imagino que la querrás besar en esa forma –

Ranma- Por supuesto que no… no así –

Nabiki – ¿Ah si que si quieres besarla? – Ranma se puso rojo – si no es que ya las has besado ¿no es así? ¡Que osado! – esa estúpida Nabiki si que sabía incomodarlo, pensó el chico y contestó - Nabiki… no es lo que tú… bueno… eso… no es de tu incumbencia - cruzó los brazos

Nabiki – Jajaja… no lo hubiera creído… -

Ranma – Nabiki… ya te dije que…

Nabiki – no es de mi incumbencia, si claro… - dijo mientras pensaba en un futuro plan – bueno, pero no puedes negar que si tú vas como Ranko matamos dos pájaros de un tiro… yo le cumplo a Kuno para que vea a la chica pelirroja y tú… tratas igual a Akane enfrente de todos, es una ganga… sobre todo considerando que no te cobraré por la idea… - A pesar de no agradarle la idea, tenía un punto Nabiki… seguía siendo hombre en ese cuerpo de mujer y seguiría deseando besar y tocar a Akane pero podría controlarse y su "relación" pasaría desapercibida para los demás… parecía ser la solución que buscaban el miércoles… sólo esperaba poder explicárselo a su madre para que no dudara de su hombría.

FLASH BACK

[Ranma y Akane en el parque]

Ranma – sobre eso… bueno… ¿tú que quieres? – Akane no supo contestar más que con otra pregunta - ¿y tú que quieres Ranma? –

Ranma – Yo quiero que no se entrometan – Akane asintió con la cabeza, pero pedirle eso a su familia era antinatural… habían avanzado un poco pero no estaba segura si Ranma se quería casar ni ella estaba segura de querer hacerlo, a corto plazo.

Akane - ¿entonces? –

Ranma – No sé… habrá que pensar en algo… no te preocupes – y la abrazó tiernamente.

FIN FLASH BACK

Ranma – Si lo hago prometes que no le dirás a nadie lo que sabes –

Nabiki haciéndose tonta - ¿lo que sé? Y ¿Qué sé exactamente? –

Ranma – Hazte tonta Nabiki… pero no iré vestido así… allá me cambio – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación de su "cuñada", Nabiki sonrió "par de tontos" pensó, tenía tanta información en su poder ¿Qué no podría hacer con eso? Pero por esta vez lo dejaría pasar, era cumpleaños de Kasumi, y esa chica en realidad tenía el respeto de todos, inclusive de Nabiki, esta vez dejaría las cosas en paz… aunque tal vez dejaría una sorpresa para los invitados… salió del cuarto buscando al tío Genma.

[Horas más tarde, Casa Tendo]

Ukyo, acompañada de Ryoga iban llegando a la casa Tendo, ella era quién había evitado los últimos dos días a Ranma en la escuela pero este sábado tenía que comprobarlo, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos, además ya le había comprado un presente a la mayor de las hermanas Tendo, por su parte, Ryoga quería ver de nuevo a Akane y comprobar que era feliz con el idiota de Saotome, tocaron la puerta varias veces pero nadie abría, vieron acercarse a Shampoo con su bicicleta y a Mousse detrás de ella.

Ukyo - ¿qué haces aquí? –

Shampoo – Hermana codiciosa invitarme – se refería a Nabiki – y ¿por qué no han entrado? –

Ryoga – no abre nadie… - Kodachi llegó con su risa peculiar rompiendo la puerta, a ella no le afectaba que le cobraran las reparaciones, tenía bastante dinero, cuando todos entraron a la casa Tendo se llevaron con una sorpresa… había un gran letrero de panda que decía "No estamos, fuimos a festejar fuera, favor de dejar los regalos en casa", Shampoo se molestó e indignó, la hermana de Akane le había visto la cara, y eso no lo iba a pasar desapercibido. Ukyo ahora notaba el sarcasmo de Nabiki cuando la invitó a la fiesta de su hermana. Ryoga decidió partir de nuevo a entrenar, y Kodachi estaba furiosa y sin pensarlo exclamó – Estúpida plebe… huir de mi, después de que le daría la oportunidad de la revancha – Shampoo se detuvo… - ¿tú que querer decir con eso? ¿Peleaste con Akane? – Kodachi se arrepintió porque no quería que supieran que había perdido – Tuvo suerte – Ukyo y Shampoo la vieron con sorpresa ¿tuvo suerte? Eso significaba que…

Ukyo - ¿Akane te ganó? – La chica le tenía respeto a Akane pero no creía que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para ganarle a cualquiera de ellas tres –

Kodachi – Fue suerte, ya lo dije –

Shampoo – Entonces tú saber donde encontrarse Akane… habla… si tú no pudiste ¡yo lo haré! –

Ryoga – Eso si no lo voy a permitir… nadie se atreva a acercarse a Akane –

Shampoo - ¿O que chico cerdo? –

Ryoga – O te las verás conmigo –

Mousse – No le hables así a mi Shampoo – Ukyo se interpuso entre ambos chicos – esto es absurdo… pelearnos entre nosotros cuando Ranma y Akane seguro la están pasando bien – ante dicho comentario tanto la chica gimnasta como la china voltearon a verla…

Shampoo - ¿Qué significa eso? –

Kodachi - ¿Qué sabes tú que nosotros no? -

* * *

[Mientras en la ciudad de Tokio en un lujoso restaurante]

Akane se encontraba con el Dr. Tofú y la Sra. Nodoka esperando en el restaurante a los demás.

Akane - ¡Que bonito lugar! Vaya que se lució Nabiki – se preguntaba como había podido costear eso y porqué era tan espléndida su hermana, algo traía entre manos, imaginaba.

Nodoka – Si, es muy bonito… me recuerda cuando era niña-

Dr. Tofú - ¿y porqué nos adelantamos usted y yo Sra. Saotome? –

Nodoka sonrió, sabía que no podía decirle "porque usted pierde el control con tan solo ver a Kasumi" – no podíamos dejar sola a Akane mientras los demás llegaban ¿no cree? Además, así le da la oportunidad –

Dr. Tofú - ¿oportunidad? –

Nodoka – De serenarse – el Dr. Tofú rio nervioso, y Akane sonrió divertida, ambos sabían a lo que se refería, la Sra. Saotome se levantó – discúlpenme un momento, no tardo – cuando la mamá de Ranma se fue, el Dr. Tofú le preguntó a Akane como le había ido en este tiempo en la ciudad

Akane – muy bien… he conocido muchos lugares, la otra vez Ranma y yo fuimos a la torre de Tokyo – ups, un desliz, siempre se había sentido en confianza con el dr. Tofú y sin pensarlo lo dijo, ahora estaba muerta de vergüenza y tenía miedo a las preguntas pero el dr. Tofú en cambio sonrió y le dijo – me da gusto que se lleven mejor, Ranma es un buen chico… un poco impulsivo y cabeza dura – comenzó a reír – pero al fin y al cabo un buen chico - Akane asintió con la cabeza, mientras el Dr. Tofú pensaba que si un muchachito de 18 años podía tomar las riendas de su vida, él debería hacer lo mismo y el primer paso era mantenerse sereno ante Kasumi.

Akane – Dr. Bueno yo… -

Dr. Tofú – No te preocupes Akane… haré de cuenta que no me dijiste nada –

Akane – Gracias – en ese momento llegaron los demás integrantes de la familia, Ranma vestía de manera informal, se veía incluso extraño, pues Genma y Soun vestían formalmente, Nabiki traía un vestido rojo escotado y ceñido, Kasumi en cambio tenía un vestido color azul perla que llegaba a las rodillas, un poco descubierto de la espalda, y Akane vestía un conjunto de blusa y falda formales de color blanco, el Dr. Tofú en cuanto vio a Kasumi empezó a jugar con los cubiertos y los platos tal cual batería, lo cual provocó una sonora risa de la cumpleañera, mientras Nabiki se acercaba a Akane con Ranma dándole un paquete a la chica – vayan a los baños ahora – Akane no entendía pero caminó junto a Ranma, quien tomo un vaso con agua en el camino y se lo echó encima.

Akane – ¿qué demonios pasa? –

Ranma –Ella lo sabe –

Akane - ¿qué?... ella … ¿Qué sabe? –

Ranma – Esto… lo… lo nuestro – Akane ahora entendía, Nabiki si se había dado cuenta de la bufanda, de las visitas de Ranma, de todo… era su hermana… cómo podía haber sido tan ingenua… sólo que Nabiki usaba la información cuando le convenía y al parecer era justo ahora – Ranma… ¿Qué se supone? – entraron a los baños de chicas y ahí Ranma entró y le pidió pasarle la estúpida ropa.

Akane – No tienes que hacerlo… si quieres yo puedo – cuando vio de que se trataba.

Ranma – No Akane, déjalo… prepárate porque viene Kuno… es el motivo por el cual Nabiki me está cobrando su silencio así –

Akane – pero… si tú quieres podríamos… - ¿podrían decirle a la familia… que precisamente podrían decirles? Pensó la chica

Ranma - ¿quieres que lo arruinen ahora? – terminó de ponerse el vestido y salió, era un vestido color negro que quedaba justo a la altura de las rodillas, y de un lado estaba abierto– maldita Nabiki ¿no podía elegir otro atuendo? – Decía mirándose la pelirroja y suspiró – mira Akane – le decía viéndola a los ojos – yo… no quiero que echen a perder lo poco que llevamos… muchas veces me callé o dije cosas porque me sentía presionado por todos ellos pero… pero si tú quieres que… si tú quieres que hablemos yo lo haré – Akane se sorprendió, no esperaba que Ranma estuviera dispuesto de verdad a aceptar las cosas ante su familia y ella misma no creía poder hacer frente a la situación en ese momento, mucho menos porque era cumpleaños de su hermana y Kasumi siempre ha cuidado de todos, lo menos que merecía era respeto el día de su cumpleaños y ser atendida y querida, tal como ella se esmera día con día en su trato con los demás.

Akane negó con la cabeza y tomó la mano de Ranma apretándola fuerte – podemos fingir que tú eres un idiota insensible… no será tan difícil – Ranma la miró y sonrió – tampoco será complicado para ti pretender ser insoportable – decía mientras con su dedo índice le tocaba la frente, ella hizo un gesto infantil con la boca y él le dijo – aun así te ves linda -

Akane – Gra… gracias –

Ranma – vamos o empezaran a hacer preguntas… -

**_Si tú me miras me hablarás…_**

**_Si tú me miras me hablarás…_**

**_Si tú me miras…_**

Durante la cena brindaron por la cumpleañera, comieron, platicaron, le preguntaron a Akane sobre cómo llevaba la vida, de vez en cuando alguno de los padres, Genma o Soun, señalaban el compromiso pendiente entre los chicos, extrañamente la Sra. Nodoka, el Dr. Tofú o la misma Kasumi distraían su atención a otros temas, por lo que los chicos, quienes se veían en complicidad mediante una sonrisa veían pasar la tarde, al parecer, parte de la familia lo sabía o intuía y no lo comentaban, y no presionaban, eso era sorpresa para ambos, desconocían los motivos que tenían para dejarlos en paz pero respiraban aliviados, aunque ninguno se fiaba completamente de Nabiki, quién aprovechó para tomarles fotos junto a Kuno, ninguno se atrevió a repelar porque la mirada de la chica castaña les indicó que de no hacerlo, ella podría hablar.

Al terminar la cena, mientras Kuno ajustaba cuentas con el gerente (creyó que le veían la cara, pero realmente Nabiki era quién lo había embaucado), Genma propuso que Ranma acompañara a Akane para que pudiera brindarle agua caliente, pues seguro se sentiría más cómodo siendo él mismo.

Nabiki - ¿por qué no te quedas cuñadito? –

Ranma - ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo me voy a quedar? –

Soun – Tienes mi autorización hijo… los ímpetus jóvenes no deben detenerse –

Akane - ¡papá! ¡no le digas nada! –

Genma – Ranma… ¡debes actuar como hombre! – eso temían los chicos, la intervención de sus "santos" padres, ambos suspiraron y él le guiñó el ojo - ¿Están locos? ¿yo? ¿querer algo con esa tabla de planchar?

Akane – Ni que quisiera algo con un afeminado como tú – Kasumi se rio, no pudo evitarlo y la Sra. Saotome dijo – Ranma, deberías pasar a dejar a tu prometida a donde vive y te vemos en casa más noche – Ranma hizo un ceño como molesto pero en el fondo agradecía esa intervención de su madre y salió con Akane, en el camino no se atrevió a tomarle la mano porque seguía como chica pero Akane lo hizo.

Ranma – Esto se ve raro Akane –

Akane – El raro eres tú –

Ranma - ¡Oye! –

Akane – Tranquilo, estoy jugando – cuando llegaron a la habitación de Akane, lo primero que hizo Ranma fue ir al baño a cambiarse y echarse agua caliente - ¡listo! ¡Por fin yo! – en tanto Ranma se cambiaba, Akane se había quedado recostada en la cama y cuando el chico salió se dio cuenta que esa chica parecía haberse quedado dormida, Ranma la miró dulcemente, se veía tan linda así… se disponía a salir por la ventana pero no pudo evitarlo, se sentó a su lado, acarició su mejilla y se acercó a ella posando sus labios en los de ella…

Akane sintió el suave contacto y respondió al acto, cuando el chico de trenza sintió ser correspondido se aventuró a explorar más la boca de su prometida, fueron intensificando y profundizando el beso, a veces chocaban con los dientes del otro pero no se detenían ante esa inexperiencia, su deseo de sentirse más cerca uno del otro había rebasado la timidez en ambos jóvenes, el palpitar y la respiración se aceleraban en cada uno de ellos, Akane se sujetó del cuello de Ranma atrayéndolo hacia ella y él puso su brazo en la cama para no dejar caer su peso, ella acariciaba los cabellos de su novio y él rozaba suavemente con su mano libre, el rostro de la chica, poco a poco la inexperiencia abrió paso al placer que produce sentir con todos los sentidos posibles el contacto con la persona amada, podían escuchar y sentir sus latidos, podían saborear la miel del fruto antes no probado, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido en ese momento, jamás se habían sentido tan cerca…hasta que el peso sobre el brazo de Ranma le cansó, fue cuando se detuvo el beso, ambos se quedaron a centímetros y se vieron sorprendidos por el beso apasionado que acababan de experimentar, se sonrieron un poco apenados.

¿Quién lo diría? ¿Quién habría pensado que terminarían así el día? Él se incorporó, y ella se sentó sobre la cama y lo abrazó fuertemente, él correspondió el abrazo… cada día era más fácil dejarse llevar por esa chica, cada día era más fácil sentir su calor, su sabor, su aroma… cada día le era más difícil despedirse de ella, cada día la extrañaba más, inclusive más que los dos meses que no hablaron, que ironía. Akane lo soltó para que Ranma pudiera incorporarse, mientras ella se sentaba y dijo- ¿vienes el viernes? – Ranma asintió con la cabeza y algo cruzó su mente…

Ranma – Oye Akane… además de la familia… -

Akane – lo sé… están tus otras prometidas, novias y etcéteras con lo que tu padre te haya ofrecido jajaja – dijo de manera divertida

Ranma – que graciosa JA JA JA– dijo imitándola, la chica sonrió y le plantó un corto y dulce beso en sus labios, él sólo se limitó a sonreír, él sabía que al menos estaba seguro de que quería estar con ella y ella con él… ¿qué tan difícil podía ser? Al menos ya se lo había dicho a Ukyo y a Ryoga… de pronto una preocupación ocupó su mente… afirmarlo era difícil… pero más complicado sería que los dejaran en paz… en particular a Akane, temía que Akane fuera atacada por eso… a menos que…

* * *

Aaawww hasta a mi me latió rápido el corazón ¿a ustedes no? jajaja, espero no se hayan decepcionado con esto pero no podía enfrentarlos a la parvada de locas (con todo cariño) sin antes se enfrentaran a su familia… y pues sorpresa ¿a que familia deberían enfrentar? A sus papás concretamente, Nabiki ya lo sabía, Kasumi también y Nodoka… ¿se dieron cuenta cuando lo supo ella?, sé que también es de los personajes que dice que "¿para cuándo la boda?" pero tomen en cuenta que ya pasó tiempo, que es mamá y quiero pensar que más comprensiva que Genma y que lo que quiere es lo mejor para su hijo, y al darse cuenta que su hijo realmente quiere a Akane prefiere que él lo haga a su modo, pero que se decida a hacerlo, por eso creí conveniente que ella hablara con él porque… ¿cómo darle el empujón a Ranma para querer hacer las cosas bien? Mi respuesta me la dio Nodoka Saotome, esa mujer no pudo haber estado con Genma por "amor", o al menos eso creo yo, en el manga no se ve que le tenga cariño, al contrario ¡lo olvida! Jajaja la respuesta que encontré ante eso es que fue un matrimonio arreglado pero no tuvo la suerte que nuestros protagonistas…

Espero les guste como se van acomodando las piezas… puntos a resaltar:

… La pelea con Ryoga, a pesar de ser "comprensivo" el chico desorientado creo que no le quita la molestia que le causa saber que Ranma si quiere algo bien con Akane, y en el fondo quiero creer que Ryoga y Ukyo son los que más "fácilmente" aceptarían el hecho… pero quién sabe ¿eh? Ukyo también obtuvo su respuesta pero quizás lo acepte, quizás no… recuerden que llevó okonomiyakis especiales el día de la boda que hicieron se arruinara, así que igual y no hay que cantar victoria, más aún sabiendo que Akane derrotó a Kodachi O.o y Shampoo… ups, esa mujer sí que es peligrosa ¿qué pensará hacer? No hay que fiarse, sobre todo que se sintió engañada por Nabiki, y las amazonas no perdonan tsss ¿Nabiki habrá encontrado la horma de su zapato?

¿Qué más? También quise tocar el recuerdo por parte de Akane de lo vivido en Jusenkyo, es algo que aún no hablan estos jóvenes y es un tema pendiente importante para ambos…

De la carta de la mamá de Akane pues ya se va clarificando su contenido y las razones por las que Akane decidió irse a la ciudad.

El Dr. Tofú… se me hace tan tierno el tipo pero bobo con Kasumi jajaja en fin, es buen chico, sólo… hay que darle un empujón también (o unos zapes bien dados)

La cena… me pareció lindo que invitaran a Kasumi a cenar porque de ser en casa el festejo ella terminaría guisando, por cierto ¿notaron algo con Nabiki? Espero que sí… ¿también la palabras de Maki?... y los viejos… no han tenido mucha acción más que intercambio de palabras pero ya cobrarán sentido después… lo prometo…

Bueno y finalmente la reconciliación… ¿qué les puedo decir? Es un poco torpe y tímido, pero cuando quiere, Ranma es detallista y atento ¿no? y lo que pasó después de la cena fue … bueno… ya solos y con más confianza era lógico que se atrevieran a experimentar más, además que ese sentimiento de extrañar más a la persona conforme la vas descubriendo más en todos los sentidos sucede y la "distancia" va a ser complicada para nuestros protagonistas…

Hasta la próxima entrega… espero seguir contando con ustedes y sus atentos comentarios sobre esta historia ¿Qué vendrá? Pues ahora si las cosas se ponen tensas… tomen en cuenta que: Kodachi está molesta porque Akane la venció, Shampoo va intuyendo que lo que Nabiki dijo es cierto y además es mucho más fuerte que Kodachi, por lo que no se quedará con los brazos cruzados, Ukyo ¿lo aceptará fácilmente o también se opondrá?, este enredo hará que los papás de los chicos ¿se enteren? ¿podrán seguir contando Akane y Ranma con el ángel que los está ayudando? Falta Gosunkugui, no lo olviden, algo trae también, Kuno ¿Qué hará cuando sepa de la relación aceptada por los chicos? Ryoga… ¿será cierto que no se meterá? ... Y a todo esto ¿que está pensando Ranma?Pues los espero en la siguiente entregea n_n Ahora si… ¡matta ne! Nos estamos leyendo.


	9. Cap 7 En deuda

¡Hola de vuelta! De verdad agradezco mucho sus comentarios (alnose102, Kyoga HK, Kohana Saotome, Lulupita, Andy Saturn, Kykio4 y Vicky ), por cierto Vicky me gustaría contestarte personalmente tus comentarios pero como eres "invitada" no es posible enviarte mensaje como lo hago con los otros lectores, lamento eso pues me gusta la interacción n_n espero te siga agradando la trama.

Sé que los viejitos latosos y Maki son misteriosos ¿por qué no actúan? Bueno… tal vez algo salga en este capítulo.

Akane y Ranma han sorteado muchas dificultades de las que han salido airosos, desde las más simples hasta las más complejas y aquí en la historia lo único que puedo adelantarles es que mientras en la historia original de Rumiko estas situaciones fueron asumidas siendo "pareja – no pareja", en mi historia lo deberán asimilar siendo "pareja" como tal…

Ahora si, sin más ni más… ya no les quito tiempo, les traigo esta entrega con cariño, ojalá sea de su agrado y ya saben, cualquier comentario es bien recibido… ¡ah claro! Lo olvidaba, la canción para este capítulo (disculpen mi cursilería) es la canción "Cielo" de Benny Ibarra

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, a excepción de los que vaya creando, todos los demás son propiedad de Rumiko, yo sólo los ocupo para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.**_

Notas:

[ ] Se usa para lugar

(N/A) Nota Autora

- - Diálogos

* * acciones concretas como un suspiro

"" pensamientos concretos o declaraciones de algún personaje en otro momento por ejemplo: Akane le había contestado "estás loca"…

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7 "En deuda"**

**_El honor es la conciencia externa, y la conciencia, el honor interno_**.

Arthur Schopenhauer _(1788-1860) Filósofo alemán._

[Lunes por la mañana habitación Akane]

La chica se había levantado de muy buen humor, se veía al pequeño espejo del baño y sonreía para sí misma, parecía que después de todo se acomodaban las piezas entre Ranma y ella, parecía que por fin había un camino más claro para los dos… un camino: un futuro. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordarse vestida de novia… ella quería estar con él, no solamente hoy, no solamente mañana, sino toda la vida… pero primero debían enfrentar ciertas cosas…

FLASH BACK

[Habitación de Akane, Sábado]

Akane - ¿De verdad estás pensando en aclarar las cosas? – preguntaba al chico de trenza mirándolo a los ojos.

Ranma – No lo estoy pensando, lo haré… - decía seguro el chico viéndola fijamente.

Akane sonrió - ¿sabes? Tengo una idea… por qué no ¿esperas al fin de semana a que yo vaya? –

Ranma - ¿Hasta el fin de semana?-

Akane – Piénsalo… si tú le dices a Shampoo por tu cuenta ¿te creerá? … lo que es peor… tratará de embaucarte y tú que ¡eres tan blando! – Ranma empezó a reírse ante el comentario y Akane frunció el ceño – ¡no le veo lo gracioso Ranma! – dijo la chica alterada.

Ranma – Akane… ¿cuándo he hecho algo que te haga creer que me interesa Shampoo?–

Akane - ¿De verdad quieres que te enliste todo? –Reclamaba la chica – podemos empezar con la dichosa joya que provocaba odio en Shampoo hacia ti y ¡tú empecinado en que te volviera a asediar como siempre! después – fue interrumpida por Ranma – si… si… lo admito, he sido un poco – cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza – un poco flexible con ella –

Akane - ¿flexible? Yo diría que permisivo y un idiota con todas sus letras… - dijo la chica cruzando los brazos, Ranma sonrió y se acercó a ella diciéndole – eso del broche fue una bobería – él lo sabía muy bien, había sido por su ego y su orgullo pero nunca pensó en algo serio con la china, sonrió y le preguntó a su prometida- ¿y la joya si hacía efecto? – Akane se sonrojó ante el comentario porque sabía que cuando ella lo había utilizado había declarado su amor abiertamente – estás cambiándome el tema Ranma – el chico contestó - no quiero nada con ella… – y de forma juguetona con su dedo índice le picó la mejilla suavemente - no te pongas ce - lo - sa – Akane miró hacia otro lado – no es eso, es que esa mujer… de verdad que… –

Ranma tomó con su mano derecha el mentón de Akane – sólo me interesa estar contigo ¿de acuerdo? Siempre ha sido así – Akane no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bajar la mirada, parecía no haber dudas en él y eso la reconfortaba. Ranma pensó que en algo tenía razón su prometida: las chicas no iban a reaccionar bien y lo mejor era estar juntos en caso de que intentaran alguna treta – lo haremos a tu manera… lo prometo… el siguiente fin de semana tú y yo juntos enfrentaremos *suspiro* todo… ¿de acuerdo? – dijo el chico mientras Akane aliviada, asentía con la cabeza, de antemano sabía que la amazona no se detendría a invocar a algún demonio con tal de quedarse con Ranma… estando juntos quizás no fuera diferente la situación pero al menos ella estaría atenta ante cualquier plan perverso de la china.

Ranma – bien… supongo que debo irme – decía no muy convencido viendo la ventana por la cual debía salir, Akane lo abrazó intentando que la esencia del chico se impregnara en cada uno de sus poros… era cada día más difícil estar lejos de él, Ranma correspondió al abrazo porque compartía el mismo desazón de la despedida… ahora se daba cuenta de lo tonto que había sido al desperdiciar la oportunidad que la vida le había presentado años antes con esa chica dulce que estaba frente a él.

Ranma – Son algunos días solamente, sé que es difícil estar lejos de mi pero… – la chica le contestó con un golpe en su brazo izquierdo, era el mismo engreído que siempre, pensó – ouch – se quejó el chico mientras se sobaba – lo agresiva nunca se te quitará –

Akane – ni a ti lo bobo – dijo en un tono de voz un tanto triste, Ranma la abrazó fuertemente y dijo casi en susurro – también te extrañaré – inmediatamente la soltó y sin esperar respuesta atravesó la ventana.

FIN FLASH BACK

_Cielo por tu luz_

_Por esa caricia_

_Yo sería capaz de rendir mi ser_

**_Ya no tiene caso mirar hacia otro lado_**

**_Todo lo que espero lo encuentro en ti_**

Akane suspiró al rememorar esa noche – Ranma… te extraño – decía mientras observaba la ventana fijamente, realmente le costaba estar lejos del chico y ni dos días habían pasado *suspiro* definitivamente la idea de ser su esposa no parecía tan descabellada después de todo.

* * *

[Restaurante Nekohaten]

Como cada lunes por la mañana, la joven amazona de cabello color púrpura empezaba a alistar el local para dar paso al público, estaba seria haciendo sus tareas y no cantaba como lo hacía usualmente, según había observado su eterno enamorado Mousse, mismo que se acercó a ella diciéndole - Creo que deberías olvidar a Saotome, él ya eligió – estas palabras provocaron que la chica arremetiera contra él con unos platos… recordó el sábado…

FLASH BACK

Ukyo – Esto es absurdo… pelearnos entre nosotros cuando Ranma y Akane seguro la están pasando bien – ante dicho comentario tanto la chica gimnasta como ella, Shampoo, voltearon a verla…

Shampo - ¿qué significa eso? –

Kodachi – ¿qué sabes tú que nosotros no? -

Ukyo – él ha elegido… él ha elegido estar con Akane-

FIN FLASH BACK

Al recordar esas palabras Shampoo se sentía molesta, más que molesta, enfurecida era la palabra ¿cómo podía haber elegido Ranma a Akane? Ella era tan… tan… bruta, tan nada sexy, tan ingenua, ¡tan débil! Se detuvo ante ese pensamiento ¿débil? Si… eso era, era más débil que ella y eso no la hacía digna de Ranma, de acuerdo a la ley de las amazonas, la elección está en la mujer no en el hombre, Akane debía decidir y si elegía a Ranma, Shampoo podía confrontarla y en caso de ganarle, la chica de cabello corto tendría que renunciar a su derecho sobre el chico de ojos azules… y si no fuera así, siempre tenía un plan B y dado que Ranma no estaba para defenderla sería pan comido, subió a su recámara y vio una pequeña libreta, la misma que le había dado el chico delgado de la clase de Ranma como parte de un trato, un tal Gosunkugui … tomó sus achí y al salir del local le dijo a Mousse – Atender el negocio mientras regresa abuelita, ella llega por la tarde –

Mousse - ¿A dónde vas?

Shampoo – Eso ser sólo asunto mio –

* * *

[Mientras tanto en el U-chan]

Ukyo – Creo que es récord ¿no es así? – le decía a un chico frente a ella – has estado aquí casi una semana sin perderte –

Ryoga – Supongo que tu idea ha servido después de todo – decía un poco molesto mientras alzaba su brazo derecho rodeado de un pedazo de tela, mismo que tenía un cascabel, el cordón que tenía varios metros de longitud, llegaba hasta la cadera de la dueña del restaurante, se sujetaba de su ropa, era prácticamente un lazo para no perder a Ryoga – te he dicho que no soy mascota para que me trates como una –

Ukyo – no tenías objeción con Akane – decía de manera divertida – además, no puedo estar cuidándote todo el tiempo Ryoga –

Ryoga -¿era necesario el cascabel? – Preguntaba mientras lo hacía tintinear, Ukyo sonrió y dijo – Tú sabes dónde está Akane, necesito que me lleves... sé lo desorientado que eres pero al menos sabes como se llama su escuela, estando en la ciudad será más fácil de ubicarla… supongo – Ryoga cruzo los brazos – yo no pienso llevarte… no si quieres hacerle daño –

Ukyo – pues ¡me vas a llevar! O te convierto en humano frente a ella – decía mientras le aventaba una cubetada de agua fría, al ser un cerdito Ukyo lo tomó en sus brazos – así eres más agradable Ryoga jajaja –

* * *

[Preparatoria Furinkan]

Ranma notó la ausencia de Ukyo, pensó que se debía a la mala broma de Nabiki el sábado, esa mujer, era el cinismo en persona, de verdad no se medía con quién meterse.

La clase de historia siempre le había parecido aburrida pero trataba de poner atención, no habría a quién pedirle apuntes si no lo hacía el mismo *suspiro* extrañaba incluso que Akane lo regañara por no prestar atención a clases, en seguida volteó al lugar que ocupaba anteriormente su prometida: ahora estaba vacío. "El 27 de septiembre de 1940, el Imperio de Japón firmó el Pacto Tripartito con la Alemania Nazi y el Reino de Italia, a fin de establecer un nuevo orden de las cosas" escuchaba Ranma hablar al profesor…

Lo que menos le preocupaba era la segunda guerra mundial, pero tendría exámenes pronto y trató de concentrarse… sin éxito, escuchaba fechas "1941 negociaciones entre diplomáticos estadounidenses y japoneses" "6 y 9 de agosto de 1945, bombardeos atómicos sobre Hiroshima y Nagasaki" "15 de agosto de 1945, Japón anuncia su rendición", toda esa información le parecía hueca, datos sin sentido… como algo lejano, algo que no le concernía… lo único que le preocupaba era Akane… recordaba el sabor de sus labios, la suavidad de su piel, lo cristalino en su mirada, la dulzura de su sonrisa, lo difícil que era estar lejos de ella...

_El cielo en tu mirada cada madrugada_

_Es a donde pierdo mi confusión_

**_Y cuando estás ausente_**

**_Te abrazo a mi mente_**

**_Cielo para sobrevivir_**

Hizo una retrospectiva de su vida, de los dos años que había pasado con Akane sin probar sus besos, sus abrazos, su calor… todo por culpa de su ego, su timidez y su inseguridad… sonrió para sí mismo diciéndose lo tonto que había sido al desperdiciar cada minuto a su lado ¡que no daría por compartir clases con ella en ese momento!

- Saotome ¿Le parece gracioso la crueldad de los actos de las bombas atómicas? – Dijo el profesor que estaba frente a él, Ranma sólo pudo suspirar, seguido de las risas de los compañeros y uno que otro comentario "Es que extraña a Akane" "Está enamorado", ni siquiera se molestó en negarlo, salió por si mismo para sujetar dos cubetas con agua como castigo y pensó "una semana no era tanto ¿eh?" Seguía siendo un mentiroso, extrañaba a Akane y apenas era lunes… se preguntó que pasaría al terminar la preparatoria, ella seguramente estudiaría lejos de ahí ¿él podría soportarlo? ¿él estudiaría? Era un poco cabezota para esas cosas, lo sabía bien, pero quería darle lo mejor a Akane… darle lo mejor… estaba pensando en pasar su vida con ella… nunca había dudado de eso pero ahora parecía una idea que no le causaba miedo, incluso parecía más tangible y urgente en su ser, quería pasar el resto de sus instantes a su lado… eso quería hacer.

* * *

[Preparatoria Nori, final de clases]

Akane y Maki caminaban hacia el club de artes marciales, seguidos de Kagome y Keichi…

Kagome – Tu interés repentino en el karate me ha sorprendido –

Keichi – Es sólo para la obra… ya que Akane tuvo que cancelar una clase la semana pasada por su novio creo que es mejor observar – lo dijo sin estar molesto ni celoso con la situación, algo que kagome interpretó de inmediato - ¡Por supuesto! Pero que tonta he sido – Maki y Akane voltearon por el exclamo de la chica, quién apenada con un ademán en la mano dijo – no hagan caso jajaja – Keichi la miró curioso mientras acomodaba sus lentes de media luna y Kagome le dijo en voz baja – a ti te sigue interesando Maki, por eso te acercas a Akane ¿cierto? – el chico se puso rojo y negó con la cabeza pero era demasiado tarde, Kagome se había dado cuenta.

* * *

[Mientras en Nerima]

Finalizaron las clases por fin, salió Ranma de la escuela con dirección al dojo Tendo y un anuncio en un poste de luz llamó su atención "Torneo mixto de artes marciales, categoría libre: premio un millón de yenes", arrebató el papel del poste y caminó leyendo la información, era justo lo que necesitaba, un reto y dinero extra para el futuro ¿el futuro? Suspiró pensando en Akane, si… el futuro que quería forjar con la chica, ahora parecía más claro, en eso pensaba cuando una voz familiar lo interrumpió.

- Ranma Saotome – decía un chico de cabello largo y con lentes, Mousse estaba atacándolo de nuevo sin saber porque

Ranma - ¿ahora que quieres? – decía al evadir sus tantos objetos misteriosos del chico.

Mousse – Si eres lo suficiente hombre para elegir a Akane… al menos sé lo suficiente hombre para decírselo a Shampoo –

Ranma - ¿qué.. qué dices? Y tú.. cómo.. - Akane… Shampoo… Ukyo o Ryoga debieron decírselo… de repente la mente de Ranma empezó a trabajar a mil por hora - ¿dónde está shampoo? – le preguntó al chico cegatón.

Mousse – eso es lo que yo quisiera saber… desde que Ukyo nos dijo que elegiste a Akane, ella ha estado muy triste por eso… no me incomoda tu decisión pero… – decía mientras le aventaba unas cadenas – ella al menos debería haberlo escuchado de ti ¡eres un cretino! – A Ranma se le erizó la piel ¿cómo Ukyo pudo haberles dicho? Ukyo no fue a la escuela ¿se habría aliado con Shampoo en contra de Akane? ¿Cómo es que la encontrarían? ¡Nabiki! Seguro ella vendió la información, pero que estupidez estar así tan tranquilo… empezó a correr a toda velocidad con un Mousse molesto tras de él.

Ranma – no me quites tiempo Mousse, esto es importante – tenía que llegar, tenía que defenderla, tenía que decirle a Shampoo que no quería vivir con nadie más que con Akane, que su vida de él siempre le ha pertenecido a la pequeña Tendo… no podía permitirle a la china tocarle ni un cabello… él tenía que protegerla, no podía permitir que le pasara nada… no debía fallar como lo hizo en Jusenkyo…

**_Siéntete segura_**

**_Que no te quepa duda_**

**_Cuenta con mi vida y mi devoción_**

* * *

A diferencia del instituto Furinkan en la preparatoria Nori existía una gran construcción que contaba con salones internos y externos para los clubs, los internos eran ocupados para "lectura" "teatro" "debate" "cocina"; mientras los externos eran utilizados para "arquería" "natación" "pintura", entre otros. El espacio que ocupaba el club de "artes marciales" era bastante extenso y compartía un espacio interno y uno externo, en este momento se encontraban bajo techo nuestros protagonistas.

Keichi y Kagome habían observado la práctica de Akane y Maki, era realmente sorprendente ver a dos chicas con tanto ímpetu y poder a través de golpes y patadas, había más personas en el club, pero sin duda ellas eran las que se llevaban las palmas, en un breve descanso se acercaron las artistas marciales a sus compañeros, Keichi trató de darle un cumplido a Maki como entrenadora pero ella sólo rodó los ojos, se sujetó su larga cabellera negra en una coleta y se excusó diciendo que tenía que darle unas instrucciones a otra chica, era fría con el joven y él no entendía porque ¿acaso odiaba a los hombres? Sin embargo, ésa no era la razón por la que la srita. Zimmerman lo trataba de manera distante, de hecho le parecía un chico bastante guapo y agradable pero sabía que su misión estaba de por medio y no se permitía tener un acercamiento emocional a ninguna persona de la Tierra, no sabiendo que después tendría que volver… no podía permitirse eso.

Después del pequeño receso se abrió la puerta del salón de golpe, y entonces Akane vio a una persona jadeante, seguramente por haber dado mil vueltas antes de encontrar la preparatoria correcta.

Akane - ¿Ukyo? ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?- La chica castaña le aventó al cerdito negro – te lo traje – fue su contestación.

* * *

[Estación del tren Nerima]

No, eso no estaba bien, no había podido llegar a tomar el tren que necesitaba por culpa de Mousse… Ukyo y Shampoo todo el día fuera de su vista… ¿cómo había sido capaz Ukyo? ¿La habría sobrestimado? No creía que Ukyo fuera capaz de hacerle daño a Akane ¿cierto? No podría decir lo mismo de Shampoo pero ¿aliarse? No sonaba tan descabellado aunque le molestaba en demasía creerlo, si él seguía en el mismo juego de hace dos años ninguno ganaba y ahora que era sincero de todos modos ninguno ganaba ¿de qué se trataba entonces? Estúpido tren, tenía que esperar una hora más… tal vez era mejor ir a pie… si, tomó el boleto y lo rompió en pedazos y salió corriendo del lugar.

**_Vivo para amarte_**

**_Para mi alejarme es como quedar sin respiración._**

* * *

[Ciudad de Tokio]

Ukyo pensó que de no ser por Ranma, hubiera sido buena amiga de Akane al conocerla, pero el "hubiera" no existía… el presente sí. Akane se puso en guardia - ¿Qué quieres? – con la experiencia de Kodachi, no podía asegurar que Ukyo estuviera tan inocentemente en ese lugar, Kagome tomó a p-chan y Keichi miraba expectante, la vida rutinaria de la escuela había cambiado mucho con Akane Tendo ahí.

Ukyo sonrió y sacó su espátula, se puso en guardia también, Akane también sonrió confiada – así que tú también vienes a lo mismo – a lo que la cocinera respondió - yo no soy Kodachi, no te confundas - y le aventó pequeñas espátulas que Akane esquivó fácilmente, mientras p-chan se zafaba de Kagome para correr en busca de agua caliente, Akane le propinó una patada que Ukyo detuvo con su arma, la castaña se acercó a ella pero su contrincante dio zancadas hacia atrás quedando fuera de su alcance, Ukyo corrió tras ella pero Akane tenía una velocidad con la que no contaba, sin darse cuenta en que momento pasó, la chica de cabello azul había quedado atrás de ella y sintió un golpe casi a la altura del cuello, cayó al piso…

Ukyo se levantó, guardó su arma y vio a Akane ya con expresión relajada y dijo de forma tranquila – sólo quería comprobarlo yo misma – Akane dejó de estar en guardia ¿Comprobar que? Y preguntó - ¿de que hablas? –

Ukyo – no vine a pelear contigo Akane, sólo quería comprobar que no fue suerte el motivo de la derrota de kodachi… sin duda te has fortalecido, supongo que entonces me debo rendir –

Akane - ¿qué es lo que te…? – pero fue interrumpida por la chica castaña – Ranma te eligió… me pregunté miles de veces el motivo de su elección… no sabes cocinar, eres bastante torpe con las manualidades – Akane fruncía el ceño ¿a qué quería llegar con eso? – no eres muy gentil, y hasta donde me había quedado ni siquiera eras capaz de derrotarme – eso hirió el orgullo de Akane quién le gritó – ¿eso es un reto? –

Ukyo – no… estoy diciendo que a pesar de todas las debilidades que pude haber visto en ti… a pesar de ello… Ranma quiere estar contigo, sólo contigo… creo que siempre fue así pero me resistía a aceptarlo... él es feliz a tu lado y no importa nada más que eso… - sonrió recordando el cambio en el ánimo de Ranma desde unas semanas atrás - sólo quiero saber si tú quieres lo mismo –

Akane – yo… ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo es que tú…? – Ranma no le había dicho que al menos a Ukyo ya le había aclarado las cosas.

Ukyo - ¡Responde! ¿Quieres estar o no con Ranma? – Akane era objeto de miradas a su alrededor en el club por el romance descrito, algo que la incomodaba.

Akane sonrojada – si, si quiero estar con él… y él conmigo… así que olvídate de Ranma ¿quieres? – al terminar de decir eso una achí conocida por ambas chicas caía ante sus pies.

– yo no permitir eso – dijo una chica

Ukyo / Akane – Shampoo… -

* * *

Mientras en otro lado, un chico corría con todas las fuerzas que podía, sentía una punzada en el corazón… todo esto se lo hubiera ahorrado si él desde un principio les hubiera dejado claro que sólo quería a Akane como prometida, había sido tan idiota… aunque alguna vez intentó persuadir a Shampoo de que la ley amazona era obsoleta después ya no hizo mucho… a Kodachi le había dicho que Akane era su prometida pero nunca con la decisión suficiente y… Ukyo, a ella incluso la llamó la "prometida bonita"… que tonto insensible fue… aunque le sorprendía la actitud de Ukyo… ella usualmente no atacaba a Akane, ella trataba de mostrar que era precisamente la "prometida bonita", recordó el incidente de la salsa y cómo Akane y él jugaron a los "esposos", una leve sonrisa en medio de la preocupación que sentía se dejo ver en su rostro al recordar que cuando se levantó a "robarle un cojín" a Akane, ella lo abrazó (pensando que era p-chan), sentir los brazos de Akane no sólo le paralizaron el alma, lo pusieron nervioso, temía que si se despertaba esa chica lo enviara lejos volando pero no hizo nada por zafarse… y ahora lo entendía, en el fondo hubiera preferido pasar la noche dormido a su lado… sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sus pensamientos actuales… ¿en que tipo de problema estaba metida Akane por su culpa?

**_El cielo en tu mirada cada madrugada_**

**_Es a donde pierdo mi confusión_**

**_Y cuando estás ausente_**

**_Te abrazo a mi mente_**

* * *

[Preparatoria Nori]

Shampoo – Tú chica espátula ser débil… yo pelear contra Akane – la chica de cabello azul se puso en guardia pero frente a la mujer china cayó una flecha, la amazona volteó a ver el origen de ese artefacto y vio a dos chicas desconocidas, una, la que tenía el arco en la mano, Kagome Higurashi, había hecho lo que la otra, Maki Zimmerman, le había indicado.

Maki – Nadie puede entrar aquí de esa forma… no son modales señoritas – dijo refiriéndose a Ukyo y Shampoo – y en determinado caso – decía de forma altanera y con paso firme hacia la china – si quieres pelear con alguien, tendrá que ser conmigo.

Akane – pero Maki… yo puedo – Maki la miró de manera severa y movió su cabeza hacia los lados – parece que aún no has aprendido algo Tendo… y ese algo es "no usar la energía en vano", hay enemigos que no valen la pena – se puso frente a la chica de cabellos morados, quién se ofendió ante el comentario – Eres una amazona ¿cierto? –

Shampoo – Chica pálida ¿por qué conocer tribu? –

Maki – Mi nombre es Maki Zimmerman y yo… seré tu oponente esta ocasión – decía mientras se ponía en guardia, conocía bastante bien el temperamento de Akane y podía intuir que la chica china podía hacerle perder los estribos, era lo que menos necesitaba Akane y una práctica no le vendría mal.

Shampoo – Bien, no podría pasar tu ofensa… después de deshacerme de ti me ocuparé de Akane – Le lanzó sus chuí con rapidez pero Maki con patadas certeras las hizo caer al suelo - ¿es lo único que tienes niña? – decía la líder del club en forma burlona, Keichi estaba anonadado, nunca había visto a Maki luchar ni sonreír de esa manera, parecía mucho más hermosa a sus ojos ese día. Shampoo frunció el ceño y sacó una pequeña botella, sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó rápido a la cabeza de Zimmerman.

Akane - ¡Cuidado! – reconoció la treta, así la china creyó haberse librado de ella, era el shampoo que hacía perder la memoria, Ukyo no sabía al respecto pero vio la cara de preocupación de Akane y lanzó una pequeña espátula que hizo caer el shampoo - ¡No era necesario pero gracias! – dijo Maki, ahora si estaba verdaderamente molesta la chica china – Ustedes no meterse – indicó con rabia a Akane y a Ukyo – bien, así que ahora si pelearas en serio… gracias por eso – comentó Maki de forma sarcástica cuando Shampoo sonrió ante ella, Keichi no sólo veía a Zimmerman más impresionante, la veía casi inalcanzable.

La chica china se dejó ir contra Maki con patadas y puñetazos que la chica de tez blanca evadía con facilidad, Maki saltó, levantó su pierna derecha y se disponía a propinarle una patada pero Shampoo detuvo el golpe con su antebrazo, Maki le dijo qu era fuerte y Shampoo sonrió, juntó sus piernas y se irguió completamente, extendió sus manos hacia delante y con suavidad rodeó imaginariamente la figura de su contrincante, Maki alzó una ceja y cruzó los brazos esperando. Akane le gritó que no se confiara pero la líder del club ni siquiera volteó a verla, cuando Shampoo terminó de rodear la figura de Maki, junto sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos, excepto sus índices y pulgares, entonces de la punta de sus dedos surgió una pequeña de bola de energía de color grisáceo con púrpura, del tamaño de una nuez, Shampoo parecía sorprendida con el resultado – tú… tú no eres de aquí – fue lo que alcanzó a decir antes de que Maki juntara sus manos con rapidez, extendiera sus brazos y jalara algo invisible hacia ella, cuando Shampoo se dio cuenta la bola de energía estaba en manos de Maki con un color menos definido – y esto es precisamente algo de lo que quiero que aprendas Akane- dijo Zimmerman, todos estaban sorprendidos ¿qué demonios había pasado ahí?

Shampoo tardó en recuperarse de su conmoción, esa chica tenía algo raro, esa técnica no la había utilizado con nadie pues su abuela le indicó que era peligrosa, que sólo debía ser usada para emergencias y que más emergencia que esa… ¿cómo había podido contrarrestarlo? ¿cómo se había hecho de su energía? Y ¿por qué esa energía era tan vaga? Algo no cuadraba, las palabras de la líder del club la sacaron de sus pensamientos - ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? ¿te rindes? – Shampoo siempre tenía cartas bajo la manga y esa ocasión no era la excepción, sonrió y de manera imprevista tomó un pequeño dardo y lo lanzó directo y eficazmente hacia la primera oponente que tenía en mente, Akane, sin embargo, un chico fue lo suficientemente rápido para ponerse como escudo…

**_Cielo para sobrevivir_**

**_Cielo para poder vivir_**

* * *

Ranma corría lo más pronto que sus piernas respondían, cruzaba calles, avenidas, un parque de diversiones, vislumbró la torre de tokio a lo lejos y en su mente encontró la mirada de su prometida el día que él por primera vez se había atrevido a tocar sus labios, una punzada sintió en su interior… tenía un mal presentimiento…

* * *

[Preparatoria Nori]

Shampoo – Chico estúpido – decía al ver a Ryoga caer al suelo, Akane y Ukyo se acercaron a auxiliarlo, la castaña le quitó el arma filosa del brazo y Keichi corrió para traer a alguien de enfermería, incluso Maki no esperaba ese movimiento, en la confusión Shampoo sonrió y se preparaba para enviar otro de los dardos que llevaba consigo pero su intención fue interrumpida cuando una flecha rozó su brazo, del otro lado vio a Kagome con el arco puesto – te atreves siquiera a pensarlo y no tendré consideración- dijo la joven Higurashi.

Ukyo – Ryoga ¿estás bien? Ryoga… - decía mientras el chico parecía haber perdido el sentido recostado en su regazo, Akane también lo llamaba por su nombre preocupada pero Ukyo parecía más afligida, se sentía culpable, ella había soltado la noticia ante los locos el sábado, ella dijo que Ranma había elegido a Akane, ella lo obligó a ir a ese lugar para enfrentar a Akane – ¡Maldita sea Ryoga reacciona! – decía la castaña, Akane miró la escena y no evitó sentirse culpable ante la situación, el dardo iba para ella y Ryoga se había interpuesto. Shampoo se acercó a ellos de manera amenazante diciéndole a Kagome – si quieres el remedio no me hagas nada – Kagome bajó el arco y la chica china se acercó a donde estaba el joven Hibiki.

Shampoo – si tú prometes alejarte de Ranma, yo te daré el antídoto para chico – no lo podía creer, tenía a Akane comiendo de su mano, no era su plan original pero también servía.

Akane - ¿qué dices? - ¿cómo se atrevía a pedirle eso la chica? Eso… ¡Eso era un abuso! Sin embargo al ver a Ryoga sin reaccionar no dudó que era lo correcto – No lo hagas Akane… Ranma te eligió a ti – dijo Ukyo y después se paró dejando a Ryoga en los brazos de Akane y viendo firmemente a la china dijo – y tú ahora mismo me vas a decir cuál es el antídoto o no sales de aquí con vida – señaló de manera amenazante, Shampoo sonrió y de forma burlona contestó – Chica espátula olvidar a Ranma muy rápido… estar enamorada de chico desorientado ¿no es así?-

Ukyo – No estoy jugando Shampoo… - y se puso en guardia – dame el maldito antídoto –

Shampoo – Ya dije cuales eran mis condi… - cayó de rodillas en ese momento, Maki estaba tras de ella con una bola de energía del tamaño de un plato frente a sí, muy parecida a la bola emitida por Shampoo minutos antes – tú si que tienes energía moldeable chica – le dijo en son de burla la joven Zimmerman.

Maki – ahora dinos cuál es el antídoto antes de que aquí mismo te haga trizas con tu propio veneno – Akane se sorprendió al ver esa técnica empleada por Maki, ¿ella conocía esa técnica o cómo la había aprendido tan rápido? Esa escena desconcertó al chico de trenza que justamente llegaba en ese momento, vio a Akane con Ryoga en el suelo, a Shampoo de rodillas con una chica que le parecía bastante familiar usando una técnica desconocida, a su amiga Ukyo en guardia ante la china y a Kagome con un arco en manos… -¿qué demonios…? –

Akane – Ranma… estás aquí – un brillo en sus ojos le mostraron a Ranma que la situación no parecía ser un juego de niños – Ry… Ryoga… Akane… ¿qué diablos está pasando?– Maki hizo un movimiento rápido con sus manos y desapareció la bola de energía, la chica amazona cayó al suelo vencida y sin energía…

Ukyo - ¡No te distraigas Ranma! Quítale el maldito antídoto - ¿Antídoto de que? Lo único que podía observar Ranma era una chica caída, él se acercó a la amazona, la incorporó y le dijo de manera firme – Shampoo… dame el antídoto – Shampoo sonrió – Ranma nunca ser gentil conmigo… siempre tú luchar por Akane… ¿realmente preferirla? Y no digas que no me concierne lo que sientes como la primera vez que lo pregunté… - dijo incluso en un tono suplicante.

FLASH BACK

(N/A: Capitulo 17 ánime)

Ranma corría dispuesto a regresar a China incluso nadando a fin de obtener la botella 119 cuando Shampoo se presentó con dicha botella frente a él.

Ranma – 119… dame eso – decía mientras saltaba encima de la chica pero la amazona se quitó y el chico de ojos azules cayó al suelo.

Shampoo – Ranma ¿por qué estás tan interesado en Akane? -

Ranma se incorporó y contestó – escucha lo que yo sienta por Akane no es asunto tuyo, compréndelo -

FIN FLASH BACK

Akane no entendía de que hablaban pero Ranma sí, sabía a que momento se refería Shampoo... ¿si él hubiera sido capaz de aceptar sus sentimientos por Akane esa vez la chica china lo hubiera aceptado? Vio a la amazona, la verdad nunca había creído que podía ser tan peligrosa ¿cómo podía serlo? ¿Acaso no recordaba las veces que Akane actuó a su favor? Se preocupó por ella cuando aparecieron Rin Rin y Ran Ran, incluso había permitido que él la besara con tal de que no se casara con el gran gato… ¿cómo podía olvidar todo eso la china? ¡Claro! Shampoo no era Akane, nunca lo sería, Shampoo estaba obsesionada, nunca había bajado la guardia y por eso hoy había intentado algo contra Akane y Ryoga se interpuso, no había otra explicación, el chico de pañoleta la protegió cuando él debía estar ahí para hacerlo… frustración y molestia combinados con un agradecimiento se formaron en su interior.

**_Cielo en tu mirada_**

**_Cada madrugada_**

**_Es a donde pierdo mi confusión_**

Ranma – Shampoo escucha… yo sólo quiero estar con Akane y nada de lo que hagas va a impedirlo… ¿entiendes? Dame ese antídoto antes de que olvide que eres mujer – dijo amenazante, humillada era la palabra que se sumaba a las emociones de la amazona, sacó un pequeño frasco color amarillo y lo lanzó hacia ukyo – aquí está el estúpido antídoto…- se zafó del soporte de Ranma y se levantó – no iba a morir de todos modos… - Ukyo se apresuró a hacérselo tomar al chico que creía estaba así por su impertinencia.

Shampoo volteó a ver a Ranma antes de partir – Si es lo que decides bien, me rindo – y salió sin decir más…

Después de eso llegaron los profesores y auxiliares de enfermería, mientras a lo lejos dos viejos miraban la situación.

Viejo – Así que esa técnica es la que ocupó Cologne en su misión… y se la enseñó a su nieta por sí era llamada también –

Vieja – Si… pero creo que la chica no sabe que poder tiene la técnica, sólo hizo una pequeña nuez en forma indefinida… lo que me sorprende es aquella joven – decía mientras veía a Maki Zimmerman – hizo la técnica como si la conociera o la aprendiera en el momento... que habilidad –

Viejo – ¡Imposible que la conozca! si no mal recuerdo esa técnica sólo fue ocupada por Cologne hace cientos de años –

Vieja – Bueno… ella no es nuestro objetivo, quizás sólo es muy hábil - decía al ver a Ranma cargando a Ryoga hacia la enfermería, seguidos de Akane, Ukyo, Keichi, Kagome y Maki – y ¿qué pretendías?

Viejo- ¿de qué hablas? –

Vieja – Si no me fallan los cálculos… ese chico llamado Keichi, los profesores y el personal médico pudieron llegar antes… tú hiciste un giro en el tiempo ¿no es así? –

Viejo – Tú confías mucho en él pero veo que ha fracasado en su misión de protegerla… simplemente quise ver hasta donde llegaban las cosas, tal vez no sea después de todo lo correcto –

Vieja – Viejo necio… los humanos pecan de ingenuos y cometen errores-

Viejo - ¿tantos?

Vieja – Muchisimos… pero los errores sirven para aprender y no son lo que definen a las personas… así que no comas ansías y continuemos con el plan original –

Viejo – Si tú lo dices… -

* * *

[Primer fin de semana de diciembre, U-chan]

Ryoga se encontraba despierto en una cama que le había proporcionado Ukyo, no entendía porque la chica tenía tanto miramiento con él pero parecía agradable, tenía una semana en su casa descansando como el Dr. Tofú le había indicado, al parecer el dardo había tenido efectos secundarios y debía estar en reposo al menos hasta navidad, dado su mala orientación y que el Dr. Tofú tenía muchos más pacientes que atender, la chica especialista en okonomiyakis se había ofrecido en darle posada a Ryoga y cuidarlo, así había pasado una semana, de vez en cuando recibía visitas, recordó una en particular cuando estaba en el hospital aún.

FLASH BACK

Sintió un almohadazo en la cara que lo hizo despertar de inmediato en el cuarto del hospital.

- Despierta p-chan – decía un chico frente a él.

Ryoga - ¡Ranma! Que modos de despertar a la gente – bufó, el chico de trenza estaba parado a unos pasos de la cama de Ryoga con los brazos cruzados…

Ranma – Estoy en deuda contigo –

Ryoga -¿de qué hablas? – A Ranma no le hacía gracia en absoluto tener que hablar sobre el asunto con el chico acostado, pero no podía dejar pasar su acto con Akane.

Ranma – Yo debí haber estado en tu lugar… no lo hice… así que… supongo que debo darte las gracias – Ryoga entendió el mensaje y molesto le devolvió la almohada - ¡No lo hice por ti imbécil! –

Ranma - ¡Ya lo sé! Pero de todos modos quería que supieras que… te lo debo –

Ryoga – No me debes nada –

FIN FLASH BACK

La estancia de Ryoga en U-chan no le había parecido divertido a Konatsu, por lo que Ukyo trataba de mediar el asunto enviándolo a distintas diligencias, ese día el chico travesti se encontraba haciendo los últimos encargos a domicilio y Ukyo se encontraba limpiando el lugar cuando escuchó ruido en la parte superior del restaurante, trastos cayéndose, puso los ojos en blanco, tenía paciencia pero de verdad Ryoga podía exasperarla con su torpeza… aunque en el fondo incluso le agradaba su compañía y se recordaba que parte de la culpa la tenía ella por abrir la boca… así lo sintió al verlo en la espalda de Ranma cuando lo trasladaba al área médica de la escuela después del percance con Shampoo.

FLASH BACK

A medio camino Ryoga había recuperado el sentido y quería que Ranma lo soltara pero éste no lo hizo, cuando cerraron la puerta de su habitación para revisarlo, Ranma, Ukyo, Akane, Kagome, Keichi y Maki estaban en el pasillo, Akane se dirigió hacia estos tres – no es necesario que se queden, nosotros estaremos al pendiente – Maki asintió y se fue, Keichi salió tras ella y Kagome esperó unos minutos vacilante – Akane – dijo mientras veía la tensión entre Ranma y la chica castaña - ¿todo está bien? – Akane asintió con la cabeza y Kagome partió.

Ranma - ¿Cómo fuiste capaz? – soltó sin delicadeza.

Akane – Ranma… no es momento de reclamos – Ukyo bajó la mirada y apenas pudo articular – de verdad lo siento… no pensé que… digo tampoco es que estuviera gritando a los cuatro vientos que habías elegido a Akane, no fue así – Ranma la miraba de manera severa, tenía un remolino de emociones en sí mismo: se sentía en deuda con el estúpido de Ryoga, sino fuera por él quién estaría en cama sería Akane; se sentía traicionado por Ukyo, a final de cuentas era su amiga, realmente lo era ¿o no?; se sentía molesto consigo mismo por dejar que las cosas pasaran de ese modo y se sentía incapaz de ver a Akane, había creído firmemente que lo único que hacía bien con ella era protegerla… y había fallado rotundamente…

La médico salió y dijo que podía pasar una persona, que iban a hacerle análisis porque parecía todo en orden pero el chico parecía muy débil, Ranma cruzó los brazos y dijo – deberías entrar Akane… después de todo es por ti que está así – Akane sintió una punzada, como si la acusaran de no haber previsto una trampa de Shampoo, Akane asintió con la cabeza y entró a la habitación, cuando cerró la puerta Ukyo le dijo a Ranma – no esperaba que Shampoo actuara así Ranma… no me culpes… además… si de alguien es la culpa ¡esa es tuya! – le soltó, después de todo, ella también estaba molesta, se hubieran reservado esa situación si Ranma hubiera sido honesto con todos desde un principio, y su amigo lo sabía y por eso se sentía doblemente culpable…

Ranma – lo sé – dijo secamente y se apartó de la chica castaña.

FIN FLASH BACK

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? Ya te dije que debes descansar… - dijo Ukyo al entrar a la habitación que ocupaba Ryoga, encontrándolo con trastes encima de él– sólo quería levantarme un poco, ya me harté – dijo el muchacho molesto, Ukyo lo empujó hacia la cama - ¡oh vamos! ¡me estás dando miedo! – dijo Ryoga.

Ukyo - ¿qué te pasa? Siquiera deberías estar agradecido –

Ryoga – tu amabilidad es lo que me asusta –

Ukyo con fuerza lo sentó y tomó su brazo izquierdo, aún estaba vendado, el chico gimió por la rudeza – el Dr. Tofú dijo que lo que te dio Shampoo te dejo vulnerable, es como si te drenara un litro de sangre cada día… y hasta que estés recuperado debes descansar idiota… ¿alguna vez has donado sangre? – Ryoga la miró con desaprobación, si fuera Akane quién lo cuidara no tendría objeción pero ¿cómo había llegado a casa de Ukyo? Suspiró – bien bien… pero ya estoy mejor… no me trates como convaleciente – dijo el chico, inexplicablemente creyó entender a Ranma cuando happosai lo había vuelto débil, y comprendió cómo era insoportable que las personas a tu alrededor te vieran endeble…

* * *

[A unas cuadras de ahí…]

Akane y Ranma iban caminando de la mano hacia U-chan, iban a visitar a Ryoga, pero había algo tenso en el ambiente, Ranma recordaba las palabras de su amiga el lunes.

FLASH BACK

Ukyo– no esperaba que Shampoo actuara así Ranma… no me culpes… además… si de alguien es la culpa ¡esa es tuya! –

Ranma – lo sé – caminó y al llegar al extremo del pasillo dio un puñetazo contra una pared, no sólo era culpable de la situación, ahora estaba en deuda con Ryoga… lo que fuera que tuviera en mente Shampoo contra Akane no tendría que haber sido nada bueno… se la debía al chico desorientado.

FIN FLASH BACK

Akane – no pudiste haberlo previsto Ranma… deja de culparte por ello… además Nabiki dice que ella no dio información, Shampoo estaba decidida a encontrarme… era impredecible –

Ranma – es que no entiendes Akane… yo… estoy en deuda con Ryoga… y es algo demasiado frustrante –

Akane – yo también le agradezco a Ryoga…– recordó que con esta vez, a excepción de las veces que Ranma la había salvado, era la segunda vez que le debía a alguien ponerla a salvo… después de Shinnosuke – pero no puedes culparte, en ese caso yo también debo aceptar mi error, si hubiera actuado rápido habría derrotado a Shampoo antes de que todo esto pasara, estoy segura-

Ranma soltó su mano y cruzo los brazos – claro… es cierto, no sé porque me preocupo por ti si puedes sola con todo el mundo ¿no es así? –

Akane – Ranma… ¿qué sucede contigo? –

Ranma - ¿No eres lo suficientemente fuerte para arreglártelas sola? –

Akane – Acaso tú… ¿estás molesto por eso? Yo… pensé que… pensé que incluso te daría gusto mi avance… aaaaahhh de verdad que eres un idiota – decía la chica dando pasos firmes y rápidos, Ranma se pegó en la frente con su palma "idiota… si que lo era" y fue tras ella – Akane, no es que no me dé gusto… aunque aún te puedo vencer –dijo con soberbia, Akane suspiró "nunca cambiará" pensó, estaba dispuesta a contestar cuando Ranma dijo de forma seria- es que… - Akane se detuvo y giró un poco la cabeza hacia él – es que ¿Qué?

Ranma – Akane… - dijo serio - si no fuera por él… no sé que te habría pasado… no me lo hubiera perdonado – Akane se volvió y dijo de manera suave – pero no me pasó nada –

Ranma – no soy capaz de protegerte Akane… tú… simplemente ya no me necesitas… derrotaste a Kodachi, a Ukyo y ¿para que te soy útil?- la chica se puso frente a él y acarició su mejilla – Ranma…yo no te necesito por eso – Ranma sintió una punzada en su interior – yo te necesito a ti por ti… no por tu fortaleza o protección–

Ranma la miró un poco confundido - ¿qué queda akane? ¿Qué hay más allá de mi fortaleza? Ni tú misma lo supiste definir aquella vez…

Akane no pudo evitar sonrojarse, recordó a que situación se refería Ranma, cuando él fue débil y pensaron que ya no recuperaría su fuerza, cuando él trató de irse de nuevo, la chica dijo querer acompañarlo y…

FLASH BACK

(N/A: Capítulo 69 ánime)

Akane – Pienso ir… iré contigo –

Ranma – A.. akane – Se volteó y quiso tomar su mochila – eso no es posible, de ningún modo ¿cómo voy a ir a entrenar con una chica? – pero no podía siquiera cargar su equipaje.

Akane – Bueno.. al menos puedo ayudarte a cargar tu mochila ¿no crees? – Ranma se va al árbol sollozando, la chica se acercó a él diciéndole – Ranma, ya… no tienes que irte por ser débil… eso no es todo ¡te lo juro! –

Ranma -¿qué queda de mí sin mi fortaleza? –

Akane - ¿eh? ¡Oye! Eso no es lo más importante –

Ranma - ¿no? ¿qué mas hay? –

Akane – Bueno… como… - dudaba y no le salían las palabras – por ejemplo… no sé… bueno es… ahora no recuerdo nada ¡me estás presionando! –

Ranma – Porque no hay nada… siempre he vivido para ser fuerte –

FIN FLASH BACK

Akane suspiró y se acercó a Ranma - no fui capaz de decírtelo pero tenía en mente muchas cosas…-

Ranma - ¿uh? -

Akane acarició uno de los mechones que sobresalían de su alborotado cabello, le sonrió como sólo ella sabía – Ranma… tu fortaleza no lo es todo porque no es lo que te define… tú… eres mucho más que eso… Has cuidado a tu padre más que él de ti los últimos años, perdonaste el abandono de tu madre y la respetas sin reservas, siempre tratas de poner en su lugar al Maestro Happosai cuando se quiere pasar de listo, a pesar de las trampas de Nabiki nunca has hecho nada en su contra, a Kasumi le ayudas a alzar los platos de vez en cuando – el chico sonrió porque no sabía que lo había notado Akane - porque consideras un abuso que ella se encargue de todo, constantemente te preocupas por Ukyo, sobra decir que jamás has dañado a Ryoga seriamente cuando podrías hacerlo, te preocupas por el mantenimiento del dojo, incluso has buscado que lleguen alumnos al mismo ¿quién se preocupa por eso? También has sido amable con Sasuke aunque ha sido cómplice de Kuno y Kodachi en sus tretas, y te has esmerado en la escuela porque sabes que es importante no depender de mi para eso… eres un chico de buen corazón a pesar de lo testarudo y necio que seas–

Ranma – oyee… - dijo en forma de reclamo pero Akane acarició su mejilla y dijo – además – el chico la miró expectante y preguntó – además ¿qué Akane?

Akane – además me haces muy feliz sólo con compartir tu tiempo conmigo… ¿no crees que es suficiente? – El chico sonrió y depositó un tierno beso en la frente de su prometida – es mucho más de lo que habría imaginado – le dijo, Akane retomó la mano de Ranma y dijo de manera suave – Aunque sepa defenderme sola… es genial saber que estarás ahí para cuidarme las espaldas siempre… - con ese comentario Ranma sonrió y apretó con fuerza su mano – siempre, nunca lo dudes – contestó el chico mientras retomaban el camino al U-chan a ver cómo seguía el chico desorientado.

**_Cuando estás ausente_**

**_Te abrazo a mi mente_**

**_Cielo para sobrevivir_**

**_Cielo para poder vivir_**

**_Cielo para sobrevivir_**

* * *

[Una semana después, casa Tendo]

Desde el incidente con Ryoga, cada ocho días Akane iba a la casa Tendo para hacer una visita a su amigo en compañía de Ranma. Cada día era más difícil para los jóvenes "aparentar" frente a sus padres, estaban acostumbrados al contacto y a las sutiles muestras de cariño que tenían libremente en la ciudad de Tokio, además actuaban menos agresivos y más amables uno con el otro, algo que no pasaba desapercibido para Soun y Genma, quienes no tardaban en señalar una inminente boda después de que terminaran la preparatoria, comentarios que eran acompañados por una opinión indagadora de Nabiki que hacía sudar a los chicos, una queja del maestro happosai o una intervención hacia otros temas por parte de Kasumi o la Sra. Saotome.

Ese sábado era un día frío de diciembre, se aproximaba navidad y Akane estaba con la mamá de Ranma en la cocina…

Nodoka – Es un placer tenerte en casa Akane – decía mientras preparaba las cosas para la comida –

Akane – gracias tía… a mi también me gusta estar en casa – aunque a veces le parecía bastante difícil mantenerse alejada de su prometido, no evitó suspirar.

Nodoka - ¿todo bien con Ranma? ¿ya has pensado en su regalo de navidad? quizás algo horneado por ti misma sea un buen detalle –

Akane – ah… si… bueno… aún no domino la cocina muy bien - decía sonrojada, la sra. Saotome sonrió complaciente y la miró con ternura – finalmente parece claro ¿no es así? – Akane abrió los ojos y se sonrojó aún más ¿a que se refería con eso?

Nodoka – las cosas tienen más sentido quiero decir - entonces la chica recordó una plática que había tenido con su futura suegra unos meses antes…

FLASH BACK

Akane se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol del jardín con dos cartas en la mano derecha, una de la Universidad de Tokio y otra de su madre, apenas había peleado con Ranma por una tontería como siempre y no tenía ni el ánimo de ir a entrenar, así la encontró Nodoka Saotome, quién se sentó a su lado y le preguntó si pasaba algo, la chica dijo que no con la cabeza pero sus ojos indicaban otra cosa…

Nodoka – Sé que Ranma es un poco torpe… se parece a su padre – Akane no contestó, sólo sonrió tímidamente – tal vez sólo necesiten un poco de espacio ambos - ¿espacio? Quizás a eso se refería su madre en la carta… una pausa, un espacio… tal vez no era tan mala idea tomar la oportunidad de Tokio, después de todo su padre no podía costear su educación y ella quería seguir formándose además de cumplir como artista marcial…

Akane – tal vez pero… –

Nodoka – Seguramente él lo va a entender… - decía al tomar el papel de la Universidad de Tokio – eres una chica muy inteligente… las ofertas no son de a gratis… cuando las cosas te parezcan difusas busca la luz dentro de ti, eso hará que todo tenga más sentido y descubras el camino que quieres elegir– Akane se sorprendió, ella no le había dicho a nadie de la carta de Tokio pero entonces… tal vez Kasumi no fue quién había recibido el correo ese día, quizás la tía Nodoka lo había hecho… sonrió y agradeció tener a esa mujer a su lado, después de todo, siempre le había hecho falta un consejo maternal…

FIN FLASH BACK

Akane – Gracias tía… por todo –

Nodoka sonrió divertida - querida primero debes fijarte en que tienes en la mano – comentó al ver que Akane en vez de aceite tenía el vinagre, la chica asintió con la cabeza avergonzada; en ese momento Ranma entró a la cocina - ¿otra vez intentándolo? – dijo cabizbajo al ver a Akane con un sartén en la mano – y ella lo está haciendo perfectamente bien ¿no es así Akane? – dijo la Sra. Saotome pero el chico no quedó convencido, iba a dolerle el estómago ese día, eso era seguro… en ese momento se escucharon unos toquidos en la puerta.

Akane – Tal vez Kasumi olvidó sus llaves… vamos a abrir Ranma – el chico sonrió y fue tras ella, pero no era la hija mayor de Soun… era…

Ranma - ¡Akari! Que… sorpresa -

Akari - ¿saben algo de Ryoga? Tiene algunas semanas que no recibo sus cartas –

Akane – Bueno él… -

* * *

Ta taaaan… creo que estuvo un poco intenso este capítulo ¿verdad? Espero no hacerme de enemigos aquí pero creo firmemente que Shampoo si es peligrosa… no es loca como kodachi (por cierto, desapareció en este capítulo ¿porqué será?) y no tiene las "buenas intenciones" de Ukyo, la china es más "pragmática" y en cuanto tiene oportunidad la aprovecha… en fin, ahora Ranma se siente en deuda con Ryoga pero tampoco va a dejar que se aproveche como p-chan, eso está claro… la técnica de Shampoo… uuuy … y que Maki se lo haya regresado… esta chica si que tiene algo especial… ¿una misión? Y ¿entonces por qué los viejos se concentran en otra persona? ¿Cómo van cruzando ustedes los hilos de la historia? ¿los he confundido más? O.o

Y… lo que dijo Akane de Ranma… no pude evitarlo… recordé el capítulo en el que Ranma es débil y la chica na más no supo decirle a Ranma que más había en él además de su fortaleza… yo creo que más bien no se atrevía, por eso ahora se lo dijo, porque Ranma es mucho más que fuerza ¿no es así? Al menos es lo que yo creo n_n

Vicky nunca fue mi intención dejar que Ukyo y Ryoga se aliaran con las locas para hacerles la vida imposible a nuestros protagonistas jaja… quizás alguna vez lo hicieron (en el ova de la cueva, no recuerdo como se llama) pero creo que en sí, estos personajes tras de Ranma y Akane tienen personalidades distintas y al menos creo que así es como actuarían ante la situación de ver en serio que se emparejen los protagonistas…

¿Por qué tantos combates en mi historia? bueno hablamos de Ranma ½ ¿no? Las peleas están al orden del día.

Ryoga se me hace un chico dulce y entregado, por eso hizo lo que hizo por Akane… aunque esto le incomode a Ranma o a alguno de los lectores jejeje, todo tiene su razón de ser n_n y Ukyo pues se sintió mal por el pobre chico porque ella abrió la boca… por eso lo cuida pero ¡ajá! Ya llegó Akari, la "novia oficial de Ryoga" O.o así que ¿Qué sucederá con eso? Y entre todo esto… ya Akane y Ranma están pensando en hacer vida juntos… ¿no les parece lindo? bueno ya me explayé (como siempre) y ya saben, comentarios siempre son bienvenidos saludos y matta ne!

P. D. ¿se pueden imaginar porque elegí esa canción? n_n

P. D No. 2 . Chicos… no prometo actualizar pronto porque me he metido a algunos cursos, y entre trabajo y estudio me es complicado, ya tengo en mi mente toda la historia ¡de verdad! pero desarrollarla toma su tiempo, sobre todo si me la paso releyendo los capítulos hasta que me gusta como quedan XD… en fin, agradeceré su paciencia porque no olvidaré la historia, de verdad ;) sólo tengo que buscarme los tiempos… que son muy reducidos T_T.


	10. Cap 8-1 Collage: Momentos inesperados

Aquí estoy de regreso, más pronto de lo que había creído n_n bueno les voy a confesar que fue mi cumple apenas (ya les había comentado a algunos jeje) y fue un regalo inesperado leer que les gusta la trama de la historia a quienes la siguen, realmente agradezco sus comentarios y puntos de vista, me ha encantado interactuar con cada uno de ustedes, claro a excepción de los invitados a los que no puedo enviar mensaje privado.

Este capítulo será un poco más suave y como dice su título "preparatorio" en diversos aspectos, será un pequeño collage de diversas situaciones con los protagonistas y los personajes a su alrededor… quizás crean que no tienen sentido algunas cosas pero si las tienen, lo prometo… ya lo leerán por ustedes mismos. Será un capítulo largo, por lo que lo dividiré en dos o tres partes para no hacerlo tan cansado. Les traigo la primera parte.

Sin más que agradecer su tiempo invertido en mi historia y esperando sus atentos comentarios como siempre, les dejo la siguiente entrega con cariño. No olviden prestar atención a los detalles, algunas cosas de capítulos pasados se relacionan con éstos, a ver si encuentran el vínculo y ojalá les sirvan para ir atando cabos en la historia. La canción elegida esta ocasión es "Momentos" de Noel Schajris (si, lo sé, soy muy cursi).

* * *

**CAP. 8 Collage de preparativos. Parte 1. Momentos inesperados.**

**_El tiempo saca a luz todo lo que está oculto y encubre y esconde_**

**_ lo que ahora brilla con el más grande esplendor._**

**_Horacio _**_(Poeta latino)_

¿Dónde se encontraba? Ranma echó un vistazo a la zona con sus ojos azules profundos pero no veía nada más que niebla alrededor, se encontraba solo y hacía frio, respiró profundamente y caminó unos metros, se le hacía extrañamente familiar el lugar aunque no lograba reconocerlo, vislumbró un enorme Tori y se acercó a él buscando alguna respuesta, al llegar vio a una persona del tamaño de Cologne, una anciana con cabello corto de color blanquecino, vestía un atuendo estilo griego color beige.

Ranma- disculpe… ¿dónde estamos? –

Vieja - ¿dónde crees? –

Ranma con una gotita – ¡por algo le estoy preguntando señora! –

Vieja - ¿por qué los hombres son tan lentos y desesperados al mismo tiempo? – le decía a Ranma mientras con su gran bastón le golpeaba la cabeza.

Ranma – Oigaaaa – decía en forma de reclamo mientras se sobaba.

Vieja – sé más educada con tus mayores –

Ranma suspiró y preguntó "amablemente" - ¿me puede decir como salir de aquí? –

Vieja – Eso lo sabes sólo tú – Ranma empezaba a desesperarse – bien, si no me va a decir, yo lo investigaré… no necesito de su ayuda – decía mientras daba pasos firmes hacia el interior del templo.

Vieja – Eso se llama tomar decisiones… elegir y actuar es decidir – Ranma se detuvo - ¿decisiones? – Algo le parecía extrañamente familiar en esa palabra y en ese lugar, de repente alcanzó a ver una silueta conocida y corrió tras ella - ¡akane! Akane espera… ¡Akane! – salió en dirección contraria del Tori tras la chica, la neblina parecía dispersarse pero había perdido de vista a su prometida, caminó un poco más y su corazón se paralizó al ver lo que parecía el cuerpo de Akane en el suelo "noooo ¿qué rayos le había pasado?" Ranma corrió lo más rápido que respondía su cuerpo hacia la chica pero parecía alejarse más en su intento de acercarse.

**_La vida es un millón de momentos  
los tienes de prisa se van. _**

En ese momento su cabeza parecía una lenta sala de cine particular, escenas que había vivido con Akane recorrían su mente: la primera vez que la vio con ese cabello largo; su rostro delicado cuando él estuvo a punto de besarla en el dojo; su cara indiferente cuando no lo reconocía después de que Shampoo la hizo perder la memoria; la cachetada que le propinó después de pedirle perdón por besarla en estado "gato"; sus pequeñas muñecas que tomó cuando la chica estaba agripada; Akane girando en el remolino al tomar el pergamino de happosai para devolverle su fuerza; su afable rostro al atardecer fuera de la casa Kuno cuando Asuka nombró Marianne a Tatewaki; el aura de Akane a su máximo esplendor cuando Nabiki era su "prometida"; su cara de sorpresa al ver los regalos que le dio en su primera navidad juntos; el suave contacto de su cuerpo al regresar de la pelea con Herb, cuando le dio la bienvenida a casa; su expresión bajo el "paraguas del amor"; sus ojos cerrándose en un cuerpo pequeño por culpa de Saffron… estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando una luz cegadora inundó el lugar… ¡Akaneee! Gritó el chico mientras despertaba en su habitación, estaba solo y sudaba frío "había sido un sueño, menos mal", tenía recurrentes pesadillas después de lo sucedido con Saffron pero siempre ocurrían en Jusenkyo, éste había sido muy diferente, respiró profundamente y se levantó del futon… de repente lo recordó, el lugar de sus sueños era el Monte Tsukuba, aquél en el que encontró a una niña de cabello largo cuando él tenía apenas 10 años, que extraño sueño, sacudió la cabeza "era sólo un sueño, ella está bien, era sólo un sueño" se repitió, le había pedido a Kagome que si algo inusual ocurría hablara de inmediato a la casa, así que se levantó más calmado repitiéndose que sólo había sido un mal sueño y mientras iba camino a darse una ducha pensó en lo útil que sería tener un celular.

* * *

[Un poco más tarde en la preparatoria Nori]

Akane se encontraba en su actual salón de clases, estaba un poco nerviosa revisando un papel una y otra vez, se mordía el labio, gesto que Ranma ya no podía observar pero que adoraba en secreto. La chica suspiró y vio hacia la ventana, si estuviera Ranma ahí la tranquilizaría como siempre lo había hecho, a su manera claro.

FLASH BACK

[Un año antes en la preparatoria Furinkan]

Akane había estado practicando una noche antes su exposición ante la clase de biología y no había podido conciliar el sueño, era una chica inteligente y hábil para el estudio, incluso podía memorizar diálogos de obras de teatro, sin embargo, exponer un tema frente a sus compañeros la ponía nerviosa, así la encontró Ranma ese día en el salón de clases cuando se acercó y con su dedo meñique empezó a oprimirle su mejilla.

Akane - ¿Qué quieres? –

Ranma sonrió y le dejó caer un almuerzo en su banca, lo había comprado en la cafetería para ella – debes comer en algún momento ¿no? – Akane lo volteó a ver sorprendida – Ranma… -

Ranma – Es estúpido que una exposición te ponga nerviosa Akane –

Akane – si vas a burlarte entonces – pero Ranma la interrumpió diciendo – sólo imagina que estás hablando solamente conmigo ¿quieres? – Akane no pudo evitar sonrojarse - ¿qué … qué dices? –

Ranma le sacó la lengua – caíste boba –

Akane - ¡No es momento de estar molestándome! – le decía mientras le aventaba sus útiles, Ranma esquivó los cuadernos y dijo - ¿ves? – Mientras le sonreía - ¿no es fácil hablar fuerte y claro conmigo? – Akane lo miró y sonrió, él se recargó en la pared y dijo – si puedes conmigo, puedes con todo el salón Akane –

FIN FLASH BACK

Akane suspiró pensando en ese detalle, Ranma siempre le había brindado seguridad en todo momento y en todo lugar, lo echaba tanto de menos en ese instante…

**_Las horas nos escriben un cuento  
_**_Tu boca que me pide más. _

Keichi – ¿Cómo es posible que una exposición te ponga nerviosa si puedes hacer frente a chicas letales con patadas y golpes? – Decía divertido el joven, Akane frunció el ceño y contestó – las patadas son buen relajante ¿quieres servir de práctica? – Maki, quien llegaba al lugar de la chica se carcajeó ante dicho comentario, lo que hizo ruborizar al joven – no provoques a Akane Tendo Keichi, es mucho más fuerte de lo que podrías pensar – El chico sonrió, era la primera vez que Maki le hablaba en un tono suave y por su nombre, justo en ese momento Kagome llegó corriendo al salón antes de que la profesora de literatura llegara a dar la primera clase.

* * *

[Martes, casa de Ryoga]

Cuando Akari se enteró del incidente de Ryoga y que debía encontrarse en reposo un tiempo, ella se ofreció en seguida a cuidarlo pues era su novia y era su obligación. Ryoga no podía quejarse de la disposición de la chica, lo único que le molestó fue que le pidiera a Ranma llevarlo a casa ¡que no estaba convaleciente! Pero parecía que todos lo trataban así, era realmente incómodo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz dulce.

- ¿Ryoga? ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó Akari, él contestó de manera afirmativa y la chica entró a su habitación, traía una venda y unas gasas en la mano derecha, así como un balde con agua tibia en su mano izquierda, se sentó a su lado y le sonrió de manera tierna, dejó el recipiente en su regazo y tomó con delicadeza el brazo del chico para cambiar el vendaje, Ryoga sonrió ante la situación y recordó la manera brusca en que Ukyo lo había estado cuidando *suspiro*

Akari - ¿qué pasa Ryoga? –

Ryoga - ¿eh? … no… yo nada… jaja… no, todo bien… -decía un poco nervioso ¿cómo era posible que pensara en Ukyo en esos momentos si tenía a su lado a una chica tan delicada que lo cuidaba tan bien? Quizás porque en el fondo agradecía el apoyo que le había brindado Ukyo, ella no tenía ninguna obligación con él y lo cuidó con paciencia durante varios días. Akari miró a su prometido – ya está cicatrizando… ¿todo bien Ryoga? – el chico movió la cabeza asintiendo pero no pronunció palabras, a veces el silencio era la mejor respuesta.

**_Hay mil historias detrás de un silencio  
_**_Hay olas que se roba el mar _

* * *

[Martes por la tarde, ciudad de Tokio]

Ranma se encontraba en un tren y no iba rumbo a la escuela de Akane, esta vez su cometido principal era otro. El chico de trenza bajó en la estación kiyosumi-shirakawa, revisó el papel que llevaba en su mano derecha "Inscripciones: Gimnasio Tsuki, a tres cuadras del parque kiyosumi, Tokio", y después de caminar unos minutos encontró el recinto, había dos filas conformadas por varios jóvenes y jovencitas de su edad, tomó su lugar en la fila que señalaba "individual", dio un vistazo a sus posibles rivales y sonrío para sí mismo "pan comido" pensó, esa sonrisa arrogante y soberbia le llamó la atención a una jovencita que recién llegaba.

- Seguro y prepotente como siempre – dijo Maki al acercarse, el chico la observó sorprendido, era la líder del club al que asistía Akane, algo le resultaba familiar en ella pero no distinguía que.

Ranma - ¿nos conocemos? –

Maki – quizás – Ranma alzó una ceja, al ver su cara confusa la chica se echó a reír y extendió su mano hacia él – nos conocemos de manera circunstancial pero creo que no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente, Maki Zimmerman, líder del club de artes marciales de la preparatoria Nori –

Ranma – Ranma Saotome, combatiente de artes marciales en la categoría libre –

Maki – Y novio de Akane… ¿cierto? – Ranma no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la chica sonrió de manera disimulada ante el acto y continuó - ¿Vas a competir? –

Ranma - ¡Claro! ¡Venceré fácilmente! Todos estos son unos debiluchos, se nota a la vista – ante dicho comentario los chicos delante de él lo fulminaron con la mirada, él no hizo caso y preguntó a la chica - ¿tú también vienes a inscribirte? –

Maki – No –

Ranma – Entonces ¿qué haces aquí? – Maki sonrió y contestó – me invitaron como observadora, estoy a cargo de una de las escuelas de combate más importantes del país, estoy aquí para invitar a los mejores combatientes como discípulos en mi escuela, así que realmente espero hagan su mejor esfuerzo pues no tendré miramientos especiales para nadie- Ranma se sorprendió ¿ella encargada de una escuela de combate? ¿esa chica? pero si apenas tenía su edad, la chica sonrió y él contestó – nunca espero ni necesito tratos especiales – la chica afirmó con la cabeza y siguió su camino, "Akane tiene suerte" pensó para sí Maki aunque luego reflexionó ese comentario y suspiró, tal vez no era precisamente "suerte" la palabra para lo que le esperaba a la pequeña Tendo.

Ranma tenía una razón más para entrenar seriamente y ganar ese torneo: demostrarle a Maki Zimmerman que él ya era el mejor combatiente en artes marciales. También podría representar con dignidad la escuela Saotome en un evento importante, no en juegos de niños; ganar dinero y saldar sus deudas con Nabiki, además de guardar un poco para el futuro… y sobre todo, demostrarle a Akane que aún podía confiar en su fortaleza y protección, que siempre estaría cuidándola a pesar de todo.

* * *

[Horas más tarde en la habitación de Akane]

Akane escuchó unos toquidos en la puerta, al preguntar quién era y oír la voz "femenina" de su prometido se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, inmediatamente abrió la puerta y le sonrió a la pequeña pelirroja que estaba frente a ella.

Akane - ¿qué haces aquí? –

Ranma- vine a… bueno tuve yo… quería… asegurarme de que… estás bien – decía al entrar, se pasó directamente al baño y se echó agua caliente – bien, ahora si soy yo – volteó hacia donde estaba Akane, era tan hermosa, estaba bien, sólo había sido un mal sueño el de la otra vez… pero cada vez que se separaba de ella temía que Shampoo apareciera con otra treta o que algún enemigo desconocido la raptara, Akane notó esa cara de preocupación – Ranma estoy bien, no te preocupes – el chico la miró a los ojos y mientras una de sus manos nerviosamente tocaba continuamente su cabeza le dijo – sé que puedes cuidarte sola y todo eso pero… - Akane puso un dedo sobre los labios de su prometido callándolo de forma sutil – sé que siempre estarás ahí Ranma…y eso me alegra - y le sonrió dulcemente, él se relajó un poco más y acarició uno de los mechones de la chica y la contrajo suavemente hacía él – prometo que nunca te pasará nada Akane… esta vez no pienso bajar la guardia ante nadie – Akane sonrió mientras sus palmas tocaban el torso de su prometido ligeramente – lo sé - Ranma la separó un poco para darle un tierno y prolongado beso, un instante, una emoción que quería dejar grabada en su alma, esta vez no pensaba desperdiciar los momentos que pasara al lado de Akane.

**_Tu abrazo se consume en el tiempo  
Y en ti yo quiero descansar. _**

* * *

[A unas cuantas cuadras de ahí, horas más tarde]

Maki Zimmerman se encontraba frente a un gran portal de una casa vieja estilo occidental, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo derecho y entró con calma cerrando la chirriante puerta tras ella, dejó sus útiles en la pequeña sala que se encontraba a la entrada y luego caminó directamente a su recámara, la cual se encontraba al fondo del pasillo que le seguía a la sala. La habitación era de doble tamaño que la de Akane en Nerima, la luz del foco era tenue, Maki cerró la puerta, se asomó por el ventanal que daba a una calle principal y enseguida bajó las persianas cuidadosamente, después avanzó hacia el armario y abrió sus puertas de par en par. Dentro del mueble no se encontraba ninguna clase de ropa, en su lugar había un gran espejo formado por una solución líquida, acuosa y cristalina color verde agua.

_Hay noches de hielo  
Hay alas caídas _

La chica frente al espejo no generaba ningún reflejo de ella, lo que podía observar en cambio, era un reflejo exacto de su recámara ¨*suspiro* "es igual, aquí o allá no tengo a nadie pero debería ir por esos manuscritos de una vez" pensó la chica, introdujo su mano derecha al espejo atravesándolo, tenía el objetivo de pasar al otro lado, sin embargo, en ese momento escuchó el timbre de la casa así que sacó su mano y cerró el armario, salió de su recámara y le puso seguro a la puerta, en la entrada principal se encontró con una visita inesperada– Keichi… ¿Qué haces aquí? Adelante… pasa – le indicó al ver que el chico estaba mojado por la fuerte lluvia que hacía unos minutos había empezado a arreciar, no pudo evitar pensar que con esos cabellos alborotados por la lluvia Keichi Fa se veía realmente atractivo.

___**Llovizna en la acera  
**__Tu cara divina. _

Keichi entró, limpió sus lentes de media luna y por indicación de Maki se sentó en la pequeña sala, pudo observar que en la mesa de centro se encontraba un portarretratos con la foto de un señor rubio y una niña pequeña de cabello largo y negro, de tez clara y vestido color blanco.

Keichi – Disculpa por venir así – temía que la chica se molestara o lo tratara con indiferencia como siempre pero Maki sonrió - ¿y a que se debe tu visita? – le preguntó la chica.

Keichi – Bueno… es que… olvidaste esto en el salón y ya no te encontré a lo largo del día – le contestó mientras le enseñaba un cuaderno – supuse que lo necesitabas, ya sabes, por el examen de mañana – Maki sonrió, tomó la libreta y dijo "gracias", el chico se levantó dispuesto a irse pero Maki lo detuvo – está muy fuerte la lluvia, mejor espera a que baje, te prestaría un paraguas pero sinceramente no sé dónde se encuentra… a veces olvido donde dejo las cosas – Le causó gracia esa confesión a Keichi, no se hubiera imaginado que esa chica tan fuerte y disciplinada en las artes marciales, fuera tan distraída en cosas tan simples.

Maki - oye ¿quieres un té? –

Keichi – así estoy bien, gracias… ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –

Maki – si… dime… -

Keichi - ¿cómo es que conoces a la tribu de las amazonas? – Maki alzó ambas cejas y contestó - ¿y cómo es que las conoces tú?-

Keichi – mi padre era de Qingdao, una ciudad provincial de China cercana a la tribu de las amazonas, bueno no tan cercana pero… mi padre tuvo un enfrentamiento con una de esas chicas alguna vez –

Maki - ¿tu papá es artista marcial? –

Keichi – Era… él murió hace cuatro años en un accidente, fue una desgracia para la familia Fa, el último artista marcial hombre muere por accidente aéreo –

Maki – ah yo… lo… siento –

Keichi – bueno... eso ya pasó... cuando yo era niño mi padre quiso que yo le siguiera los pasos en las artes marciales pero creo que me fueron negadas jajaja así que mi hermana mayor se encargó de eso- sonrió y la miró - sospecho que por eso Saotome ha tenido más éxito con las chicas ¿verdad? – Maki sonrió, supuso que se refería no sólo a Akane sino a las chicas que contendieron con ella– creo que Akane eligió estar con él por más que eso – Keichi tomó el retrato de la pequeña mesa - ¿eres tú verdad? –

Maki – si, él era mi abuelo… él y mi padre eran de Alemania… -

Keichi – ¿en serio? –

Maki – Soy Maki Zimmerman… ¿no te suena el apellido alemán? –

Keichi con gotita – bueno si… pero… digo… sin afán de ofender… -

Maki - ¿si?

Keichi - ¿cómo es que desconoces tanto de la Segunda Guerra Mundial? Digo… a final de cuentas tanto Japón como Alemania tuvieron mucho que ver en el asunto –

Maki – bueno… si… lo que pasa es que … mmm simplemente la historia no se me da – dijo un poco insegura esperando que la respuesta convenciera a su compañero de clase, era cierto, no sabía absolutamente nada de la segunda guerra mundial ni de muchos eventos que habían pasado en este lado, su historia era diferente. Para su fortuna el chico sonrió y dejó el tema a un lado – bueno el caso – prosiguió la chica – es que mi abuelo fue quién me enseñó las artes marciales ya que mi padre se dedicó a la antropología, de hecho conoció a mi madre, por cierto japonesa, en una convención en Berlín, ella era arqueóloga… el último trabajo de papá fue en China, investigaba las técnicas marciales del clan de las amazonas desde una perspectiva antropológica –

Keichi – que interesante… ¿y qué descubrió? – le llamó la atención que Maki hablaba en pasado de su familia, como si ya no tuviera a nadie en el presente, situación que era la misma que él pasaba, a excepción de su hermana que se encontraba en China, pero no se atrevió a preguntar más.

Maki – no mucho… medio año después de marcharse murió repentinamente… mi mamá decía que las amazonas le habían hecho algo pero nunca se esclareció el asunto –

Keichi – vaya… lo siento… -

Maki – no te preocupes, eso fue hace mucho… tendría yo unos cuatro o cinco años… *suspiro* entonces mi madre recuperó sus escritos y mi abuelo, especialista en artes marciales, logró identificar rasgos particulares en las mujeres amazonas, conocimiento que me heredó-

Keichi – Me sorprende que tu abuelo siendo alemán tuviera conocimientos en las artes marciales –

Maki sonrió – Es que mi bisabuela era japonesa… si lo sé, soy un caso complejo de raíces diversas jajajaja – era la primera vez que Keichi veía a esa chica tan relajada platicando, y ella se sentía por primera vez cómoda platicando con él, tal vez podían ser amigos ¿por qué no?

* * *

[Miércoles]

Después de las prácticas de tiro de Kagome, ella y Akane iban camino al templo Higurashi a fin de estudiar para los exámenes, en el camino la joven arquera le preguntó a la artista marcial sobre Ryoga.

Kagome - ¿y cómo sigue tu amigo? –

Akane – Mucho mejor… actualmente está en su casa, lo cuida su novia Akari, así que está en buenas manos – dijo sonriente

Kagome – es un chico bastante peculiar ¿cierto? –

Akane - ¿A qué te refieres? –

Kagome – bueno… el día que fuimos a la torre de Tokio cuando los dejé a ti y a Ranma en la cafetería…

FLASH BACK

Kagome estaba terminando de comprar las cosas que su mamá le había pedido y se encontraba reiteradamente a un chico entre los pasillos, parecía tener problemas porque tenía una expresión desconsoladora y no tenía nada en las manos, así que se acercó a él.

Kagome – oye, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿necesitas ayuda? –

Ryoga - ¿Sabes donde está la salida? – preguntó el chico apenado, Kagome sonrió y lo acompañó hasta la salida que realmente estaba a unos pasos.

FIN FLASH BACK

Kagome con gotita - ¿cómo no pudo ver la salida? Estaba a unos pasos – Akane se rio y contestó – Ryoga es muy pero muuuy desorientado, por esa razón Ukyo se había ofrecido a cuidarlo, para que no se perdiera… espera… dices que… el día que fuimos a la torre de tokio fue cuando lo encontraste ¿verdad? –

Kagome – si… ¿por qué?

Akane – Ahora entiendo – Kagome la miró extrañada pero Akane no respondió, sólo recordó lo que pasó después del altercado con Shampoo, cuando la médico dijo que podía pasar una persona, y ella lo hizo por sugerencia de Ranma.

FLASH BACK

Estaba Ryoga acostado en la cama ya con los ojos abiertos, Akane se acercó y se sentó a su lado – vaya que nos tenías preocupados… ¿cómo te sientes? – Ryoga la miró con ternura – bien, gracias Akane –

Akane – menos mal que… yo… lo siento Ryoga… si no fuera por –

Ryoga – no no no… no fue tu culpa, sólo de Shampoo… ella aún no acaba de entender las cosas… -

Akane - ¿las cosas? –

Ryoga – entre tú y Ranma… -dijo mirando al techo – que… están juntos… - Akane se sorprendió ante tal revelación hecha por su amigo, sin embargo, dio por hecho que también se había enterado el sábado por Ukyo.

Akane – así es… después de todo… lo estamos… - dijo un poco sonrojada.

Ryoga volteó a verla – Si esa elección te hace feliz… si, seguro si… te veías muy feliz ese… día – y se desmayó en ese momento, Akane se paralizó pero entró una enfermera explicando que era el sedante así que la chica de cabello azul consideró que la última frase que había dicho su amigo desorientado había sido efecto del sedante.

FIN FLASH BACK

Pero ahora que Kagome le había dicho que estaba en la torre de Tokyo el mismo día que ellos la visitaron, estaba segura que Ryoga había visto a Ranma besarla, algo que la avergonzó en el momento y su amiga se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada, Akane sólo pensó que de cualquier manera se tenían que enterar y que a pesar de todo su respuesta a Ryoga hubiera sido si, ella había elegido estar con Ranma y estaba feliz por ello.

_Si tuviera q elegir,  
te elegiría a ti  
besándome, cuidándome,  
sintiéndote. _

* * *

[Jueves, Casa Tendo]

Ranma se encontraba en el dojo entrenando, no sabía que más hacer para mejorar sus habilidades de artista marcial: su padre no le era de utilidad para entrenar en serio; el maestro happosai no estaba disponible sino recibía algo a cambio de su versión femenina, movió la cabeza a los lados, inconcebible que hiciera algo siendo pelirroja con el viejo "diack"; no podía practicar con Ryoga hasta que se recuperara; Kuno ya no aparecía por ahí y para ser sincero, nunca había sido rival para él; Mousse había seguido a Shampoo después de que ésta huyera, quien sabe a donde, después del encuentro con Akane… se sentó cruzado de piernas…

Akane tampoco estaba ni estaría… aunque sus prácticas con ella en el pasado eran cosa de niños, suponía que ahora con el entrenamiento de Maki esas prácticas serían un mejor reto… *suspiro* sería pretexto perfecto para pasar el tiempo con ella… la extrañaba bastante y prueba de ello era que esa chica no salía de sus pensamientos, sonrió para si mismo al recordar la primera pelea que tuvo con ella en ese lugar, Akane aún no sabía que la pelirroja era un él, Akane realmente se había comportado amable… linda…

_Tan solo esos momentos  
son los que guardo dentro. _

_Te elegiría a ti  
De nuevo a ti  
amándome. _

Tal como había dicho el Dr. Tofú que era: linda y amable, cuánta razón tenía ¡Claro! Ranma se incorporó pensando en que el Dr. Tofú no era un médico ordinario, también era un artista marcial y nunca había tenido oportunidad de medir sus fuerzas con él, tal vez lo podría convencer de practicar con él pero ¿dónde? Si lo llevaba al dojo seguramente terminaría haciendo incoherencias con sólo escuchar a Kasumi… bueno, lo primero era ir a preguntarle y después… después vería donde poder entrenar…

* * *

[Jueves, Preparatoria Nori]

Maki ya se había integrado al grupo de amigos de Akane, y junto con Kagome y Keichi, los cuatro, iban rumbo a la biblioteca, pero unos pétalos negros obstruyeron su paso.

Akane – ay no… otra vez no – decía fastidiada – los otros tres chicos reconocieron la risa característica de la gimnasta – jojojojo Akane Tendo esta vez no me vencerás – decía kodachi frente a ella, Akane no tardó en ponerse en guardia pero la gimnasta no sacó sus herramientas de combate, sino que le lanzó una bolsa de tela que Akane atrapó.

Akane -¿Qué… qué es esto? – abrió la bolsa y vio que eran galletas de animalitos y había un papel doblado, inmediatamente recordó la vez que la hermana menor de Kuno le llevó sus "preciadas galletas" a su prometido - ¿qué demonios pretendes kodachi? –

Kodachi – Akane Tendo… te reto a un duelo de cocina…-

Akane - ¿Quéeeeee? – Kagome sabía que las habilidades culinarias de su amiga no eran precisamente de un chef.

Kodachi – Si crees poder ser digna esposa de Ranma no temerás aceptar el reto –

Akane – Yo no tengo miedo… ¡duelo aceptado! – Kagome la miró boquiabierta – Akane… ¿no crees que sería mejor que… –

Akane - ¿Qué que? Esta loca se va a comer sus palabras… -

Kodachi – jojojojo te espero el próximo domingo en mi casa, si tienes las agallas claro jojojo – y se fue dejando un mar de pétalos negros alrededor.

Kagome – Akane… creo que no debiste…-

Maki *suspiro* - A eso me refiero cuando digo que no te dejes llevar por tus emociones… sólo estaba provocándote ¿qué quieres probar Akane? Ranma está contigo ¿o no? – si alguien se atrevía a hablarle fuerte y directo a la chica de cabello azul esa era Maki.

Akane – Bueno… es que yo… es algo más que eso… yo ¡no voy a dejar que se burle de mi!… eso si no lo puedo permitir Maki… - A la líder del club le sorprendió la respuesta y sonrió levemente.

Akane – no importa cuánto me cueste… pero le voy a ganar esta vez… es mi orgullo el que está en juego – dijo decidida mientras Keichi veía el aura emanada por su amiga, sin duda las chicas eran más complicadas de lo que había llegado a creer.

Kagome sonrió dulcemente al ver la determinación de su amiga y le dijo – bien, pues tenemos tiempo… debes estar preparada… ¿Qué te parece si después de pasar a la biblioteca vamos a mi casa a cocinar algunas recetas sencillas para empezar? … espera… creo que tengo que consultarle a mi madre antes – dijo y sacó su celular, sin embargo Maki se adelantó a que Higurashi mandara un sms - ¿porqué no vamos a mi casa? Nadie nos molestara y aunque no lo crean también soy buena cocinera.

Keichi - ¿Las puedo acompañar? – las chicas lo vieron sorprendidas - ¡¿Qué?! La cocina no es sólo de chicas ¿saben? Sé hacer unos deliciosos postres y son muy sencillos de realizar – decía el chico casi ofendido.

Maki – no parece tan mala idea – con dicha respuesta al joven se le dibujó una sonrisa.

Kagome sonrió - ¡Haremos de ti la mejor cocinera! – exclamó.

Akane decidida apretó su puño derecho y lo alzó con determinación – Aunque sea lo último que haga le ganaré a Kodachi Kuno en el duelo de cocina – Maki y Keichi se cayeron de espaldas, les sorprendía como Akane tomara tan enserio esa cuestión, sin embargo, Kagome sonrió dulcemente porque sabía lo importante que era para Akane poder cocinar, desde que habían ingresado al taller de cocina veía la frustración de la chica de cabello corto al comprobar que sus platillos muchas veces eran incomibles… suspiró y pensó que debía existir una manera de que Akane Tendo pudiera mejorar en los artes culinarios… tal vez sólo le faltaba un poco de paciencia… quizás entre los tres lograrían que la chica de Nerima pudiera cocinar al fin.

* * *

[Mientras en el consultorio del Dr. Tofú]

Ranma esperaba a que el Dr. Tofú se desocupara con un paciente, mientras veía los libros que tenía a la vista el médico, le llamó la atención uno en particular "Técnicas de autocontrol" decía la portada, lo tomó y lo empezó a hojear, no pudo evitar sonreír, parecía que el Dr. Tofú estaba decidido a controlar sus nervios y eso tenía como objetivo una sola cosa: Kasumi.

-¡Ranma! Que gusto verte - decía el médico al salir del consultorio en compañía de nada más y nada menos que…

Ranma -¡Gosunkugui! Vaya… ahora ¿en qué problemas te has metido? – decía el chico de trenza al observar un gran ojo morado en su joven compañero.

Gosunkugui – Ranma Saotome… todo es ¡tu culpa! – Quiso arremeter contra el chico pero Ranma lo esquivó fácilmente, el Dr. Tofú detuvo a Gosunkugui y le dijo – reposo… es lo que necesitas… no más problemas – y lo mandó a casa.

Ranma – ese torpe… siempre culpándome de sus cosas… - decía con el libro aún en mano, el Dr. Tofú se sonrojó levemente al ver el escrito que tenía Ranma - ¿y qué se te ofrece? – Ranma sonrió y dejó el libro a un lado – Bueno yo… usted además de médico es artista marcial ¿no es así? –

Dr. Tofú – Así es… mi familia ha practicado las artes marciales desde tiempos inmemoriales –

Ranma – Entonces… ¿podría hacerme un favor? –

* * *

[A unas cuadras de la casa Kuno]

Kodachi caminaba rumbo a su casa con una cara determinante de victoria, sería pan comido ganarle a Akane en la contienda…

_Tan solo esos momentos  
son los que llevo dentro  
de mí. _

FLASH SUEÑO [N/A: Para dar descripción al sueño de Kodachi en su mente]

Kodachi y Akane se encontraban en la casa Kuno, ambas con una pequeña mesa frente a ellas y con un mandil, Akane traía puesto un vestido azul anticuado y un mandil rosa manchado de diversas sustancias que prometían haber sido ingredientes en algún momento, mientras Kodachi vestía un vestido ajustado y sexy color azul marino con un mandil color blanco impecable. Akane tenía frente a sí un plato lleno de tóxicos alimentos que expedían humos de diversos colores y olores nada agradables mientras Kodachi tenía enfrente de ella un plato con alimentos perfectamente cocinados y acomodados con tal armonía, que parecían haber sido hechos por un chef profesional.

Frente a las mesas se encontraba un Ranma sonriente, quién se acercaría al lugar que ocupaba Akane mientras ésta lo veía con ojos totalmente brillosos, al tomar el primer bocado de su prometida Ranma escupiría con repudio el alimento y con su índice derecho señalaba lo horrible que sabía lo preparado por ella mientras ésta lloraba inconsolablemente, Ranma al pasar al lugar de Kodachi con tan sólo probar una pequeña porción sonreía de manera resplandeciente y con rapidez terminaba con gusto lo que había cocinado la gimnasta, al final su dedo pulgar hacia arriba le señalaba a Kodachi que era la vencedora y ella se soltaba a abrazarlo, correspondida por el chico, mientras Akane lloraba desconsolada en el suelo.

FIN FLASH SUEÑO

**_La vida es un puñado de sueños _**

Kodachi – jojojojojo – reía al tener en mente esas imágenes - ¡Oh mi querido Ranma pronto podremos estar juntos! – decía de forma soñada.

Ya se había metido el sol cuando la gimnasta llegó a casa, sacó sus llaves y abrió el gran portal, cruzó el jardín y notó que las luces estaban apagadas, llamó a Sasuke pero no respondió así que se encaminó hacia el interior de su casa, al entrar escuchó unos ruidos extraños como si alguien estuviera ahí así que caminó con sigilo para prender la luz, cuando encontró el apagador y lo presionó, su sorpresa fue tan grande que no pudo ni siquiera hablar, frente a ella en la sala se encontraban su hermano y Nabiki Tendo dándose un beso apasionado.

**_y besos en la oscuridad. _**

* * *

Fin de la primera parte del capítulo ¿qué les pareció? Mucho más relajado ¿no? pequeños fragmentos de la vida cotidiana encaminada al futuro, los protagonistas tienen su momento y por separado se recuerdan y los demás personajes también tienen sus propias escenas… ¿Qué opinan? Ya tenemos más información de Maki aunque un poco difusa ¿cierto? Me gustó la ensoñación de kodachi, reí mucho al escribirlo… en fin, el chiste es que ustedes lo comenten no yo jajaja saludos y hasta la próxima n_n


	11. Cap 8-2 Collage: Momentos nocturnos

¡Hola de nuevo! Pues al parecer he podido sortear mis otras responsabilidades con la escritura del fanfic, la verdad dudé en que subiría esta parte tan pronto pero finalmente pude hacerlo, además debo agradecer a KohanaSaotome las ideas para este apartado n_n así como a todos los que la siguen, leen y disfrutan y a quienes se toman su tiempo para comentarla (Kyoga HK, Lulupita, Chikibell, nubeRojiza, viLckyta, Andy Saturn, kykio4, Kohana)

Bien, aquí está la segunda parte del capítulo, habrá más pistas misteriosas de lo que van a enfrentar Akane y Ranma, espero les sirvan para atar cabos. Los fragmentos de canción son de la misma que la primera parte "Momentos"

¡ojalá lo disfruten!

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, a excepción de los que vaya creando, todos los demás son propiedad de Rumiko, yo sólo los ocupo para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

**CAP 8. Collage de preparativos. Parte 2. Momentos nocturnos.**

_Nuestras vidas no están en las manos de los dioses, sino en manos de nuestros cocineros._

_Lin Yutang (Escritor chino)_

Era sábado por la noche, Akane y Ranma, los únicos que se encontraban en la casa Tendo, estaban a oscuras, hacía menos de cinco minutos que se había ido la luz.

- Habrá que buscar unas velas… ven vamos– dijo Ranma al tomar la mano de la chica para encaminarse hacia la cocina. Comenzaron a buscar en las gavetas pero no encontraban nada.

- ¿Dónde diablos pone las cosas Kasumi? – dijo el chico un poco molesto.

- Se supone que tú vives aquí… deberías de saber dónde están las velas – contestó su prometida.

– y se supone que tú has vivido aquí toda tu vida... deberías saber dónde se guardan las cosas… oye cuidado, ese era mi pie – exclamó el chico

- que delicado resultaste – señaló Akane.

- no empieces Akane –

- ¿o que? – Ranma no respondió y siguió buscando de malhumor hasta que halló lo que necesitaba – aquí está la vela pero no encuentro los fósforos… ¿cómo es posible? – dijo el chico exasperado, Akane sonrió, el mismo desesperado y necio de siempre – yo encontré los cerillos, a ver dame la vela – pero al momento de buscarse de nuevo en la oscuridad Ranma tocó algo indebido por lo que recibió una cachetada de parte de Akane – ¡no abuses Ranma! –

- ¡ni que lo hubiera hecho a propósito! – indicó algo molesto el chico, el universo parecía siempre ponerlo en la situación más incómoda posible.

- soy más pequeña que tú bobo, es lógico que si pones tu mano de esa manera no será mi mano lo que encuentres – contestó la chica- extiende tu mano a la altura de tu hombro, yo busco la vela – pero el chico no estimó la distancia y al estirar el brazo con uno de sus dedos le picó el ojo a la chica sin querer – aaauuuch – se quejó su prometida – lo siento, lo siento… - se disculpó Ranma pero Akane en tono molesto dijo - si serás torpe –

- ¿torpe yo? Pfff lo dice una chica que no sabe nada de cocina y aun así mañana competirá en un estúpido duelo –

- ¡Ése es mi problema! – contestó la chica tallándose el ojo. Ranma tanteó la distancia de su prometida por su voz y tomó su mano, Akane ya no dijo más, entonces su prometido tomó los fósforos y encendió la vela.

Ranma - No sé porque le sigues el juego a Kodachi… ¡está loca! – la luz de la vela apenas alumbraba la cocina.

- Ella fue la que me retó… no yo – dijo la chica mientras tomaba un plato para poner la vela, el chico tomó el plato y puso la vela mientras sonreía de manera pretenciosa y dejo caer – Aunque la verdad me has sorprendido, mira que pelear por mi en algo en lo que no tienes ni absoluta idea - pero su prometida lo interrumpió diciendo - ¡No lo hago por ti bobo! –

- ¿No? – preguntó Ranma alzando las cejas y un poco dolido, el chico se sintió un poco decepcionado de la respuesta ya que en el fondo esperaba ser el motivo de la determinación de su prometida.

- No… totalmente… esto va más allá de nosotros – dijo un poco sonrojada Akane – Es por mi, es por mi orgullo… no voy a dejar que esa niña presumida se burle de mi ¡voy a hacer que se coma sus palabras! – Ranma sonrió y contestó divertido - ¿por qué no mejor haces que se coma tu comida? Entonces la pobre si se arrepentirá de haberte retado jajaja –

- ¡Ranma! – dijo su prometida mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada – gracias por la confianza que me tienes – señaló Akane sarcástica, entonces el chico sonrió de forma sincera y dijo más serio – Akane… ¿por qué es importante para ti? –

- Bueno… es que… yo – vaciló un poco pero después miró a Ranma, la luz de la vela marcaba los gestos gentiles de su prometido, entonces la chica sonrió de la única manera existente que podía embelesar al muchacho y dijo – no sólo se trata de tener la habilidad de cocinar… se trata de generar recuerdos con la gente que amas –

- ¿generar recuerdos? – preguntó el chico curioso.

- hay recuerdos que vienen a mi mente cuando huelo el dulce aroma de algún platillo… me lleva a momentos que viví con mamá… quiero lograr lo mismo Ranma… - la chica miró el suelo un poco avergonzada por lo que iba a decir – quiero que quienes coman lo que yo cocine no sólo disfruten de un alimento con buen sabor sino que les transmita lo que siento por ellos – señaló en voz baja y de forma tímida, era la primera vez que se sinceraba así con Ranma respecto a sus intenciones en cuanto a la cocina y entonces, aunque el chico de trenza se creía torpe para entender a su prometida, en ese momento comprendió algo muy bien: Akane nunca cocinó para fastidiarlo con alimentos tóxicos ni tampoco lo hacía porque quería ser "la esposa perfecta", incluso no lo hacía por competir con Kodachi… era algo mucho más profundo y sincero en el fondo, el chico acarició una de las mejillas de Akane, ella lo miró y sonrojada atinó a decir – quiero que tengas buenos recuerdos cuando prepare algo para ti…-

_Velas que encienden un sentimiento _

_y amores que renacerán. _

-A… Akane… tú siempre haces de los momentos buenos recuerdos y… quiero decirte que… – dijo el muchacho un poco nervioso, suspiró profundamente y evitando la mirada de su prometida, con las mejillas encendidas afirmó – no importa lo que pase mañana… tienes toda una vida para practicar conmigo y… lograr lo que… quieres - Ranma no sabía cómo había sido capaz de decir tal cosa, implicaba aceptar su deseo de pasar el resto de su vida con ella, por un momento dudó al no escuchar respuesta de su prometida pero al dirigir su mirada hacia ella y verla sonreír de manera tan resplandeciente y sincera se sintió tranquilo, no se arrepintió y le contestó también con una sonrisa.

Él sabía que su relación con ella no había empezado de manera usual pero ellos tampoco lo eran…todas las situaciones y momentos que habían vivido los unía, pero iba más allá de eso, no podía ponerle nombre a lo que sentía pero sin duda era algo tan fuerte, que lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que no podía permitirse ser tan tonto como para perder a Akane, de ninguna manera lo consentiría…

Akane al escuchar las palabras de su prometido sintió una inmensa felicidad por dentro… Ranma era un chico de pocas palabras y cuando hablaba con sinceridad era completamente transparente, y no es que a ella le fuera fácil abrirse… de hecho en eso se parecían ambos, pensó. Suspiró profundamente y esbozó una sonrisa honesta que el chico pudo ver cuando se animó a mirarla, ese era su lenguaje: el silencio, las miradas, las sonrisas y los gestos… aún no podían expresar con palabras tantas emociones que los embargaban pero parecía que sus almas comprendían perfectamente ya que con tan solo mirarse se sentían en plena conexión.

* * *

[A muchos kilómetros de ahí]

En un recinto espacioso que parecía cambiar de apariencia intermitentemente (en un momento lucía como un viejo templo budista algo descuidado y en otro momento un templo budista nuevo y moderno), se encontraba una persona sentada y cruzada de piernas frente a una pequeña esfera de cristal, el hombre era de tez clara, poseía unos ojos cafés oscuros y un cabello grisáceo aunque su apariencia era joven, vestía con una túnica color marfil y veía fijamente la esfera con satisfacción, la escena que podía observar era a Ranma y Akane mirándose uno a otro en la cocina de la casa Tendo.

En ese momento se escuchó un tintineo y el hombre sentado indicó con una voz muy suave y tranquila que pasaran, así entraron dos viejos del tamaño de Happosai, uno tenía barba y cabello pronunciado de color grisáceo y vestía ropas holgadas color escarlata mientras que la anciana de cabello corto y blanquecino, portaba un vestido estilo griego color beige.

- Los humanos son demasiado complejos… siempre lo han sido, llenos de dudas y miedos, de emociones y deseos, de esperanzas y sueños… y estos chicos en particular son un caso especial – dijo el hombre al levantarse y quedar frente a los ancianos – ustedes son quienes tienen la responsabilidad de traer a uno de ellos, no olviden la regla de las "almas entregadas", existe por la simple razón que existen las cosas en este mundo: la libertad de elección… -

Vieja – Kiyoshi-sama… nosotros hemos de traer a la primera de las cuatro personas de la región Este la primera noche de luna llena del siguiente año… ese es nuestro deber y así lo cumpliremos-

Viejo – El lirio nos llevó hacia Nerima hace dos años – dijo mientras hacía aparecer frente a sí una flor de virtuosa belleza color lila- desde entonces hemos monitoreado sus movimientos y estudiado sus acciones para elegir a la persona adecuada –

Kiyoshi, el joven frente a ellos reprendió al viejo - la elección está en ellos… ustedes sólo otorgan la oportunidad de posibilidades, eso no lo olvides-

– si… disculpe… estar en la Tierra me ha afectado -

Kiyoshi sonrió con dulzura y dijo – Espero que para bien… los humanos son seres excepcionales… son tan frágiles pero tan perseverantes… tan complicados en sí mismos y tan libres… pero lo que más me sorprende es su capacidad de amar – dijo viendo de nuevo la esfera aunque ahora podía observar una escena distinta: Era Maki Zimmerman viendo la foto que tenía en la sala.

– es inaudito ese sentimiento… sin duda lo es…- dijo Kayoshi-sama.

* * *

[Casa Maki]

Maki Zimmerman veía la fotografía y recordaba con cariño ese día, su abuelo y ella habían visto un amanecer hermoso y lograron esa fotografía por casualidad.

_Hay mil canciones detrás de un te quiero,  
ternura en un amanecer. _

Después de la muerte de su padre, su abuelo había sido la figura paternal más cercana a ella, siempre dulce pero no condescendiente, su abuelo le había enseñado más allá de las artes marciales, le había enseñado el valor de la vida y la importancia de los pequeños y grandes momentos.

La fotografía de la mesita se la había tomado una turista que encontró al vestido de la niña muy particular, y es que ese fin de semana, recordaba Maki, su mamá se encontraba en un Simposio de Arqueología en la Universidad de Tokio ya que trabajaba como profesora, por lo tanto pasaría el tiempo al lado de sus abuelos paternos, quiénes también residían en Japón. Ese sábado su abuela le había puesto uno de sus viejos vestidos a petición de la niña, era color blanco adornado con encaje y listones, la señora les preparó un delicioso almuerzo y así Maki, de 10 años, se encaminó de la mano de su abuelo a explorar el Monte Tsukuba, ese día había sido la primera vez que su abuelo y ella habían cruzado a este mundo...

* * *

[Nerima]

Había regresado la luz a la casa, por lo que Akane y Ranma decidieron ver una película juntos, Nabiki había salido al cine y el resto de la familia había ido a un concierto, así que todavía tendrían tiempo a solas. En vez de la vieja televisión ahora contaban con una pantalla que un día Nabiki llevó, Akane, más familiarizada con la tecnología por su experiencia en la preparatoria, puso el primer DVD que vio en la colección de su hermana Nabiki y se sentó al lado de Ranma recargándose en él, la película era de horror, de eso no se había dado cuenta la chica, en algún momento el joven Saotome se levantó - voy por unas palomitas… una película no es película sin – pero la chica lo interrumpió - ¿me vas a dejar sola? –

– no me digas que te da miedo – dijo Ranma de forma socarrona.

– no es eso… es que… bueno… - Ranma se sentó junto a ella y empezó a hacerle burla - ¡dilo! Tienes miedo y quieres que el gran Ranma Saotome esté aquí para protegerte – Akane tomó la pequeña mesa y se la estrelló en la cabeza – eres un tonto insensible…- Ranma se sobó la cabeza mientras Akane se cruzaba de brazos, el chico se acercó a ella y la abrazó pero la chica se zafó y se volteó a un lado quedando de espaldas hacia Ranma.

– ¿Qué te costaba decir que si y ya? – preguntó Ranma, a lo que Akane respondió - y a ti ¿Qué te costaba cerrar la bocota, abrazarme y ya? – el chico movió la cabeza hacia los lados ¿acaso tenía cara de adivino? Pero esta situación no le molestó a Ranma al contrario, sonrió, le gustaba sentirse necesitado por su prometida – vamos… deja de ser tan testaruda y sigamos viendo la película… prometo no dejarte sola – Akane contestó indiferente – haz lo que quieras –

– Akane –

– ¿si? –

- ¿quieres palomitas? – preguntó con timidez.

– el que quiere palomitas eres tú ¿no?– dijo la chica de forma seca, Ranma puso los ojos en blanco ¿cómo era posible? Prometió no dejarla sola y se molestó, le preguntó si quería palomitas y se molestó…pues si, él quería palomitas y se levantó – no tardo, voy a hacerlas en el microondas –

- ¿si me vas a dejar sola? – Ranma se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano - ¡pues si tú me dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera! - la chica se levantó y lo encaró - ¡¿y lo que quieres es dejarme sola?!

– No… no es eso… es que tú.. es que aaaahhh ¿quién te entiende Akane? –

– Pues… - no terminó de hablar cuando entre ellos apareció Kogane, la chica fantasma que habían conocido un tiempo atrás y ambos gritaron, Akane corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de su prometido y el chico le brindó sus brazos como abrigo.

– Lo sientoooooo – decía en tono lúgubre la chica fantasma.

– siempre apareciendo de la nada… ¿ahora que te trae por aquí? – preguntó el joven Saotome.

- olvidé entregarleeeees algooooo – dijo la difunta aún con voz tétrica

- ¿quieres dejar de hablar así? Me produces escalofríos – intervino Akane

- perdón, es la costumbre – dijo el espíritu de forma más suave mientras les entregaba una pequeña caja – es para ustedes – Akane la tomó y la observó, parecía el estuche de algún tipo de joya - ¿y por qué nos la quieres entregar?-

- En mi paso por este mundo recogí algunos objetos que chicos y chicas dejaban al encontrarse conmigo, se asustaban y dejaban sus pertenencias… ustedes me ayudaron, no se alejaron y nunca les agradecí… creo que esto les podrá servir en algún momento – una luz naranja empezaba a iluminar la cabeza de Kogane – debo irme, sólo me dejaron venir a entregarles esto – y sin más la chica desapareció.

-¿Qué será? – preguntó Akane.

- Seguro nada importante… ya conoces a Kogane… - decía Ranma recordando que la fantasma no podía pasar al otro lado por no tener un mapache de felpa, seguro lo de la caja era una tontería, pensó - ¿seguimos viendo la película? – dijo Ranma mientras volvía a abrazar a Akane, ella tomó la caja y la guardó en el bolsillo derecho del suéter rosa que tenía puesto.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el U-chan

Ukyo se encontraba en su recámara recostada ¿cómo se le había ocurrido a Nabiki que ella debía ser juez en el estúpido juego entre Akane y Kodachi? *suspiro*

Un día anterior había recibido la visita inesperada de Nabiki en su local, le contó sobre el duelo de cocina que tendrían Akane y Kodachi y le ofrecía ser juez en el asunto, Ukyo dijo no estar interesada, que eran asuntos de Ranma y Akane y que cómo podía rebajarse su hermana a seguirle el juego a Kodachi cuando ni siquiera sabía diferenciar entre la sal y el azúcar, pero en cuanto Nabiki ofreció bajar su deudas aceptó, era una oportunidad difícil de encontrar. Ese viernes no sólo Nabiki rebajó el monto de su deuda, la dejó pensando…

- además, no serás la única juez… Akari Unryo también lo será – dijo Nabiki con indiferencia.

- ¿La novia de Ryoga? – preguntó Ukyo

- Si… ella misma –

-Entonces ¿para qué me metes a mi? Que Akari sea la encargada de darle la victoria a Kodachi – dijo un poco molesta la castaña mientras preparaba las órdenes que Konatsu le pasaba, Nabiki la vio con una sonrisa que sólo significaba una cosa: se había dado cuenta de algo y jugaría con ello.

- Claro… podría ser… Akari es una chica delicada, amable, bonita, femenina, bastante dulce… a comparación tuya- empezó a decir con cizaña Nabiki.

- Pues si tan buena es en todo… a mí ¡déjame en paz! – exclamó Ukyo

- No dudo que Ryoga esté mucho mejor atendido por ella –

- Pues que suerte tiene Ryoga ¿no crees? ¡Malagradecido! ¡Eso es! ¿Sabes cuantas veces tuve que ir a ver si no había escapado y por ende perdido? ¿O las veces que tuve que dejar a Konatsu con el trabajo para ir a cambiarle los vendajes? ¿O las veces que se me quemó alguno de mis panes por ir a darle su medicamento? No seré tan delicada pero no puede quejarse el tonto que lo cuidé bien – Nabiki sonrió, Ukyo había caído directamente a donde ella quería – Ukyo… Ukyo… no sé porque te tomaste la molestia de cuidarlo si tenía una novia linda dispuesta a hacerlo – La cocinera no respondió, Nabiki se levantó y antes de salir del local le dijo – si sigues actuando como hombre toda la vida jamás estarás con uno real…–

Ukyo era una chica y tenía tras de sí a dos hombres, si es que podía llamarles así: Tsubasa Kurenai, el chico que se enamoró de ella en su anterior escuela y que se escondía en lugares tan raros como un buzón, y Konatsu, el chico ninja travesti que ahora trabajaba para ella. Ukyo nunca se había detenido a pensar en eso, se había prometido no enamorarse de otro hombre después de Ranma porque éste le había fallado pero… siendo sincera él nunca falló porque siempre la vio como un amigo, ni siquiera como amiga… además el amor que sintió por Ranma se engendró en la infancia, debía entender ahora que realmente era inalcanzable… él estaría con Akane.

¿Ahora que seguía? Ella no estaba interesada en Tsubasa ni en Konatsu, eran hombres pero actuaban como mujeres… los estimaba pero solamente eso… realmente estaba sola, cerró los ojos y pensó que al menos había quién esperara a Ryoga… Akari lo esperaba… sonrió para sí misma al ver la cama en la que se encontraba, la misma que le prestó a Ryoga mientras lo cuidaba… ese chico tan torpe tenía incluso mejor suerte que ella… torpe si pero dulce también… movió su cabeza de un lado a otro ¿por qué terminó pensando en su amigo? Quizás porque finalmente compartían la desazón de un amor no correspondido.

_Luces que bajan cuando estás lejos _

_y brillan porque has de volver._

*Achu* estornudó un joven de pañoleta en el jardín de su casa mientras veía la luna al lado de una chica llamada Akari.

* * *

[Casa Tendo]

- Vaya vaya – dijo Nabiki cuando entró a la casa y vio a Ranma abrazando a Akane frente a la pantalla viendo una película – ustedes de verdad que son lentos, les dejan la casa por un largo rato y sólo llegan a eso… que desperdicio –

Ranma - ¡son cosas que no te incumben! – Nabiki lo miró de forma intrigante y señaló - ¿entonces si aprovecharon el tiempo? –

- ¡Nabiki! – reprendió con molestia Akane.

- Seguro lo dices porque tú aprovechas muy bien el tiempo con Kuno – dijo Ranma tratando de avergonzar a Nabiki pero la chica tan suelta como siempre respondió de forma indiferente - ¿lo dices por el beso? No hagas revuelo por eso – Akane la miró perpleja - ¿beso? ¿tú y kuno? ¿y tú lo sabías? – le dijo a Ranma molesta por haberle ocultado algo que parecía importante.

Ranma – Kodachi aún sigue traumada por el evento, al menos es lo que ayer me dijo cuando me informó de tu duelo con ella cuando salí de la escuela – Akane miró a Nabiki - ¡di algo! –

Nabiki -¿Qué quieres saber? Además yo no te ando preguntado si mi cuñadito besa bien o no, es cosa tuya – los chicos se sonrojaron por el comentario y Nabiki sonrió, le encantaba avergonzarlos con cosas tan triviales – si tanto quieres saber… te contaré…

FLASH BACK

Kuno y Nabiki se encontraban sentados en una sala lujosa como cada jueves para darle seguimiento a la administración que hacía la chica Tendo de los bienes Kuno, entonces Nabiki le dijo a Kuno que existía la oportunidad de patrocinar un gran torneo que traería jugosas ganancias si invertían en el negocio adecuado.

Kuno - ¿y a quien tienes en mente? –

Nabiki – Creo que podríamos invertir en el U-chan o en el café gato, siempre es sinónimo de éxito y de buenas ganancias –

Kuno – Está bien, si es lo que consideras adecuado – la chica se acercó un poco más a él y sonriendo dijo – pero – y estirando su mano prosiguió – necesito invertir en una comida en cada lugar para poder negociar – El joven Tatewaki la miró un poco renuente y le soltó unos billetes en la mano – Eres bastante astuta Nabiki – la chica sonrió y contestó – pero es lo que te gusta de mi Kunobaby – el chico consideró que eso era una insinuación y no tardó en poner en sus brazos a la joven castaña, quien no opuso resistencia al beso que el chico le plantaba, en esos momentos se apagaron las luces porque Sasuke se encontraba arreglando unos fusibles, segundos después Kodachi entró a la casa y "prendió la luz" (en ese momento el "ninja" justo reparaba el problema), viendo así la escena entre Nabiki y su hermano, la chica no pudo hablar y de la impresión cayó desmayada al suelo.

**_Hay tardes de fuego_**_  
Hay notas perdidas _

Kuno se separó de la castaña y tomó un cojín de la sala, se acercó a su hermana y trató de reanimarla con el aire que el cojín brindaba con el movimiento, la chica despertó y al ver a su hermano dijo – menos mal… era una pesadilla… por un momento creí verte besando a esa oportunista de Nabiki Tendo –

Nabiki tenía el brazo estirado con la palma hacia arriba, miraba sus uñas de manera indiferente y contestó sin preocupación – pues no fue un sueño Kodachi… pero no es para que hagas tanto drama – y la chica volvió a caer inconsciente, en ese momento Sasuke entró y se acercó al joven Tatewaki para tratar de reanimar a la gimnasta.

FIN FLASH BACK

– ¿besaste a kuno? – preguntaba Akane sorprendida

- jajajajajaja ¿quién lo diría? Nabiki Tendo cayendo ante Kuno Tatewaki – comentaba Ranma divertido.

– Ranma no le veo lo gracioso pero… - dirigiéndose a su hermana - ¿en serio nabiki? ¿con Kuno?

- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de él Nabiki? ¿Su egocentrismo? ¿Su porte de tonto o su billetera? Si claro, seguro fue lo bastante atrayente para ti – dijo Ranma en forma burlona.

- ¡Ranma! – reprendió Akane, bien sabía que el dinero era imán para su hermana pero quería creer que en el fondo había algo más que eso - ¿en serio son novios Nabiki? - preguntó indecisa Akane.

– yo nunca dije que fuera mi novio – dijo secamente la castaña.

– pero tú acabas de decir que – comentó Akane un poco sorprendida.

– ay akane no todos somos tan cursis como ustedes… no confundas… además no sé porque exageras, sólo fue un beso… y la verdad no besa tan mal – dijo sin cuidado

– Nabiki… - decía Akane con un tono rojo en sus mejillas, no podía creer que su hermana hablara del tema como si nada.

- ¿Qué tal besa Ranma? – soltó Nabiki sin tiento.

- ¡Eso que te importa! – dijo el chico aludido más rojo que un jitomate, lo que provocó una sonora carcajada de parte de la castaña – no porque ustedes sean lentos todos los somos – señaló la chica como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, Ranma la miró de manera fulminante y dijo – seguro lo estás usando para algo –

– y si así fuera ¿qué? … ese es mi asunto, además… yo no me meto con ustedes, así que no se metan en donde no los llaman-

Akane se zafó del brazo de Ranma, se levantó y se acercó a su hermana – Nabiki… no está bien que juegues con los sentimientos de las personas - Ranma no pudo evitar carcajearse ante el comentario - ¿jugar … con los jajajaja sentimientos de Kuno jajajaja? Por favor Akane… si él salta ante cualquier chica que se le pase enfrente jajajajaa – Akane lo miró de forma severa - ¿puedes dejar de comportarte como un tonto por un momento?

– a ver… yo no quiero ser motivo de sus discusiones… mira Akane lo que yo haga es asunto mío… ¿por qué no mejor te concentras en tu duelo de mañana? Yo seré la réferi-

- ¿réferi? – dijeron al unísono los jóvenes.

– Entonces Akane ya perdió – dijo el joven Saotome

- ¡Ranma! – exclamo su prometida

– lo digo por ella – señalando con su mano derecha a su "cuñada" – seguro Kodachi ya la compró–

–yo seré la réferi pero las jueces serán Ukyo y Akari –

- ¿qué dices? ¿qué estás tramando Nabiki? - dijo Anma pero la chica castaña solamente alzó sus hombros y dijo – nada en particular ¿por qué habría de tramar algo? Ah si … lo olvidé… toda la escuela estará presente como público – dijo divertida – ha sido un gran negocio contar con ustedes como siempre -

- ¡Oyeme! ¡Al menos deberías consultarlo antes! – dijo Ranma molesto

– ah… tus amigos también están invitados al evento… - le dijo a Akane sin dar importancia al berrinche de Ranma - le hablé hace rato a Kagome y le dije que la esperarías mañana en la estación por la mañana, seguro se divertirán –

- ¿qué hiciste que? Oye Nabiki ¿por qué no preguntas antes de hacer tus planes? – contestó su hermana

- ¿Qué? ¿acaso dudas ganar? – preguntó Nabiki desafiante

– pues… - dudó un momento Akane pero después dijo con seguridad - ¡Claro que no! Ayer practiqué mucho en casa de Maki ¡voy a destrozar a esa presumida! – decía en forma altanera, Ranma no evitó sonreír.

- ¡no te burles Ranma! – exclamó Akane de forma acusatoria.

- Pero si yo no dije nada – decía el chico mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco, de verdad era imposible saber lo que era correcto hacer o no con esa mujer, esa mujer que era tan tenaz y perseverante que no se daba por vencida ante lo que parecía su mayor debilidad: la cocina.

- pero te reíste… - dijo Akane haciendo un puchero.

– aaaw me enternecen sus peleas de enamorados pero… tengo negocios que hacer, con permiso – y antes de subir por las escaleras les soltó – yo que ustedes aprovecharía el tiempo, el concierto termina hasta noche y los demás llegaran un poco tarde, prometo no contar nada de lo que hagan -

- ¡Nabiki! – decía su hermana mientras la castaña se iba riendo entre dientes, esos dos eran tan fáciles de molestar, pensaba la chica mientras subía a su recámara. Akane cruzó los brazos y miró a Ranma de reojo molesta, el chico le dijo - ¿ahora por qué te molestaste? ¿Qué hice esta vez? ¡No dije nada malo! – Akane giró en dirección contraria y se fue directo al dojo – eres un bobo – Ranma suspiró y fue tras ella - ¡Akane! ¡Akane espera! – la chica caminó con pasos largos dejando atrás a Ranma y se sentó en el suelo, del dojo, se recargó en la pared y suspiró, después de unos minutos abrió la pequeña cajita que Kogane les había dado, en el interior se encontraban dos anillos de color verde-azulado, pero ya no los examinó más pues escuchó pasos, miró hacia la entrada y vio a Ranma llegar al dojo con un plato de palomitas.

- ¿sigues molesta? – preguntó Ranma con tiento mientras se sentaba a su lado y le ofrecía palomitas.

- No… fue una tontería… - Ranma tomaba unas palomitas las aventaba hacia arriba y las atrapaba con la boca como si fuera el truco más espectacular del mundo – puedes cancelar todo si así lo quieres Akane… no tienes que pasar por eso - dijo el chico evitando la mirada de ella– ¿de verdad no me crees capaz de hacer algo decente? ¿Crees que no he mejorado ni un poco? – preguntó de forma acusatoria su novia.

– no es eso… es sólo que no creo que sea necesario exponerte al ridículo – dijo el chico pero en seguida se tapó la boca en señal de arrepentimiento, lo que realmente le preocupaba es que Akane fuera objeto de burlas por parte de Kodachi, él realmente preferiría comer algo "no tan comestible" y decir que estaba excelente pero Nabiki tenía las reglas del juego y no podía entrometerse, no sabía como ayudar a Akane esta vez.

- al menos podrías disimular un poco tu falta de fe – dijo Akane indiferente.

Ranma – no es eso… es –

- yo nunca he dudado de ti – sentenció la chica, Ranma dejo de comer palomitas y justo cuando iba a responder la chica dijo divertida – además si tú pudiste hacer el ridículo como bambi en la pista de patinaje contra Mikado, yo no veo porque no he de intentar cocinar ante Kodachi – Ranma le aventó una palomita de maíz a la cabeza con el ceño fruncido – boba… ni me recuerdes esa situación – sacudió la cabeza – es uno de los peores recuerdos de mi vida – la chica sonrió y le sacó la lengua de modo infantil, comió unas cuantas palomitas y al volver a tomar más del plato las vio con detenimiento en su mano – hasta tú sabes cocinar mejor que yo en este momento – dijo con un poco de desgano la chica, en el fondo le preocupaba no hacer un buen papel al siguiente día.

– esto no es cocinar Akane… es… simplemente hacer unas palomitas en el microondas – pero la chica abrazó fuertemente sus piernas que estaban flexionadas, suspiró profundamente y soltó – ayer las quemé en casa de Maki… -

...

Akane había mejorado sin duda, sus tres amigos de la nueva escuela la habían apoyado pero todavía le faltaba un "algo" que no podía encontrar… el día jueves como acordaron Kagome, Akane, Keichi y Maki, después de pasar por los libros que necesitaban en la biblioteca se dirigieron a casa de la joven Zimmerman para "entrenar" a la joven Tendo. Maki abrió la puerta y enseguida entraron los cuatro preparatorianos a la vieja casona occidental de grandes dimensiones, un poco tétrica y solitaria para el gusto de Akane y Kagome, todos dejaron sus cosas en la sala y vieron el retrato de Maki con su abuelo.

Maki – bien… ¿qué sabes hacer Akane?-

Akane – mmm bueno yo… la verdad es que… bueno… - Kagome la veía un poco preocupada, bien sabía que su forma de cocinar no se podía considerar "normal" pero tampoco quería desanimarla – la otra vez – dijo la joven Higurashi – hiciste un excelente té de limón en la clase – Akane sonrió y agradeció su comentario pero se sinceró ante sus amigos – puedo hervir el agua -

Maki/Keichi - ¿quéeeee? –

- ¿y así te atreviste a aceptar Akane? No entiendo tu necedad a veces – dijo Maki de manera severa, Keichi se rascó la cabeza y dijo de forma suave - bueno, hay mucho por hacer entonces… mira Akane imagínate que estás en una obra y tú eres la protagonista, una chef internacional, debes agradar con tus platillos a reyes y reinas- Kagome miró a Maki como diciendo "va a empezar con sus historias" y es que Keichi se caracterizaba como un "soñador" que se la pasaba hablando de obras de teatro o películas, no por nada se encontraba en el club de teatro.

Kagome - empecemos con algo sencillo… mmm ¿una ensalada?-

- Tomen asiento mientras voy a buscar recipientes – dijo Maki y los tres chicos se sentaron, entonces Kagome vio el retrato – ay que bonita era Maki desde entonces ¿verdad Keichi? – el chico se puso un poco rojo y volteó hacia un lado – si lo sé… - Kagome rio, a pesar de avergonzarse ya no negaba lo interesado que estaba en Maki, a Akane le pareció familiar la situación, recordó a su hermana Nabiki con sus constantes comentarios sobre ella y Ranma… su prometido… suyo no de Kodachi, esa niña loca…

La hermana de Kuno sabía que la cocina era algo complicado para ella pero no se iba a dejar vencer, le iba a demostrar a Kodachi de lo que podía ser capaz, no se iba a dar por vencida, escucharon ruido en la cocina y Keichi fue a ver que sucedía, entonces encontró a Maki en el suelo con varios recipientes alrededor – la verdad es que… olvidé donde están algunas cosas ¿me ayudas a buscar? – dijo la chica un poco apenada, sin duda era un caso esa joven se decía Keichi Fa, era tan disciplinada y buena en las artes marciales pero tan distraída en cosas simples que le costaba creer que esa combinación fuera real.

El primer intento fue la ensalada de Maki, sacó los vegetales del refrigerador y los puso en la mesa de la cocina, entonces le dijo que debía concentrarse como en combate y dar golpes certeros pero suaves, la chica Zimmerman comenzó a cortar con delicadeza las zanahorias y cuando fue el turno de Akane, empezó muy bien, tomó con su mano izquierda la zanahoria y con la derecha comenzó a picar con calma, pero de repente llegó a su mente la imagen de Ukyo realizando sus okonomiyakis de forma exprés y comenzó a agitar el cuchillo tan rápido que en algún momento Keichi temió se cortara los dedos, de repente Akane se quedó en su mundo gritando y picando tan fuertemente las verduras que pedacitos de madera de la tabla cayeron en el recipiente….

El segundo intento fue de Kagome, tomó una lechuga y le dijo que una manera sencilla de preparar ensalada era cortar la lechuga con las manos y que podía adornarlo con rodajas de jitomate y un poco de aceite de olivo, Akane tomó la lechuga y la cortó con sus manos en varios trozos, un poco chuecos pero de la manera correcta, cuando tomó el cuchillo para partir el jitomate recordó la cara burlona de Shampoo cada vez que iba a entregarle comida preparada por ella a Ranma, entonces empezó a agitar de nuevo el cuchillo de manera rápida, por lo que obtuvo unas rodajas de formas extrañas, lo de menos era la presentación pero todo se arruinó cuando en vez del aceite de olivo le echó vino tinto…

El tercer y último intento de ese día fue de keichi, dijo que podía hacer una ensalada de frutas, nada más fácil que lavar unas uvas, abrir unas latas de durazno y piña en almíbar y mezclarlo todo con un toque de crema. Akane lavó perfectamente las uvas, tomó el abrelatas y sacó con cuidado las frutas, Keichi sonrió con satisfacción pensando en que esta vez lo lograría, sin embargo al verter la crema en el recipiente pudo ver en su cabeza la imagen de kodachi riéndose como tonta, por lo que empezó a batir con tanta fuerza que hizo un puré y dejó la cocina de Maki hecha un desastre…

Kagome suspiró con resignación, Keichi estaba a punto de atacarse de risa pero la mirada severa de Maki lo contuvo y la líder artista marcial terminó diciéndole a Akane – tienes determinación, sin duda… pero... debes tener paciencia para ciertas cosas, no todo es tan volátil y explosivo… creo que algo te distrae – Akane se dejó caer desconsolada en uno de los sillones de la sala – todo lo hago mal – Maki se acercó y le dijo – claro que no Akane, todos tenemos puntos débiles, nadie es perfecto pero puedes mejorar, mañana intentaremos algo más, ya verás que lo logras–

Esa misma noche Akane habló por teléfono a la casa Tendo para decirle al chico de trenza que el viernes estaría ocupada por la tarde, Ranma se sintió un poco apartado pero no preguntó más, él también tenía planes para el viernes con Tofú… poco después el chico de ojos azules se enteraría por Kodachi que habría un duelo de cocina el domingo y de inmediato entendió que Akane por eso no había permitido que la fuera a buscar, algo tramaba sin duda y si algo sabía hacer Ranma era darle su espacio, así que no la presionó.

Es así que el viernes Akane llegó de nuevo a la casa de Maki, esta vez acompañada por dos cosas que le eran sagradas: el diario de recetas secretas de su mamá y la revista que Ranma alguna vez le había comprado, poco después de conocer a Gosunkugui.

Maki y Keichi salieron a comprar unos ingredientes porque el día anterior habían vaciado el refrigerador de la chica, entonces Kagome le pidió a Akane los materiales que llevaba, porque se dio cuenta el cariño con el que los trataba. El primero lo observó con detenimiento y vio que se trataba de un recetario familiar y el segundo lo vio con curiosidad… era una revista común y corriente a menos que…

- Ranma te compró esto ¿verdad? – Kagome era muy intuitiva como Nabiki, pero a comparación de su hermana, esta chica era dulce.

- Estee.. si… -

- ¿Ves? Ranma sabe que puedes lograrlo… si no no te la hubiera comprado ¿no lo crees? – sin querer Kagome había tocado un punto sensible y cierto en la relación de los chicos, él siempre se empecinaba en evadir sus platillos pero cuando ella realmente había decidido dejar la cocina… él le compró esa revista… podía recordarlo…

FLASH BACK

(N/A: Capítulo 114 ánime: Un nuevo oponente)

En el auditorio de la escuela en la "trampa de Gosunkugui"

Ranma - ¡Deberías estar agradecido por evitar que comieras el almuerzo que preparó Akane! – Mientras ella estaba detrás de él escuchando – No sabes de la que te salvaste – Akane le propina un buen golpe a su prometido en la cabeza y le dice – No te preocupes, nunca más voy a cocinar nada así que ya puedes estar tranquilo – Ranma se soba la cabeza mientras la escucha decirle "ingrato"

- pero no tonto – fue la contestación del joven, Akane cerró los ojos y dijo de forma más "triste" – yo sólo quería ser amable con todos pero ya veo que no se merecen que haga el esfuerzo – en ese momento interrumpió Kuno y cayó en las trampas de Gosunkugui, más tarde en su habitación Akane estaba dispuesta a cumplir lo que le dijo a Ranma, por lo que empezó a quitar todos los libros de cocina de su estante, los estaba amarrando cuando el chico de trenza se paró en la puerta y le dijo - ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Piensas darte por vencida? –

- No es tu asunto – dijo Akane al voltear a encararlo, entonces el chico le aventó la revista diciéndole – te traje algo –

- y ¿esto que es? – preguntó Akane, acto seguido Ranma salió de la habitación mientras decía – revísalo… creo que te resultará útil – cuando Akane se dio cuenta de que la revista era aquella que había hojeado la abrazó con gusto.

FIN FLASH BACK

Akane sonrió y dijo estar lista para cocinar, Kagome la vio tan empeñada en cocinar que ella quiso poner la misma determinación junto con sus amigos en enseñarle a ser paciente.

– Akane – dijo Kagome.

- ¿si? – preguntó su amiga.

- ¿recuerdas la vez que te dije que debías tener paciencia y ceder un poco con Ranma? – Inquirió la joven Higurashi, Akane asintió con la cabeza y Kagome prosiguió – es lo mismo con la cocina, debes tener paciencia y ceder un poco ante los ingredientes, dejar que cada cosa tome su lugar… eres buena en el laboratorio de química porque eres cuidadosa… ¡es lo mismo! Sé que puedes hacerlo Akane – le dijo de manera muy sonriente, Akane le respondió con una sincera y amplia sonrisa –gracias Kagome, creo que mi mamá te ha enviado a ayudarme en todo esto –

Kagome se sorprendió ante el comentario y asintió con la cabeza, después de todo decían que existían las cosas por una razón y quizás ella estaba en ese momento y en ese lugar para ayudarle a su amiga, tal vez el destino no la había separado de la persona que amaba por nada, tal vez tenía aún una misión en este mundo y debía cumplirla y si eso implicaba que Akane Tendo cocinara, ella debía lograr que lo hiciera, se levantó convencida de que su amiga podría hacer algo comestible - ¡manos a la obra! – poco después llegaron Maki y Keichi cargados de cosas, entonces con más ánimo Akane puso atención a sus compañeros, esta vez creyeron que lo mejor sería no presionarla por lo que cada quién tomó un turno y a solas en la cocina cada uno de ellos le dieron a la chica sus recomendaciones, tips y observaciones en cuanto a la cocina se refería.

Después de todo un día de esfuerzo por parte de todos Akane había logrado hacer tres cosas comestibles: unos onigiris un poco chuecos y con el arroz un poco aguado, pero con un sabor agradable; un sukiyaki con una carne que le faltaba un poco de cocimiento y unas verduras mal cortadas pero suaves, los fideos estaban casi deshechos pero no tóxicos, y finalmente un daifuku que parecía un platillo volador por su forma, pero que era dulce y agradable en el paladar… Akane lo había logrado y se sentía muy bien por eso, sus amigos alabaron su avance, sobre todo Kagome… sin embargo…

[N/A: **Onigiri** - bola de arroz rellena o mezclada con otros ingredientes.

**Sukiyaki** - Carne (trozos muy finos) cocido a fuego lento o hervido junto con vegetales y fideos

**Daifuku - **Pastel de arroz con relleno dulce)

Keichi - ¡genial! Ahora para festejar… ¿por qué no nos preparas unas palomitas de maíz Akane? Son la cosa más sencilla del mundo, lo prometo – Maki le dio un codazo y el chico se apenó, a veces podía ser bastante impulsivo al hablar sin pensar, pero como Akane estaba demasiado contenta no hizo caso al comentario y se dirigió a la cocina… y después de unos minutos se escuchó un "BOOM" los chicos corrieron al lugar y vieron unas palomitas chamuscadas salir de la bolsa que había abierto Akane… ésta lo consideró un colmo, aventó la bolsa y se fue a sentar en la sala, Kagome fue tras ella mientras Maki y Keichi limpiaban el destrozo.

Kagome – No pasa nada… hasta al mejor cazador se le va la liebre y tú has avanzado mucho, de verdad que lo que preparaste hoy está bien –

Akane - pero con bien no voy a ganar – dijo un poco triste – trato de seguir lo que todos ustedes me han dicho pero… -

Kagome – tal vez debas seguir lo que tú creas- Akane la miró con duda – pero si me acaban de decir que como lo hago está mal -

- no me refiero a la forma… la forma de hacer las cosas es como actúas en el laboratorio de química o -

- como la calma en una pelea como dijo Maki o como la pasión que tengo cuando leo un libreto de alguna obra como dijo Keichi – completó Akane – entonces ¿a que te refieres? – Kagome tomó el recetario de la mamá de Akane y la revista que traía consigo y los puso en manos de Akane – esto es importante para ti… tal vez debas buscar en el fondo que puede ayudarte a crear tu propia forma de cocinar – dijo sonriendo

...

Akane se había sumido en sus pensamientos y a Ranma no le gustaba verla angustiada, así que se levantó y le dio la mano – anda vamos a entrenar, eso te hará bien – la chica lo miró y sonrió, se quitó su suéter rosa, bajo llevaba puesto una blusa blanca con un dibujo de una rosa al frente y unas mallas rosas, no sería necesario cambiarse, sólo quería despejarse un poco así que se levantó y se puso en guardia, lo mismo que hizo Ranma.

Akane – no tendré compasión ¿eh? – el chico sonrió y dijo – ni espero que la tengas – así comenzaron, Akane era mucho más veloz y ágil, de eso se dio cuenta Ranma al instante cuando la perdió de vista un segundo y la chica se agachó y con su pierna derecha con fuerza giró sobre su eje para hacer caer al chico, sin embargo Ranma también era bastante ágil y se dio una voltereta para atrás para salvar la situación, después se acercó a ella rápidamente e intentó hacerla caer con el pie pero la chica saltó y le propinó una buena patada sobre el pecho que lo dijo tirado por unos segundos.

Ranma – vaya que has mejorado –

Akane - te dije que no te confiaras – el chico se levantó – no me confié… realmente eres buena – dijo con sinceridad y Akane sonrió ante el comentario, difícilmente era posible escuchar eso de su prometido – pero aun así te ganaré – dijo con confianza el chico, Akane se puso en guardia de nuevo y espero el ataque de su prometido, el chico corrió rápidamente hacia ella y aprovechó el espacio entre las piernas de Akane para deslizarse bajo ella, estiró sus brazos y con sus manos tomó los pequeños tobillos de la chica lo que la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de rodillas, el chico entonces se levantó de la forma más rápida posible y mientras Akane iba a incorporarse le puso el pie para que cayera – aaah – gritó Akane al irse de frente, pero Ranma, quién se encontraba a su lado, la sujetó con su brazo izquierdo por la cintura diciéndole –te dije que ganaría – con esa sonrisa tan embustera que le encantaba a su prometida, ella sonrió y aprovechando la situación lo tomó del brazo y con su mesurable fuerza lo mandó al otro extremo del dojo – bajaste la guardia jajajaja –le decía divertida mientras Ranma se levantaba sobándose su cabeza – si que has mejorado – al acercarse hacia ella.

Akane – creo que sabemos ahora quién venció a quién –

Ranma – Akane… ¿quieres seguir peleando para ver quién gana en realidad? –

Akane se acercó a él de forma impositiva - ¿de verdad no lo vas a reconocer? –

Ranma – ¡que no perdí!… sólo… bueno declaremos empate ¿quieres? – Akane sonrió y se acercó a él para abrazarlo – gracias Ranma – el chico se quedó hecho piedra, no estaba acostumbrado a que Akane hiciera eso en casa, un rubor corrió sus mejillas pero terminó correspondiendo el acto cariñoso de su prometida, se veía tan bonita así… no importaba si la chica no supiera cocinar o hacer una bufanda bien hecha, era para él, la quería así, por su testarudez y su amabilidad, su buen corazón y sus celos, todo le parecía perfecto, su corazón no mentía al sentirse cerca de ella…

* * *

(Mientras tanto en un lugar de China)

- Lo prometo… si ustedes me dan lo que necesito, jamás volveré a molestarlas – dijo Shampoo ante las hermanas Pink y Link, especialistas en venenos y hechizos con plantas, las hermanas cuchichearon entre ellas.

- Haz una promesa de honor… - dijo una de las gemelas, Shampoo levantó su mano derecha y dijo – prometo por el honor que a mi familia le compete que si ustedes me ayudan yo … -

- ¡Shampoo! – decía un chico cegatón cuando llegaba al lugar, la chica de cabellos morados le dio un golpe en la cabeza y sonriendo prosiguió – juro nunca volver a lastimarlas y – viendo a Mousse desmayado ofreció – que este chico será por siempre su eterno vasallo – las chicas miraron entusiasmadas al joven y aceptaron de inmediato…

_Hay pétalos muertos  
Palabras vencidas. _

* * *

[Nerima]

Akane se soltó de Ranma, tomó unas palomitas del recipiente y se las aventó en la cabeza mientras corría hacia afuera - ¡A que no me alcanzas! – el chico corrió tras de ella y la alcanzó en el jardín, la abrazó por detrás y Akane se recargó en su pecho, podrían quedarse así sin que nada más les importara, entonces Ranma vio una estrella fugaz y la señaló – pide un deseo – le dijo a Akane, ella cerró los ojos y después de un momento se giró hacia él –

- listo – dijo él – mañana tendrás ganado ese concurso – la chica lo miró sorprendida - ¿y por qué querría pedir algo tan estúpido como eso? - Ranma alzó una ceja y preguntó curioso - ¿entonces que pediste?-

- Si te lo digo no se cumplirá – dijo la chica determinante - ¿Qué pediste tú? – preguntó también.

- Es un secreto – contestó Ranma y sin pensarlo la besó bajo el cielo estrellado y luna llena, bendita sensación que había desaprovechado tanto tiempo, fue un suave y tierno beso. Ambos habían pedido lo mismo sin saberlo: estar siempre juntos.

_Si tuviera que elegir,  
te elegiría a ti,  
besándome, cuidándome,  
sintiéndote. _

La escena fue presenciada por unos padres bastante alegres que llegaban del concierto en ese preciso momento.

Genma - ¿ve eso Tendo? ¡Pronto nuestras escuelas quedarán unidas! –

Soun – Si Saotome… vayamos planeando la próxima boda… esta vez todo saldrá perfecto – esas voces conocidas hicieron que salieran del trance emotivo en el que los chicos se hallaban para encontrarse con unos padres abrazados y llorando, festejando la inminente boda, los chicos estaban completamente rojos y se miraron con sorpresa…

* * *

¿Qué les pareció esta parte? Bueno yo tengo la firme creencia que Akane no puede ser tan mala en la cocina, pero de ahi a que gane... y con las reglas turbulentas de Nabiki... bueno no sé jajaja aqui hay mucho de donde sacar conclusiones.

Primero quería señalares que el lirio lila que menciona el viejo se encuentra mencionado en el prólogo, para que vayan atando cabos... y respecto a esto.. kiyoshi-sama es quién está tras los viejos finalmente, y algo dijo Maki interesante, espero lo hayan notado.

Centrandonos a los personajes... espero les haya gustado todo el trato de Ranma y Akane... sé que Kogane no es originalmente del manga, sólo apareció en el ánime pero me gustó usarla ¿que onda con esos anillos? bueno ya veremos después... Nabiki y su explicación de Kuno jajaja y cómo los avergonzó, creo sin duda que así es la chica... y Ukyo... esa niña se anda dando cuenta que debe ir hacia delante dejando atrás su "amor" por Ranma... y además juez junto a Akari? sólo ami se me ocurre, lo sé jajaja en fin... aaah claro, Shampoo... ¿creían que se iba a dar tan fácilmente por vencida? ni lo crean... ah y finalmene... Soun y Genma viendo a los chicos besarse... ya se habían tardado ¿cierto?

En fin, en espera de sus atentos y lindos comentarios como siempre me despido por el momento, ojalá la siguiente semana pueda subir la siguiente parte :D matta ne!


	12. Cap 8-3 Collage: Momentos de reflexión

¡Hola de vuelta! De verdad agradezco mucho sus comentarios (Lulupita, KohanaSaotome, Kykio4, Andy Saturn y Vicky), y sobre todo que sigan esta historia que va más lenta que Akane y Ranma jajaja :P No les quito mucho tiempo, les traigo esta entrega con cariño, ojalá sea de su agrado y ya saben atentos a todo ;) ¡que disfruten!

Aaaahh lo olvidaba… sé que algunos lectores prefieren la pareja Ryoga-Akari y otros Ryoga-Ukyo y yo… pues prefiero que decida Ryoga jajaja, el caso es que no les voy a adelantar nada al respecto, no puedo complacer a todos en este sentido a menos que ande con las dos (que… igual y no se opone jajaja) pero dado que ese escenario no ocurrirá entonces ese tema se irá desarrollando solo ¿de acuerdo? :)

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, a excepción de los que vaya creando, todos los demás son propiedad de Rumiko, yo sólo los ocupo para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro._**

Notas:

[ ] Se usa para lugar

(N/A) Nota Autora

- - Diálogos

* * acciones concretas como un suspiro

"" pensamientos concretos o declaraciones de algún personaje en otro momento por ejemplo: Akane le había contestado "estás loca"…

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8.3. MOMENTOS DE REFLEXIÓN**

_El miedo siempre está dispuesto a ver las cosas peor de lo que son._

_Tito Livio (Historiador romano)_

Los jóvenes Saotome y Tendo ante la sorpresa de haber sido descubiertos ni siquiera habían hecho el esfuerzo de moverse. Ranma no había quitado el abrigo que le proporcionaba a su prometida con sus brazos y Akane no había hecho nada para zafarse, estaban completamente inmóviles, sonrojados y viéndose a los ojos tratando de encontrar una salida ante la situación.

Por su parte, Genma y Soun, felices en demasía, se acercaban a los muchachos regodeándose del plan futuro: la boda y la inherente unión de las escuelas de combate libre…

- Se lo dije Saotome… a estos dos sólo les faltaba un poco de tiempo – decía el padre de Akane, mientras con amplia felicidad, les daba palmaditas de aprobación a los jóvenes con ambos brazos.

- Habrá que alistar la boda para diciembre… si, será muy oportuno en las vacaciones de Akane – decía Genma viendo a su futura nuera con una sonrisa de lado a lado, Ranma entonces soltó a su prometida y tomó a su padre para enviarlo directo al estanque mientras exclamaba – ¡¿Y a ti quién te preguntó?! –salió el enorme panda del agua con uno de sus letreros que decía "Entonces el siguiente fin de semana, entre más pronto mejor"

- ¡Deja de planear cosas que no te conciernen! – dijo el chico enfadado, en ese momento llegaba Happosai brincando de los tejados con un gran botín a sus espaldas.

- Pero ¿Qué cocha pacha? –

- ¡Maestro! Hoy estamos de fiesta – decía Soun– Ranma y Akane por fin se casarán –

- ¿Qué cocha dices? – Miró a los jóvenes, tenía tiempo sin ver a la chica de cabello corto por lo que se abalanzó sobre ella - ¡Akaneeeee! – decía el viejo mientras trataba de abrazarse al cuerpo de la muchacha.

- ¡aaaaaahhh! – gritó Akane y Ranma de inmediato lanzó una patada que derribó al anciano.

- ¡Viejo degenerado! ¡Deje en paz a Akane! – decía molesto el joven Saotome.

- ¿Cómo pueden tratar así a un pobre ancianito tan dulce como yo?– Decía el maestro happossai al borde del llanto - ¡ahora verán! – señaló el maestro al incorporarse, enseguida le lanzó una de sus bombas happo-daikarin a Ranma, el chico tomó a Akane en sus brazos y se la llevo saltando sobre los tejados… ninguno de los dos decía nada, cada quién iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos o en trance por la sorpresa de ser descubiertos… Ranma se detuvo cerca de la preparatoria Furinkan… al dejar a Akane en el suelo se quitó su camisa roja de manga larga y se la puso a su prometida sin mirarla a los ojos – toma o te resfriarás – dijo el joven.

- Ranma- escuchó el chico de trenza en una voz apenas audible de parte de Akane.

- Si serás boba… saliste del dojo sin tu suéter – dijo Ranma.

- ¡Mi suéter! – dijo Akane recordando que en su bolsillo se encontraba la pequeña caja que Kogane les había dado horas atrás.

- ¡Si!… tu sue- pero el chico fue interrumpido por su prometida- ¡Debemos regresar por mi suéter! – Ranma cerró su puño y se tocó la sien solamente con su dedo índice como acto de exasperación, con la mirada clavada en el suelo – por eso te di mi camisa Akane… – pero la chica lo interrumpió - Ranma… en el suéter esta la caja que nos dio Kogane – mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿y eso que? – dijo despreocupado su prometido.

- ¿Cómo que qué? Yo… bueno… - Akane pensó que si alguno de sus familiares casualmente tomaba el suéter y caía la caja no dudaría en abrirla, y al ver el contenido… la boda se realizaría incluso al siguiente día – es que… tenemos que ir por ella – Ranma arqueando una ceja la miró - ¿qué tenía esa caja Akane? – preguntó al ver que la chica se había sonrojado.

- Pues… no lo sé – mintió la joven – pero es un regalo… -

- un regalo de dudosa procedencia – comentó Ranma divertido – jajaja ¿un broche? ¿un reloj? Seguro es algo sin importancia Akane–

- hmph – La chica cruzó los brazos y se dio la vuelta para irse a casa.

- Akane… Akane… espera – el joven no entendía porque tanta importancia al regalo de la chica fantasma, de un salto se puso frente a su prometida – Que enojona eres –

- ¡Si te digo que es importante es importante! – dijo Akane, luego se sonrieron ambos, parecían haber olvidado por un momento que instantes atrás sus padres los habían descubierto.

- Vamos a casa - dijo Ranma al ofrecerle su espalda para regresar…

_Tan sólo esos momentos  
son los que guardo dentro. _

* * *

[Mientras en casa Hibiki]

Ryoga se encontraba en el jardín entrenando, tenía tanto tiempo que no practicaba que no se sentía en forma. Un puñetazo derecho, uno izquierdo, una patada, otra más… después de una ronda de ejercicios se detuvo, respiró profundamente y se detuvo a contemplar el cielo nocturno, la imagen que cruzó por su mente fue la de Akane Tendo sonriendo… era momento de mirar hacia delante…

- Debo reconocer Saotome, que a pesar de todos los defectos que tienes, y son bastantes los que tengo en mente - sonrió Ryoga - eres capaz de dar más que tu vida por ella – dijo en voz baja hacia su eterno enemigo aunque el único testigo de lo que decía era el mismo, recordó con la noche estrellada el brillo que ahora veía en Akane, parecía distinta a la que recordaba, ella parecía verdaderamente feliz…

- Ryoga… - decía una chica pequeña y delgada, de cabello castaño obscuro con un ligero toque verdoso y unos mechones color rosa pálido a cada lado de su rostro, esa cabellera era para Ryoga como el tronco de un viejo árbol con suave musgo y flores rosas, en su cara angelical podía vislumbrar dos ojos risueños color café claro casi miel y una sonrisa destellante, esa sonrisa que hacía surgir ternura y tranquilidad a cada paso que la joven daba– me alegra que ya te sientas mejor- comentó la muchacha.

Ryoga contempló a Akari por unos momentos, era lo que había soñado en la vida: linda, amable, tierna, hogareña, paciente y además lo aceptaba con su maldición… no tenía que esconderse ni pasar vergüenza si casualmente el agua fría lo tocaba… y era su prometida.

- Gracias por todo Akari – le dijo Ryoga sonriente y un poco avergonzado… sin quererlo el ceño fruncido de Ukyo pasó por la mente del chico ¡Era cierto! también debía agradecer en forma a la cocinera por todo lo que había hecho por él, era una chica poco convencional pero tenía su lado cordial después de todo… en ese momento se preguntó cómo debía compensarla por haber abandonado un poco su restaurante cuando él estuvo a su cuidado *suspiro* finalmente, la castaña se había comportado amable con él, rasgo que no había observado que la joven hiciera a menos que se tratara de Ranma o de su clientela…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la mujer a su lado, Akari lo tomó del brazo para conducirlo a su propia casa, el chico nervioso por el suave contacto con la chica, no pudo evitar caminar como robot con pasos largos y lentos, provocando sonoras risas de la muchacha por lo divertida que encontraba la situación.

…

…

* * *

Akane se encontraba en un parque que le resultaba familiar, al fondo podía vislumbrar un árbol robusto sobre una colina, lugar donde le aguardaba su familia: su padre, su madre y sus hermanas siendo niñas, Akane vio sus manos y las notó pequeñas, era una niña también, corrió felizmente hasta el borde de la colina gritando "mamá" y se sentó a degustar los sagrados alimentos que su madre había preparado. Cuando tomó el primer trozo la pequeña Akane dijo– ¡Tu comida es tan buena mamá! –

-¿De veras? Me alegro que te guste – dijo con cariño Hikari Tendo.

- ¡quiero cocinar tan delicioso como tú mamá! – Señaló la pequeña Akane con anhelado deseo - ¡Claro! ¡Algún día lo harás! El secreto está en dejar que tu ternura y fortaleza guíen tus manos al mismo tiempo, en perfecto equilibrio, no más de uno ni más de otro – le contestó sonriente su mamá, Akane niña asintió con la cabeza alegremente y en instantes el panorama cambió, ahora era Akane la que estaba en lugar de su madre y ya no era una niña ni se encontraban su papá y sus hermanas con ella, en cambio, a su lado se encontraba Ranma comiendo gustoso y frente a ellos un niño pequeño de trenza que pedía con sus manitas un poco más de alimento – quiero más mamá – alcanzó a escucharle con una voz risueña al chiquillo…

En seguida se despertó sobresaltada en su recámara y se sentó sobre su cama ¿cómo podía soñar ese tipo de cosas? Se sonrojó al recordar la pequeña figura infantil en su sueño… ¿familia con Ranma? No es que lo hubiera descartado pero… ¿cómo podía pensar eso? Si ni siquiera habían hablado de boda y ¿cómo se supone que debía hablar de eso con su prometido si ni ella misma estaba segura sobre qué rumbo debían tomar? Así de torpes eran los dos si de platicar se trataba… la comunicación entre ellos en ese tipo de cuestiones era… casi nula… está bien, era completamente nula… si tan solo sus padres no los hubieran visto… ¿a quién quería engañar? Tarde o temprano Ranma y ella tendrían que afrontar la situación… hoy, mañana, en vacaciones, terminando la preparatoria… sólo había sido una bomba de tiempo que explotó ese día y punto…*suspiro*

Se levantó, prendió la luz de la lámpara de su antigua mesita de estudio y avanzó hacia el librero que tenía, entre los libros y revistas sacó la cajita que Kogane les había regalado… la abrió y observó detenidamente el interior… anillos… precisamente eran unos anillos… eso tenía que ser broma o ¿sería una señal de que la boda no era del todo una locura? tomó una de los argollas dispuesta a medírsela en su dedo pero se detuvo en seco ¿en qué estaba pensando? *suspiro* Ahora que lo pensaba no era la primera vez que le daba emoción contemplar un anillo, o lo que ella pensó que era un anillo…

FLASH BACK

(N/A: Capítulo 387 Manga)

Ranma y Akane después de librarse de Ukyo, Kodachi, Shampoo y Kuno están en el parque, el joven saca la pequeña caja que su mamá le encargó le diera a Akane.

– Ahora Akane… no vayas a hacerte una idea equivocada-

- ¿De qué estás hablando? No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dices – dijo la chica cuando abrió la caja.

- Lo seguro es que en absoluto tiene un significado especial… es sólo de parte de mi madre – dijo el joven.

- Me encanta – señaló Akane con una sonrisa tímida.

- ¿Eh? –

- Está…. ¿Está realmente bien si lo acepto? –

- Emm… esto… umm … mi… mi madre quería que tú… es decir… yo… quizás, bueno también pensé que se vería bien en ti – decía Ranma mientras nervioso jugaba con sus dedos-

- Me pregunto si esto... – toma lo que parecía un anillo pero sólo era una pequeña "perilla" para abrir la caja interna de la caja, no era un anillo de compromiso como habían pensado todos, al interior de la caja había medicamento, diversas pastillas que Nodoka le había obsequiado porque consideraba que Akane como futura esposa de Ranma tendría que soportar muchas pruebas y adversidades.

FIN FLASH BACK

Akane lo recordó con una sonrisa en los labios ¿Y si hubiera sido un anillo de verdad? ¿Ya estaría casada con Ranma? Un color carmín apareció en su rostro… ¿Qué habría dicho su mamá al respecto? Lo único que tenía de ella eran pocos recuerdos como el sueño… y la carta… esa carta… la había leído tantas veces que podía recordarla palabra por palabra…

"Querida Akane.

Si estás leyendo esta carta es porque ya no pude cumplir mi sueño de verte crecer, me hubiera gustado hacerlo pero las cosas no siempre ocurren como uno quisiera, a veces simplemente pasan y lo único que podemos hacer es reaccionar bien o mal ante ello y yo estoy contenta por el tiempo que la vida me permitió estar contigo.

Me hubiera encantado ver lo hermosa que te has puesto, tu sonrisa encantadora y tu mirada febril, seguramente lo impulsiva y testaruda no se te ha quitado, desde que naciste fuiste así, recuerdo a las pobres enfermeras asustadas por tu llanto constante y necio por querer estar a mi lado, tuvieron que sacarte del cuarto de bebés y el médico indicó que debían dejarte en mis brazos, entonces ese día me di cuenta de que nunca serías dócil y eso está bien, nunca olvides tu esencia.

La vida nos impone pruebas difíciles y nos otorga momentos de dicha, siempre por una luna encontramos un amanecer, no olvides eso. Hoy cumples 18 años y un futuro te aguarda, no le temas, mira hacia adelante, afronta con valor y acepta con alegría lo que la vida te otorga, porque todo va y viene, lo único estable será tu corazón, haz lo que tu corazón te dicte.

Recuerda que debes ser siempre libre de decidir, de seguir tu camino, nunca dejes que nadie te imponga tu destino, porque tu camino lo eliges tú; nunca dejes de moverte, persigue tus sueños; nunca le temas al amor, pero aléjate si te hace daño; nunca dudes de tus decisiones, pero haz una pausa si es necesario; mi niña, eres fuerte y lo seguirás siendo siempre, pero no dejes que tu fortaleza empañe la delicadeza y ternura de tu alma…

Te quiere tu mamá.

Hikari Tendo"

*Suspiro*

Su corazón… ¿qué le decía su corazón? Su corazón le decía que quería estar con Ranma… siempre había sido así…

FLASH BACK

(N/A: Capítulo 125 ánime: Una navidad sin Ranma)

Las chicas sobre el tejado…

Ukyo – Akane ¿tú también?-

Shampoo - ¿También quieres participar en la competencia por Ranma?-

Kodachi – Por mi no hay objeción Akane ho ho ho ho-

Akane – Ranma es mi prometido, él va a pasar la velada conmigo y mi familia como siempre ho ho ho… él siempre estará conmigo, mejor olvídense de él porque él no irá con ustedes…aaaahhh ¿qué no entienden? ¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡ya basta de locuras! Lo único que hacen es perder el tiempo al acosar a Ranma de ese modo, no pierdan su tiempo-

Shampoo – Akane ¿te sientes mal? ¿Tienes fiebre?-

Akane – No, no tengo fiebre… Ranma estará conmigo ¿lo oyeron? Ranma pasará todas las navidades a mi lado porque yo seré su esposa -

FIN FLASH BACK

_Te elegiría a tí  
De nuevo a tí,  
amándome.  
Tan solo esos momentos_

_Son los que llevo dentro de mi… de mi…_

¿Eso implicaba casarse inmediatamente? Si apenas habían logrado tomarse de las manos sin sonrojarse… Su mamá dijo que ella nunca sería dócil… cuanta razón tenía pero eso mismo le había traído grandes problemas, por eso se la pasaron dos años ella y Ranma en un juego difícil de desenredar… ninguno decía que si ante la imposición de sus padres ¿cómo podía ser libre de decidir con la familia que tenía? Ranma y ella habían sido prometidos por obligación… por un acuerdo entre dos amigos…

Ahora lo que menos quería Akane era que los patriarcas Tendo y Saotome le impusieran una decisión que solo le concernía a ella… a ella y a Ranma, era una cuestión de pareja y no un asunto familiar… aunque así hubiera empezado su relación…

Guardó el anillo en la caja y la volvió a esconder, se fue a su cama para intentar dormir… pero sólo daba vueltas en balde... ¿Cómo iban a salir de eso? La última vez que ella intentó hablar del "futuro" con Ranma había sido un desastre y el chico ni siquiera se había enterado… quizás esta vez sería diferente… Ranma había cambiado mucho desde entonces o… tal vez… sería el fin de todo… se acostó boca abajo y se puso su almohada sobre la cabeza…

…

…

…

Tampoco Ranma concilió el sueño esa noche, a fin de evitar las preguntas de sus padres prefirió escabullirse al tejado de la casa, por lo menos hasta que sus padres durmieran pero las horas habían pasado y él seguía ahí… esa Nabiki tenía la culpa… o ellos por confiarse, la castaña dijo que demorarían en llegar pero no fue así, tuvo que haber sido una de sus trampas… seguro… ¿Qué importaba? Flexionó sus piernas y cruzó los brazos recargándose en ellas… su familia había presenciado una escena imposible de negar… ¿qué debían hacer? Él sabía de antemano que en algún momento la familia conocería la verdadera situación entre él y Akane pero… de eso a ¿casarse? Se sonrojó inmediato con la palabra…

_Hay risas eternas_

_Hay siestas contigo_

_Hay largos otoños que hoy tienen abrigo_

Ya se imaginaba a su papá y al Sr. Tendo organizando la boda para el día siguiente ¡No! ¡No! y ¡No! se quedó quieto escuchando con atención a cualquier ruido que le indicara un plan de boda, respiró tranquilo al obtener solo silencio de la casa Tendo "menos mal" pensó.

Estiró sus piernas y puso sus brazos a los costados recargándose para admirar el cielo… ese cielo nocturno que les había ofrecido una estrella fugaz, no pudo evitar sonreír con un leve rubor en sus mejillas por lo avergonzado que se sentía por el deseo que pidió… ¿esta era la forma en que el Universo accedía a su deseo?... Él no se había referido a inmediatamente…

Inhaló y exhaló profundamente, llegó así el dulce aroma de Akane a su sentido del olfato, su camisa aún olía a ella… entonces recordó las palabras de su prometida acerca de los recuerdos y la comida, se dio cuenta de que él no tenía ese tipo de memorias debido a que lo habían separado de su mamá siendo muy pequeño… de repente imaginó un panorama donde Akane servía sonriente a una pequeña de cabello corto parecida a ella, sacudió su cabeza totalmente rojo…

¿Cómo podía estar pensando en eso? ¿Debía hablar con Akane del asunto? ¡No de niños por supuesto! Pero si de pasar la vida juntos ¿o no? era algo que él en el fondo esperaba fuera realidad… de lo contrario no se hubiera molestado por atrapar el papel con el nombre de Akane en aquel Festival… sonrió al recordar como sus padres los llevaron a él y a Akane al Festival, no habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando los encaminaron a un puesto de venta de bambús, el padre de Akane compró uno y el vendedor les dio un papel a cada uno de ellos para que escribiera su nombre, al hacerlo y colocar sus hojas en la planta, según la leyenda, estarían destinados a estar juntos… así lo hicieron por petición forzada de sus padres… esa noche no faltaron los percances con Kuno, Miss Hinako, Kodachi… entonces la hoja de Akane voló y Ranma fue tras ella porque si el papel se rompía o perdía, según el vendedor del bambú, el destino los separaría … él no quedó presa de los fuegos artificiales por nada, eso era seguro… él temía que Akane tuviera un camino separado del suyo… [N/A: Manga Capítulo 377]

*Suspiro* ¿Akane que pensaría? Después de China… de Saffron… la chica había aceptado casarse con él tal como sus padres lo habían establecido, pero cuando Ranma le preguntó el motivo a su prometida ella hizo alusión a lo que él había dicho en Jusnekyo… el muchacho nunca se armó de valor para afirmarlo ni para preguntarle a ella si también sentía lo mismo… habían avanzado en las últimas semanas… eso era cierto… no había persona que lo hiciera sentir de la manera en que se sentía con ella… eso era indiscutible… se juró que nunca sería tan estúpido para perderla, era totalmente verdad y no se veía en un futuro sin Akane ¡sin duda!… pero… de eso a casarse… inmediatamente "¡Rayos!"¿Cómo saldrían a flote del embrollo?

Se removió el cabello con ambas manos como si eso fuera a esclarecer las ideas en su cabeza, finalmente vencido se dejo caer sobre el tejado y al observar la negrura del cielo con estrellas parpadeantes recordó a Akane: el sabor de sus besos, sentir su pequeño cuerpo junto a él le brindaba el mejor refugio en el mundo, la mirada de la joven, y finalmente su expresión al sonreír, el primer rasgo que lo hizo desfallecer ante la chica… podría acostumbrarse a todo eso…

_Si tuviera que elegir,  
te elegiría a tí  
besándome, cuidándome  
sintiéndote… _

_Tan solo esos momentos _

_Son los que guardo dentro_

De repente una escena vino a su mente…

FLASH BACK

- Quiero decir que… estoy listo para reconciliarme contigo –

- Ranma… bueno… yo… -

- ¿Es que… no quieres? –

- Quiero que seas libre –

- libre… ¿quieres que sea libre?-

- quiero que los dos lo seamos –

FIN FLASH BACK

Otro asunto a la lista interminable de cosas por aclarar entre ellos… volvieron a estar juntos, si… pero nunca supo Ranma cuál había sido el verdadero motivo de Akane para tomar la beca en la ciudad de Tokio… ¿libre? ¿a qué se habrá referido? ¿libre de decidir no casarse? ¿libre de decidir cuando casarse? ¿libre de estudiar una carrera universitaria sin un compromiso? Ahora estaba más confundido…

…

…

* * *

A lo lejos lo observaban el par de viejos que siempre estaban tras del chico…

Viejo – Ahora entiendo porque Kiyoshi-sama dice que son un caso peculiar… más que almas entregadas parecen almas en enredo jejeje – la vieja sonrió – tienen una vida complicada en sí misma –

Viejo – No me queda claro… ¿serán una pareja por decisión o imposición? Ni siquiera hablan entre ellos de sus problemas ¿no te parece extraño?–

Vieja – Las apariencias engañan… su relación inició como imposición pero están juntos por decisión… llevas poco observándolos, yo llevo aquí dos años y medio y te aseguro que la joven ha hecho mucho por él así como él por ella… en muchos sentidos… son pareja por decisión sin duda… sólo que son un poco… –

Viejo - ¿imbéciles?¿Locos? ¿Descerebrados?– la vieja le pegó con su gran bastón – lentos y confiados es lo que iba a decir tonto… al único desligado de sus facultades mentales que veo aquí eres tú – dijo la anciana con severidad

Viejo sobándose la sien - ¿por qué tanta agresividad? Ejem ejem – carraspeó un poco - Es que hay algo que no me convence del todo… el joven ni siquiera le ha dicho lo del torneo… ¿cómo se supone… - pero la vieja lo interrumpió – estoy empezando a creer que es tu primera misión en la Tierra –

- ¡claro que no! – recriminó el anciano – pero nunca me había topado con un caso de "almas entregadas" tan extraño –

- oh ya veo… bueno dicen que siempre existe una primera vez para todo ¿no?– dijo la anciana – es tan complejo lo que el amor puede llegar a hacer a los humanos–

- hmph – bufó su acompañante – bah… tonterías de una vieja sabionda –dijo el anciano por lo bajo para que su compañera no lo escuchara.

- ellos han enredado en demasía sus caminos pero siempre terminan juntos… - dijo la anciana de manera seria -cada día van enfrentando las cosas como pueden… son humanos… y son jóvenes… no lo olvides… cuando el ser humano es joven el futuro le causa ansiedad al mismo tiempo que le emociona… cuando el ser humano es joven cree erradamente que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo… cuando el ser humano es joven cree que nunca pasará nada malo y se la pasa posponiendo cosas –

- si si ya me sé ese cuento… no me tienes que sermonear a mi… mejor ve y díselo al torpe acostado en el tejado – la anciana lo miró de manera fulminante pero el viejo se defendió – ya una vez casi la pierde ¿cuál es la lógica de seguir como están? –

- por miedo… y es totalmente humano –

- ¿miedo? Pero si… aaaahhh ¿miedo de que? – decía el viejo exasperado – si hasta yo me doy cuenta de lo mucho que esa mujer ama al joven y viceversa… ya sé… entonces seguro que ¡están ciegos! –

- el miedo es una de las emociones que entorpecen la vista de aquellos que lo sienten… eso es verdad… ¿por qué no vas y se lo dices al muchacho? – decía divertida la anciana.

- hmph … si pudiera le daría un bastonazo con esa arma letal que cargas no puedo creer que sean tan… tan… -

- humanos… es lo que son… - le dijo la mujer.

- bah… de todos modos sólo podemos observarlos… la única manera de interactuar con él es a través de sus sueños… -

- así es… y no podemos intervenir más que planteando escenarios… el único que puede intervenir realmente es Kiyoshi-sama en su momento – dijo la vieja

- si lo sé… - alzó los hombros el viejo - de verdad como me exasperan esos dos – la vieja sonrió – y a mi me desesperas tú y heme aquí -

…

…

…

* * *

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Kasumi les habló a todos para el desayuno, se podía notar la felicidad que embargaba a los corazones de Soun y Genma.

- ¡Más arroz por favor! – decía el patriarca Tendo extendiendo el tazón hacia su hija mayor, quién dulcemente le servía un poco más, "yo también quiero más" decía el letrero del panda Saotome. Ranma comía sin prestar atención a nadie, parecía saborear su comida en su propio mundo mientras Akane tomaba sus alimentos de manera espaciada, la noche anterior habían escapado de las preguntas y planes casorios pero…

– entonces… por fin ¿tendremos boda? – dijo Nabiki sin cuidado, Ranma casi se atraganta con la comida, Akane le dio manotazos en la espalda y el chico miró a su "cuñada" de manera fulminante, no hacía falta que sacara el tema la muy aprovechada.

- esta vez creo que será mejor hacer algo meramente familiar ¿no cree Saotome? – "Sin duda" decía un letrero que el panda mostraba, se escuchó un "crush" y voltearon hacia el origen del sonido, era Ranma que había tronado sus palillos de comer, sin embargo los patriarcas no prestaron atención.

- Ya lo veo Saotome… primero la boda y después un heredero jajajajaja – decía sonriente el patriarca Tendo mientras el panda asentía con singular alegría, Ranma tragó con dificultad su comida y Akane se quedó pálida, después se levantó molesta y con ambas manos en la mesa exclamó - ¡Es el colmo! ¿Pueden dejar de decidir por nosotros? – Nabiki sonrió y dijo de manera pícara– Bueno hermanita… entonces ¿no es lo que quieren? – los chicos se miraron sin saber que decir y enseguida se voltearon en dirección opuesta con un rubor en sus mejillas, Akane se sentó y balbuceó – bueno… yo… es que… nosotros… - no se atrevía a ver a su prometido y al no percibir respuesta por parte de él se sintió presa del miedo, creía que en cualquier momento lo escucharía decir "ni loco me caso con ella" pero sólo podía oír como Ranma tomaba otros palillos para comer el arroz de manera rápida y despreocupada, como lo hacía usualmente, la joven estaba a punto de pegarle un grito o una cachetada al chico cuando…

- Sería muy bonito tener un nieto pero creo que no es momento de hablar de eso – dijo con serenidad Nodoka Saotome., su esposo mostró un letrero que decía "¿y por qué no?", entonces la mamá de Ranma dejó entrever la katana que aun cargaba y Genma se apresuró a comer sin preguntar más

- Akane está ocupada en otras cosas ¿no es así cariño? – indicó la Sra. Saotome de forma afable, la joven de cabello corto asintió con la cabeza y se sentó aliviada pero preguntándose ¿por qué la Sra. Saotome no insistía con una boda? Rememoró rápidamente que en cumpleaños de Kasumi la mamá de Ranma tampoco tocaba mucho el tema, tal vez… quizás… si, la tía Nodoka lo había sabido todo este tiempo, seguramente sabía que su hijo la visitaba… aun así se preguntaba ¿porqué actuaba diferente a cuando la conoció?

- Son muy jóvenes para pensar en niños papá, además Akane debe estar concentrada para cocinar el día de hoy – agregó Kasumi sonriente, la hija más pequeña de Soun miró a su hermana, no sólo la tía Nodoka lo sabía, al parecer Kasumi también.

- Y esta semana tiene sus exámenes finales del cuatrimestre – completó Nabiki, Ranma detuvo los palillos a medio camino hacia su boca y la miró arqueando una ceja ¿Nabiki dándoles un respiro? Algo traía entre manos esa mujer.

– que emoción Akane… pelear en un duelo de cocina por mi hijo, no hay nada más romántico que eso ¿no te parece Genma? – el panda asintió con la cabeza mientras la joven seguía desayunando con las mejillas teñidas delicadamente con un color rojo.

- no sabes cuanto me alegra que por fin se hayan entendido Ranma y tú – decía Soun casi al borde de las lágrimas – bien, tienen razón… - dijo su papá resignado pero con suma alegría al mismo tiempo - dejaremos el tema por el momento… hoy debes concentrarte mucho hija – dirigiéndose a Akane y añadió - tal vez en tus vacaciones podamos hacer los preparativos para llevar a cabo la boda el siguiente año - la chica puso los ojos en blanco, después miró a Ranma buscando respuesta pero el joven sólo resopló con gran resignación sin darle la cara, después al terminar su último bocado Ranma tomó su platón vacío y dijo y se retiró del lugar sin mirar a nadie mientras decía "gracias por la comida" …

- Akane… ¿no vas a ir por tus amigos a la estación? – preguntó Kasumi con delicadeza a su hermana quién se había entretenido en ver como salía su prometido sin siquiera verla-¡Ah! ¡si! – contestó la menor de las hermanas mientras tomaba su platón de arroz, apenas alcanzó a escuchar a Nabiki decir "no olvides que es importante que vayan", Akane realmente estaba concentrada en su comida pensando que ese día no había iniciado tan bien, creyó que iría Ranma con ella a la estación por Kagome y los demás pero al parecer el chico tenía sus propios planes…

…

…

…

* * *

El muchacho de ojos azules que portaba su característica ropa china, caminaba por las calles ensimismado en sus pensamientos… lo que menos podía hacer en este momento era hablar con Akane ¿qué podría decirle? Mucho menos a horas del estúpido duelo con Kodachi… se encontró extrañamente al Dr. Tofú quien traía una gran bolsa de papel sobre ambos brazos, más dos de plástico que colgaban de cada uno de sus hombros.

- ¿quiere que le ayude? – dijo de manera atenta el chico de trenza.

- ¡Ranma que gusto! ¡si me haces favor! – y le dio dos de las bolsas, caminaron hacia el consultorio, en el trayecto el joven quiropráctico le comentó que Kasumi y Nabiki lo habían visitado un día anterior y le habían pedido comprar unas cosas para el duelo de Akane, Ranma puso los ojos en blanco, Nabiki siempre sabía como hacer negocios hasta con el Dr. Tofú.

- ¿Pasa algo? – inquirió Tofú cuando llegaron al consultorio, era poco tiempo el que realmente había tratado al muchacho Saotome pero si algo tenían en común, era su afecto por las hermanas Tendo, y las pocas veces que había visto de esa manera al joven de trenza era resultado de alguna tensión con Akane.

- Nada… ¿le molestaría si practicamos un rato? – dijo su interlocutor, Tofú entonces sonrió y lo hizo pasar al jardín anexo a su casa donde habían entrenado la primera vez el viernes pasado – tienes suerte que hoy no han llegado pacientes…– el joven Saotome se puso en guardia – mejor no se confíe – Tofú sonrió y se puso en guardia también, ambos se acercaron en una dinámica de práctica, patada por parte de Ranma detenida por Tofú con su brazo, otra patada más y Tofú se agacho, aprovechando el momento movió sus brazos rápidamente hacia los pies de Ranma y éste cayó.

- Pero ¿qué fue eso? –

- Es la técnica del enredo mental, es muy fácil de aprender Ranma… la verdad los movimientos de mis manos hacen creer a tu cerebro que enredo tus pies pero como puedes ver no hay nada –

- Vaya… ¿me lo podría enseñar? –

- Claro… ¿seguimos? – el joven corrió hacia él demostrando que seguían en la práctica, Tofú entonces empezó a dar puñetazos pero fueron esquivados por Ranma con precisión– si que eres rápido – dijo el eterno enamorado de Kasumi.

- ya debería saberlo – contestó arrogante el muchacho, se acercó a su contrincante y éste le lanzó una patada, Ranma saltó e hizo el mismo movimiento que aprendió de su prometida: una precisa y certera patada voladora que hizo caer al Dr. Tofú al otro lado del jardín – vaya, ésa si no me la esperaba ¿dónde aprendiste eso? – dijo al levantarse de manera tranquila.

- Yo bueno… - articuló Ranma con problemas, lo que menos quería era referirse a Akane en ese momento… no quería preguntas- ¿usted ha escuchado hablar de la familia Zimmerman? – le indagó a Tofú.

- Ranma puedes hablarme de tú… - dijo sonriente Tofú – Zimmerman… ¿cómo los conoces tú? Un hombre de esa familia desarrolló una técnica que incluso se ha querido utilizar en la medicina –

- ¿Qué tipo de técnica? – preguntó con interés el joven Saotome.

- Ven… te mostraré - lo llevó al interior del consultorio dando por terminado el entrenamiento, entonces el quiropráctico sacó unas notas a mano – me las mandó un colega hace dos años antes de que Albert Zimmerman muriera -

- ¿Albert Zimmerman? – preguntó curioso el joven Saotome

- Te contaré… durante la II Guerra Mundial Albert Zimmerman fue un soldado – el joven alzo las cejas un poco sorprendido ¿soldado y artista marcial? ¿qué sería Albert de la joven Maki? –todos creían que había muerto en batalla sin embargo después de unos años reapareció, hijo de padre alemán y madre japonesa había heredado rasgos de uno y del otro, por eso se había iniciado en las artes marciales… supongo que al haber vivido los horrores de una guerra se dedicó de lleno a las artes marciales y entonces él encontró un modo de utilizar la energía humana–

- ¿utilizar la energía humana? – recordó Ranma repentinamente el haz de luz que tenía entre sus manos Maki aquella vez que Shampoo había atacado a Ryoga "¿habrá sido la técnica que utilizó?" pensó el chico.

- Todos emanamos energía… algunos enfoques consideran la energía como parte del alma o del espíritu… científicamente somos sólo un conjunto de átomos que liberan energía… la energía se define según el cristal con que lo mires – explicó el Dr. Tofú.

- ¿es como la energía en la técnica del dragón volador? –

- es algo más que eso Ranma… es acerca del ying y el yang… ambos son opuestos, complementarios y relativos – Ranma lo miró con suspicacia, la verdad no estaba entendiendo mucho de lo que le estaba diciendo así que Tofú se empezó a reír – mira, es muy fácil… te lo explicaré de manera sencilla – tomo una hoja de un cuaderno y un lápiz, la hoja la dividió en dos con un trazo fino del lápiz - día y noche – dibujo un sol del lado izquierdo y una luna del lado derecho - para que uno sea el otro también por lo que son complementarios, sin uno no existe el otro – escribió 8:00 am del lado izquierdo y 8:00 pm del lado derecho - ocurren en diferente momento por lo tanto son opuestos, mientras aquí es de día –dijo señalando el lado izquierdo - del otro lado del mundo está a oscuras – comentó indicando el lado derecho del dibujo – es decir que consideramos que es día o noche según por donde miremos, además cuando hay eclipses cambia el panorama de lo que es día o noche ¿cierto? - el sol que había dibujado lo rellenó con el lápiz dejándolo completamente oscuro - Eso significa que es relativo – el joven de trenza asintió no muy convencido pero escuchó con atención a Tofú – ying y yang… opuestos, complementarios y relativos –

-y ¿todo esto que tiene que ver con la técnica? -

- Albert Zimmerman desarrolló la técnica de la energía del ying-yang – continuó el Dr. Tofú – utilizar ambos lados de la moneda por así decirlo-

- ¿cómo es eso posible? – dijo el muchacho cruzando los brazos-

- Yo tampoco lo sé, estas notas me las pasó un colega que pudo hablar en contadas veces con el sr. Zimmerman, mi colega tenía la teoría de que el uso de energía al que hacía referencia Albert podía llevarse a cabo en la medicina, sin embargo, nos encontramos con un problema en su estudio –

- ¿cuál? –

- la técnica no puedes utilizarla de manera indiscriminada, tú debes ser el ying y la otra persona el yang, o viceversa, por decirlo así… por eso pocos artistas marciales han logrado realizar la técnica… ¿cómo encuentras a alguien que sea opuesto y complementario a ti? Si lo piensas… es ilógico que esa técnica tenga éxito en el mundo de las artes marciales o se aplique de manera general en la medicina ¿no crees? Aún no conocemos la verdadera razón por la que Albert la desarrolló – Ranma reflexionó sobre ello… ¿Shampoo siendo complementaria a Maki? Lo dudaba, entonces ¿qué había pasado esa vez? – en ese momento tocaron la puerta, era una anciana que iba a consulta – te veré más tarde Ranma – dijo Tofú – ¿puedes llevar las cosas a casa de los Kuno? –

Ranma suspiró con resignación y asintió, así cargado de bolsas salió del lugar pensando que él debía conseguir aprender esta técnica… *splash* la viejita que siempre tiraba agua en el momento menos apropiado lo había convertido en la chica pelirroja – por favor, esto ya es el colmo – dijo Ranma mientras caminaba - ¡rayos! Debo darme prisa – y se fue corriendo…

…

…

…

* * *

Akane esperaba el arribo del tren en una banca, traía puesta una falda a media rodilla color gris combinada con unas mallas lilas por el frío, que hacía juego con el suéter lila que tenía puesto, pasaron unos minutos y vio llegar a sus amigos: Kagome, vestía un pantalón negro y un blusón verde de manga larga; Maki traía el cabello suelto, tenía puesto un suéter color azul claro que combinaba con sus ojos y un pantalón color gris, y finalmente Keichi, que traía un pantalón café y una camisa llamativa color dorado con un dibujo de vegetales color verde estampado en el pecho, el joven era un contraste con la seriedad que Maki presentaba.

Akane pudo observar que tras de ellos venían - ¡Ryoga! ¡Akari! – gritó la chica emocionada ondeando su mano, los tres jóvenes de su preparatoria voltearon y vieron al chico de pañoleta y a una jovencita muy bonita acompañándolo, la prometida de Ryoga traía puesto un vestido color cobrizo en cuyos pliegues se podía observar algunos tintes de verde olivo.

- ¡Que gusto que ya te encuentres mejor Ryoga! – dijo Akane de manera efusiva.

- Eh… si bueno… todo ha sido gracias al cuidado de Akari – comentó el muchacho un poco avergonzado, Akane hizo las debidas presentaciones formales entre sus viejos y nuevos amigos.

- ¿Ven? Y tú decías que mi ropa era nefasta – decía un animado Keichi a Kagome al notar que la joven vestía de color café como él.

- Pero ella tiene sentido de combinación… que tengas los ojos verdes no significa que combinen con el estampado de tu camisa… – dijo Kagome con una gran gota en la cabeza mientras todos estallaron en carcajadas, a excepción de Ryoga quien veía al joven con cara de pocos amigos, Akari era su prometida.

- Lamento haber venido tan formal – dijo de manera tímida la joven de mechones rosas – es sólo que pensé debía vestir para la ocasión –

- oh no no, estás bien, créeme – dijo Akane dándole ánimo.

- Es que pensé que debía hacer un buen papel como juez – dijo tímida la chica, los demás la vieron sorprendidos - ¿juez? ¿Akane de que se trata esto? – dijo Maki, la joven peliazul suspiró y dijo – bueno verán… mi hermana Nabiki… -

…

…

…

* * *

Mientras en otra calle de Nerima Ranma chica corría con las bolsas que le había encargado el Dr. Tofú y se paró en seco al encontrarse con – Ukyo … -

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – dijo la joven al ver las bolsas que su amigo cargaba, Ranma entonces le dio una de las bolsas y siguieron el camino a casa de los Tatewaki.

- pensé que llegarías con Akane – dijo la castaña, quien vestía un pantalón color verde olivo y una blusa de manga larga y hombros descubiertos de color beige.

- ah… bueno es que… -

- ¿pelearon? – dijo la cocinera, quien esta vez iba peinada de una coleta de caballo, había tardado toda la mañana en buscar el atuendo correcto para que Nabiki no la molestara.

- No… es sólo que… pasé con el Dr. Tofú para recoger estas cosas, si, eso es todo – dijo el joven en su forma femenina, Ukyo no le creyó pero no preguntó más y así se encaminaron a casa de los Kuno.

…

…

* * *

- Akane ¿y dónde está Ranma? – preguntó la joven Higurashi al notar la ausencia del joven, pensó que lo encontrarían en el camino pero al no ser así prefirió preguntar.

- Si Akane… ¿Dónde está ese tonto? Debería haberte acompañado – decía Ryoga molesto.

- Bueno… es que él… - sin embargo se quedó callada en momentos y tomó a Kagome con fuerza y se alejó de ahí corriendo rápidamente, Ryoga tomó a Akari en brazos saltó hacia atrás, y Maki tomó a Keichi del brazo, le dijo "sujetate", el joven "semi-abrazó" a Maki y ambos también se alejaron pronto.

- jo j ojo jo espero que estés preparada Akane Tendo – dijo una joven conocida para todos a excepción de Akari.

- Al parecer tú no lo estás, porque sigues siendo la misma tramposa de siempre – dijo akane al referirse al artefacto de dudosa procedencia que estaba en el suelo y sacaba un humo color extraño, por esa razón tanto ella como Ryoga y Maki se habían alejado.

- sólo es una advertencia de que ¡estés preparada para perder! Jo j ojo j ojo – reía la hermana de Tatewaki mientras se alejaba, Akane suspiró "esa loca".

- ¿Sabes? Podría acostumbrarme a esto – dijo Keichi al estar recargado en Maki muy cerca de ella, la joven de cabello largo y ojos azul-grisáceos lo vio por segundos directamente a sus ojos, esos ojos verdes hipnotizantes y luego… lo soltó – ya quisieras – fue lo que el joven la escuchó decir mientras se incorporaba.

- Esa mujer es nefasta – dijo Kagome –

- Y tramposa – prosiguió Ryoga –

- ¿Creen que sea eso un problema en el encuentro? – Preguntó inocentemente Akari, Akane sonrió y dijo – de ella me encargo yo Akari, tú sólo… haz lo que… tengas que hacer – dijo no muy segura porque al fin y al cabo nabiki no le había explicado nada al respecto…

…

…

* * *

Al llegar a casa de los Kuno vieron un enorme domo ocupando el jardín, a Akane le recordó la pista de hielo improvisada que había hecho Tatewaki alguna vez y se preguntó si sería el mismo caso, había una fila enorme conformada por sus excompañeros de la escuela esperando por entrar, cuando la vieron llegar inmediatamente la abrazaron, le preguntaron como le iba y le dieron ánimos.

- ¡Vaya Akane! Se te ve muy bien… ese Ranma nunca nos dice como estás – dijo Yuka

- Ah… bueno bien… ya saben, mucha tarea – dijo la joven un poco apenada por no haber buscado con mayor interés a sus excompañeras-

- ¿Y Ranma? – preguntó Daisuke.

- Bueno él – más fue interrumpida por una alegre Kagome quien empezó a presentar a los nuevos amigos de Akane y cambió el tema para que los chicos no indagaran sobre el paradero del joven Saotome

- ¡Por acá Akane, Akari! – dijo una sonriente Nabiki en la entrada – ustedes pasen directo chicas, les indicaré su lugar – Antes de que Akane se fuera con Akari, Maki la detuvo del brazo y le dijo firme pero suave – Akane, si logras hacer esto con éxito… créeme que la técnica que te enseñaré será pan comido – la joven Tendo abrió los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, después partió con Akari tras ella...

Los jóvenes de la preparatoria Nori junto a Ryoga estaban formados en la fila cuando escucharon el gritó de una chica - ¡déjame en paz Kuno! ¡Ya tienes a Nabiki!– decía una pelirroja que corría con bolsas a sus costados.

- ¡Querida ´pelirroja! ¡Siempre habrá espacio en mi corazón para ti! ¡Ven a mis brazos! – Decía Kuno vestido de gala atrás de Ranma chica, el joven Saotome al ver a Ryoga aventó las bolsas - ¡toma p-chan!-

- Pero si es… - dijo Keichi al recordar a la jovencita perseguida mientras Kagome miró al joven de pañoleta detenidamente al escuchar "p-chan", el chico Hibiki tomó las bolsas y Ranma mandó a Kuno por los cielos con una patada – ese tonto – Keichi iba a preguntar algo pero enseguida una joven cocinera llegó jadeante con una bolsa en mano – vaya, hasta que llegamos – miró el cuerpo de Tatewaki volando y sonrió la joven – al menos te deshiciste de él.

- Ukyo… - dijo Ryoga sorprendido, los gestos de su amiga parecían más suaves cuando ella realmente lucía como una chica.

- Ryoga – contestó la joven castaña, al ver que el chico de pañoleta tenía las bolsas colgando le enjaretó la que ella traía – al parecer tú también tienes tu trabajo aquí ¿no es así? – dijo de manera seca.

- Ukyo… no deberías ser así con el pobre p-chan… ¿no ves lo débil que puede estar? – dijo la pelirroja en tono juguetón, Ryoga dio dos pasos le puso las bolsas a Keichi quién aceptó sin chistar al ver la escena - ¡Ranma! ¡ven aquí idiota me las vas a pagar! –

- ¡A que no me atrapas p-chan! – dijo el joven en su forma femenina mientras corría a toda velocidad seguido de Ryoga, todos quedaron con gotitas en su frente hasta que Ukyo habló – bien, creo que no me he presentado de forma decente con ustedes – dijo al tomar una de las bolsas con las que Keichi contaba – mi nombre es…-

- ¡Ukyo! – Escuchó la joven y volteó, era Nabiki – ¡ven! Akari ya está dentro, faltas tú – dijo la hermana de Akane, entonces la especialista en okonomiyakis vio a los nuevos amigos de Akane y señaló – más vale llevar esto adentro, supongo que los veré al rato – tomó las bolsas y se fue, ninguno de los jóvenes dijo nada más pues cada quién estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, Keichi estaba sorprendido porque le llamaran "Ranma" a la chica pelirroja que él una vez mojó sin querer, Maki pensó que Nerima sin duda era un lugar interesante y finalmente Kagome reflexionó en las palabras de su amigo, él dijo "p-chan" y p-chan era la mascota de Akane ¿porqué le llamaría así?...

…

…

* * *

Ranma perdió a Ryoga en el camino y se introdujo en el recinto, lo miró detenidamente para saber si corrían peligro adentro como la última vez que Kuno tuvo la gran idea de hacer una pista de patinaje provisional.

- ¡Que bueno que llegas! ¡Ven! Te daré agua caliente y luego te mostraré tu lugar – decía su "cuñada Nabiki" mientras lo empujaba hacia delante.

- Espera… ¿qué pretendes? – dijo Ranma, entonces su mirada se topó con la figura de Akane a pocos pasos de él… sintió su corazón congelarse por un momento, no pudo articular palabras y su cuerpo no lo obedecía siquiera, caminaba por inercia empujado por Nabiki… vio la mirada de su prometida, parecía querer decirle algo, parecía… parecía que Ranma quería decir algo pero ella tampoco pudo hablar, sólo lo vio alejarse al lado de su hermana… Akane sintió alegría y desazón al mismo tiempo, llegó a pensar que su prometido no llegaría pero ahí estaba pese a todo…

_Si tuviera que elegir,  
te elegiría a tí  
amándome… _

_Tan solo esos momentos _

_Son los que llevo dentro de mi_

* * *

Uff bueno… no me maten jajaja yo sé que querían leer lo del duelo pero pues no puedo dejar cabos sueltos y después de haber sido sorprendidos por sus padres… no creí que tan tranquilos se fueran al encuentro… si ya sé, hago que den un paso y dos hacia atrás pero aceptémoslo… así son de testarudos y torpes (con todo cariño jaja) en fin, espero que no se hayan sentido decepcionados con esta entrega… aquí van mis comentarios para que vayan hilando cosas:

La carta de la mamá de Akane… apuesto a que a varios de ustedes ya se les había olvidado ¿no? bueno ya conocen ahora el contenido n_n

Albert Zimmerman… a ver, Maki no sabe de la II GM y su abuelo ¿fue soldado? Algo extraño pasa ahí ¿no creen? ¿técnica del ying y yang? Espero haberme explicado con ello n_n es algo complejo, y no soy experta en el tema sin duda, sólo quise plasmar lo que he leído y como considero que funciona.

Akari. El personaje de Akari aparece pocas veces en el manga, cuatro creo a lo mucho, por eso me he tomado un poco la libertad en describirla, físicamente hay pocas imágenes a color de ella, en fin, espero les haya gustado su personalidad.

Los viejos… bueno entre más van hablando creo que van indicando otras cosillas, espero que eso les ayude.

Creo que es todo, en espera de sus atentos comentarios me despido por el momento, espero no retrasarme con el siguiente capítulo n_n


End file.
